


Choosing Love

by Ginnyrules27



Series: Choosing Family [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Background Gil (Disney: Descendants), Ben & Uma Friendship (Disney: Descendants), Ben is still a puppy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Evie & Gil Friendship (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil as Found Family, F/M, Hades is a Good Parent, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mal & Uma Friendship (Disney), Mal Needs a Hug (Disney), Mal and Harry friendship, Past Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Persephone is Mal's mom and I will fight who says otherwise, Protective Ben (Disney: Descendants), Protective Harry Hook, Protective Mal (Disney), Ruler of Auradon Ben (Disney: Descendants), Wicked World references, Worried Ben (Disney: Descendants), evie needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 105,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnyrules27/pseuds/Ginnyrules27
Summary: After the events of Ben's coronation, Mal finds herself adjusting to life in Auradon with her cousin, brother and best friend by her side once more. However, can she truly be herself in a land that seems to celebrate conformity?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Series: Choosing Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965289
Comments: 178
Kudos: 161





	1. Chapter 1

Uma sighed as she watched the Isle disappear into the horizon as the limo they were in drove toward Boreadon. Er…Auradon. She should probably start referring to it by its proper name now that she would be living there. Not that Uma was complaining about finally being free of the Isle, but she would miss some aspects of it.

Her crew for one; while Harry and Hadie were joining her on her voyage to Boreadon all the other members of her crew were still confined to the Isle. Well, and Gil but he wasn't exactly _part_ of the crew. He had been under the crew's protection just as DeVil had been before he left the Isle.

She wasn't going to lie, she'd been surprised to have the _king_ of Auradon present to accompany the new kids from the Isle. Though Uma suspected that they hadn't been the only reason King Beastie Jr. had been there. You'd have to have been as blind as Grandmama Odie to have missed the two squadrons of guards making their way to the Dragon's castle.

_Well I guess now that she's a lizard, they'd want to make sure anything magic she had was locked up tight,_ Uma thought with another sigh as her thoughts turned to another magical girl with an affinity for dragons.

It may have only been a month since the coronation but Uma had noticed a change in her cousin. It started small, Mal brushing her off in the mind link saying she had to focus on classwork but then Mal started _muting_ the mind link! She had never done that before, at least not for long periods of time—and her mind link had been muted ever since.

Despite the muted nature of the link, Uma could still get bits of what Mal was _feeling_ even if Uma didn't know why her cousin was feeling the way she was. Waves of stress, panic and annoyance would enter Uma's head every day and she _knew_ it was from Mal.

Oh sure, the annoyance could have been her Uncle Hades dealing with Pain and Panic but Uma knew better. After all, she had checked with Hadie and her younger cousin had picked up on the same wave of emotions. Uncle Hades usually did his best to keep his annoyance in check so Hadie didn't pick up on it.

_At least when I get to Boreadon, I'll be able to talk to Mal face to face. She can't put me on mute then,_ she thought with a small smile. Her thoughts, though, were interrupted by a whimper by the lone non human member of their group. Uncle Hades had insisted on having Estelle come with them and Ben had agreed. Actually, according to Hadie, Ben's face had lit up upon seeing Estelle and he had been hard pressed to leave the dog's side to actually _drive_ the limo back.

Why Ben was in the Underworld in the first place was still a mystery to Uma but she was prepared to let it go if it meant Mal got her dog _and_ her brother.

"What's wrong boy?" Gil asked, causing yet another eye roll from Harry. Harry'd been doing that whenever Gil opened his mouth though it was better than the first mate _hooking_ the son of Gaston like he'd almost done before they'd got into the limo. Gil was only removing a bit of rope from her hair, it must have gotten caught during her morning sparing session. How she missed it would be another mystery considering the tan coloring would have stood out against her teal braids.

"It's probably the sun," Hadie said softly. "Mom said it's always an adjustment for her whenever she goes back to Auradon and she lives on Olympus when she's not on the Isle. Estelle's lived on the Isle his whole life…"

"I should have thought of that," Ben sighed from the driver's seat. He _had_ thought to bring some neat glasses with dark lenses that helped block out the brightness. He'd given them each a pair when they had gotten into the limo. Uma wasn't going to lie, they certainly had helped—she hadn't expected the sun to be _that_ bright when they first crossed the barrier.

"You didn't expect to be bringing along a Cerberus, your highness," Hadie said softly and Uma could see the teenaged king give her cousin a kind smile from the rearview window.

"Hadie, you don't have to call me that," Ben said gently. "None of you do. Unless you want to that is but it's not required."

"But…you're the _king_ ," Gil said, looking as if the statement confused him. Though, Uma realized, it probably did. Most things that weren't related to hunting or eggs usually did confuse the youngest LeGume. Oh and crafting. Uma didn't know how but Gil had been able to repair her mother's necklace when they were younger. It was one of the reasons why he was still under the crew's protection.

"Yeah," Ben nodded. "I'm the king. Doesn't mean I want to force the use of my title on you."

"You are one odd duck, Benny," Uma stated and Ben chuckled.

"So Mal tells me," he said, a smile growing on his face at the thought of Mal. "She should be meeting us at the school, which should be in a few more minutes. She wanted to come along but she had a meeting she couldn't get out of."

At the mention of Mal's name, Estelle perked up and began pacing around the confines of the limo. Uma shook her head as she noticed Harry's smirk every time Estelle accidentally trod on Gil's foot.

"It's okay Estelle, you'll see Mal in a few minutes," Hadie promised and Estelle whined in response.

Ben shook his head. "Should have brought Carlos," he muttered in amusement. After all, the younger boy could talk to dogs—something Ben, Mal, and Jay had discovered after Mal had turned them all into dogs accidentally when she'd gone out for the spirit squad with Evie for spirit day. After the…fiasco that'd been the coronation, Mal had tried her best to make sure Evie always had a friendly face with her—even if that meant stepping outside her comfort zone.

In Mal's defense re: spirit day, none of them were expecting the spirit cheer to sound _just_ like a spell Maleficent used to say during the years Mal lived with her. Nor did they expect Mal to remember the words to the spell. As Mal had explained to Ben afterwards, Maleficent had only done the spell during Mal's toddler years, to try to quell the very rare tantrums Mal used to throw. Maleficent, however, was unsuccessful in her spell casting because of the barrier.

_"B. I. T. E. What's that spell? Bite, bite, bite. Speak no words, you'll cause a fright, what's a bark without a bite?"_

_A flash of green light appeared and when it faded, Ben could only speak in barks. True he found it amusing that Jay was down on his hands and knees but honestly Ben needed whatever caused it to be reversed. He had a council meeting in about twenty minutes after all._

_"Woof, woof!"_

_Ben could hear Mal bark and his heart froze. If Mal was barking too, that would mean that she couldn't reverse whatever caused Jay and him to act like dogs._

_"Of course I can speak dog! I'm Cruella DeVil's son," Carlos said and Ben smiled. They had a way to reverse it! The smile faded however when he heard Carlos tell Mal that instances like this needed to be recorded and the smaller boy ran up to take a photo of Jay. While Ben was happy that Carlos was coming out of his shell, he'd have liked it if Carlos would translate the spell for Mal!_

_Apparently Mal felt the same as she came up to Carlos and began barking at him._

_"Down girl," Carlos said and Mal just growled sightly. Carlos sighed but took the spell book from Mal. Ben couldn't help but be grateful that Mal hadn't donated Maleficent's spell book to the museum yet. She had meant to after their date to the Enchanted Lake but she'd been understandably distracted what with their impromptu trip to the Isle and then Family Day and his coronation._

_Thankfully Carlos was able to translate the spell for Mal as she barked it out and Ben felt himself acting normally again. Carlos must have noticed the change as he laughed nervously._

_"Hi guys," he said. Ben just shook his head in amusement as Jay chased Carlos around the quad, demanding the younger boy delete the photos he took._

"Um…that wouldn't be a good idea," Uma said slowly, bringing Ben back to the present. The entire Isle knew about DeVil's fear of dogs; Ben didn't seem like the cruel type so maybe he didn't know. After all, Auradon Prep was a boarding school according to Mal. How many boarding schools had dogs, even if there were dogs in Auradon?

However, the amused smirk on Ben's face was not one she had expected. A small yip from Estelle prevented her from commenting on it though as Ben had pulled up to Auradon Prep.

"Alright, we're here," the teenaged king said with a smile as he stopped the limo and cut off the ignition. Hadie grinned and went to grab Estelle's leash but was stopped by Harry.

"Maybe it would be a better idea for the captain or me to handle Estelle right now Hadie," he said. "With how much energy he has right now, you'd get dragged out of the limo the second the door opens."

"Yeah Hadie, let me take that," Uma said, grabbing the leash. It was a good thing too as the moment the door opened, Estelle took off; dragging her out of the limo and face first into the ground.

"Uma, it might be a good idea for you to let go," Hadie said. "Estelle'll drag you all over the place until he finds Mal."

"But Mal's right there," Gil said, pointing to the statue of the former king. Sure enough Mal was there, standing in front of the statue. Before Uma knew it, the leash had slipped out of her hands and Estelle was making a beeline for Mal.

"You okay cap'n?" Harry asked, helping Uma stand up.

"Nothing bruised but my pride Harry," Uma told him, giving him a small smile. "Looks like Estelle missed Mal just as much as we did."

Hadie chuckled and shook his head in amusement as he watched Mal bend down to pet Estelle. "Oh sure, I see who the favorite is!"

"Well of course," Mal chuckled as she walked over to them. "Estelle doesn't threaten to tell mom and dad when I've done something that might get me grounded, little brother."

"…yeah I deserved that."

"You sure did. Now come here," Mal said, pulling Hadie into a hug. "I'm surprised dad let you go, considering mom's on the Isle."

"He was distracted by the arrival of lizard Maleficent," Hadie told her. "Dad spends his mornings taunting her about her spectacular failure and the fact that now she'll never escape the Isle."

"…dad does know it's dangerous to taunt Maleficent right?" Mal asked.

"It's dad," Hadie shrugged as they broke the hug. "Hard to say what goes through his head."

Uma chuckled. "Now if we're done looking into Uncle Hades' mind, I believe someone owes their captain a greeting."

"Okay, okay Uma," Mal chuckled as she gave her best friend and cousin a hug. "Gods, I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too Mali," Uma whispered back. "The Rotten Four are back together again."

"All of Auradon just felt a shiver run down their spines at that," Mal chuckled as she broke the hug and went to hug Harry and Gil.

Ben gave a small pout. "No hug for me?"

"Come here," Mal chuckled, giving her boyfriend a hug as well. Uma couldn't help but smile at the sight, especially as Ben leaned over to whisper into Mal's ear. Whatever he said caused her to perk up though how that was possible, Uma didn't know. Mal was certainly perkier than Uma remembered but that might have just been the sunlight.

"Ally!" Mal called and waved over a blonde girl wearing a bright blue dress.

"Oh hello Mal! Are these the new VKs?"

"Yes Ally, they are," Mal chuckled. "But I didn't call you over for a meet and greet. Can you tell Evie to meet me over at Ben's office? Lonnie, Jane and Jordan too."

"Right," Ally nodded before turning to Ben. "Remember Ben, _Jordan's_ the girl you've known since you were four."

Ben shook his head. "I don't know why I get the two of them confused, I just do."

"Wait, so you've been confusing Jay with a girl?" Harry burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" Uma and Mal asked, Mal crossing her arms.

"Nothing."

Ben chuckled and Mal shook her head. "Jay's sorry he couldn't be here, he had R.O.A.R practice," she said.

"Ah yes, a captain can't skip out on practice," Ben nodded before clapping his hands together. "Should we begin?"

"No I just thought we'd stand here all morning Benny."

"Sarcasm's not appreciated Mal."

"Really? I appreciate it." Uma chuckled as they made their way to the school, Ben grabbing Mal's free hand; the other one holding Estelle's leash.

"Where will we be lodging?" Harry asked.

Mal smiled as she looked over her shoulder. "Harry, you, Hadie and Jay'll be rooming together. Gil, you'll be rooming with Carlos, and Uma of course, you'll be rooming with me."

"She was quite adamant about that," Ben nodded and Uma chuckled.

"I'll look after the little lord, Mali," Harry promised.

"I know you will Harry," Mal nodded. "However, same rules as on the Lost Revenge. No talking about flings around crew members under fifteen!"

"I'm a _first mate_! I know the rules Mal. Who do you think I am, Freddy boy?"

"Speaking of that little thorn, how's he been?" Mal asked, turning to Uma as her shoulder twinged a bit at the reminder.

"His usual self," Uma sighed. "Thankfully we haven't lost any more crew to him."

"Brooke and Locklyn were the last two to leave, right?"

"Yep. Amazingly we still have nineteen crew members to his six Angels. Well seven if you count him."

Mal chuckled. "Fifteen crew members you mean."

"Mal, you may live in Boreadon now but you will _always_ be co-captain," Uma stated. "You and Jay are crew."

Mal smiled and even Ben found himself feeling touched by Uma's words. So much so that he didn't want to interrupt to do the tour.

"Mal, you want to show them around?" Ben whispered. "I'll meet you at my office so we can tell Evie the news."

"You really trust five VKs to be alone with no supervision?" Mal whispered back, teasing him gently.

"No, I trust my _girlfriend_ to be alone with her cousin, her brother, her surrogate brother and the youngest son of Gaston," Ben teased back.

Mal chuckled softly. "Okay. I'll probably just show them their dorms then and then dart over to your office. Gods, I can't believe we got him. Evie's going to be thrilled."

"I just hope she's not disappointed," Ben sighed. "Seven years of being captured by Maleficent…"

"She knows Ben," Mal said gently. "I think at this point, Evie just wants her dad back."

Mal knew it had been weird at first, growing closer to Evie but at the beginning, it'd been a necessity. After all, Evie was still her roommate and she was the only other VK girl there. But after Evie had stolen the wand and basically released Maleficent from the Isle, Mal had basically declared Evie was under _her_ protection.

Sure, some of the other girls like Lonnie and Jane still talked to Evie and were friendly. Plus Ben got some of his female friends to join in, which was how Mal got to know Ally and Jordan. But most of the other girls in Auradon Prep, the same girls who loved Evie because of the makeovers she'd given them, shunned the blue haired girl.

Shunning though was better than what some of the other girls had done…the number of times Mal had seen 'traitor' sprayed on Evie's locker in bright pink spray paint. Honestly, Audrey could have been more subtle if she had just thrown a brick at Evie's head.

So Mal did what she did best. She brought Evie into her crew. Even though she had longed for Uma's arrival so that she'd be free of Evie, Mal didn't feel comfortable assigning a new roommate to Evie. Not with people's memories still fresh from coronation.

"Mal?" Uma asked, breaking into Mal's thoughts.

"Hmmm?"

"You gonna show us our rooms?" Uma asked and Mal chuckled. Ben gave a gentle kiss on Mal's cheek before walking off and Mal began showing everyone to their rooms.

"Gil, you don't have an issue with dogs right?" Mal asked.

"Of course not!" Gil grinned.

"Good because I think Carlos would kill someone if they made him be apart from Dude," Mal chuckled.

"Uh… _Dude_?"

"The campus mutt," Mal explained, looking over at Harry. "Though he's pretty much Carlos' dog."

"We're talking about the same DeVil?" Harry asked, looking at Uma. "Small, black and white hair, jumps at his shadow, terrified of dogs?"

Mal nodded. "Auradon's been good for him," she said as she stopped by the room. "He's with Jay at R.O.A.R. practice so he'll catch up with you soon Gil."

"Sounds good," Gil nodded, dropping his stuff on the open bed. Mal smiled and quickly showed Harry and Hadie their room before heading back to her room with Uma.

"Is it always so…pink?" Uma asked, looking around the room in slight disgust.

"Yeah," Mal chuckled. "It was worse when Evie and I first arrived. I managed to talk Ben into giving us some wood paneling like in the boys' rooms."

Uma nodded and paused as she counted out the beds. "Mali… _why_ are there three beds in here?"

"Because we're rooming with Evie," Mal said softly and Uma whirled around to look at her cousin.

"No. No way. You've got to be out of your mind because there is _no_ way I'm rooming with Blueberry!"

As the words left Uma's lips, the door opened and Evie walked into their shared room.

"Oh…hello," she said softly. "Ally said you wanted to talk to me Mal?"

Mal shook her head. "Come on Evie. Ben's got some news, we're to meet him in his office. Uma, I'll be back. Settle in, enjoy yourself."

With that, the two girls left the room leaving Uma standing there in shock.

"…what the hell just happened?" Uma asked the empty room, receiving no response.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal couldn't help but sigh softly as she and Evie made their way to Ben's office. There was no denying the change in the blue haired girl ever since she started attending the recommended therapy that Ben suggested.

Actually, he had suggested _all_ the VKs attend their own private therapy session, and even made it a staple of bringing kids from the Isle. That and medical visits. If there were any issues, Ben wanted to know so they could work on getting them addressed.

Mal didn't have the heart to tell him that the only one who would probably willingly go along with that would be Gil. Well, and Hadie but that would just because Mal would have to order him to go along with it. One of the few perks of being the older sister.

She had attended one session but the therapist had seemed to be more focused with the fact that she was the 'biological daughter' of Maleficent and that 'it's perfectly natural to have fantasies of having a different parent'. Mal dropped him like a hot potato after the first session.

If she had issues, she could go to Jay, Carlos or Ben, maybe even Evie if it wasn't super personal as they just weren't there yet…or now Harry or Uma. Not some quack who thought he knew who her mom was better than she did.

"Mal?" Evie asked, bringing the purple haired girl out of her thoughts. "What do you think Ben wants to talk to me about?"

"I'm sure it's nothing bad, Evie," Mal said gently, working hard to not slip back into calling her 'princess' or 'blueberry' now that Uma was there in Auradon. Evie didn't deserve that after all. "Maybe he just wants to talk about your therapy schedule."

Even though Mal wanted to tell her, she also knew that the walls had ears. One wrong word caught by someone not on their side and The Gazelle had a story that would sell copy for a week. They'd already made Evie their front page for two weeks, branching from their usual strategy of reporting on royals, but then again it's not every day that a VK tries to steal Fairy Godmother's wand.

"Oh," Evie said softly. There was a pause before Evie spoke up again. "I'm sure you're happy to have Uma here in Auradon."

Mal smiled. "I am. Sure there'll be some adjustments but I'm just happy to have my brother and my cousin off that Isle."

"Oh that's right…I'd forgotten you and Uma were cousins. I guess that explains why you two were so close on the Isle."

"That's alright, the only ones who knew were Uma, Harry, and Jay," Mal said. "Well, and Hadie of course but he goes without saying. It's actually pretty weird now that I think about it. If I go back to the Isle, I won't have that protection…of people thinking I'm Maleficent's daughter."

"Why not?"

"Evie, Ben's coronation was televised," Mal said gently. "Meaning everyone on the Isle saw me tell Maleficent to her face that I wasn't her daughter."

"But…you're still her biological offspring."

"Doesn't matter. I basically disowned her. If not for the fact that the Isle now knows I'm Hades' daughter, I'd be fair game."

Evie gave her a comforting smile. "Well, I guess it's a good thing neither one of us will be going back to the Isle."

"Yeah," Mal said with a nod. "Come on, we shouldn't keep Ben waiting."

"Oh yes," Evie nodded. "But then again…we are VKs aren't we? Weren't we taught that it's more important to be late than on time?"

Mal smirked. "Well well well, look who's remembering her roots? But I don't think you'd want to be late to this meeting Evie."

Evie chuckled. "Oh, that reminds me Mal. Do you want to have a meeting sometime this week about your cotillion dress? Assuming you'd want me to make it of course."

"Evie, considering the amazing job you did on my dress for the coronation, of course I want you to make my dress for cotillion," Mal said. "I have another meeting with my new handler this week but I should be able to meet with you on the weekend to go over designs."

Evie nodded. "That's right, you'd mentioned something about Ben's council assigning you a handler. Natalia?"

"Natalie," Mal corrected. "She seemed a bit tense when I met with her today but that was probably first time jitters. Lately everyone seems to have those if they haven't met me before. It's not like I'll get mom to smite them if I don't like them right off the bat or anything."

Both girls burst out laughing as they walked into Ben's office, causing the teenaged king to smile.

"Evie, Mal," he said, nodding his head in greeting.

"Ben," both girls replied, bowing their heads in response. Normally, he would have been greeted to at least one 'your highness' however Ben had made a proclamation around the school after about one week into his rein. No one was to call him 'your highness' or 'King Ben' unless it was an official event. He was still the same guy they'd grown up with—he didn't see why they all of a sudden needed to use his title.

The only time he ever enjoyed being called 'your highness' was when Mal was teasing him because then he got to use _her_ title of 'Lady'. His lady.

"Evie, I'm sure you're wondering what the meeting's about," Ben said gently as he stood up to walk over to her.

"The thought may have crossed my mind," Evie said softly as the girl standing next to Lonnie and Jane snorted in amusement.

"Yes, thank you Jordan," Mal shook her head. Jordan grinned, causing Mal and Ben to chuckle before Ben turned back to Evie.

"Evie…we got him."

Evie froze and looked at Ben. "My dad? You have my dad?"

"That's right," Ben nodded, having barely heard the blue haired girl's whisper. "I had guards go into Maleficent's castle when I went to pick up the new VKs. They were the epitome of discrete in getting him out. Not even Uma, Harry, Gil or Hadie know why they were there."

"The guards took another limo off the Isle and took your dad straight to Asclepius General," Mal told her. "Evie, we can arrange for a driver to take you there right away to see him but…he may not be the same as when you were six."

"That's why we're here," Lonnie chimed in. "Mal thought we might be better at the whole 'comfort' thing. We've got hot coco, warm cookies and fuzzy blankets at the ready."

Evie gave a weak chuckle and smiled slightly. "Can I go see him now?"

"I wouldn't have told you we could make it happen if you couldn't," Mal said gently.

Ben nodded. "Fairy Godmother's already been informed and she's giving you three weeks off for your classes," he told Evie. "I haven't told Doug though, I thought that would be something you'd want to share with him."

A small yip prevented anyone else from responding and Estelle's right head gave Evie's hand a gentle lick.

"How in the world did I not notice a Cerberus?" Lonnie asked, being the first to come out of her shock.

"Estelle's a good boy, he knows how to not make a nuisance of himself," Mal grinned, scratching Estelle behind the ear.

Jane gave Mal a small smile. "Estelle…that's French for 'star'."

"I didn't want to give him too obvious a name," Mal said. "Most of the Isle's residents are dumber than rocks but there are a few with a few brain cells to rub together."

Jane nodded. "I'm guessing villains like Yzma and Frollo—"

"You had to mention Frollo," Evie sighed as Mal's back got stiff and her hand twitched like she was going for a sword. What surprised everyone was that Estelle let out a low growl at the mention of Frollo's name.

"Mal…?" Ben asked softly.

"Later Ben," Mal told him, shaking her head and trying to rid herself of the tension. Freddy boy was trapped on the Isle with no way out. She, on the other hand, had her friends and family with her…she'd won.

So why was she still tense whenever anyone mentioned Frollo or Freddy? Well, habits die hard and it had only been a month since Ben's coronation after all.

"Shh, shh, it's okay boy," Mal said, petting Estelle behind the ears again. "Freddy's trapped on the Isle and you'll have all sorts of room to run around and play. Oh and you'll have a new friend with Dude. Just don't try to eat him."

Estelle snorted and everyone else chuckled.

"Aren't Cerberuses supposed to be bigger?" Lonnie asked.

"They are," Mal nodded. "Dad thinks that because of the magical barrier around the Isle, that stopped Estelle from growing to his proper size. I'll have to see if there's a vet around here who won't faint at looking at a Cerberus to know for sure though."

"She's not a vet but Jane Porter has done some studies on animals. She might be able to lend some insight," Jordan suggested.

Mal nodded. "I might take you up on that and reach out to her. If anything, I want to make sure being forced to be small hasn't hurt Estelle in anyway."

"I can reach out to her," Ben said.

"No, Ben, I couldn't ask you to—"

"You're not asking Mal. I'm offering," Ben said gently. "Besides, it's _one_ phone call. How much time could that take, thirty minutes?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "Fine Ben. But—"

"I know, I know. Not before lunch or dinner," Ben chuckled.

"Gods, you two sound like an old married couple at this point," Lonnie shook her head.

"You say that every time you see me and Mal interact. We've been dating a _month_ Lon."

Lonnie chuckled and lowered her voice so Mal wouldn't hear. "I'm probably the closest thing you've got to a sister Ben. Well, not counting Jane. The way you look at Mal…it's not the typical honeymoon phase of a teenage romance. You love her."

Ben sighed softly. "I know it's only been a month so I haven't _told_ her yet but…I do love her," he whispered.

"What are you two plotting?" Mal asked, preventing Lonnie from responding to Ben.

"Lonnie's probably trying to figure out how to get you to train with her for R.O.A.R," Jordan chuckled.

" _Jordan!_ "

"Sure, I'll train with you," Mal shrugged, causing Lonnie to pause.

"You will?"

Mal chuckled. "I ran with a pirate crew back on the Isle Lonnie. You didn't exactly survive if you didn't know how to defend yourself. I won't promise I'll know the rules of R.O.A.R but I can help you with the basics. So can Uma and Harry for that matter…actually, why not just ask Jay?"

"I don't want him to know I want to try out," Lonnie said. "I want him to make the decision based on my talent, not because he knows me."

Mal chuckled. "Trust me Lonnie, give me or Uma or Harry a _month_ and we'll have you whipped into shape."

"I feel I should be scared but honestly I'm just excited."

Evie sighed. "Why am I not surprised you'd find some of the lone sword loving girls not on the Isle?"

"It's a gift," Mal grinned. "Now go on Evie, the limo's waiting for you."

"But—"

"You really think I didn't teach Ben how to text without anyone noticing? Granted he had to teach me how to _text_ but that's beside the point. The car's waiting for you. _Go_!"

Evie chuckled and gave Mal a quick hug before freezing. "Oh, I forgot—"

"Evie, you're excited. I'm not going to bite your head off for that. Just remember for the future…I don't hug."

"Duly noted."

"Now _go_!" Mal chuckled as she gently forced Evie out of the door. Shaking her head, she turned back to Ben.

"If my services are no longer needed, Jay should be getting out of practice. I don't want to miss him realizing Harry's here," she said. "So…may I be excused your highness?"

"Of course my lady," Ben teased in response.

"I'm not a lady Ben."

"You know the rules Mal. You use my title, I get to use yours in response."

"Whoever came up with that rule was an idiot."

"That was you."

Mal paused. "It was?"

"Yep," Ben nodded and chuckled. "Still want to call whoever came up with that rule an idiot?"

"No, if only because I really don't want to miss Jay's reaction," Mal chuckled. Ben walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner?"

"Of course Ben," Mal chuckled. "If you don't show up, I'll send Estelle to drag you out. He'll do it too!"

Estelle gave a small yip as if to agree with what was being said. Everyone in the room chuckled as Mal left to go back to her dorm.

"Hey," she said, sticking her head into her room. "Jay should be getting out of practice. You want to go surprise him?"

Uma grinned. "You bet!"

"Then come on!"

The two cousins raced over to Jay's room, hoping to arrive before the older boy.

"Wha—Harry?! What are you doing here?"

"'ello Jay! Hope it's alright that I picked this bed. The little lord wanted the top bunk and who am I to refuse him?"

"…where _is_ Hadie?"

"That's a good question Harry," Mal said, stepping into the room as Jay whirled around. Uma chuckled as Estelle ran in and jumped onto Harry's bed.

"You knew they were coming today?" Jay asked Mal.

"Yep."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"You were busy."

"I could have skipped practice!"

"You're the captain," Mal said with a small chuckle. "Now, don't change the subject. I believe your favorite pirate was telling me where my brother disappeared to."

"He's in the library Mali," Harry told her. "He's the eleven year son of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone, plus his sister turned Maleficent into a lizard not one month ago. Do you _really_ think anything's going to happen to him in Boreadon?"

Mal sighed and pulled out her phone, punching in a number before holding it up to her ear.

"Yellow?"

"Emir? It's me Mal. Listen, I need a favor—big sibling to big sibling."

"Shoot Mal. What is it?"

Mal sighed. "My brother just came in from the Isle and is now probably wandering the halls, looking for the library. If you see him—?"

"Mal?"

"Yes?"

"Does your brother have dark blue hair and a fondness for talking about Cerberuses?"

Mal sighed in relief. "You found him?"

"Well more like he found us," Emir chuckled. "He's been chatting Akiho's ear off for about five minutes before you called. You want me to send him your way or actually direct him to the library?"

"Where are you?" Mal asked. "I can—"

"Mal. Can I give you some advice, big sibling to big sibling? You're gonna have to cut the training wheels at some point."

"…Emir. Do you remember a certain pink loving, formerly betrothed to Ben Princess who likes to roam around the school?"

"Good point. So, your dorm or library?"

"I'm with Jay right now in his dorm—"

"Akiho will have him there in five minutes. Mainly because I don't think I could separate him from Akiho before your brother told him everything about Cerberuses."

Mal chuckled. "Thanks Emir."

"Any time, Mal. Any time."

Shaking her head, Mal hung up her phone and pocketed it before turning back to look at her friends.

"Emir's on it?" Jay asked.

"Yep," Mal nodded. "Akiho'll be bringing Hadie by any minute now, and knowing more about Cerberi than he ever wanted to know."

"Though if Hadie lets Akiho get a word in, your brother will know more than he ever wanted to know about reindeer," Jay pointed out.

"This is true," Mal chuckled as she plopped on Jay's bed.

"You know I just thought of something," Jay said.

"We've left Gil and Carlos to their own devices?"

"We've left Gil and Carlos to their own devices."

Uma shook her head. "That's it, I'm never leaving you two alone for more than a day again."

"Agreed," Harry nodded. "Who are Emir and Akiho? Why does this Akiho bloke so know much about reindeer? And when did you two learn to read each other's minds?"

Mal chuckled. "Emir and Akiho are Ben's best friends, I told you about them during our illicit trip to the Isle before Ben's coronation. Akiho is the heir to the Arendelle kingdom, hence the reindeer obsession. Emir is the second prince of Agrabah and Jay's size surprisingly so, Harry, if you see anything with a magic lamp on it, that's where it came from."

"As for the mind reading, well, we've known each other since ages five and six respectively," Jay chuckled. "After all, Mal can _literally_ read Uma's mind yet you don't see me making comments on it."

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Uma said, putting her hands on her hips. "What's the deal with the mind link being muted?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me, Mali! It's been muted for about three weeks now and I know it's not on my end because I'm _still_ getting your dad's rants about how Pain and Panic messed up this morning."

Mal shrugged. "Uma, you know I still don't know how it works. I probably muted it on accident."

"Uh huh. So unmute it."

Before Mal could respond, an interruption by the name of Hadie and Akiho appeared in the doorway.

"One Godling," Akiho said. "Also, he knows more about Cerberi than Ben knows about dragons. Just _one_ friend who knows things about non mythological creatures would be nice."

"Akiho, you know about spirits and rock trolls," Jay chuckled.

"Those are not mythological creatures now, are they Jay?" Akiho asked, rolling his eyes.

Mal shook her head. "Akiho, meet Harry and Uma. Harry, Uma, this insane boy is Akiho. One of Ben's two best friends, and the former keeper of Ben's eating schedule."

"Former?"

"Mal now holds that title," Akiho said with a small smile. "Took it right from my hands too."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you Auradonians are too timid sometimes. Just march up to his office and drag Ben to dinner. Not that hard."

"Yeah well speaking of dinner, it's in fifteen minutes," Akiho said. "I was going to grab Carlos if you wanted to go as a group?"

"Oh Carlos should be meeting Gil if he got out of practice at the same time as you guys," Mal grinned. "Let me go with you—Hadie, _stay_."

"Woof," Hadie shook his head.

"Good boy," Mal told him, ruffling his hair. "I'll be right back guys."

Mal quickly made her way to Carlos and Gil's room, only to see the blond boy lying on his bed and no sign of the black and white haired VK.

"Hey Gil," Mal smiled. "You settling in okay?"

"Oh yeah," Gil nodded. "Though I think there's something wrong with the mattresses here Mal. They don't have springs sticking up out of them."

"Why would we have—?"

"Gil, meet Akiho. Akiho, meet Gil LeGume," Mal said quickly. Hey, destroying an Auradon kid's bright and shiny world view was _not_ on her to-do list today.

"Nice to meet you," Akiho said with a chuckle.

"Same," Gil said with a grin.

Before anyone could say anything else, Carlos walked in. Well, maybe walked was the wrong word. _Stormed_ was probably more appropriate, with Dude trotting after him dutifully.

"Mal, I'm going to _kill_ Jay! I don't care that he's freakishly tall and could probably crush me like a bug, he shouldn't expect me to just clean up the amphitheater just because I was the last one to practice! _He_ was the one who made me late anyway! Do you know how slovenly the R.O.A.R team is?!"

Mal chuckled. "I don't but did you even notice Akiho's here?"

"Hey Akiho," Carlos nodded. "Look, I'm sorry but all I want to do is lie in my bed…which is now occupied by Gil. Mal?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"Why is Gil in my bed?"

"Because Gil's your roommate."

"…that doesn't answer the question as to why he's in _my_ bed."

Gil chuckled. "Sorry Carlos. I didn't realize this one was yours," he said as he got up.

"No worries," Carlos said and went to hug Gil before he stopped. "Oh, sorry. I'm still sweaty and stuff from practice."

Gil shook his head before pulling Carlos into a hug. "You really think I care about that buddy?"

"No I guess you wouldn't," Carlos chuckled. "Now…let me go! I still need to breathe Gil!"

"Oh, whoops," Gil said sheepishly before letting Carlos go.

"It's okay," Carlos grinned. "I'm heading down to dinner, you guys coming?"

"We just need to get Jay, Harry, Hadie and Uma," Mal told him.

Carlos frowned. "Are we not getting Evie?"

"Evie's…Evie's going to be having dinner off campus," Mal said and leaned over to Carlos. "We got Daniel back," she whispered and Carlos' eyes widened slightly before nodding.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Akiho asked. "Let's go before Emir and Ben drag _us_ to the cafeteria!"

Mal couldn't help but chuckle as the four of them made their way first to Jay's room and then to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

Evie held her breath as her heels clacked along the tile flooring of the hospital. The welcome clerk hadn't been the most welcoming upon seeing Evie but she had softened a little when she heard who Evie was looking for.

She knew it would be selfish to expect a warm greeting after everything that happened at Ben's coronation but…it would be nice if there was _some_ sign that the kingdom was getting over it at least. However it seemed that only Mal, Jay and Carlos along with some of Ben's friends and Ben of course truly didn't care.

 _Though, that'll change now that Uma's here,_ Evie thought with a small sigh. _She and Mal were inseparable back on the Isle. Guess I should start preparing for smoke bomb attacks every morning and sword fights every night. At least Estelle'll put up with me. I wonder where Mal got him though—she didn't attend my sixth birthday party after all and that's where all the guests got their pets as part of their nasty bags._

Evie shook her head. Thinking about that was dangerous—after all, Mal's lack of invite was what drove Maleficent to capture Evie's dad in the first place, making the Evil Queen and therefore Evie fall in line.

"Excuse me?" Evie said softly as she approached the doctor standing in front of her father's room.

"Ah, can I help you miss?"

Evie wasn't going to lie, the warm smile coming from the doctor was a welcomed treat. It felt genuine, rather than forced as most of the smiles directed toward her had been. Even the limo driver had felt forced; like he was only being nice to her because he'd been ordered to by King Ben rather than out of any decency he felt.

As well, the smile seemed to take away from the intimidating factor the doctor had, being a relatively tall man and dressed in boots that Mal would be extremely interested in if she had an interest in fashion. He certainly didn't look like the other doctors, scurrying around in their monochromatic outfits.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could go in?" Evie asked, pointing to her father's room. She could see him from the window but going in would mean the world. It would be a confirmation that this wasn't a dream, that Ben and Mal had managed to bring him back to her after all these years.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, but only family's allowed in right now."

Evie bit her lip. "But…I'm his daughter," she said softly, her hopes crashing down that she'd be able to actually _talk_ to her father after years of wondering if he was dead or alive. Despite the fact that hope was deadly on the Isle, Evie had always held a sliver of it for her father. Even as her own mother seemed to give up on the idea of ever seeing him again.

The doctor apparently had heard her as he looked at the papers in his hands and then looked back at Evie, obviously taken aback.

"I'm so sorry miss, King Ben had contacted us and let us know you'd be stopping by," the doctor said. "I"m Dr. Sweet, if you have any questions about your father's condition, please feel free to reach out."

"No apology needed doctor," Evie said, even if she couldn't help but think that they were extremely trusting over here in Auradon. To just go off her claim of being his daughter…then again, if Ben had called ahead and told them she was coming, there would be no reason to doubt Ben. "I'm sure you were just following protocol. But just to clarify, I can go in?"

Dr. Sweet nodded and held the door open for her. Evie gave the doctor a small smile before rushing to her father's bedside. To Evie's surprise, her dad wasn't moving—the only sign that he was alive was the beeping coming from the machines he seemed to be attached to as his chest slowly rose up and down.

His brown hair seemed to make him look even paler as he laid against the stark white hospital sheets. His body seemed gaunt, any muscle definition he'd gained from years of working as a stable hand before going to the Isle had vanished.

While her father had died before her mother became Snow White's step mother, he had still been brought back when all the villains were. Evie had never understood _why_ they had brought back her father…could it have been a plea from Snow, to grant her step mother a mercy that hadn't been bestowed to her?

To Evie, it almost seemed crueler. There was no guarantee Daniel would have gone to the Isle willingly after all, and her mother would have been devastated if that'd been the case. However, according to her mother at least, her father had followed her to the Isle. It was the one place where they could be together and have the future they had dreamed of. In a sick twist of fate, the hellhole of the Isle had become their happily ever after…until Maleficent managed to ruin it.

 _Could…could Maleficent have put him under a sleeping curse before she went to Auradon to crash Ben's coronation?_ Evie thought as she sat by her father's bedside, brushing a strand of his dark brown hair out of his eyes. _After all, it is what's she's known for._

"Hi daddy. It's me, Evie," Evie said softly, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. She froze though when nothing changed and he still laid there motionless, the only sign of life continued to be the slight rise and fall of his chest along with the beeping of the machines he was attached to. Had…had the years apart made it so he no longer loved her?

"What's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking from the sleeping curse?" Evie asked the doctor, hating the uncertainty in her voice that she was sure was audible to the doctor.

"He's not under a sleeping curse," Dr. Sweet said gently. "Evie, we put him into a medical coma as to allow his body time to heal. He'll wake up when we want him to, and when it's safe for us to do so."

Evie nodded, hoping her crushing disappointment wasn't evident was on her face. It made sense in a way, after eight years in Maleficent's clutches, there was no way her father wouldn't have some medical issues to address. Between the lack of edible food on the Isle and Maleficent's penchant for cruelty, the fact that her father had come back to her _alive_ at all was enough to be grateful for.

"Can I get you anything?" Dr. Sweet asked as he seemed to check one of the machines and jotting something down on the clipboard in his hands.

"I'm fine, but thank you," Evie said softly.

Dr. Sweet gave her an understanding smile. "I'll give you some privacy. Please be sure to reach out if you have any questions."

Evie nodded and sat down next to her father's side. She had no idea how she would ever repay Ben or Mal for this. Especially Mal. After what Evie pulled at the coronation, Mal would have been well within her power to hate her…or even just hand her over to Maleficent when the evil Fae had appeared.

But instead Mal had defended her, had practically shoved her into Lady Persephone's arms as she battled Maleficent. And then, not only had Mal brought her along to Ben's party, but the Godling had brought her into her gang. For the first time, Evie could relax in her own room without feeling like she was going to be set on fire.

It was just a shame now that the feeling of safety would go away…the last thing Evie would want would be for Mal to go against her cousin. Especially for her.

Little did she know exactly what was happening over at Auradon Prep at that moment.

"Honestly Mal, you really think rooming with Blueberry is a good idea?" Uma asked as they prepared to make their way to the cafeteria.

"I wouldn't have told Ben it was fine if I wasn't okay with it Uma," Mal said, rolling her eyes before pausing for a second. "Carlos, Jay, Akiho, hold up a minute."

"What's up Mal?" Jay asked as the aforementioned guys seemed to freeze as they walked out the door.

"I figured you guys wouldn't want to go down all sweaty and smelly," Mal chuckled. "Two seconds, I can fix that."

"Ooh, magic?" Akiho asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Of course!"

Harry chuckled. "Didn't take you for the prissy type Mali. You used to spend three hours sparring with Uma and then head down to your dad's restaurant."

"Yeah there's a difference there," Mal said. "We didn't have to contend with Sleeping Brat complaining all day when we went to my dad's restaurant, Harry."

"You know, I was thinking, what if we just _combined_ our nicknames for her?" Akiho said with a grin. "Sleeping Banshee has a nice ring to it."

"That it does," Mal chuckled. "Now hush. I need to concentrate here."

She sighed and then cracked her knuckles before pointing her finger at the three boys. "Beware, forswear, make the stench disappear!"

As Mal finished waving her finger, the three boys found that they were no longer smelly and disgusting from practice but rather that they were relatively clean.

"Note to self, remember that one," Mal muttered as she smirked, pretending to blow smoke from her finger. "Now come on, let's go!"

Everyone chuckled as they made their way to the cafeteria. Uma had to admit, she hadn't expected everyone to be so welcoming. Sure the Akiho bloke seemed to welcome them no problem but Mal had said that he was one of Ben's best friends.

Considering how warm Ben had to been to her and Harry upon meeting them, Uma figured any friend of Benny's would act the same. Hell, Ben was warm to _Gil_ and everyone knew how Gaston had been to Queen Belle. Uma knew you'd have to be a _saint_ to at least not be wary toward the son of the man who threatened to imprison your grandfather in a mental asylum if your mother didn't marry him.

But Ben had simply given Gil a kind smile and answered all his questions. Well all the questions he managed to get out until Harry glared him into silence.

Honestly, it was probably the best move anyone could have done, making sure Harry and Gil were _not_ roommates. Otherwise they'd probably be sending Gil back to the Isle in a box for Gaston to bury while Harry was tried for murder.

"Hey Mal!"

"Hey Rowyn," Mal called back, pulling Uma back to the present, as they passed by a group of girls, a short haired brunette being the one to call to Mal. "You guys heading to dinner?"

"Just about," Rowyn nodded. "I just have to make sure my art project's locked up and then we'll be down there."

Mal nodded. "Well you'd better hurry, I think it's steak night."

"Oh Gods, thanks for letting me know!" Rowyn exclaimed and sprinted to the art classroom. Mal chuckled and shook her head.

"Steak night?" Uma asked slowly. "And who was that?"

"Oh, it's the main choice for dinner tonight," Mal said. "It's Jay's favorite, the carnivore. That girl was Rowyn Fitzherbert, one of Rapunzel's daughters."

"Don't act like you don't like gnawing on a nice juicy rib eye just like Raps Jr, Mali," Jay called out and Mal rolled her eyes.

"Meanwhile I prefer the pasta," Carlos chimed in. "Oh Gil, they usually have a lot of egg dishes for breakfast."

"But Mal just said that it was a steak night," Hadie said, tilting his head in confusion. "How can you have pasta if they're offering steak? I mean sure, places like Ursula's Chip Shoppe and dad's restaurant had options but that's a restaurant. After all, Dragon Hall didn't even _provide_ lunch according to Mal."

Before any of the older kids could answer him, they reached the cafeteria and the new VKs stared in shock at all the different options. Mal, Jay and Carlos couldn't help but give a small, sad smile; remembering when they had been in that same spot just a month ago.

"And…we can just pick whatever we want?" Hadie asked, his small voice breaking Akiho's heart. Emir had mentioned something about how Mal and the others had been shocked by the options but Akiho hadn't thought it'd been like this.

_"Something doesn't sit right dude," Emir said as they chilled in their dorm after dinner the first day the original group of VKs had arrived._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The way the new kids were in the cafeteria today," Emir elaborated. "It was almost like they didn't know what to do to get the food."_

_Akiho shrugged as he sat up in his bed. "Maybe they didn't. Different schools have different ways of doing things after all."_

_"I know. It's just…Mal said they weren't used to all the options," Emir said softly. "You don't think they…"_

_"Hey, we've been running food drives for the Isle since we were thirteen," Akiho said gently. He knew how seriously Emir took issues like food poverty. Despite being a prince, he never forgot how his father lived before taking the throne. It was actually hard to decide who had been in charge of the food drives between Ben and Emir. "I'm sure they've got plenty of food."_

_Emir gave him a small smile. "Yeah…I'm probably just overthinking it. Those four probably just had new student jitters or something."_

_"If they had to deal with Audrey right off the bat, more than definitely," Akiho chuckled. "Gods, it'll be interesting to see Mal interact with the Banshee."_

_"Five bucks says Audrey gets cursed within a week."_

_"I'll take that bet."_

"Yeah Hadie, you just go up and take what you want," Mal said, pulling Akiho out of his thoughts.

"What are you in the mood for?" Akiho asked, Jay and Carlos having already scooped Harry and Gil from the group. "We've got pasta, steak, and it looks like we've got some fish—"

"Fish?" Hadie asked, perking up.

Mal chuckled. "Yep stormcloud, they've got fish here. Between you and me, it's even better than dad's."

"No way!"

"Try it then if you don't believe me!"

Hadie nodded and went over to the fish station. Akiho shook his head as Mal smirked in amusement.

"Works every time," she said, chuckling slightly.

"Well then madam carnivore, shall we go get our steak and meet back up with the group?" Akiho asked.

"We shall," Mal nodded and they quickly joined up with Jay and Emir, along with Harry and Uma and surprisingly Gil.

"The pasta looked good but dad would be disappointed if I didn't go for the steak," Gil said.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Gaston's not here Gil. He can't influence your decisions anymore."

"And that's a terrifying thought," Harry muttered. "Gaston influencing anything."

"Be nice Harry," Uma warned.

"I'm always nice cap'n."

Mal chuckled as she scanned the crowd for any sight of Ben's light brown hair. He had _said_ that he'd be there but there were still days where Mal had to drag him down to dinner.

"You looking for someone?"

"How'd you sneak past your shadows?" Mal teased, turning around to see Ben standing behind her.

"Well it's quite easy when they're entranced with their food," Ben teased back. "Steak night?"

"You can clearly see steak right in front of you Benny," Mal chuckled as she grabbed her plate.

Ben chuckled and grabbed his own plate before the group went and sat down, Carlos and Hadie quickly joining them.

"You get enough?" Mal asked Hadie.

"Uh huh," Hadie nodded. "Gods, I can't believe they've got all this food. The delivery barge must have been a good haul this month."

Akiho, Ben and Emir froze while Mal gave her brother a small smile. "Hadie, they don't get delivery barges here."

"They don't?"

"Nope. This is all food from Auradon," Mal said gently.

Hadie bit his lip and tilted his head. "But…none of the food is rotten or moldy like the delivery barges we get from Auradon. I've heard the crew talk about the barges after all Mali."

"I know, Hadie," Mal nodded and sighed softly.

"Rotten?" Emir mouthed to Akiho and Ben, the latter seemingly coming to a realization.

"So…they eat like this _every_ day?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Pretty much," Jay nodded, digging into his steak.

"Sometimes the food differs but the quality's the same," Carlos added, quickly digging into his own food.

"…do they hate us _that_ much? They've got food like this while the food on the barges is like night and day," Hadie asked Mal, his voice once again breaking the hearts of the three Auradon kids.

 _An eleven year old kid shouldn't be asking if people hate him just because of where he lives,_ Ben thought. _I need to get started looking into the Isle's food deliveries. I meant to do that after Mal told me most of the food there was rotten the day she snuck me onto the Isle but after the…events of my coronation, it slipped my mind._

"Hey Mal!" Lonnie said as she joined the table with Jane, Jordan and Ally, unknowingly breaking the somber mood.

"Hey Lonnie," Mal nodded, giving the other girl a smile. "Decided to join us?"

"Well it looked like this was where all the cool kids were sitting. Well, and Akiho and Emir."

"Oh you wound me!" Emir exclaimed, holding a hand over his heart.

"No, but I'll tell you who _will_ wound you soon. Your girlfriend," Lonnie teased. "You've been dating her _how_ long and you're still shadowing Ben?"

"Emma knows that Ben's going to be part and parcel," Emir shrugged.

"Yeah, same with Elle," Akiho grinned.

Mal shook her head. "We've formed a club. The 'inadvertently gained three boyfriends' club," she explained to Lonnie.

"Well considering Elle's your cousin too, at least you've got a friendly face in that club," Ally pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Uma asked.

"Elle, daughter of Ariel," Ally explained. "Oh right, she'd be your cousin as well!"

Uma pursed her lips, not exactly thrilled at the thought of interacting with her cousin so soon after leaving the Isle. That being said…at least she wouldn't be as bad as Blueberry.

"You'll meet her soon," Mal said. "She's nice, or at least has a brain in her head. She mainly hangs around Melody…which I just realized I should probably introduce to Hadie."

"Doing some matchmaking Mali?" Harry teased.

"Gods no Harry! But Melody's twelve so she'd be around the same year as Hadie. Same classes and the like," Mal explained. "I can't be everywhere."

Hadie rolled his eyes. "I'm a _god_ Mali. I do have magic you know."

"Yeah, magic you _barely_ know how to use," Mal said, shaking her head.

"I can work with Fairy Godmother, set up some time for _both_ of you to practice your magic," Ben said. While magic had been retired, Ben knew that it was dangerous to have two offsprings of the _Gods_ with unstable powers. If either Mal or Hadie had their magic flare up after being trapped under the magical barrier…it might end up injuring someone or worse, injuring _them_.

"Sounds good Ben," Mal nodded.

"Oh so _Mal's_ the only one who gets to practice her magic?" Uma asked, teasing her cousin.

Ben's eyes widened but before he could say anything, Mal rolled her eyes.

"She's teasing, Ben. Don't worry, you'll learn to speak 'Uma' sooner or later," the purple haired Godling said with a small chuckle.

"You're acting like I speak another language Mali," Uma said, shaking her head.

"You _do_."

Harry snorted as he ate his steak, the four new VKs eating ravenously the same way the original group had eaten when they first arrived. As if they were worried the food might get taken from them.

"Gods, they should at least act reasonably and not draw attention to themselves," Audrey's voice carried from her table.

"And you should mind your own business, if we're offering unwanted advice," Mal shot back, giving the princess a fake smile that fooled no one.

"I take it that's Sleeping Brat?" Uma asked, bringing Mal's attention back to her table.

"Yep, that's the Banshee."

Ben sighed and looked over at Emir and Akiho, figuring that was where Mal got the nickname for Audrey. "Do I _want_ to know?"

"Probably not."

"You should know that the only one who didn't use that nickname though was Chad."

"Has anyone heard from Charming by the way?" Jay asked. "I saw him at practice of course but he didn't seem his usual pretentious self."

"Rumor is he and Audrey broke up," Emir said with a small sigh. "I will give her credit, at least Audrey didn't cheat on Chad."

"And from what Kitty told me, Chad was _legitimately_ trying when it came to Audrey," Akiho shrugged. "We're teenagers though. His mom was nineteen and his dad was twenty one when they met. If he and Audrey were meant to be, they'll find a way to wind up together."

"I knew you inherited some of your dad's common sense," Ben said with a small snort.

"Yeah well at least I can say one of my parents had common sense," Akiho shot back, gently teasing his friend.

"My mom had common sense!"

"Your mom volunteered to be your dad's prisoner when she was _seventeen_!"

"And your mom was ready to marry a guy she'd just met!"

Emir snorted in amusement. "Gods, I love the 'my parent has more common sense than your parent' debates."

"None of your parents had common sense," Mal said teasingly before pointing to each boy. "Emir, your dad had a _genie_ but didn't think to wish that the _law_ preventing him from marrying your mother was changed instead of going through that whole charade. Akiho, as mentioned your mom was prepared to marry a guy she just met while your dad seemed content to be kidnapped by trolls, and Ben…"

"I know," Ben sighed. Everyone knew what argument Mal was going to make for his parents' lack of common sense—the Isle.

 _At least I can do something now to fix it,_ Ben thought with an inward nod. _Starting with figuring out what's going on with the food._

"So Mal, what's this Basic Chivalry class?" Harry asked. "Ben mentioned it and this Doug bloke brought it up when he brought our schedules around."

"It's an elective class," Mal said. "Though it's only offered to the guys since Jay and Carlos have it."

"Wait, does that mean—?"

"No Harry, whatever you're dreading will not come to pass," Mal said. _It took some major rearranging but it worked. I'm not looking to have Gil get murdered and according to Jay, they give the students knives in that class!_

"Kinda dumb that they only give the class to guys," Uma muttered.

"Hey think of it this way. We don't have a class to make us all prissy," Mal pointed out and Uma chuckled.

"Speaking of classes, Mal, did you finish your Grammar homework?" Jordan asked. "And if you did, can I—?"

"For my own sanity, I'm going to go grab some dessert before I hear any more of this conversation," Ben said. "If you'll excuse me Jay…err, Jordan."

"I know it's confusing Ben but the better looking one is named _Jay_ ," Jay teased.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Honestly. How many girls do you know that are named Jordan?"

"The same number as the number of guys I know named 'Jay'."

"…touche."

Mal chuckled. "Well thank you for that reminder Jordan. I have to admit, and now that Ben's left the table I can do that safely, but I've not even _started_ on my Grammar homework."

"Well go and get cracking," Lonnie teased and Mal shook her head.

"And we _really_ have to go to Remedial Goodness Class?" Uma asked.

"There's a two hour lecture about smiling," Mal told her.

"…kill me now."

"Murder's frowned upon here in Auradon. Plus you're the granddaughter of a God."

"Damn."

Mal chuckled. "Yeah well there's no escaping it. On that note, I really should go and do my Grammar homework. Catch you guys later."

Mal got up and walked off, not noticing her cousin staring at her retreating form.

 _That was weird right?_ Uma thought. _Or maybe I'm just reading too much into it. After all, it's not like Mali could change much in just a month._


	4. Chapter 4

Mal quickly made her way down the hall to her meeting with Natalie. She wasn't exactly looking forward to it but she _had_ been the one to cut their meeting short the other day. It was only fair that she rescheduled.

Gods, it was hard to believe that it'd only been a few days since Uma, Hadie, Harry and Gil arrived in Auradon. It was honestly like a dream.

Okay so maybe Uma needed to lay off Evie a bit especially since Daniel was still in the medical coma…and Harry seemed a bit _too_ determined to get Jay to skip R.O.A.R practice to spar with him….and honestly Gil seemed more clingy than _Carlos_ had been when they'd first arrived in Auradon. The only one who seemed to be adjusting without issue had, surprisingly, been Hadie.

He'd been fine adjusting to classes and had already made friends with Melody and Alexandria Charming, Chad Charming's youngest sister. It wasn't _that_ odd though, back on the Isle his best friends were Dizzy Tremaine and Celia Facilier. Her baby brother was certainly popular with the ladies…and she and Uma had whacked Harry over the head when he had pointed that out.

 _Maybe it's the fact that he's half Auradon,_ Mal thought as she made her way to the room she was going to meet Natalie in. _After all, mom told him stories about Auradon since the day he was born. Plus, with how Uma and I worked to keep his innocence intact, he's more Auradon than Isle. But he's no prissy prince._

"Hello Mal," Natalie said and Mal blinked, having not realized that the blonde was in the room already. The other woman was thin, and wore a muted pink sundress that seemed to almost blend into the walls. Mal felt Natalie's eyes go up and down her body, as if taking stock in her outfit.

"Hey Natalie," Mal nodded, feeling no shame in what she was wearing. It was her usual outfit of leather pants, purple boots and a purple shirt under her leather jacket. "I'm sorry for being late, there was a bit of an issue with my bathroom door."

"Clearly," Natalie said and Mal could feel her eyes on the one blue smudge she couldn't remove, that normally would have been hidden by her hair since it was right by her ear but of course was on full display. Of course the day she woke up late and had a meeting would have been the day Uma decided to rig a smoke bomb to launch the moment Evie went into the bathroom.

_"…I'm going to kill you."_

_"Oh come on Mali, don't be like that," Uma said as Mal glared at Uma, her face covered in teal smoke as she stood in the open doorway to the shared bathroom._

_"You've been here three days! How in dad's name have you been able to make a smoke bomb in that short amount of time?"_

_Uma shrugged. "Harry and I were bored, and then those Emir and Akiho blokes showed us around some more. So in exchange we taught them how to make smoke bombs."_

_Mal froze. "You. Did. What?!"_

_"Taught Emir and Akiho how to make smoke bombs."_

_"Oh Gods," Mal sighed and rolled her eyes. "I told you back when I brought Ben to the Isle before his coronation that Emir and Akiho were like Harry and Jay. Why in the world would you give them another way to be like them?"_

_"Because they asked," Uma shrugged again and Mal sighed._

_"You'd better be thankful I'm on my way to a meeting otherwise I'd be wiping the floor with you in sparring Uma!"_

_"Is that anyway to speak to your captain?"_

_"When I'm co-captain? Yes. Yes it is! Now I just need to pray that this stuff'll come off with just water!"_

Mal gave a small laugh to try to cut the tension in the room. "I'm sorry, by the way, for cutting our meeting short the other day. I had family coming in that I hadn't seen in a while."

"Oh yes, King Ben did state that you'd have relatives coming in from the Isle," Natalie nodded. "I take it one of those relatives is responsible for that smudge?"

"Yeah," Mal nodded.

Natalie shook her head. "I know we've only just met but I would advise you spend more time with your family _not_ from the Isle. After all, as a daughter of Hades, you have family all over Auradon. Why not the daughter of Hercules? You two should be around the same age."

Mal rolled her eyes. "I do spend time with my cousins on the Auradon side of things, but I spent my whole life around Uma."

"I know, I know," Natalie said in a strange tone of voice that Mal honestly couldn't put her finger on but it rubbed her the wrong way. "But you wouldn't want something to happen that might embarrass anyone would you?"

Mal tilted her head. "What do you—?"

"Now, as your handler, I'll be in charge of making sure you have the skills to make it in the royal court," Natalie said, cutting Mal off before she could finish her question. "That'll mean meetings, lessons, and of course you'll be arranging a tour of the kingdom and be responsible for planning cotillion."

"Isn't there a committee—?"

"Yes of course but you would be the head of that committee and making the final decisions on things like, lighting, decorations, party favors, etc. Princess Audrey had the spot previously but as she is no longer dating King Ben…"

 _Oh Gods, I've got a Sleeping Banshee fangirl as my handler,_ Mal thought and then inwardly shook her head. _Okay you don't know that. After all, she's only mentioned Audrey once and really, did she say anything that wasn't true? Audrey's no longer dating Ben._

Natalie turned around and picked a book up off the desk behind her before turning back to Mal. "This will be the most important thing you'll ever use," she said. "King Ben's council has everything in place for your schedule."

"Okay…but what about classes?" Mal asked.

"That's factored in."

"Ben said he'd block out time for me to practice my magic," Mal said and unless she was mistaken, Natalie seemed to roll her eyes.

"Yes, yes. King Ben did reach out and we've blocked out three hours a week for you to practice your magic."

Mal smiled as she saw that those hours were in fact blocked out, highlighted in purple. _If Ben knows about this planner, I've no doubt he's the one who blocked these hours out,_ she thought. All in all it wasn't as bad as she had thought. A few more lessons than normal, and she wasn't looking forward to the meetings about cotillion but all in all, getting used to the royal court wasn't as bad as she'd been imagining.

"Now these meetings are subject to change," Natalie told her as Mal thumbed through the planner. "I would suggest you read up on the royal court and the proper way to act."

"Oh, my mother's already done—"

"While I'm sure Maleficent has taught you many things, Mal, Auradon is different than the Isle," Natalie said as she plopped a stack of books onto one of the desks that was in the room.

"Lady Persephone's my mother," Mal stated, noting that it was probably one of the few times Natalie hadn't cut her off in the conversation.

"Of course, of course," Natalie nodded, as if she was humoring Mal. "But you did say that you lived with Maleficent for six years. That's what I understood from your speech at the coronation."

"Well yes but—"

"So like I said, I'm sure Maleficent taught you many things but Auradon differs wildly from the Isle," Natalie stated. "It'll benefit you to spend time with people who seem to have already grasped that concept."

Mal sighed. "Thank you for your suggestion Natalie but I'm not going to just kick my friends to the side just because they've made a bad impression on you. Ben likes them and so do the friends I've made here in Auradon."

Opening up her planner, Mal pretended to notice a meeting. "If you'll excuse me, it looks as though I've got a meeting scheduled with Ben."

"Very well," Natalie sighed. "I'll see you in your Charms class."

 _Charms? Am I actually going to learn magic?_ Mal thought as she gathered up the twenty some books Natalie had given her plus her new planner. _Wait, no. Knowing Auradon, it's probably something like how to be a prissy princess. You know, how does Lonnie deal with these people who insist women can only be one way?_

That being said…something about how Natalie hadn't believed Mal when Mal had said Persephone was her mother had irked the Godling. It wasn't the first time she hadn't been believed and likely it wouldn't be the last.

She had publicly announced that Maleficent wasn't her mother, what more did these people want?! Besides, hadn't Hercules proven that blood didn't make a family? Despite their biological tie to Zeus, Hercules' kids also considered their father's adoptive parents to be their grandparents.

"Gods, I need to talk to Ben," she muttered to herself, marching toward Ben's office. Out of the corner of her eye, Mal noticed how people seemed to almost dive out of her way; as if afraid of her.

 _Turning into a dragon at Ben's coronation probably didn't help matters,_ she thought with an inward sigh. _It's only been a month though, they'll get over it._

Before she reached Ben's office, however, Mal was pulled into a nearby alcove.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry," Rowyn said, biting her lip. "But we wanted to get your attention."

"Well you got it," Mal muttered and then paused. "What do you mean 'we'?"

"Me, Kitty, Jane, Lonnie, Jordan and Ally."

"And why did you wanting my attention constitute pulling me into an alcove?"

"So we weren't overheard."

"I really don't like the sound of that."

Kitty chuckled dryly. "How familiar are you with the tabloid _The Gazelle_?"

"Oh you mean the rag that Ben was so worried about, he told me about a fight he had with Audrey in case they wrote an article about me because Audrey mentioned my name?" Mal scoffed. "I'm familiar. Especially since they seem particularly preoccupied with Evie."

"Well…they seem to have changed focus," Ally said gently, pulling out a copy of that week's edition.

"It's not Ben is it?" Mal said instantly.

"No, no," Lonnie shook her head. "Ben's got PR people out the wazoo to prevent any reports from slipping out to _The Gazelle_."

"Jay? Carlos?"

"Not really the typical subject of _The Gazelle_ ," Jordan rolled her eyes. "Since they're not royalty."

Mal tilted her head. "Well then I'm lost. Uma's the only 'royal' they'd report on since her mom's Triton's sister so she'd be an Atlantican princess along with being the granddaughter of a God. But she's too new in Auradon."

"You're on the right track Mal," Lonnie said. "It's you."

"Me?" Mal scoffed. "A bit behind the times aren't they? I'm not exactly news."

"This…this isn't the first time they've reported on you," Rowyn said softly. "It's just the first time they made it front page above the fold."

"Oh," Mal said and then shook her head. "Let me guess, how dare the king date a VK, does Mal have no shame, poor Princess Audrey….that sort of thing?"

"While that _is_ the usual tripe _The Gazelle_ produces, it's not what they wrote this time," Ally sighed and then handed Mal the copy of the trash rag. Mal raised an eyebrow and then paused upon seeing the headline.

_Godling or Hatchling: Can One Claim Mal_ **_Isn't_ ** _Maleficent's Daughter?_

"Well…they're stretching," Mal scoffed, conjuring up a fireball and not even giving the rag a second glance as she brought it to ash. "Honestly, if that's the best they can do, it must have been an off day for them."

"We thought that wouldn't phase you," Kitty grinned. "But we wanted to let you know so you weren't caught unawares. That's happened to us…well not Ally or Jordan or Lonnie."

"Perks of not being a royal I guess," Ally shrugged.

"Are you going to be okay, Mal?" Rowyn asked.

Mal chuckled. "It'll take more than some gossip rag to knock me down," she said. "I know who's daughter I am and it's _not_ the Dragon's. No one else's opinion matters to me."

"Good on you," Lonnie said. "When Audrey got her first article written about her, she didn't stop ranting for a week."

"Oh yeah, isn't that when you stopped being friends with her?" Kitty asked and Lonnie shrugged.

"Wait, _you_ were friends with Sleeping Brat?" Mal asked Lonnie in shock.

"Jane and I both were," Lonnie said. "She gave us an ultimatum when she and Ben officially started dating when we were fifteen. The only way we could stay friends with Ben was to become friends with her."

"And by friends, I'm sure she meant lackey," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. "Gods, what my brother saw in her I'll never know."

"Still bitter about the kitty litter in your locker?" Rowyn asked.

"Of course! All because my name is 'Kitty'! If Audrey actually _had_ a brain, she'd know that it's just a nickname! My _full_ name is Katherine just like my father's full name is Christopher Rupert Vwindemer Vlandamier Carl Alexander Francois Reginald Lancelot Herman Gregory James Charming but everyone just _calls_ him Kit!"

"…and I thought _my_ middle name was bad. _Herman_?" Mal muttered to herself after taking a minute to process the full name of Prince Charming. Well… _King_ Charming technically since the Charmings ruled Charmington.

"And suddenly your brother's 'C' name makes so much more sense," Jordan told Kitty. "Considering your mom's _true_ name is Ella and all."

"Yet your sisters' 'L' and 'A' names make _no_ sense," Rowyn shook her head.

"Alex is named after Nana," Kitty stated and then noticed Mal's confused look. "My dad's mom. Lucy, on the other hand, was just because it means 'light' in French and the sun began to rise when she was born."

"And you?" Mal asked.

"I'm a twofer," Kitty grinned. "Katherine was my mom's mother's name but my nickname comes from my dad's nickname."

Mal smiled softly. _Must be nice, to be named after a parent and not feel ashamed about it…_

"So…if your dad's got a mouthful of a name, I guess you do too?"

"No," Kitty chuckled. "Mom prevented it with Chad's birth since she wanted to be the one to raise us and not an army of nursemaids and governesses."

"…how did Chad turn out to be like himself then?"

"A lifetime of being around Audrey," Kitty said with a shrug. "But we clearly interrupted something since you seemed to be in a hurry."

"Oh it was nothing. I was just going to see Ben—"

"Oooh!" Lonnie, Jane and Ally squealed. Kitty, Rowyn and Jordan winced and rubbed their ears.

"Yeah, you? You don't do that. Ever again," Rowyn told the three girls.

"At least give us some warning," Kitty added. "I swear my sisters have less ear piercing squeals that you three."

Lonnie rolled her eyes. "Sorry for being excited!"

"Besides Ben and Mal are so cute together," Ally stated, bouncing a little. "When they're talking to each other it's like they're in their own little wonderland!"

Mal rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Chill out, the three of you. Nothing major was going to happen, I was just going to stop by and say 'hi'. He's in his office right now working on something."

"Mal, do you know the number of times Audrey used to stop by Ben's office just to say hi?"

"…I'm guessing, since Audrey didn't even _know_ where his office was until he told me and the others when we arrived, that number is zero?"

"You would be correct. So, as Ben's best female friend—"

" _And_ practically his head of security amongst the students,' Jordan smirked.

Lonnie nodded. "Yes and that. You're good for Ben, is the point I'm trying to make. You make him happy. Just know this: you hurt him, I hurt you."

"You're telling this to a girl who can turn into a _dragon_."

"Don't care. I've got Mushu on my side, plus my mom's lucky cricket."

Mal smirked. "Good answer Lonnie. But I'm not going to hurt Ben."

"So now that we've gotten that 'older sister' speech out of the way, should we let you continue on to Ben _or_ ….?"

"Don't trail off like that Kitty, you know how that intrigues me."

Kitty chuckled. "Lonnie told us how you were going to whip her into shape for R.O.A.R. You want to head down to the gym, show us if that's true or if you were just blowing smoke up Lonnie's ass?"

"I do believe I've begun to corrupt one Auradonian," Mal smirked.

"No," Jane shook her head. "She's always been like that."

"How—?"

"I've been friends with Chad since practically birth," Jane chuckled. "Fairy Godmother's daughter? Our stories are practically connected."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Well then thank _Zeus_ I was born on the Isle. Otherwise I'd be connected to Sleeping Banshee."

"Akiho?" Lonnie asked.

"Who else?"

"As _fascinating_ as this conversation is, we are burning sunlight people," Kitty said, tapping her foot. "I still have my homework to do for my Bad Fairies class."

"What do you have to do?" Jordan asked.

"A five page paper on identifying bad fairies," Kitty sighed.

Mal chuckled. "You need any help? I've got two identifiers for you: they have horns and are called Maleficent."

"Yeah I don't think that'll fly but thanks Mal," Kitty snorted in amusement. "So come on! If we go now, we can get some sword work time in before Chad and the other R.O.A.R members take over the gym."

"And then you'd have no choice _but_ to write that paper," Jane said. "I'll come with you guys. I need to talk to the new head cheerleader."

"Why?"

"I'm thinking about joining the squad," Jane said as they made their way to the gym. "I _was_ the mascot but it's time for me to think bout retiring that."

Mal tilted her head. "Wait? Isn't…isn't Audrey the head cheerleader?"

"Well she _was_ ," Rowyn told her. "My sister Rose is on the squad and they said that after the way she acted at the Championship Tourney game, announcing Chad as her boyfriend three minutes after Ben broke it off with her, the squad basically kicked her out."

"Whoa," Mal said softly. She hadn't really expected that. Then again, maybe it should have been a sign when the cheerleaders started dancing with the Tourney team after Audrey stormed off the field.

"Kelsey's the new head cheerleader," Jane said. "Kuzco and Malina's daughter," she added.

"You guys _do_ know you don't need to say who everyone's related to, right?" Mal asked, rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes it's more for our benefit," Jordan said with a shrug. "Like with the kids of the seven dwarves. There's Doug sure but there's also Gordon, Bashful Jr., Sleepy Jr., Derek, Shy, Crabby, Hap, Cheerful, Snoozy, Doc II, and Gesundheit."

"What'd Gordon do to get a relatively normal name?"

"You know, I'm not sure," Jordan chuckled. "Now, let's get the sword work done before Kitty has a conniption."

Mal chuckled as she unsheathed a sword. As the sword work went underway, on the other side of the school, a different kind of work was also getting started as Ben began to start digging through the files for the food deliveries to the Isle.

 _I've got to look into digitizing these records,_ he thought with a sigh as he set a timer on his phone. He knew full well that Mal, Akiho, Lonnie or Emir would come drag him out of his office if he didn't leave to get a full night's sleep.

He also knew that, at least for Mal, he didn't want her to know. At least not right away. His girlfriend deserved answers.

And who better to get them for her than the son of the man who was the reason she was _on_ the Isle in the first place?


	5. Chapter 5

Ben leaned back in his chair, staring at the pages in front of him in shock. This…this just couldn't be right.

It'd taken him three whole weeks but he had finally gotten through the records of the past _twenty_ years. He hadn't wanted to take so long but between classes, homework, and meetings…well he _did_ need to eat and sleep after all. There were only so many hours in the day.

He had even brought some of the records to bed with him, just to have a chance to make more progress on getting the records examined. Part of him was thankful at least that he was king…at least that way he wouldn't have to ask for permission to access the full manifests and shipping records. He could just access them, no questions asked.

Ben ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the last page in his hand. With the exception of the first six months of the Isle's creation, every month had seen a delay in the food they'd been sending to the Isle.

At first the delays had been small…almost imperceptible. They had been as small as a day or at most a week….and then four years into the Isle's creation, they seemed to pick up. The delays he meant, not the deliveries.

 _Gods how did Auradon not notice this?_ Ben thought. _Dad…dad was king all that time! Did he honestly not know? But how could he not know? Wasn't he getting reports from the Isle? Weren't we sending people over there?_

"Benji?"

Ben looked up to see Chip standing in the doorway of his office, holding what looked like two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"What's that for?" Ben asked, clearing a spot on his desk for Chip to put the mugs down. "Not that I'm not appreciative for it Chip, but it's like sixty five degrees outside. Not exactly hot chocolate weather."

"Which is why it's cold chocolate," Chip chuckled, handing Ben his mug. "Just chocolate milk but with cinnamon and whipped cream. Your shadows called me, said that you were hibernating in your office again and they didn't know why. So I thought I'd stop by for a nice brotherly talk before they involved Mal."

Ben sighed and took a sip of his cold chocolate before he spoke again. Chip didn't need to know that Mal had already dragged him out of his office three times these past three weeks for lunch and dinner. "Chip, can…if I tell you something, brother to brother, do you promise not to freak out?"

"You know me Benji," Chip said. "I make no promises."

"Fair enough," Ben sighed again. "The day before Family Day…Mal took me to the Isle."

Chip paused. "I'm sorry, you must have started speaking German there for a second. I thought you just said that you'd gone to the _Isle_."

"I did."

"You? Son of Adam, the guy who _created_ the Isle in the first place?"

"I believe we covered that with your first statement."

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"I told—"

"Okay, let me rephrase. You didn't tell anyone who wasn't already going to the Isle _with_ you?"

"…no?"

Chip sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ben, _why_ would you do something like that?"

"Chip, the Isle's part of Auradon too," Ben said. "How can I be king and rule _all_ the peoples if I don't even know how about _half_ our population lives? I mean just look at the registry—the written one, not the digital. Gods, it's amazing how out of date that one is. I'm having Carlos and Doug update it."

"Ben, baby brother, you're rambling."

"Oh sorry," Ben said. "Anyway, I needed to see the Isle. Especially since there were no reports or anything coming to me as part of my preparation to become king. Plus…it was a way to sort of see what made Mal…well _Mal_."

"I'd say that was corny but Lucas used to use those same lines on me when we were at Auradon Prep," Chip chuckled.

Ben smiled before he shook his head. "Gods Chip, the state of that Isle…small kids probably Alexandria's age or younger in the streets pickpocketing…I remember Jay had to swipe my wallet back about five times on our way to Lord Hades' restaurant."

"…Lord Hades has a restaurant?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded. "It was another reason why I wanted to see the Isle. Mal had described the menu options on our date and I wanted to try the food. We definitely don't have anything like it here in Auradon."

"Huh…think Lord Hades will deliver?" Chip asked. "I now really want to try his food."

"I can certainly look into seeing if that's something that could be done," Ben sighed. "But first I have to figure out why most of the food on the Isle is rotten."

Chip paused and looked at Ben, a look of unmistakable horror on his surrogate brother's face.

"… _rotten_?"

Ben nodded. "That's what Mal said when I tried Lord Hades' food. I had meant to ask about it but then we had a confrontation with a kid on the Isle and then the whole Family Day and coronation debacle happened so it just kinda…got pushed out of my mind."

"So I guess that would explain the snowfall of papers on your desk," Chip noted.

"Yep," Ben nodded again. "Twenty years of records of the deliveries to the Isle. The delays don't really register at first, just a day to a week. But then, like four years into the creation of the Isle, they seem to pick up speed—and it's always the same excuse of an engine issue."

He shook his head. "Gods, I…I hope dad didn't know about this but at the same time I can't help but feel a little _peeved_ that he never looked into the delays. _He_ created the Isle for Zeus's sake! Yet it falls on _my_ shoulders?!"

"Ben…you said that the delays didn't pick up until four year into the Isle?" Chip said slowly.

"Yeah," Ben nodded.

"Ben…how old are you?"

"Sixteen. Why?"

"How old's the Isle?"

"Twenty."

"What's twenty minus sixteen?"

Ben tilted his head. "What's with the math lesson Chip? We all know it's…it's four."

"Exactly," Chip said gently. "Ben, the delays picked up when Belle was pregnant with you. Whoever did this knew they wouldn't be under scrutiny during that time."

"But dad was born royal," Ben said. "It's not traditional for royal men to be involved in a pregnancy."

Chip chuckled. "Your mom kept your dad on his toes Benji. Besides, since when do you care about what's traditional? Mr. Date a VK? Anyway…if there was one thing your dad cares about more than Auradon, it's your mom and you. Adam stood by Belle's side all the way through the pregnancy. He even put some of the kingly duties to the side to make sure he was around, especially near the end."

"Really?" Ben asked, leaning forward a bit.

"Absolutely," Chip nodded and ruffled Ben's hair. "Thankfully you gave your mom an easy labor, otherwise I think Adam would _still_ have his hand in a cast. Your mom broke two bones from squeezing it so tightly."

Ben chuckled and batted Chip's hands away before sighing. "So…whoever's causing the delays _knew_ dad was preoccupied with mom's pregnancy? But we have quality checks for the food and everything! I _know_ we do Chip! We check the expiration dates on _everything_!"

"Ben…" Chip said gently. "You know how your mom miscarried when you were three?"

Ben nodded slowly. He had hazy memories of that time but he could still remember it.

 _"Papa?_ " _Ben said softly, toddling over to his father's desk. "Where's maman?"_

_Beast gave his son a sad smile as he picked Ben up and sat him on his lap. "Your maman's feeling sad today Ben. She's resting in her room."_

_"Oh," Ben said. "When I'm sad, maman's hugs always make me feel better. Do you think maman would like a hug?"_

_"I think she'd like that very much," Beast said, brushing a strand of light brown hair of Ben's hair off to the side. His son needed a hair cut, but that would wait._

_"And biscuits?" Ben said. "'Onnie said that her maman makes biscuits when she feels triste. Do you think maman would like that?"_

_Beast couldn't help but chuckle slightly at how his son's French slipped out. Belle had begun to teach Ben, stating that the younger a child learned the more of a language they would pick up. After all, they were both French and they shouldn't hide that from their son._

_"That depends, you're not just trying to get some biscuits are you?" Beast asked, gently teasing his son._

_"No papa!"_

_"Then let's go ask Mrs. Potts if she'd make some," Beast said, standing up with Ben in his arms. "Then you can take them to your maman and give her a big hug."_

_Ben nodded before pausing, tentatively biting his lip. "Papa? Can…can I walk?"_

_"Oh," Beast said, not having realized that he was still holding Ben. "Of course son."_

_He set Ben down, ignoring the slight pang in his heart as he realized that his son was growing up. He also ignored the second pang as he realized that he would never get to see his daughter grow up…his little Abigail._

_For weeks following the news of the miscarriage, Beast had stopped himself from wondering what his daughter would have been like as the kingdom, Belle and Ben needed him to stay strong. But now it was like the thought entered his mind without anyway to stop it. Would his daughter have been like Ben? Athletic, curious, kind? Or would she have been a bookworm like her mother? He could only hope neither one of his children would be like him, or at least the way he had been before the Enchantress came to visit._

_"Papa?" Ben asked, noticing the tears in Beast's eyes._

_"Sorry Ben," Beast said, clearing his throat. "Guess I got lost in thought for a minute."_

_"Are you triste too?"_

_"Yeah son, I am," Beast nodded. Ben frowned and quickly gave his father the biggest hug his three year old self could._

_"There!" Ben said and Beast had to smile at the authoritative tone in Ben's voice. "Now you're not sad anymore!"_

_Beast chuckled softly and gently kissed the top of Ben's head. "Whenever I'm around you, I can't be sad."_

"Well, after that," Chip said softly, gently breaking Ben out of his thoughts and pulling him back to the present, "your mom and dad were…well let's just say the Isle took less of a priority for your parents. The inspectors your mom had insisted on were called back and stopped going."

"So whoever caused the delays knew this," Ben sighed. "Dad told me we used to have inspectors…I was actually going to look into reinstating them until dad said the reason that they stopped going was because so many of the inspectors came back injured."

Chip nodded. "Your dad used to tell me that it was the hardest decision he had ever made, just because the inspectors were something your mother had fought tooth and nail for when the Isle was set up. He didn't want to remove something she'd been so proud of…but he didn't want her to feel guilty with every one that came back injured."

Ben sighed. He knew why his dad had told Chip that and not him—Chip, despite his non-royal birth status, was practically a second son to Beast. In fact, Ben wouldn't have been surprised if Chip had been listed as the heir had Ben not been born.

"That changes now," Ben said, making a note in a nearby notebook. "Chip, there's no way the kids on the Isle are _remotely_ healthy if they're eating _rotten_ food. Gods…"

"Have you heard anything from the doctors who did the exams on the new kids?" Chip asked.

"The only one I've heard about is Hadie and that's just because Lady Persephone listed me under those who can receive information since she'd be on the Isle for six months. According to the doctors, Hadie's bordering on underweight but just barely above the line. Probably due to his divine background."

"And the others?"

"Unless their guardians tell me otherwise, I have assume they're healthy," Ben said. It'd been interesting assigning guardians for the incoming VKs but somehow Ben had managed it. Lord Poseidon had immediately volunteered upon hearing that his granddaughter would be one of the four, and had also offered to be guardian to Hadie during the six months Lady Persephone was on the Isle.

To everyone's surprise, including his own, it had been his mother to offer guardianship of Gil. Though, maybe it shouldn't have been so surprising. After all, it was Belle who'd seen past the Beast to his father's kind heart.

Harry had been the last to get a guardian and if Ben was being honest, he hadn't thought _anyone_ would volunteer for the role of guardian to Captain James Killian Hook. It'd been Elizabeth Turner to volunteer and Ben had to smile. The Pirate Queen _would_ have been the one to make sure Harry had a place where he'd be welcomed.

"I'm going to have to talk to Mal about what happened on the Isle," Ben sighed. _That_ definitely wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with his girlfriend.

"First we need to figure out who would delay the food to the Isle," Chip said.

"We?"

"You honestly think I'm going to let you do this alone?" Chip asked. "Benji, you're dreaming if you think that's the case. You, me, and your shadows. Hell, one phone call and I can get Bonnie and Gabriel in to look into it."

"No, no," Ben said. "Thank you Chip but don't bother your siblings. I'd say don't bother Akiho and Emir but something tells me you've already told them."

"I told them to meet me by your office after I had a talk with you," Chip smirked. "They should be at your door right about…"

"Ben!"

"…now," Chip finished just as Akiho and Emir fell into the room.

Ben sighed and shook his head. "Are you two _ever_ going to be normal?"

"Being normal is vastly overrated," Emir stated. "Besides, I'm the second son. Even if _The Gazelle_ reports on me, my antics are so widely known that no one's interested anymore."

"Lucky," Akiho muttered.

"Ah you know you love me."

"Jury's out on that. Now would you get off me?!"

Ben and Chip chuckled as Emir scrambled up off of Akiho and helped his Arendelle buddy up off the floor.

"So Benny boy, what's the reason you've been hibernating in your office again?"

"I do not—"

"Ben, you used to _sleep_ in your office in the lead up to coronation. Now granted you've got a nicer office than when you were the Crown Prince but still…"

Ben sighed. "Look guys, I need you to not freak out about this when I tell you."

"It's _us_ Ben. Freak outs are to be expected by now."

"Right. I honestly don't know why I even thought otherwise."

"So what's up?"

Ben shook his head. "You guys know how Mal and the others kinda…eat differently than us?"

"Oh you mean how they eat like ravenous wolves set on protecting their kill from anyone else who might take it from them?"

Ben, Emir and Chip blinked as they stared at Akiho in shock and alarm.

"What?" Akiho asked. "I like the guys but tell me I'm not wrong! Every time I eat with them I'm afraid they're going to grab an arm or leg of _mine_."

"Akiho's vivid description aside, he's right," Ben sighed. "Well I've been looking into the food going to the Isle—"

"Why?" Emir asked, looking over at Ben. "The food's fine right?"

Ben bit his lip as he looked at the son of Aladdin. "Emir…most if not of their food is _rotten_. Mal told me and even if she didn't, it doesn't matter because I _ate_ it."

"…you did _what_?!"

"It was the day before Family Day, Mal took me to the Isle so I could see what it was like. If there were any issues, I wanted to fix them on day one."

"And you didn't take _us_?"

"They could easily pretend I was a VK. Three of us? Not so much."

Emir and Akiho gave Ben a look.

"What?"

"You? A VK? I'm sorry Ben but you apologized to Mal for _Audrey_ using her name in an argument you two had."

"She…she told you about that?"

"No. She told Uma about that who then told us about it. I have to say, I like these new VKs."

Ben sighed. "Oh Gods…will the school still be standing with you two, Harry and Jay together?"

"Hey we haven't destroyed it yet!"

"The 'yet' is what bothers me I hope you know!"

Emir shook his head. "Anyway, you were saying about the food being rotten and you tried it?"

"Yeah," Ben nodded. "Mal took me to her dad's restaurant and I tried the food. It had an…an interesting taste. That's when Mal said I didn't have to be polite, that most of the food the Isle gets is rotten anyway."

"But…we've been running food drives since we were _thirteen_!"

"When they get it, it's rotten," Ben sighed and held up some of the records. "From the delays I've found, it _looks_ to be on purpose. One month I could see as an accident or as a system issue with the engine. Two or three months in a row, I'd be wondering why we haven't gotten a new ship for the shipments. But _nineteen_ and a half years?"

"So what's the plan Ben?" Emir asked, sitting next to Chip.

"Someone's got to talk to the ship's captain," Ben sighed. "And that someone's—"

"Me," Chip said instantly. "Ben, you go to the docks and it becomes front page news for a week. Who ever's doing this would wonder why and get spooked. I'm the son of your head housekeeper. Most of Auradon doesn't even know I exist."

"While Chip's doing that, I can reach out to our head of security at the docks," Akiho said. "After all Arendelle runs that. As heir to the throne of Arendelle, I can easily get those tapes and see if anyone's been talking to the crew. Giving bribes, acting suspicious, that sort of thing."

"All you'd need to do is talk to Mal," Emir told Ben. "She can give a sense of _exactly_ happens on the Isle."

Ben nodded. "I can talk to the others too. Carlos, Jay, Uma, Gil. Harry and Evie."

"Not Hadie?" Chip asked.

"He's too young," Ben said. "It'd be like involving Alexandria. I wouldn't feel right. Plus Mal would probably kill me if I involved her brother."

"Never anger the girlfriend," Chip nodded with a smile.

"Unless that girlfriend is Audrey," Emir chuckled. "Then again, Ben would _breathe_ and that would somehow set her off."

"Yes, well the less said about Princess Leech, the better off my blood pressure will be," Chip nodded. "Benji, I leave you in capable hands. I'll go and get some intel."

"Chip!" Ben called. "Not a word to Mal. Not yet. I want to be the one to tell her what's going on before she hears it from anyone."

"Yes Ben because Mal and I have a lot of conversations."

"Chip…"

"I know Ben," Chip said. "I understand, I won't tell Mal. I promise."

Ben smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"You know I've got your back Ben," Chip said as he stood up and gently squeezed Ben's shoulder. "I'll let you know what I find out."

"Hold on," Emir said. "Doesn't Chip have this thing called a _job_?"

"Freelance videographer, who right now has just been employed by the king," Chip smirked. "Got to love loopholes."

"…how much time _have_ you spent around Mal?"

"Benji, Benji, Benji…you know I've _always_ been like this," Chip chuckled as he walked out. Ben shook his head as he downed the rest of his cold chocolate.

"I'll get you the tapes Ben," Akiho promised. "If this _is_ being done deliberately, we need to figure out who and we need to figure it out fast."

"Before any more kids _die_ ," Emir said softly. Ben looked over at his best friend, knowing him well enough not to ask how he had come to that conclusion. It was the truth—anyone with brains could have told him that.

The only thing he was dreading was _how many_ kids had actually died as a result of this. How many kids he couldn't help. How many kids Auradon had let down.


	6. Chapter 6

There honestly was no delaying the inevitable, unless one happened to be a king who still attended school and tried to make time for his girlfriend that _didn't_ involve official business. Then there was a reasonable expectation for delay.

It also didn't help matters that Mal seemed just as busy as Ben was. Okay, maybe not as busy but pretty close. Every time Ben turned around, Mal seemed to be attending a meeting about Cotillion or rushing off with Kitty, Jordan and Ally, or checking on Evie or sparring with Uma.

It was for that reason why Ben was currently making his way to the gym two weeks after his talk with Chip, to try to see if he could get a moment with his girlfriend and talk to her about what was going on with the Isle. He trusted her more than he trusted the reports he received…if he received them at all.

"Hey Ben," Akiho smiled and waved as Ben walked into the gym.

"Hey," Ben chuckled as he walked over to him. "What're you doing here?"

"Heard Mal and Uma were going to be doing some sparring," the blond said with a grin. "Jay texted us."

"Us?"

"Emir came too," Akiho said, pointing to the raven haired boy talking to a younger girl who was off to the side. "Ashaki seemed interested in the whole thing, she heard us talking about it in the hall and followed us in."

"What's so bad about her watching?"

"Nothing," Emir chuckled as he walked over, Ashaki trailing behind him. "The talk was just because mom and dad think she needs to call home more and asked me to tell her that."

"I call home once a _week_!" Ashaki exclaimed. "Ben, don't you think that's more than enough?"

"I see my dad every time there's a council meeting and I _still_ call home at least twice a week," Ben chuckled.

"…we're sure he's human?" Ashaki asked, turning to her older brother.

"Jury's still out on him."

"Hush you two," Ben said, shaking his head in amusement. "I'm missing the sparring."

"Oh yes, _that's_ why you came to the gym," Akiho teased as Ben sat down, the sound of clanging steel in the background as Mal and Uma seemed to really get into their sparring match. "It wasn't to see your girlfriend but to watch the sparring."

"Can't it be both?"

"I'm so proud!" Emir and Akiho exclaimed, draping themselves over Ben as the king turned bright red.

"Do I _want_ to know?" Jay asked as he walked over with Harry.

"Not really, no," Ashaki told him, smiling at the two of them. "You guys gonna spar too?"

"Nah," Jay chuckled. "Carlos and I just got out of practice so I'm beat. Actually, I was looking for _those_ two over there."

"Oh you mean my brother and his best friend who are currently embarrassing themselves and Ben?"

"The very same."

"And why did you need to look for them? Wouldn't they have been in practice with you?"

"They skipped." Carlos said with a chuckle as he joined the group, Dude trotting behind him. "Presumably because they were getting into mischief with Harry and Uma _or_ they finally remembered they have girlfriends."

"Either way they didn't let me know and I had to spend all of practice dealing with Chad muttering about how a captain knows where his team mates are," Jay sighed. "Therefore, I need to talk to them about letting me know if they're going to bail on practice just so I can be prepared for another Chad diatribe."

"Being in Auradon's made you boring mate," Harry chuckled. "Nothing wrong with taking some time off now and then. Otherwise you'd wind up like Henry."

" _Henry_ trained for like eighteen hours a day," Jay pointed out. "I think only you, Mal, or Uma could match him in training hours. I still don't know where he found the time."

"Well when you're not obligated to help stock your dad's store, I'm sure there's more time in the day," Carlos teased and Jay reached over, grabbing the smaller boy close to him and rubbing his knuckles into Carlos' head.

"Gah! Okay, okay! Let me go!"

"Only if you say it!"

"Fine! _Boreadon_!" Carlos exclaimed and Jay chuckled as he let Carlos go. The son of Cruella rolled his eyes as he rubbed his head.

"You are so strange," he said before looking around. "Where's Gil?"

"I think he's talking with a few of my friends. He ran into Emir and me in the hall on our way here and joined us," Ashaki told him. "Kitty should be among the group, and Phillip Jr. for that matter. Of course that usually means Audrey's not too far behind but then again she normally avoids the gym."

"Oh Bennyboo!"

"Then again, apparently I can summon her," Ashaki muttered. "This is a power I didn't know I had. I wonder if it works with other people…"

Ben ignored the mutterings of his best friend's little sister and turned to look at his ex-girlfriend. "Yes, Audrey?"

"I didn't receive your invitation to Cotillion," Audrey said sweetly. "I assume it's lost?"

"Your invitation?" Ben asked, tilting his head in pure confusion.

Audrey sighed. "You've _always_ invited me personally to Cotillion Bennyboo. I guess you forgot with the excitement of coronation and everything that happened that day."

"Audrey…you know Fairy Godmother sends out the invitations right?" Ben asked. He still wasn't sure what Audrey was getting at, asking about personal invitations. "She codes them to the ward she places around the yacht we rent each year."

"I know _that_ Ben," Audrey harrumphed. "I mean my invitation to be your _date_!"

"Audrey…I'm dating Mal."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "You mean that bad girl infatuation of yours hasn't worn off _yet_? _Look_ at her Ben! She's not exactly the person you want on your arm as you tour the kingdom now is she? All dressed in leather and her dragon motif, no decent person would wear that!"

"She's not even a person," one of her lackeys giggled. "Considering she's Fae and all."

"Excuse me?" Ben said, his voice hard.

"Bad move," Emir muttered under his breath. If there was one thing that would get Ben's back up, it was the idea of treating people differently just because of how they were born.

"Well I mean, fairies aren't humans," the lackey explained with a shrug. "Plus we all know she's Maleficent's daughter. She's like _obsessed_ with dragons and Maleficent was a Fae before Mal turned her into a lizard."

"Lady Persephone is Mal's mother," Ben said. "She said that at my coronation."

"Oh Bennyboo, like I told you before, you're just too trusting," Audrey told him. "I know you think that blood doesn't make family because of your relationship with Chip but he's still not your brother. Phillip Jr. is _my_ brother. Ashaki is Emir's sister. Kitty is Chad's. Chip's not _really_ your family just like Mal isn't _really_ Lady Persephone's daughter."

"Audrey, you should go," Jay said as he stood up, the VKs in attendance glaring daggers at Audrey. "Mal doesn't owe you any explanation other than this. Lady Persephone is her mother. She has always _been_ her mother. Just because Maleficent birthed Mal doesn't make her Mal's mom."

"Excuse me, but who do you think _you_ are?" Audrey scoffed. "The royals are talking."

Before Jay could respond, he ducked as a dagger whizzed past his ear and embedded itself into the wall behind Audrey.

"There." Mal's voice said flatly as the purple haired Godling walked up to the group. A faint growl could be heard as Estelle also joined them and Ben couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of the Cerberus who'd now become a staple of Mal's friend group. The only time he wasn't by her side was in classes or her meetings with Natalie it seemed. "Now they're not talking so Jay can make his point."

"Where did you get a dagger?" Uma asked as she joined her cousin. "That's an Angel weapon of choice."

Mal shrugged. "Freddy boy used it on me in our last tete-de-tete. I didn't feel the need to return it to him."

"I'm sorry, you had a confrontation with _Freddy_ and you didn't think to tell me?"

"Not the time Uma," Mal said before turning to face Audrey. "Leave Ben alone Audrey. Gods, you've been broken up a _month_. Shouldn't that be a giant sign to you that he doesn't want to date you?"

"Maybe he doesn't know what he wants," Audrey shot back. "After all, spelling people _is_ a staple in your family."

Mal's eyes flashed bight green for a split second before it faded.

"See? Your eyes even flashed green just like Maleficent's did at the coronation," Audrey scoffed. "How can you claim you're not Maleficent's daughter when you act _just_ like her?"

"Audrey, that was uncalled for!" Ben exclaimed, as Jay and Harry tensed as if they were ready to attack or defend Mal if necessary.

"Whatever Ben," Audrey scoffed. "When you're free from whatever spell you're under, I'll be waiting for your invitation."

She walked off with her lackeys, and everyone else shook their heads.

"Wow. You'd think someone raised in politics would have more tact," Jay rolled his eyes as Mal walked over and yanked the dagger out of the wall.

"Don't worry about her Mal," Ben said gently as she sheathed it.

"The day Audrey occupies my brain cells should be the day pigs fly," Mal chuckled but if anyone was paying attention, they would notice that it was a little forced.

She had noticed how _The Gazelle_ had been pulling focus on how she looked like a young Maleficent, and Natalie had made a few comments about possibly changing her style. After all, when people in Auradon thought of dragons, they thought of Maleficent.

Mal had shot her down but after hearing Audrey's comment about her eyes…

"You're amazing by the way, for the little bit of sparring I saw," Ben told her, pulling Mal out of her thoughts, as he went to wrap his arms around her. Sure she was a little sweaty from the sparring but Ben didn't care.

"I've had a sword in my hand since I was five, so I should be," Mal said, her easy going tone sounding more natural as she leaned into his embraced. "Harry's the one who taught Uma, Jay and me since he's had a sword in his hand since practically birth."

"It's the life of a pirate," Harry grinned. "Not having a sword on my belt is like being naked."

Mal chuckled and shook her head in amusement as she looked over at Ben. "So, Ben, what brings you to the gym?"

"I can't come by to see my girlfriend?" Ben asked, bending down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Of course you can," Mal said, smiling a little at the kiss. "But I know you're probably swamped Ben. You don't need to add stress by—"

"Mal, seeing you is _never_ stressful," Ben told her. "But I'll be honest, I did come to see if I could talk to you about something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I um…I was hoping it'd be in private?"

"Ben, unless it's something super personal, whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of the others," Mal told him.

"It's about the Isle," Ben said and Mal looked at him.

"What about the Isle?"

Ben sighed softly and looked at the others, the other VKs seemed to stiffen as Ben said that. Almost as if they were expecting to have to defend the place that'd been their home. Well, except for Gil but he'd only just walked up; looking at Carlos in confusion.

"Mal, I was wondering…can you tell me what it's like on the Isle?" Ben asked.

"I mean I can but…why do you want to know Ben?" Mal asked. "I mean, we all know that if we tell you anything, you'll be fighting with your council for Zeus knows how long before it gets done. Look how long it took before you got them to agree to bring Uma, Harry, Gil and Hadie here."

"Meaning who knows how many kids would have died in that time," Uma muttered and Ben's heart sank. He hadn't want his suspicions to be correct but there was no other option. Not when it came to the quality of the food being sent to the Isle.

" _Died_?" Akiho asked, also having heard the mutter.

"Ben, did you tell them?" Mal asked, looking at her boyfriend. "About the food?"

"I did," Ben nodded.

"Then shouldn't they know about all the deaths on the Isle?"

"Mal…I only told them what _I_ know," Ben said gently, taking Mal's hands and holding them in his. "If you don't want to talk about it in the gym, we can all go to my office."

Mal paused, biting her lip. She had a meeting with Natalie in about fifteen minutes but…this was the Isle. Natalie wouldn't mind if she was a few minutes late.

Besides, Mal would be with _Ben_. There's no way Natalie could take issue with Mal being late if it was because of a meeting with Ben.

"Okay Ben," Mal said. "But only if the others come too. Uma, Harry and Gil are more familiar with the status of the Isle after all, and Jay and Carlos have their own experiences."

Evie would have joined them but once again she was at the hospital, sitting at her father's side. While the three weeks off that Fairy Godmother had granted her were up, there was no harm in her visiting on the weekend.

"Of course," Ben nodded and the group quickly made their way to Ben's office. Mal quickly flopped onto the sofa and Ben grabbed a spot across from her so he could see everyone.

"What do you want to know?" Mal asked as everyone got comfortable. "I mean, Ben, you saw the Isle. You know what it's like there."

"I saw a _glimpse_ of the Isle Mal," Ben corrected. "But I need to know everything that happens on the Isle."

"Why?" Uma asked. "No offense Benny but…we all know nothing's going to change. Oh wait, _maybe_ you lot will bring some of those who have died back to life because death's too good for the villains but other than that…"

"Uma may be blunt but she's right," Mal said. "Ben, we've lived on the Isle our whole lives. You know about the food issues—"

"Calling being given rotten food an 'issue' is understating it Mal," Ben said. "I'm just sorry I haven't done anything about it until now."

"Ben, you've been busy! Being king isn't like schoolwork you can push to the side. Besides, you've also been helping to get Daniel back from Maleficent's dungeons and arraigning for medical treatment for him, along with therapy for Evie and the other VKs."

"Still, I should have done more before now," Ben sighed and then shook his head. "But we're not here to talk about that. I…I need to know Mal. What was it like, on the Isle?"

Mal glanced over at the others, as if trying to determine how much they should tell Ben. It wasn't that she didn't want to...but she knew how hard Ben would take it. It wasn't _his_ fault yet Mal knew how much this would hurt her kind hearted boyfriend. 

"…mom practically saved our lives," Mal said softly after a few minutes. If Ben hadn't been watching her lips move, he might have never heard her. "She brought over formula when I was a month old, according to dad. For the women who couldn't nurse or for the families who had mothers die giving birth…the formula was a gift from the Gods."

"Uncle Hades found a way to filter salt water to make it fresh, so people could use the formula," Uma added. "Otherwise, the only source of water we had that was fit to drink was our own urine. You can't drink salt water after all."

"But didn't…didn't you live with Maleficent?" Akiho asked softly, not wanting to bring it up due to Audrey's fit earlier but the question rang in his head. "How would you have…?"

Mal sighed. "Maleficent allied herself with Jafar. After…after Maleficent stole me from dad's, mom gave the stores of formula she'd brought with her to Jafar to sell in his shop. After all, dad wouldn't need six months worth of formula if I wasn't there."

"I think dad must have told the Dragon a lie, maybe about mom finding them on the barge," Jay said with a sigh. "It's the only way Maleficent would have bought it. It's not like she would have accepted anything from Steph."

"Maleficent wouldn't have accepted anything from your dad anyway," Mal scoffed. "If it wasn't for the fact that she wanted to rub it in dad's face she had me, I probably wouldn't have gotten _anything_."

It was clear that they had forgotten the AKs were in the room, judging by how open Mal was being. Even after being in Auradon a month, the original VKs were still a little closed off from the others.

"Ah good point," Jay nodded. "But you're half God, shouldn't that have—?"

"Still gotta eat Jay."

Ben looked at Emir and Akiho, unsure if he should jump in to bring the conversation back. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear about this, but hearing about his girlfriend's childhood, a childhood that she had to go through because of his father's choices…

"So food was sparse on the Isle?" Emir asked, bringing the focus back much to Ben's appreciation.

Uma snorted. "Sparse is one word for it. There was one delivery barge a month. If you lucked out and got there first on top of being someone in Maleficent's group of allies, you _might_ have gotten something fairly edible. We mainly relied on fish from the ocean and chickens from Old man Slade's farm."

"The stupid birds snuck on to the barge one day," Harry chuckled. "I don't know when but Slade's always had them for as long as I can remember. One day though they broke free and wandered around town. That was when we were about five."

"Jay and Estelle were the ones to grab them for dad, well after I got Estelle that is," Mal chuckled and the aforementioned dog gave a small yip. "The chickens didn't have a lot of meat but it was meat we could trust. Anything on the barge was likely to be rancid by the time we got it."

Ben knew the same look of horror that was on Emir and Akiho's face was also on his. _Rancid_ meat? And Mal was _chuckling_ about it?

"We're used to it Ben," Mal said gently, noticing the look on his face. "It's been our lives since we were born."

"Yeah Ben," Uma nodded. "If it hadn't been for my grandfather sending fish to the Isle, we probably wouldn't have gotten _any_ meat. Well other than the chickens."

"Poseidon was sending fish?" Akiho asked.

"You lot may control the food on the barges but the sea belongs to Poseidon," Uma smirked.

"Helps that Uncle Poseidon is the younger brother that dad's still talking to," Mal added. "Uncle Zeus is basically on dad's 'dead to him' list."

"Very true," Uma nodded.

"I feel that we've once again gotten off track," Jay chuckled. "Sorry captains but otherwise this'll turn into an hour long 'Zeus' bashing session."

Mal rolled her eyes but turned back to Ben. "What's with all the questions about the Isle? Has something happened?"

"That's one word for it," Emir muttered and Akiho elbowed him in the side.

Ben sighed. "I started doing some research into the food going to the Isle Mal. It…it appears as though the food being rotten was deliberate."

The six VKs stilled, as if they were unsure how to react.

" _What_?" Mal hissed, her eyes once again flashing green and she got up, beginning to pace. "All the deaths, all the suffering everyone experienced on the Isle…that was _deliberate_?!"

"My mother might have survived giving birth to the runt had she had decent food!" Harry growled.

Jay nodded, his face stony. While his mother didn't die in childbirth like Harry's did, she still would have benefited from decent food. Gil and Carlos remained silent; they'd been one of the few lucky VKs to not have anyone they knew die due to the poor quality of the food but they were still familiar with the issue. After all, they had been under Pirate/Warf Rat protection. 

Meanwhile Mal was still ranting. "All the kids who were _crushed_ by the stampedes at the barge, trying to get their shot at _something_ edible! All the stillborns, all the kids who died from dehydration, from allergic reactions…Gods you all call _us_ the monsters! The villains!"

"Mal, I'm furious too but you need to calm down," Ben said, as if trying to sooth a wild beast. "Akiho's working to get the footage from the docks and Chip's talking to the captain of the ship."

"Unfortunately, it's likely that we won't get that footage for a month," Akiho said. "The guy in charge's on vacation."

"A _month_?!"

Mal had never felt anger like this before, it was pure unadulterated fury. _Beast better hope he doesn't meet me in an abandoned room_ , she thought as unbeknownst to her, her magic began to bubble up. She'd had flare ups before since coming to Auradon but nothing like this.

"Mal…" Uma said as Mal stopped pacing, the squidling recognizing the signs of a flare up.

"Hit the deck!" Harry called, pulling Uma and Jay down; Carlos doing the same for Gil. It was a good thing too because not a few seconds later a fireball hit the wall where Gil's head had formerly been.

"Oh Gods," Mal whispered, horrified, as she calmed down and realized what she'd done. "I'm so…Gil I didn't mean…I gotta go!"

"Mal!" Ben called but Mal had already rushed out of the room.

"So…Mal _doesn't_ find out who's behind the food delays I'm guessing?" Akiho said as he and Emir patted the flames with their jackets to put it out.

Ben shook his head. "No. I'm not keeping secrets from her. I'm more worried about that flare up."

"What did you expect Ben?" Uma asked. "Biological offspring of Maleficent and daughter of Hades coming to a land of magic after having it basically suppressed for her life? She needs more than three hours a week."

"And she'll get that," Ben nodded. "I'll talk to Fairy Godmother right now. Akiho, see if there's _any_ way we can speed up that footage."

Just then, Ben's cell phone rang before Akiho could even respond to Ben. Raising an eyebrow as he saw that it was Chip's number, Ben flipped open his phone and put the call on speaker.

"You alone Benji?"

"If you count being in a room with Akiho, Emir, Uma, Gil, Jay, Carlos and Harry as being alone."

"Oddly enough I actually _do_."

"Whatcha got Chip?"

"I hope you're sitting down Ben. The captain was all too eager to give me the information. Apparently, the Beauty Matriarch from Hell is a pain in the butt to deal with."

Ben paused, as if processing the information for the very first time. Chip didn't mean…no, he couldn't…could he?

"Chip, you're not…you don't mean _Leah_ do you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Mal plopped on her bed, completely spent. That fireball that she had let loose after Ben gave that revelation had been bigger than she had been able to produce on the Isle.

Yeah, they _claimed_ that the barrier suppressed evil magic but there was no way to tell if a fireball was being conjured through evil intent or if it was just to keep warm. Besides, she needed a way to keep Zevon and Freddy at bay didn't she?

 _Gods I hope Gil is okay,_ she thought as she rolled over onto her back; having plopped onto her stomach. _I'll check on him once I'm not so tired. I'm sure Carlos has him covered right now though, him and Dude._

Her exhaustion wasn't helped by Natalie's tirade at her being late to the meeting either. Apparently, having a meeting with Ben didn't matter. A princess was never late to a meeting. Mal sighed as she thought back on some of what Natalie had said.

_"You threw a dagger at her? A dagger?! What in the Gods name were you thinking? What if that had hit her?"_

_"Natalie, I…hang on, how did you even find that out?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. "It literally just happened."_

_"She texted me," Natalie said, waving her hand as if to wave off that fact. "But that's not important. Mal, do you know what that would do to King Ben if the tabloids found out his girlfriend nearly killed Princess Audrey with a dagger?"_

_"Honestly Jay was in more danger of being hit than Audrey was, if he hadn't ducked in time—"_

_"That doesn't matter Mal!" Natalie snapped. "Honestly, I'm surprised King Ben isn't more embarrassed to be around you if you're pulling stunts like this!"_

It was those words that stuck with Mal the most. _Was_ Ben embarrassed to be around her and he was just too polite to say it? _Did_ Natalie have a point?

Mal was trying, no one could say that she wasn't. She had put more focus on her studies, making sure to get to class on time. She made friends outside her VK group and other than throwing the dagger, she hadn't done anything 'wicked' in weeks.

Oh sure, she still did her spray painting but she kept it to canvas rather than spraying it on the lockers or the walls of the school. She kept her style, but Maleficent didn't have a monopoly on dragons.

…did she?

It wasn't a lie to say that, with the exception of Lonnie and Ben, most people in Auradon immediately thought of Maleficent when they thought of dragons. Lonnie's first thought was always Mushu while Ben had started telling people that _Mal_ was the first thought that came to his mind when dragons were involved.

That always earned a good natured eye roll from his Tourney team mates, a chuckle from Jay or Carlos, or a smile from Mal depending on who was around to hear it.

That hadn't stopped _The Gazelle,_ nor did it seem to stop the comments from Audrey and her lackeys. Not that Mal cared about what Sleeping Brat or her gormless sheep thought but if _The Gazelle_ kept printing articles like that, someone at school might send it to their relatives. Adults with the power to _actually_ do something.

The last thing Mal wanted was for Ben to get hurt because of her. Because people thought he was dating a villain.

After all, someone in Auradon had made it so that kids were denied access to decent food just based on where they were born. Mal honestly wouldn't put it past them to try to rise up against their teenaged king just because of who he was dating.

"Mal?" Evie's voice broke through her thoughts and Mal lifted her head to see the blue haired VK walking into the room.

"Hey Evie," Mal said softly as she set her head back down onto her pillow. Honestly, after the whole Coronation debacle, there wasn't any need to put up a front around her roommate. Besides, with their history, Evie wasn't really a pusher when it came to wanting to know information.

"Bad day?" Evie asked sympathetically.

Mal sighed. "You could say that. But you don't want to hear me rant. How was the hospital with your dad?"

"They think they're going to wake him up soon," Evie said and the excitement in her voice was honestly so infectious that Mal couldn't help but smile.

"That's great," she told Evie, happy the exhaustion she was feeling didn't come through in her voice. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm so grateful to you and Ben," Evie said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I honestly didn't think there was a chance I'd see my dad again. What with him being in Maleficent's clutches and the food issues on the Isle…"

"You don't need to be," Mal said, sitting up. "Grateful that is. I know we had our differences but I wouldn't have let anyone linger in Maleficent's dungeon if I could prevent it. Plus Ben…well he's Ben. If he can make life better for someone, he'd do his best to do it."

"Well regardless, I _am_ ," Evie said and pulled out her sketchbook. "I have a design for your dress for cotillion if you want to go over it. I really think you'll like it Mal."

"Oh right," Mal sighed. While she was surprised by the subject change, she probably should have expected it. Evie would need time to sew the dress after all, so the sooner she had a design nailed down, the better off she'd be in terms of making the freaking thing. The _last_ thing Mal wanted to do was make it so Evie had to rush like she did for Mal's dress that she wore to Coronation.

"What's wrong?" Evie asked, softly biting her lip as she looked over at the purple haired VK. "Did…did you change your mind about my designing your cotillion dress?"

"No, no!" Mal said as Estelle plodded over and hopped onto Mal's bed. Mal smiled and scratched Estelle behind the ears. He must have followed her from the gym to Ben's office before making his way to her room when she ran out. "Evie, I made a promise to you that you would design my dress. I would never take that away from you."

"Oh," Evie said and Mal could tell there was a faint smile to her lips. "Then… _is_ something the matter Mal? I…I know we're not the closest so if you'd rather talk to Uma, I'd understand. I mean…"

Mal sighed again. While she _would_ love to talk to her cousin, she knew that there were two things that would happen. One, Uma would throw a fit and march down to Natalie's room, maybe smack her before going on a Gods' knows how long rant about how it was none of her business what Mal wore. Two, her mom would get involved somehow.

As much as she loved her mother, the last thing Mal wanted was for her to know what was going on. She was on the Isle anyway, all knowing would do would hurt her.

"Evie, could…I was thinking of maybe moving more toward Auradon styles instead of regular Isle styles?" Mal said and Evie's eyes got wider before she nodded, flipping to a blank page in her sketchbook.

"We could totally do that Mal," she said, her eyes growing bright at the chance to design some new options for Mal to wear. "What were you thinking? Less leather? I'm thinking we're still going to keep the purple right? And the dragons?"

Mal bit her lip. "Um…yes to the purple. But maybe no dragons?"

"Are you sure?" Evie asked, looking at Mal in shock. Dragons were Mal's _thing_. Seeing Mal without dragons would be like seeing Carlos without Dude or seeing Jay without his beanie. But…Mal was the client here. Evie had to think in a more professional setting. She could worry as a friend later.

"Yeah," Mal sighed softly, nodding her head. She _loved_ her dragons but…if it kept people from making the comparisons to Maleficent, losing them wouldn't be a _bad_ thing would it?

After all, even her friends and she called Maleficent the 'Dragon' if they had to talk about her in public on the Isle. If _that_ wasn't a sign that Maleficent basically had a hold on dragons, Mal didn't know what was.

Ben's safety right now was paramount and since Emir and Akiho usually joked that Ben didn't even _employ_ guards since he was too trusting, it fell to Mal to make sure no one tried to harm Ben because of her.

"Okay, well I can work with that," Evie said, nodding her head as she jotted down some notes in the corner of her sketchbook. "Give me a couple of days, I'll have a design for your cotillion dress. Maybe even a few designs so you have a few choices."

Mal nodded and Evie tore out a page from her sketchbook, placing it in the drawer of her bedside table. It had been a design that she had thought was quintessential Mal that would have been perfect for cotillion. It'd been a semi-formal looking dress with a pattern that looked like dragon scales up the skirt and sleeves that almost resembled dragon's wings.

 _Mal saved the day in her dragon form, plus Ben loves dragons,_ she thought as she shut the drawer. _But, as they say, the customer's always right. Besides, Mal and I haven't been friends that long. I wouldn't want to rock the boat here._

"Oh," Evie said, turning back to Mal. "A um…a copy of _The Gazelle_ came for you. I didn't know if you wanted to read it or just throw it out. That's what I've been doing with mine ever since…well ever since Coronation."

Mal sighed. "Thanks Evie. Just leave it on my dresser. I'll read it later or just use it for Estelle to use to do his business on."

"Okay," Evie said softly, putting the copy of the tabloid on Mal's dresser. "Um…I'm going to go catch up with Doug. He's been helping me catch up on what I've missed since Fairy Godmother gave me the three weeks off from classes. Are you…are you going to be okay?"

Mal gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine Evie. Just a long day, we had those on the Isle and I'm sure we'll have more of them in Auradon."

Evie nodded and gave Mal a kind smile before walking out of the room, leaving Mal once again on her own. Something that the purple haired Godling was thankful for. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being around Evie, actually the blue haired VK had been slowly growing on her ever since Coronation. Due to the fact that she had grown up being trained to be royal, she was a good resource in case Mal had any questions—not that Mal had asked of course. Not while Evie was dealing with the fallout of attempting to steal the wand and then everything with her dad.

Sighing, Mal got up and walked over to her dresser. She knew she shouldn't read the trash that _The Gazelle_ wrote but…it was better to know what your enemies were saying than to be caught unawares.

Picking up the paper, Mal plopped back onto her bed and unfolded the gossip rag; once again rolling her eyes at seeing her own face staring back at her on the cover.

 _It's only because I'm dating Ben,_ she tried to tell herself. _At some point, there'll be a new shiny object that'll catch their attention. Right?_

Her eyes poured over the 'article', taking in every word that was used. Every jab thrown her way. This time, whoever wrote the article seemed intent on predicting the ways Mal would fail on Ben's kingdom tour that was coming up. Something that Mal would have to accompany him on as she was his girlfriend.

 _Not just his girlfriend,_ she thought with an inward sigh. A few days ago, Ben had told her that he wanted to bring her in as a Lady of the Court. Mal didn't know why she had agreed to such a plan but she had.

Why did she need to be a 'Lady' anyway? She technically already _was_ one anyway, what with being the daughter of Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. Hell, even if most people still believed that she was the daughter of Maleficent, there was no arguing with the daughter of Hades part.

Mal paused as she continued to read the article, her hands slowly balling into fists as she took in each word.

_Is Mal truly ready for the kingdom wide tour that King Ben had announced this past Saturday? Considering how sources claim she acts around Auradon Prep, it's hard to say for sure. This reporter has to wonder how someone so opposite Princess Audrey came to be on the arm of the King._

_One can only hope that it truly is love and not something manufactured in a lab…a potions lab perhaps? After all, as was revealed at King Ben's coronation, Mal's full name is Maleficent. A love spell to take over the kingdom would be right up her alley._

"For the love of all that is bad and evil, my name is Malinda!" Mal growled. "You're going to believe _Maleficent's_ word over _mine_? Over _mom's_?! And no _wonder_ Sleeping Brat was going on about Ben being spelled earlier if _this_ is the kind of dribble that's getting written! Ben can't even _be_ spelled! You'd think that'd be something of public record!"

 _Okay, calm down_ , she told herself, taking a few deep breaths. _You keep going on like this, you're going to end up letting loose another fireball. What if you hit Estelle?_

Mal sighed and tried her best to force her anger down. Like Akiho's aunt's old motto, what was it again? Conceal, don't feel? I mean, sure she almost completely froze all of Arendelle but until Mal had a handle on her powers, it would have to do for now.

Thankfully, she still had her hours blocked out for her magic practice. She'd hate to see what would happen if she had to figure out what to do without them.

Getting up, Mal lifted up her mattress and put the copy of _The Gazelle_ underneath it. Uma would ask about any ash piles or torn up copies of it in the trash bin. At least this way, there was no way for her cousin to find out—Uma had been pitching the copies as soon as they came in, not even bothering to read them.

Jay and Harry did the same, as did Carlos. Actually, the younger boy was disgusted at the fact that _The Gazelle_ didn't even have a website and just stuck to a paper product. Meanwhile, Gil only kept his copies for when he was working on some sort of craft.

It honestly amazed Mal at how crafty the son of Gaston was but the proof was available whenever she went into Carlos' and Gil's room. One half of the room was always covered in wires as Carlos was taking something apart or building something else. While Gil's side usually had paints or wood carvings available. He had even joined the art club…but dropped it when he realized that it was mainly painting.

 _You know…maybe I should do that,_ Mal thought. _It'd be a way to keep up with my art stuff and be able to show people I'm more than the biological offspring of Maleficent. I…I doubt they'll do much with spray paints but again, worth the sacrifice if it keeps Ben safe._

Out of the corner of her eye, Mal caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She sighed as she saw her leather jacket, her prized possession. The jacket that had never left her body with the exception of sleeping since she was _eight_. Actually, she even slept in it if it was a rare night where she slept in the clubhouse but those were few and far between after she got her room in the Underworld. They were even _rarer_ after Jay, Harry and Uma all got rooms in the Underworld too.

Honestly, the Underworld had a lot of guest rooms considering her dad really wasn't big on entertaining.

But on the nights she _had_ slept in the clubhouse and the one night a week she had to spend at Maleficent's, Mal kept her jacket _on_. She was no fool—after all she was friends with Jay of all people. She knew what would happen to her jacket if she took it off.

 _Like I said…this is for Ben,_ Mal thought as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror; her hands clutching the sides of her jacket as if unsure about the decision she was about to make.

After all, eliminating dragons on her future clothes that was fine. She wasn't happy about it but she could live with it. But going without her jacket?

_It's not permanent…besides, what would be harder to live with? Your jacket for a few weeks or Ben forever because someone thought he was being spelled? Or worse, because they thought he was too hormonal to handle being king?_

Before she had a chance to second guess herself for a third time, Mal quickly shed her jacket and hung it up, putting it in her wardrobe and shutting the door.

She rubbed her hands over her shoulders, her bare arms feeling a bit cold without the comforting feel of the leather but it would be something she'd grow used to. Quickly flopping back onto her bed, Mal pulled her sketchbook to her just as Uma walked in.

"What the hell?" Uma asked, staring at her. "Where's your jacket?"

"Took it off," Mal muttered, starting a sketch of Estelle.

"Why in the world would you do that? You love that jacket."

"Got too hot."

"It's like in the mid sixties Mal!"

"Yeah well with the heating in these buildings Uma, it's going to be different than a mid sixty day on the Isle," Mal shrugged.

Uma shook her head and sat down on her bed. "Mal, don't tell me this is because of what that brat said earlier is it?"

"Uma, like I said, the day I let Audrey occupy any part of my brain is the day that pigs fly," Mal scoffed. "She is no one to me. She's like an annoyance that we have to live with—you know what? She's like Quinn okay? The annoyance from the Caster gang because she didn't have any magic."

"Plus it'd be an accurate comparison since Quinn's the Queen of Heart's daughter," Uma mused for a second before pointing her finger at Mal, standing up as she did it. "Don't try to change the subject Mali! You've changed since you got here."

"Yeah. Your point?" Mal asked. "Believe it or not, not having to worry about what Maleficent's doing every minute of every day makes one a bit more relaxed. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go hunt down my brother and make sure he's doing alright."

Mal got up and walked out of the room, leaving Uma standing there with Estelle once again. Uma shook her head.

"What's going on with your human, huh?" Uma asked Estelle, the Cerberus tilting his left head in confusion as if wondering if Uma was wanting a response. Uma sighed, normally she'd reach out to her aunt but Persephone was on the Isle right now. There wasn't much she _could_ do especially if Mal had the link muted.

 _Looks like it's up to me,_ Uma thought with an inward sigh. _Thankfully I've got Harry and Jay for help. Hadie too. Plus, if things get really desperate, I can always ask Benny to bring Aunt Steph back a little early. He seems like he'll do anything for Mal._

"Hey cap'n?" Harry asked, poking his head in. "Have you done that Remedial Goodness essay yet?"

Uma chuckled. "No, not yet Harry. Honestly that class is such a waste of time."

"Agreed. But did you want to work on it together? Maybe in the library?"

"I sense you have something other than homework in mind."

Harry smirked. "Oh nothing. Other than the fact that I heard from Emir's sister that your young cousin could be seen with a blonde lass. Alone."

Uma rolled her eyes. "He's like _eleven_ Harry. That being said…I am intrigued. Let's go."

After grabbing her notebook, the two of proceeded to make their way to the library. After all, safety in numbers right?


	8. Chapter 8

Hadie couldn't help but smile as he sat down at the table next to Alexandria Charming, one of his new friends since arriving in Auradon. He had been working at a different table but had gladly changed tables to be able to work with his friend. Also it worked to make sure he was still following the first rule of the Isle: never be alone.

He _may_ have been fairly sheltered on the Isle, what with being Mal's brother and Uma's cousin, but even _he_ knew the rules of the Isle. The crew had trained him, CJ, and the other younger members on the rules whenever they got.

It had been annoying but if it was a choice between annoying and potentially deadly, Hadie would pick annoying every chance he got. Besides, the quizzes got easier after Harriet wrote the rules down and made small booklets for them to study. They were some of the few books they had on the Isle that were relatively new, all in all there were probably about twenty books in total but maybe _five_ were still usable.

Though the sorry state of the other fifteen could be blamed on morons like the Gaston twins and even a few of their own. Not all of the Warf Rats liked reading as a way to pass the time. However, with the never-ending turf war between the Rats and the Angels, Hadie couldn't exactly blame them.

You wouldn't win in a face off against an Angel by quoting from a book while they were wielding a dagger.

 _It pays to be friends with CJ,_ he thought. _There was no way Mal would have given me any of that information. Her constant quest to keep me innocent I suppose. Never mind the fact that I did have to live on the Isle too._

"You okay?" Alexandria asked, looking at him and bringing him back to the conversation at hand. "No offense but you're not your usual chatty self. I know it's the library but you can still _talk_ you know."

"I'm fine," Hadie said with a small shrug. "I was…I was just thinking about the Isle."

"Oh," Alexandria said and they were quiet for a bit as they worked. Before long though Alexandria broke the silence. "What's it like? The Isle I mean? I tried asking Kitty, Lucy and Chad about it before you all arrived but Chad wouldn't answer and I feel like the answer Kitty and Lucy gave were just sanitized versions."

"The curse of being the younger sibling huh? They're always trying to keep the world bright and shiny for you?"

"Oh Gods, _yes_! Someone who knows my pain!" Alexandria chuckled as she shook her head. "We should form a club. You, me, Phillip Jr., Ashaki, Melody, and Neal White. I'm sure there are other younger siblings around here we could invited to join too."

"That'd be fun," Hadie grinned, brushing a bit of his blue hair out of his eyes. "It'd be like our own pirate crew. You'd be captain of course."

"Why not you? I thought guys were captain." Alexandria said, tilting her head a little in confusion as she brushed a bit of her long blonde hair out of her face.

Hadie rolled his eyes. "Mal and Uma were _co-_ captains back on the Isle. In fact, I don't think they ever _stopped_ considering Jay and Harry still call them 'captains'. Harry's older sister Harriet is the captain of her crew, and I think Red Jessica of the Rose would have words with you if she was still alive."

Unfortunately, not even Mal could keep that sort of information from him. When people had their souls enter the Underworld. Came with the territory, his father being who he was. He was sure Mal was the same way even if she never mentioned it.

"Okay okay," Alexandria said as she shook her head once more, the hair she'd just brushed out of her face falling back into her eyes. "So, what? You'd be my first mate?"

"Gladly," Hadie grinned, happy that the slightly morbid subject of death had been changed to one he was more than happy to talk about. Ironic, considering his father was the God of the Dead. "I can ask Harry how to be a decent one. Besides, you're a Princess. It wouldn't be right for you _not_ to be in charge."

"Hadie, you're the son of two _Gods_. If we're going by rank as to determine who's in charge of our hypothetical club, it should be you then."

Hadie shook his head. "I'm not the leading type. That's Mal's role after all. Like I said, she and Uma lead the crew back on the Isle. Harry was first mate and Jay was right under him."

Alexandria nodded, chewing a bit on her pen as she thought for a moment. It hadn't escaped her knowledge that Hadie hadn't answered her question about what the Isle was like. It wasn't as if he wouldn't know, as he had lived on the Isle his whole life. It really could only mean one thing; that the Isle was the type of place you had to experience rather than describe.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cute? Honestly Alexandria, I thought you'd have better standards as to who your boyfriend was. I mean, I know _he_ can only move upwards but you have your rank to think about."

Alexandria rolled her eyes and turned to face Audrey who was accompanied by a couple of her lackeys. "One, he's not my boyfriend and two, don't you have something _better_ to do? Like break my brother's heart for the fiftieth time?"

"Your brother knows where my feelings lie," Audrey said, waving her hand in front of her face as if shooing a bothersome bug. "Whats more it's not really any of your business what my plans with him are now is it?"

"You stuck your nose in my business, only fair I get to do the same with yours." Alexandria shrugged, turning back to resume work on the essay in front of her.

"Oh Alex, sweet little Alex," Audrey said shaking her head as a couple of her cronies tittered in amusement. Hadie was honestly reminded of some of the brainless wonders back on the Isle. What were their names? Mal and Uma loved to rant about them almost as much as they ranted about Evie...oh that's right! Maddy, Quinn and Morgan. Half of Zevon's gang and one of Freddy's Angels. No wait…if they survived the Isle then they had to have _something_ in their heads. The jury was out on whether the same could be said for Audrey's cronies.

"It's clear you still don't understand how hierarchies work," Audrey said, pulling Hadie's attention back onto the conversation rather than spend his brain power trying to determine if the other girls had brains of their own or if they operated on a pure hive mind. "You see, as someone who is first in line for their throne, I'm well within my right to inquire about your business. A Queen has to know about her subjects after all. But you, little miss…what was it again?"

"Fourth in line," Alexandria muttered, looking like she would rather be dragged over rocks than have this conversation.

Audrey smirked as her two yes-women once again giggled in cruel amusement. "That's right, you're _fourth_ in line for your throne. Well then, my business just isn't any concern of yours."

Throughout the entire exchange, Hadie had been telling himself not to get involved. Mal could deal with Audrey if it turned nasty. But seeing Alexandria upset like she was…he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"That doesn't seem fair," Hadie said, raising an eyebrow as both royals looked over at him. "So what, you can just interfere in the business of anyone lower ranked than you?"

"Glad to see _someone_ gets it," Audrey nodded.

Hadie smirked a little. "So why won't you leave Mal alone? Considering she's the daughter of a _God_ , I'd think that would be higher on the ranking scale than a mere _princess_. Oh, no offense Alex."

"None taken," Alexandria said with a small smile. Normally she hated it when people who weren't related to her shortened her name like that but she was fine with Hadie doing that. Especially since he was in the process of taking down Audrey.

Audrey rolled her eyes but was preventing from speaking as a familiar voice entered the fray.

"Step _away_ from my brother Audrey," Mal snapped as she walked up to the three of them, her eyes narrowed in such a way that would have spelled trouble to anyone with half a brain. "Gods, you know, going up to Ben is one thing. But you can't leave well enough alone now can you?"

"It's a library and I saw someone I knew Mal. Not my fault she was sitting next to your _half_ brother," Audrey said, faking an innocent tone in her voice.

"And I've told you about ten times to stay away from my sisters while we're on our break Audrey," Chad said as he too entered into the conversation. Good thing too, as Mal looked ready to either hit Audrey with a fireball or just haul off and slug her. "Unless this is your way of saying you want to get back together?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Chad, I told you about fifty times. I belong with Ben. You were just a way to bounce back while he recovered from whatever spell Mal had him under."

"Audrey. Ben. Can't. Be. Spelled," Mal said, going slow as if to make sure she heard every word. "You were _betrothed_ to the guy and you don't know that? Hell, even if you personally didn't know that, it _has_ to be a matter of public record! It's only the christening of the C _rown Prince_ we're talking about—plus one of the fairies who your mother considers an _aunt_ was the one to give the gift!"

"If anyone could spell Ben, Mal, I bet it'd be you. Daughter of Hades and Maleficent after all," Audrey scoffed, her lackeys murmuring in agreement. "Chad, I'll see you at lunch."

With that, she turned around and stormed off. Mal rolled her eyes as she saw Chad staring after Audrey rather forlornly. If Mal was being generous, she'd say Chad looked almost like a kicked puppy.

"Geez, Charming Jr., get better taste in women," Mal scoffed. She'd have felt sorry for him if he hadn't strung Evie along and made her do his homework. Back then, the only one who could mess with Evie was _Mal_. Now though? Evie was under _her_ protection. _No one_ was messing with the blue haired VK, not even Mal. "She said to your face that she only saw you as a rebound and you _still_ want her?"

Chad shrugged slightly before turning to his sister. "Alex, you okay?"

"I'm fine Chad," Alexandria nodded. "She didn't do anything, just spewed some nonsense about rankings and how she could poke her nose in my business but I couldn't do the same because I'm fourth in line for the Charmington throne."

"Besides, we were fine even if you two didn't step in," Hadie added.

"What makes you say that little bro?"

"Because Uma and Harry were about two shelves to the right of us," Hadie said, pointing at them. "It's a shame, they've lived on the Isle yet they can't sneak up on people."

"How in the world did you know we were there?" Uma asked as she stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

"You're the only person in Auradon with teal hair and Harry breathes so loudly, I could have hit him with a fireball in the _dark_ ," Hadie said, rolling his eyes. "Plus I heard him whisper that all the girls in this school are _ravishing."_

"Uma, control your first mate," Mal sighed as she shook her head.

"Gladly," Uma nodded as she whacked Harry over the head.

"What? I can't even notice when a girl is good looking anymore?!"

"Not around Hadie!" Mal and Uma snapped in unison.

Hadie rolled his eyes. "You guys _do_ know I'm eleven, not three right? I can handle Harry saying girls are good looking."

Alexandria chuckled softly before looking at Chad. "And I thought you, Kitty and Lucy were overprotective."

"It's the role of an older sibling," Chad said with a nod. "I'm going to go then. Alex, you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure Chad," Alexandria nodded. "Don't worry, I won't write to mom and dad with a different story."

"When's the last time you _wrote_ to mom or dad?"

"Fine, I won't _call_ mom and dad with a different story. Happy?"

"Insanely," Chad nodded before walking off. Alexandria rolled her eyes.

"Brothers," she muttered. "Can't live with 'em, they'll drive you insane if you try."

Harry chuckled. "Now, now, Charmette, don't lump all us brothers in with yours."

"Harry, you once tried to run Freddy boy through with your sword because he made a comment about CJ," Uma stated.

"The runt was _thirteen_ at the time and considering what Freddy boy is like, I was well within my right to try to run him through! If Jay, Derek and Jake hadn't held me back, I would have!"

"We don't murder people Harry!"

"Making sure Freddy never saw the light of day again is more like a public service Uma!"

"Since when do we preform 'public services' on the _Isle_?"

"Guys, I hate to be _that_ person but this _is_ the library," Mal sighed. "If you're going to stay here, you're going to keep your voice down."

"Thank you Mal!" Hadie nodded. "Come on guys, I _don't_ want to get kicked out of here! Again."

"Again? Meaning you've been kicked out of the library already?" Mal asked.

"Harry tried to start a sparring lesson with a ruler last week," Hadie shrugged. Alexandria blinked in surprise at how he was acting like that sort of behavior was normal.

And yet, from what she'd seen, it probably _was_.

Uma sighed and shook her head, leaning over to ruffle Hadie's hair. "Fine you little bookworm. I'll behave. But only because you're my cousin."

"Gee, thanks," Hadie muttered as he tried to straighten his hair back out.

Harry chuckled. "Now that we know the little Lord is safe, shall we go and get some sparring practice in, cap'n?"

"Why that sounds lovely Harry. Mali, you in?"

"As much fun as that sounds you guys, I _did_ just spar Uma today and I do have some homework I'd like to get done before lunch."

"Nope, you're coming with us. You need a dose of the Isle and stat."

"Cap'n's right Mal. I mean, you're already missing your jacket. You stay here in Boreadon without us for much longer and you'll be wearing a dress all the time and changing your hair!"

"There's nothing wrong with dresses," Alexandria spoke up as she brushed some lint from the skirt of her baby blue dress. "Though I do admit, they'd look weird on Mal. It'd be if my sister Kitty wore dresses all the time. Now if it were _Lucy_ , that'd be a different story."

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"You're rambling," Hadie told her. "But Harry's right Mal. Where _is_ your jacket? You normally never take it off."

"As I told Uma earlier when she asked back at our dorm, I got hot. It happens a lot around here," Mal shrugged, trying to ignore the feeling of goosebumps forming on her skin. Even with the heated buildings, the cold from the outside still seeped into her bones. It didn't help that the library was oddly enough the _coldest_ building in Auradon Prep.

Mal didn't know why that was, she didn't know how that was but she would go to her grave stating that it was the coldest building on campus. Well…if Gods had graves. Or Fae for that matter.

 _No, bad thoughts. Remember you're trying to distance yourself from Maleficent. You won't get people to stop making comparisons between you and Maleficent if you're doing it yourself,_ Mal thought.

"Well I'll let you guys get back to work," Mal said with a small nod of her head. "Uma, Harry, don't kill each other sparring."

"Mal, you wound us!"

Mal rolled her eyes and walked off. Uma watched as her cousin turned the corner and then, as soon as she was satisfied that Mal was out of earshot, turned to Harry and Hadie.

"Look, either I'm crazy or Mal's changed," she said.

"Well why can't it be both?" Hadie asked and then quickly dodged a whack on the head from his older cousin. "You're right though Uma. Mal loves her jacket, she's _always_ had it on since I can remember."

"You don't think something happened to it?"

"Like what? A sleeve ripped or something?"

"Maybe she tore a stitch in it when she threw that dagger at Audrey?"

"Maybe it was getting a bit tight?" Alexandria offered and the other three jumped a smidge, forgetting the youngest Charming was still there. "I mean, Mal's still plenty lean but from what my sisters told me, the original VKs were very lean when they got here. A change in diet…"

"Mal could have just spelled her jacket to be bigger, or asked mom for a new one," Hadie pointed out. "Also weren't you _here_ when Mal, Jay and the others arrived?"

"Yeah but Chad and Kitty interacted with them more. That was actually probably the first time I'd interacted with Mal."

"Ah. But going back to the topic at hand, what's going on with Mal?"

"You could try talking to her?"

Uma shook her head. "Tried that. Speaking of talking, though, Hadie? Your mind link? Does Mal have you on mute too?"

"I thought it was just me," Hadie said, sounding a bit relieved.

"Mind link—?"

"The Olympians have an ability where they can communicate mentally to each other," Hadie explained to a confused looking Alexandria. "Since it's not 'evil' so to speak, the barrier can't stop it. I was able to communicate with Mal using it when I was back on the Isle and she was here."

"Same," Uma nodded. "But for the past month, Mal's had me on mute. I'm tempted to ask Aunt Steph and Uncle Hades if they've been on mute too but that would just worry them."

"Have you tried talking to the other Olympian children?" Alexandria suggested. "Like Elle or Macaria? Wouldn't they be able to communicate through this mental link too, since Elle's Poseidon's great-granddaughter and Macaria is Zeus' granddaughter?"

Uma sighed. As much as she _really_ did not want to talk to her cousins on this side of the barrier, there might not be much of a choice. If something was going on with Mal's mental link, those brainless Olympians and Atlanticans might know something Uma didn't.

The joys of living in Auradon and having full access to their abilities. Not for the first time in her life did Uma curse the fact she'd been born under the magical barrier.

But Uma would swallow her pride and talk to them if it meant at least one mystery could be solved. If one of the brainless wonders could access Mal's mental link, then that meant that her cousin had her on mute.

And if that was the case, then Uma would have no choice but to get Aunt Steph involved. Because that meant that something was going on with Mal, something she didn't want Uma to know about.

_Mali, you'd better hope Jerkules' or Princess Sushi's kids can't access your mental link. Otherwise, it's a nonstop call to your mom._

"So…are you guys going to go spar or just stand over our table in an awkward silence?" Hadie asked, looking at his cousin and her first mate.

Uma shook her head slightly, her cousin's words pulling her out of her thoughts and back to the situation at hand.

"Ah! Right you are, my young Lordling," Harry nodded.

Hadie rolled his eyes. "You've been calling me that since I was _three_ Harry! You outrank me!"

"You're a _God_. I'm a Pirate."

"You're first mate. I'm just crew."

"And I'm just a fourth in line Princess who'd like to get this essay done," Alexandria spoke up.

Uma chuckled. "So sorry to bother you, Princess. Hadie, we'll be in the gym if you need us. Actually, it's been a while since you've sparred. Come round after you're done here, I'll see where you're at."

"Oh joy, getting my ass handed to me by either Harry or Jay will be the highlight of my day," Hadie rolled his eyes.

"Hey now," Uma chided. "I could always get Gil to spar you."

"Humiliating defeat versus an easy win? I'll take defeat, I _almost_ beat Jay last time."

Uma chuckled and leaned over to ruffle Hadie's hair again, Hadie squawking with discontent. "Charmette, Hadie. You two take care now."

"Bye Uma," Hadie said, running his hand through his hair as if to straighten it back out. Uma and Harry smirked as they walked out of the library.

"Where to Cap'n?" Harry asked as they entered the hallway. "Gym for sparring?"

"No Harry," Uma sighed. "I need to have a talk with some Olympians. I could ignore Mal changing slightly before because it's Boreadon. We're from the Isle, adapting is in our blood. But Mal's going without her jacket. I can't turn a blind eye to that."

"Where you go I go Uma," Harry nodded. "Especially with Princess Brat roaming the halls."

"You just don't want to risk seeing Gil in the gym by yourself do you?" Uma teased as the two of them walked off in search of her elusive extended relations.


	9. Chapter 9

Akiho sighed as he stared at the essay he was supposed to be writing. However all he had in front of him was a blank page as his mind was elsewhere. They were coming up on the one month mark since he had put in the request for that footage yet he had not heard a thing from the head of security from the docks.

Maybe he was still on vacation? No, Akiho would have heard something if that was the case. Or he would have been put in contact with the deputy head of security of the docks.

Akiho could only hope that their head of security wasn't somehow in Leah's pocket. He doubted it but then again his mother hadn't thought Hans was a low life set on taking over Arendelle just for a shot at having a throne. They were bad judges of character was the point he was trying to make.

Well, except for when he met Ben. Akiho had to smile as he thought back on that fateful day twelve years ago.

_"Go on Akiho," Anna said gently. "Mama and Papa have to go to a meeting. You stay here with Olaf okay?"_

_"Okay mama," Akiho nodded._

_"Don't worry Anna, he'll be safe with me," Olaf said with his usual smile. Anna smiled and bent down to kiss Akiho on the head before walking out of the room._

_"Hi!"_

_Akiho looked over to see a boy his age with light brown hair and brownish green eyes waving at him from the corner. How had he missed him?_

_"There's a secret passage over here," the boy said, as if he'd read Akiho's thoughts. "Chip showed it to me a few days ago. Oh! I'm Ben by the way."_

_"I'm Akiho…and this is Olaf," Akiho said, pointing to the snowman. "He's my babysitter while my mama and papa are in a meeting."_

_"But…he's a snowman," Ben said, tilting his head in confusion. "How…how is he alive?"_

_Akiho shrugged. "I don't know. Mama says he's my cousin because my Auntie Elsa made him but I don't know how he's alive."_

_"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf chimed in, walking up to Ben._

_"You have to hug him now," Akiho told him._

_"Okay," Ben shrugged and went over to hug Olaf. Akiho couldn't help but smile at the sight, most kids from other kingdoms ran away from Olaf whenever they saw him._

_"Huh, he's warm," Ben said as he broke the hug. "Not cold like snow is."_

_"Maybe it's because Olaf's alive?" Akiho ventured._

_"Maybe it's magic?" Another boy's voice ventured and both Ben and Akiho turned to look at a boy their age with jet black hair standing by the doorway. "Sorry, I didn't mean to butt in."_

_"It's okay," Ben said with a smile. "I'm Ben and this is Akiho and Olaf. What's your name?"_

_"Emir," the boy said, returning the smile. "My mama and papa are in a meeting."_

_"Same with ours," Akiho said. "What do you want to do while we wait?"_

_"Do you kids want to hear the story of The Two Sisters?" Olaf asked and Akiho groaned._

_"Olaf! I've heard that story a thousand times!"_

_"Story?" Ben perked up and Emir looked interested. Akiho shook his head but sat down next to his new friends._

_"It began…with two sisters…one born with magical powers, one without…."_

The familiar melody of his ringtone broke through Akiho's thoughts and brought the Arendelle prince back to the present.

"Hello?" Akiho asked as he answered his phone.

"Your highness. My apologies for the delay, I've only just finished combing through the footage you requested."

"Michael, there's no need to apologize. I know there was a lot of footage that needed to be looked at. But I take it from your call that you found something?"

"Yes your highness. Please keep in mind that we only have footage in the cloud system going back the past year but we still have the tapes as backups. I wanted to get you the most recent footage first."

"Of course," Akiho nodded. His father had upgraded the docks' security system to make it more digital rather than the old way that they had before. As long as there was footage for them to see, Akiho was sure Ben wouldn't care whether it was from the tapes or from the cloud.

"I was able to find one clip every month that fit your criteria, including one from the previous week."

Akiho froze, hoping that he had misheard the head of security. This…this surely wasn't still going on. Was it?

"I'm sorry Michael, I must have misheard you. Did you just say that it was this past week?"

"Yes your highness."

Akiho sighed and shook his head. Gods, Ben was not going to be happy to hear that.

"Go ahead and send me those recordings Michael. And thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I know it's not fun to come back from your vacation and have a request like this."

"Prince Akiho, it is my job to help both the King of Auradon and the Prince of Arendelle. I only wish I could do more."

"If we need more, I know I will gladly call and ask you," Akiho promised. "Thank you again."

"Of course sire. Those recordings should be in your inbox within a half hour or so."

"I'll be on the look out for them. Please let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Please send my best wishes to the King and to your parents."

Akiho couldn't help but smile at that. No matter what was happening, Michael always made sure to send his regards to Akiho's parents.

"I will be sure to pass along your wishes," Akiho said and quickly said goodbye before hanging up. Making a mental note to ask his dad to give Michael a raise, he turned back to his essay. If it was going to be half an hour before the footage was available, Akiho would need something to pass the time.

And besides…the essay _needed_ to get done anyway. He could just picture Ben's look of expectant disappointment if Akiho walked into his office without at least _starting_ the essay.

Pulling the paper closer to him, Akiho began to write. Thankfully, the essay was for Advanced Chivalry and it was a five paged essay on what _not_ to do as a prince. Let's just say Akiho drew inspiration from a certain red haired former suitor of his mother's for most of the essay. He worked to keep his handwriting neat, knowing he would have to type up his rough draft at some point.

It was a joke amongst the Tourney team that the only reason why Akiho hadn't been made captain was because of his messy handwriting. He would always joke back that he wasn't the 'captain' type. While he was born to rule Arendelle, Ben was born to rule everyone else.

It was funny though, Ben never acted like he was looking forward to the day where he would take the crown. Of course, when they were kids, they all thought Ben would be an adult and Beast would be well…dead. No one predicted Beast abdicating and Ben getting the crown at sixteen.

The pinging of his phone brought Akiho out of his thoughts and marked a good stopping point for his essay writing. Glancing at the email, the blond renewed his resolve to get a raise for Arendelle's head of security at the docks. Not only did Michael include all the digital recordings but he also _time stamped_ them and notated a summary of each clip.

 _Okay, wait to watch with Ben,_ Akiho told himself. _Watching without him will just get you angry and the last thing you want is to storm into the King's office upset. Especially if Ben's in a meeting or something. Though he doesn't really have that many meetings now, not since he got Dean as his personal assistant. And Mal._

Akiho smiled slightly to himself as he got up and made his way over to Ben's office, hoping that Mal would also be there. It'd save them the trouble of having to find her for one and would prevent the tapes from being delayed.

They all wanted irrevertible proof that Leah had done this, proof that she couldn't talk her way out of or claim that she was being set up as they knew she would. Leah could talk he way out of anything. Honestly, Akiho had been tempted to see if she was related to Jafar with the smooth talking she could do.

But that would make her somehow related to Jay. There was no way on Jörd's green earth Akiho would wish that on his teammate and friend. Plus that would also make _Audrey_ related to Jay. Double no thank you.

"He in there Dean?" Akiho asked as he reached the doors to Ben's office.

"You literally caught him at a free moment," Dean told him. "He's with Lady Mal right now."

"Do I have perfect timing or what?" Akiho chuckled. "Can I go in?"

"Go right ahead," Dean nodded and Akiho strode on into Ben's office. Sure enough Ben was sitting at his desk with Mal perched on top of it, peering at some paperwork Ben was working on.

 _Hang on, what's Mal wearing? And where's her jacket?_ Akiho thought as he looked at Mal. Akiho was not usually the type to notice what people were wearing, with the exception of Ben and his suits, but the pale green dress seemed like something that would be more commonly found in Lucy Charming's closet. Not Mal's. 

"Please tell me you're here because you've finished your essay and you want to celebrate," Ben chuckled as he looked up to see his best friend and pulling Akiho out of his thoughts.

"How long have you known me?" Akiho smirked.

"Good point. What was I thinking?"

"Meh, what can I say? I'm charming and irresponsible," Akiho shrugged.

Mal tilted her head. "Doesn't he mean 'irresistible'?"

"No, he does not," Ben sighed.

"Thank you for the compliment Mal but I said what I said," Akiho chuckled. "I'm sorry to interrupt Ben but I need to talk to you."

"You're never an interruption dude. What's up?"

Akiho sighed and handed Ben his phone. "The clips are in. Michael sent them today, called me half an hour ago that he found them. I haven't looked at them yet, figuring you'd want to do that yourself."

Ben nodded slightly and took the phone from Akiho's hands. This was it, the moment of truth. They would _finally_ have visual proof of Leah's wrongdoings.

But…at the same time, did he _want_ to know? This was a woman who he'd known since he was _three._ Granted they all despised the very ground Leah walked on but she was still going to be his grandmother in law before he got out of the contract. It wasn't hard to believe Leah would do something like this but believing it and _knowing_ it were too very different things.

"Hey…" Mal said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You want me to do it?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that Mal," Ben said gently.

"You're not asking, I'm offering. There's a difference," Mal said, gently tugging the phone out of Ben's hands. "Akiho, what's your passcode? Your phone locked."

"1119," Akiho told her. Mal nodded and punched in the passcode. Thankfully the email with the clips was still opened when the phone locked so it was the first thing that Mal saw. She sighed and looked over at Ben.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ben told her and pressed play. Akiho scurried over to see for himself. He immediately wished he hadn't. Clip after clip of Leah meeting with members of the crew, slipping some of them envelopes that looked innocent enough at first glance. Thankfully the crew members she handed them to were imbeciles and opened them in full view of the camera; showing the stacks of cash that were inside.

"There aren't enough curse words in the world to satisfy me right now," Akiho muttered under his breath.

 _What was that line Mal said to Audrey outside Chemistry that one time?_ Akiho thought. _Oh yeah: somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so that Leah can breath. I think she owes it an apology._

"Think of the kids you can still get off the Isle, you can _not_ go and kill her," he heard Mal growl under her breath. "Think of the kids you can still get off there, you _cannot_ go and kill her."

"Mal, you won't need to worry about that," Ben told her as he stopped the clip. "This is _sick_! It's inhumane! It's…oh Gods, this was going on when I was with _Audrey_! Did Audrey _know_ and not say anything?"

"Knowing Audrey…no," Akiho sighed. "Ben, I know you can't say anything negative about anyone but Audrey's the biggest gossip in the school. If she knew, the entire school would have known in a day because she wouldn't be able to resist telling everyone about what her 'grammy' was doing to the Isle. Not to mention Leah wants Audrey to be Queen, she wouldn't damage her chances by involving her in something like this."

Mal growled and began to pace, her fingers twitching every so often and if one looked closely they would see that her green eyes were a glow. If one didn't know Mal that well, they might assume it was due to her anger. However, after a couple of months of knowing Mal, Akiho was fairly confident that the glow was more due to her magic than anything else.

Having experience with magical relations, Akiho felt no shame in the fact that he jumped behind the couch in Ben's office.

"Very funny," Mal said flatly.

"Hey, I'm just preparing myself for the next fireball," Akiho quipped and Mal rolled her eyes. Akiho chuckled and looked over at Ben.

"Ben, in all seriousness, you can't delay calling the council on this," the blond said. "And honestly, if it were me, I'd clean house there. They all had the ability to check the ship's log. I know my aunt and Emir's dad are on the council but still—"

"I'd rather not have Ben have a council where he has no allies," Mal said. "Remove the ones who need it, but Aladdin would be a good voice to have on the council. He's a former street rat, he of all people should sympathize with the Isle kids once he hears about everything that happened. Eugene's another good one, basically anyone who grew up poor would understand food poverty."

"Queen Elsa's another one I want to keep," Ben said. "She'd know better than anyone the pain of punishing a child for something they can't control."

Akiho sighed. While he loved the stories his mom and aunt would tell about his grandparents, he wasn't going to say they didn't mess up when it came to dealing with his aunt's powers. Especially with his grandmother being Northaldra. She would have known wouldn't she?

Ben shook his head and pulled out his phone. "This isn't going to be pretty but it has to be done," he muttered. "Guess I should convene the council."

Mal nodded and went to go stand by Akiho to give Ben some privacy.

"Gods, the fall out from this is going to be something…Mal, level with me. How many kids died because of what Leah did?" Akiho asked, keeping his voice down as to not interrupt Ben.

Mal sighed. "Too many," she said softly. "I meant what I said a month ago, when this all started. My mom practically saved our lives. We have no medical system and kids ate what they could get Akiho. Dad set up the restaurant to try to get kids food when he could, he actually has a rule. Kids don't pay."

"But adults do?"

"Of course. The adults on the Isle actually did something to get put on there. Well, most of the adults. The kids who were lucky enough to grow up to adulthood don't have to pay. But adults like Hook, Ursula, the Evil Queen not that she'd ever step _foot_ into my dad's restaurant. Honestly, the ones who eat the best on the Isle are the hyenas."

"I'm going to regret asking this but why the hyenas?"

Mal sighed. "They acted…well they acted as the clean up crew for the Isle. We handled the area around the docks but people would drop dead all over the place. Decaying bodies did _not_ smell good."

"…yep I regret asking."

"My crew actually formed an alliance with them back when Uma and I were six," Mal chuckled. "Evie, in her infinite wisdom, decided that Shenzi's cubs would be good as party favors in the little nasty bags she gave kids. I remember Gil got a cub but he brought it to the ship, he was under the crew's protection at that time anyway. Carlos got a cat from the nasty bag. Named her Beelzebub. I should talk to Ben about getting that cat back for Carlos but I doubt Dude would like that."

"So this got you into an alliance with the hyenas?" Akiho prompted, trying to get the subject back on track.

"Of course. Shenzi's the matriarch of her clan, her eldest female cub would be the future matriarch. Not to mention the cubs had no business being away from their mother at that age," Mal told him. "Getting them back to Shenzi was just good politics in a way, you don't want to screw over a hyena. Scar learned that the hard way."

"So what was the alliance?" Akiho asked.

"We'd get them fresh water, food if needed and they could eat whatever dead bodies they found," Mal said softly. "In exchange, we were granted immunity from being eaten if our crew was caught out at night and we could gather up our allies or any kids under the age of twelve who died before the hyenas could have their fill."

"With all due respect Chi-Fu, I don't care! Your reports can wait, get yourself into the council room before I call guards to escort you in!" Ben snapped, cutting off Akiho who had opened his mouth. " _Thank you_ for your cooperation!"

"Gods, if this is what he's like with Chi-Fu, imagine what he'll be like when he has to call Leah," Akiho muttered.

"Wouldn't he have called her first though?" Mal asked. "Get it out of the way?"

Mal's hopes were dashed by the next words out of Ben's mouth, however. "Hello Queen Leah? I'm going to need you to report to an emergency meeting of the council," he said, his voice neutral but Mal could tell there was a bit of an edge to it. "Yes, it is important. Do you think I call emergency sessions every day for no reason? No I will not tell you what the meeting is about over the phone. You'll find out with all the other council members— _at_ the meeting. Yes, I do insist. Thank you! I will see you there. Please be sure to arrive promptly, it's important we begin straight away."

Ben ended the call and, for a brief second, Mal honestly thought he was going to throw his phone against the wall. Instead, he opted to grab a pile of the reports and throw them in his frustration.

"Kids are _dying_ because of her machinations and she has the gall to ask me what the meeting's about?!"

Akiho stared in shock. This was legitimately the first time he had ever seen Ben lose his cool like this. Hey, there was a reason why they joked that Ben wasn't human.

"Ben, you need to calm down," Mal said, walking up to his desk.

"Mal, I…" Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair. "How can I calm down? When I look at those engine logs and see that video and just hear your brother asking if we hated the Isle so much that we'd willingly send them rotten food? And now I know the reason behind that question is Leah, someone I've known since I was a _toddler_?"

"I know Ben," Mal said softly, gently resting a hand on Ben's upper arm. "Trust me, if it wasn't for all the kids still on the Isle right now and the fact that I'd like to avoid being sent back to the Isle, I'd have transformed into a dragon and gone after Leah. But I can't do that. We go after her in anyway but legally, she and her cronies will cry persecution so fast it'll make our heads spin."

"Mal, I promise you, there is nothing you could do that would get you sent back to the Isle," Ben promised. "I just…I need a minute. I know Leah's someone who's mentally trapped in the 1400's but like I said, I've known her since I was a toddler. I never thought she was capable of this."

Mal gave Ben a sad smile as she brushed some of his hair out of his eyes before bending down to pick up the papers he had thrown. "Ben, you're the _king_. If you need a minute, take that minute. What's Leah going to do, yell at you?"

"That's not out of the realm of possibilities," Akiho chimed in. "If you value your boyfriend's hearing Mal, you'd know it's a bad idea to tempt fate."

Mal snorted in amusement. "I'm a VK Akiho. We tempt fate every day."

"Fair point."

Ben smiled at the interaction between the two of them. He couldn't believe how calm Mal was being throughout this whole thing…but then, maybe it made sense. She had already known the food was being delayed on purpose and Leah was…well she was someone who could only be described as a person who'd be visited by Christmas ghosts.

She wasn't worth Mal's anger.

"Mal…why don't you come with me to the meeting?" Ben offered, an idea coming to him.

"Is that a good idea Ben?" Mal asked. "We're dating after all, anything I say Leah'll come back with an argument that you agree with it because we're dating."

"The Isle needs the representation in this matter and you're the highest ranked VK, being the daughter of Hades and the niece of Zeus," Ben told her. "Leah can try to twist it all she wants, but if you don't want to you don't have to."

Mal sighed. As much as she really didn't want to deal with Leah's craziness and the possibility of actually _talking_ to her Uncle Zeus…Ben was right. The Isle did need the representation.

"Alright," she said. "But if Leah says Maleficent's my mother, I make no promises about the lack of fireballs thrown her way."

"Duly noted," Ben chuckled. "Akiho, what about you?"

"Hmm…essay or watching Mal flambé Leah," Akiho said, pretending to weigh the two options. "Flambé it is!"

"Why am I not at all surprised?"

"Charming and irresponsible Ben. Charming and irresponsible."


	10. Chapter 10

Ben, Mal and Akiho made their way to the council room where Leah's fate would be decided. After all, once the council heard everything that Leah had done, they would have to vote to change it. To make everything better for people on the Isle. Right?

Akiho wasn't exactly thrilled at the fact that there was a lingering sensation of doubt in his mind about Leah's fate. After all, while she only had the two official cronies, Leah was still good at twisting words and crafting a decent argument. She wasn't considered the Queen of Stonewalling by his Aunt Elsa for nothing.

 _But Ben's no slouch when it comes to crafting a decent argument either,_ he thought as the trio reached the council room. _I mean, with all the time he spends with his nose in a book, he'd better be._

"Akiho?"

His aunt's voice brought the blond out of his thoughts and Akiho smiled at seeing her. Granted, it hadn't been that long since he'd last seen his aunt but that didn't change the fact that he was always happy to see her.

"Hey Aunt Elsa," Akiho said, walking up and giving her a hug, earning a smile and a hug back from her. He also earned an eye roll and a sigh of annoyance from Leah as she passed them but Akiho paid her no mind. Hopefully, it was the last time Leah would step foot in this room. At least, as a member of Ben's council.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked as she broke from the hug and looked down at her nephew.

"His majesty invited me," Akiho stated. He knew Ben would hate it but that was the rule of the council, formality at all times. Even if you weren't on the council. "Don't worry Aunt Elsa…err sorry Queen Elsa. You're still the representative for Arendelle."

"I was more worried that you were in some sort of trouble," Elsa told him. "King Ben wasn't really all that detailed when he stated that there was an emergency council meeting to attend."

"Trust me, the meeting is in no way regarding _me_ ," Akiho said. "But we should probably be seated. I think his majesty is ready to get started."

"Yes, thank you Prince Akiho," Ben stated from his spot at the center of the table. Mal had taken the spot next to him, as both her status as his girlfriend and as his invited guest allowed. Akiho quickly took the spot next to his aunt, as normally every council member was allowed one guest if one was needed.

 _I probably should attend some more of Ben's council meetings,_ Akiho thought. _At some point, it'll be me on the throne of Arendelle but before then, I should at least know what goes on here beyond what Aunt Elsa rants about at the castle._

"Excuse me King Ben but the council room is normally for council members only," Leah spoke up. Akiho could only assume that she had also noticed Mal's presence in the room. "I'm not sure if the presence of others is all that appropriate."

"Normally you'd be correct Queen Leah," Ben said and Akiho had to wonder how much it hurt his best friend to have to say those words, "but Lady Mal is here not only as my invited guest but as a representative of the Isle. The issue I've convened you all here today pertains to the Isle and I believe that it's time they have a voice that has long been denied them."

Leah pursed her lips. "I see. Well then, there's really no business for the young Arendelle Prince to be here then is there?"

"Prince Akiho is here as _my_ invited guest, Queen Leah," Elsa stated, her voice cool yet firm as she stared at the aged monarch. "As council members, we're permitted to bring whomever we want as our guests. You said it yourself, Prince Akiho is Arendelle's prince. It's important he knows _exactly_ what goes on at these meetings for when the time comes when he needs to take up the mantle of King of Arendelle. As I'm _sure_ you'll be doing with Princess Audrey and Prince Phillip Jr when the time comes?"

"Why would I? After all, Audrey won't need to trouble herself with this when she's Queen and Phillip won't need to deal with this at all," Leah said, sounding as if Phillip Jr. was a mere afterthought.

 _Though, knowing Leah, Phillip Jr. probably is an afterthought,_ Akiho thought. _Everyone knows that Audrey is Leah's favorite. Even Audrey has no qualms in admitting that though I assume she at least loves her brother._

"I really don't see how Audrey is any of your concern," Leah continued, still looking at Elsa. "After all, as a _former_ Queen, I don't see how any of the ruling families are any of your concern."

"That's enough. I appreciate your concern Queen Leah but now is not the time to get into that," Ben said firmly, suppressing the urge to snap as he looked over at his best friend. Akiho was glaring at Leah so hard, Ben honestly thought that the aged Queen would burst into flames.

"Agreed King Ben," Elsa nodded, subtly resting a hand on Akiho's shoulder as if to remind him not to act. The council quickly got seated in their respective seats.

"Thank you all for coming. I apologize for calling you all here so abruptly however there is something rather important that needs to be discussed," Ben stated. "The issue pertains to the food deliveries that are making their way to the Isle of the Lost every month."

"What is the issue King Ben?" Aladdin asked as he leaned forward slightly.

"The issue, Sultan Aladdin, is that most of the food the Isle receives is _rotten_ and furthermore, the issue seems to have been going on for the past _nineteen_ years," Ben told him and most of the council gasped in shock and horror.

"Oh my!" Snow White exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Even Beast seemed to lean forward with concern on his face. Even though he was no longer king, Ben had invited him to attend as this debacle had occurred during his father's reign. If anyone had any questions about how this had been permitted to occur, Beast would be able to answer them with more clarity than Ben would have.

"Now this issue came to my attention prior to my coronation and I meant for it to be an issue I addressed on day one. Regretfully, with everything that occurred at Family Day and at my coronation, the matter of the food slipped my mind," Ben said, looking over at Mal with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Your highness, excuse me," Beast spoke up. "But if you don't mind my asking, how did the issue come to your attention?"

"That would be my doing, King Beast," Mal spoke up. "His majesty wanted to see the Isle and try some of the food at my father's restaurant."

"Hades has a restaurant?" Zeus spoke up, sounding intrigued or at least curious as to the fact that his older brother had set up a restaurant on the Isle of the Lost. Maybe it was a trick of the light but Akiho could have sworn Mal's back stiffened as the King of the Gods spoke.

"Yes. He does," Mal responded, her voice as cool as Elsa's had been when speaking to Leah before taking a breath and forcing her voice back to its normal tone as she continued to explain. "His majesty was disguised, the only one who recognized him was my father and he only said anything to me when we were in private."

"And how do we know that Lord Hades didn't purposefully feed his majesty rotten food, as a way to get revenge on King Beast?" Leah asked.

 _Gods damn her, I hate the fact that she has a point,_ Akiho thought.

"Queen Leah, I do hope you're not implying that my father would _kill_ King Ben or make him seriously ill just as a way to potentially get revenge on Former King Beast?" Mal asked, her voice just as cool as it had been when she was addressing Zeus.

"Considering the fact that he kidnapped and tried to kill his own nephew—"

"And we are not here to discuss Lord Hades' crimes," Ben spoke up as he saw Zeus' eyes darken at the reminder of Hades' past actions. "We are here to discuss the fact that Auradon citizens have not been getting a basic human right to edible food."

"Auradon citizens? They're prisoners," Leah scoffed. "Have you all forgotten the crimes they committed against us? Against our _children_?"

"Queen Leah, are you implying that people of a certain status in life should _not_ be able to get edible food?" Aladdin asked, his voice hard as he glared slightly at the Queen of Auroria. "Or are you saying that they should be _grateful_ they were getting any food at all?"

"How can we be certain that the status of the food is really that of which King Ben is describing?" Leah asked.

"Queen Leah, are you _really_ implying that King Ben is _lying_ about this?" Mal exclaimed, looking at the geriatric old bat in shock. "I _saw_ him eat the food. I _saw_ him spend about five minutes try to search for a word that would compliment my father's cooking without sounding like he was insulting it."

"I have to say, judging by Queen Leah's reaction to this, one almost has to wonder if she knew this was happening," Eugene said.

"How dare you! Accusing me of that without any proof!"

"It just so happens, Queen Leah, that we _do_ have proof that has been graciously provided by the Arendelle security team and the prince of Arendelle," Ben stated and began to pull up the clips that Akiho had sent him using the computer and the new projector that had been installed in the council room. It had been on the behest of Belle and Ben hadn't been more thankful.

Otherwise, the only other option they would have had would have been a film reel and there'd have been _no_ way to show the clips on that. Not unless Carlos had been able to update it somehow.

Having already seen the clips, Ben elected to watch the faces of those on the council. There were the expected expressions of shock, some horror and three expressions of complete fury from Aladdin, Eugene and Captain Phoebus much to Ben's surprise.

Then again, considering who his wife was, maybe it shouldn't have been that surprising. After all, no one would understand the horror of persecuting children just for the fact that they were born on the Isle like someone who's wife had been persecuted for who she was.

"Queen Leah, as you can be clearly seen in the clips, there is a clear implication that you are involved in this matter," Ben stated. "Do you have anything to say for yourself or any defense for your actions?"

 _Though I'm not entirely sure how you could have a defense for this,_ Ben thought as he looked at the woman who would have been his grandmother-in-law had it not been for Mal and his friends getting him out of that contract.

Ben would forever be thankful for Mal's love potion cookie. Oh and the fact that he wasn't able to _be_ love spelled.

"Your majesty, I would like to make it known that I believe these clips to be altered," Leah stated. "There's no proof that it is actually me that you see on those tapes. What's more is are we all forgetting that we have children of villains here that are adapt at shape shifting?"

"That has _got_ to be the least subtle reference to me you could have possibly made, Queen Leah," Mal stated dryly. "Why yes, I _am_ adapt at shape shifting. I get the ability from my father, and can _only_ transform into a dragon. You might as well accuse Lord Zeus of framing you because he once transformed into a swan."

"Furthermore,Queen Leah, do you have any proof that the tapes are altered?" Ben asked, looking over at Leah. "As well, while that may be a possible defense for the clip from _today_ , there are clips dated from before the 'children of villains' as you called them arrived in Auradon."

"Sire, do we have any proof that the tapes haven't been altered?" Leah asked. "After all, anyone of those VKs could be trying to frame me. They've already managed to ruin Audrey's life by messing with her engagement to you."

"Queen Leah, in order to get access to these tapes, you have to have access to the camera room which is monitored by the kingdom of Arendelle. None of the VKs in question have that. As well you've yet to provide any explanation as to why you're appearing in these clips, giving what appears to be a sizable amount of money to the head guard of the ship to the Isle." Ben said firmly. "Furthermore, I'd like to you refrain from mentioning my betrothal contract with Princess Audrey as this is neither the time nor the place to discuss such matters."

Akiho once again bit his lip to prevent a smirk from appearing on his face as every council member turned to look at Leah.

 _Emir is going to be so upset that he missed this,_ he thought as Aladdin and Eugene gave the geriatric old bat a glare. Subtly slipping out his phone, the Arendelle prince began to record what was left of the session. He'd delete the footage later, once he showed Emir.

"Forgive me Queen Leah but it almost sounds like you're accusing the Arendelle security team of corruption," Elsa spoke up, her tone cool.

"Not at all _Former_ Queen Elsa," Leah said in a faux sweet tone that didn't fool anyone who actually listened to it. "I just want to make sure all avenues have been covered in the investigation. If there was one in the first place. After all, from my understanding it was King Ben's _best_ _friend_ who had provided him the footage. A friend who has been known to be very vocal against his relationship with Audrey and therefore against my family."

Elsa rested a hand on Akiho's shoulder and the blond knew exactly what his aunt was silently saying: in this instance, the old motto of conceal don't feel rang true. If he shouted at Leah or even tried to speak up against her lies and slander, she may appear as the injured party and he would come across as an impulsive child.

Gods, he hated the machinations of royal life!

"You can have the footage checked by whoever you'd like Queen Leah. I can assure you though it is genuine," Ben said, his tone hardening slightly. "As well, Prince Akiho would not tamper with an investigation _just_ to make it appear as if you are the guilty party."

"Queen Leah, I agree with King Ben," Elsa stated, though the tone of her voice made it clear that she wasn't thrilled with having to addressed Leah by her title, especially seeing as the later had reminded everyone in the room that Elsa was no longer a queen. "Can you provide an explanation? Preferably one without defaming and slandering my nephew?"

Leah remained silent, though Ben couldn't help but wonder how. Leah was one of the council members who had made stonewalling an art form. Though Ben had to admit, even he would be drawn to silence with Elsa staring him down the way she was staring down Leah.

That was on top of the glares coming from Eugene and Aladdin.

"Queen Leah, by not issuing an explanation, it's clear to me that you are the one behind the delays," Ben stated, drawing attention back to him. "Do you have anything to say to defend yourself?"

"I fail to see what the problem is," Leah stated, somehow keeping her holier than thou attitude despite clearly being in the wrong. "They got food, what does it matter what the condition of it was? As well they weren't _forced_ into eating the food."

"Queen Leah, yes we got food but eating it was not exactly a choice," Mal stated.

"Lady Mal—"

"King Ben, you brought me here to be a representative for the Isle," Mal said, turning to face Ben and her expression turned into a more gentle one as her tone changed as well. "Let me do that."

Ben sighed but nodded his head as Mal turned back to face Leah. Akiho couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as he saw Mal's shine bright green once more. If Mal turned into a dragon, Leah might be able to argue against her. After all, King Beast _was_ in attendance and he was notorious for his stance on magic.

"Queen Leah, as I was saying, eating the food we received from Auradon was not a choice when there weren't many options at our disposal," Mal stated, her voice staying oddly calm and collected considering the last time Akiho heard her talk about the Isle, Mal shot off a fireball. "The lack of sun prevented us from growing our own crops. Lord Poseidon made it so that we had some seafood available to us but we couldn't eat that all the time. We were lucky when a few chickens wandered onto the barge and came to the Isle, my friends and I were able to start catching them and getting them to my father to serve at his restaurant."

Mal paused and took a breath, steeling herself for the onslaught of emotions that she was more than likely going to feel. Thinking about the past, about the children who had died on the Isle, was depressing enough by themselves. But thinking about them while staring at the woman who was essentially the reason why they died?

Yeah, they were pretty much lucky that she hadn't dragoned up yet.

"Thanks in part to the _stellar_ planning of the Isle which included a lack of a medical system that we could use, children died _daily_. _People_ died daily," Mal stated. "Not just from starvation. They died of dehydration because the rotten food didn't agree with them and they couldn't replenish the water fast enough. Water that my father was able to provide due to a filtration system my mother helped to set up since the only other water would have been either salt water or urine. They died from being _trampled_ to death from the mad rush to get _something_ edible. Then there were the women who died in childbirth because their bodies had grown too weak to handle that strain. Because of this, and because of the quality of the food sent to the Isle, it is the prevalent belief that Auradon knew about this and just didn't care."

She wouldn't get into the fact that most if not all of the teenage girls were severely irregular in their cycles due to the lack of nutrition. She and Uma were lucky that, due to their divine lineage, they escaped most of the damage but there were still months where their cycles were off.

 _At least it's better than Harriet, Sammy, Jade or even Freddie,_ Mal thought as she thought about some of the female members of their crew and Uma's older sister.

"What does it matter what villains think?" Leah scoffed, unknowingly pulling Mal out of her thoughts. "They're _villains_."

"They are also _people_ ," Phoebus stated. "They have the right to expect that they'll be treated as such. Humans have the right to voice their opinions on how they've been treated! I've seen first hand what happens when people are targeted for things beyond their control. I'll never forgive Frollo for his persecution of my wife and those like her but I would never want to see him or his children should he have them starve."

 _Oh he has them,_ Mal thought with an inward growl as she thought about Freddy Frollo. She had no gripe against his sister Claudine, despite the fact that she was the second in command of the Angels. It was clear that Claudine was only there because Freddy bullied her into it.

"Speaking as someone who has grown up in a similar environment, I find it reprehensible that Auradon allowed this," Aladdin spoke up, his voice oddly gentle and yet laced with rage. "Lady Mal, I know it's too little too late but on behalf of Agrabah at least, please let me extend my deepest and most sincere apology."

Mal nodded slightly and grew silent as Ben spoke again. Well, at least he would have if one of Leah's cronies didn't decide that it would be the time to speak up.

"Sire? I must ask, isn't the Isle a prison? I'm sure that the food situation isn't as bad as it's being made out to be," Duke Westleton stated.

Ben worked hard not to roll his eyes at that. He should have seen it coming, someone claiming that they were over-exaggerating.

"If you don't believe me your grace, I could always reach out to my mother Lady Persephone," Mal spoke up. "After all, she spends more time on the Isle than any one else born of Auradon descent."

"Now see, _this_ is why we have a hard time believing you, Mal," the Duke stated after sharing a look with Chi-Fu and Leah. "After all, the registry _clearly_ states that you are the daughter of Maleficent. There's no arguing with—"

"Lady Mal."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You forgot her title, your grace," Zeus stated. "As the daughter of Hades, Lady Mal is afforded the title given to her as a Godling."

"Furthermore, we are not here to debate Lady Mal's parentage even though there should be no need for it," Ben said before the conversation could devolve any further. "Lady Mal and Lady Persephone have stated multiple times that Lady Persephone is Lady Mal's mother. Blood does not make a family. But back to the matter at hand. Queen Leah, I ask one last time. Do you have _anything_ to say to your defense before we vote?"

"Your highness, as I've stated numerous times I've done nothing wrong. I see no reason to defend myself when it's clear I'm to be a scapegoat."

"How is it clear you're a scapegoat Queen Leah? You can clearly be seen on the tapes, your seat on the council gives you the opportunity and you have the wealth to make it happen. I fail to see how you can come to the conclusion you have."

"Auroria also uses those docks your highness. As well, as I've stated before, there's no proof that there's been any real investigation. Clearly you're blinded by your new girlfriend, someone who has a known grudge against my family. It was clear that I was to be the scapegoat here."

"Queen Leah, while I have no love for Princess Audrey, I have no grudge against your family," Mal spoke up. "However, Princess Audrey's relation to you is not the reason why I'm not the fondest of her. Rather it was her treatment of King Ben while they were dating along with her treatment of our fellow students that earned my ire toward her."

"As well Queen Leah, Lady Mal is not the one on trial here," Ben stated, his voice hard. "She has only given testimony to the conditions of the Isle and she is not the one accused of potentially committing murder against an unsuspecting populace. You, however, have not offered one shred of a defense that could be considered reasonable. I move we move on to sentencing, I open the floor to any suggestions."

"Sire, due to the nature of the crimes Queen Leah is accused of, I move that she be stripped of her title and duties as Queen," Eric spoke up. "It is clear that her actions are not those of a Queen."

"Honestly, it seems a bit redundant to strip what would be stripped anyway," Shang stated. "I move that Leah be sent to the Isle herself."

" _What_?!"

"Now really, such a punishment does not seem fair for a royal of her caliber," Chi-Fu stated. "If we _must_ exile Queen Leah, why not the Isle of Misery?"

"Any Isle Queen Leah gets put on will be the Isle of Misery," Eugene stated. "I second Captain Shang's movement to sentence Queen Leah to the Isle of the Lost. Maybe then, seeing what she willingly subjected people to, she'll realize the errors of her ways."

 _I doubt it,_ Mal thought with an inward sigh. She didn't really know how she felt about her home being used as a punishment. While she knew Leah needed to be punished and that there would be no better punishment than subjecting her to the same thing she subjected the people of the Isle to…there was just something about using her _home_ as a punishment that didn't sit well with Mal.

After all, Ben always said that the children of the Isle didn't deserve to be there. That they were innocent. And yet…they were still kept on the Isle. They grew up on the Isle. No one came and got them off when they were born.

Children were subjected to that life all because of who they were born to.

"Alright, all in favor of stripping Queen Leah of her royal title and sending her to the Isle of the Lost?" Ben asked, pulling Mal out of her thoughts. With the exception of four hands, everyone else's hands went up. The obvious dissenters were obvious and as Beast was not a member of the council he could not vote.

"Noted, though I must stated Prince Akiho, your enthusiasm is appreciated but your vote will not be counted," Ben said. Mal could hear the amusement in his voice though he fought hard to hide it.

 _"_ My apologies King Ben," Akiho nodded.

"And all those in favor of stripping Queen Leah of her royal title and sending her to the Isle of Misery?" Ben asked. The lone two hands were rather pathetic, as no one else voted in favor.

Ben sighed. "Queen Leah, please know that I take no joy in doing this. But the votes are clear. You are to be stripped of your title of Queen of Auroria and all the duties and pleasures that come with it. You are to be sent to the Isle of the Lost. Now, please show yourself out of the council room. My guards will escort you out of the castle."

"When my granddaughter is Queen, things will run a lot differently," Leah sniffed.

"And how will that be possible?" Mal asked before Ben could comment. "Last I checked, Princess Audrey was not betrothed to King Ben. I do hope you're only stating that when Princess Audrey is Queen of _Auroria_ otherwise one _might_ take that as a threat to King Ben, Leah."

"Mal, she's just blowing smoke," Ben said softly.

"That being so, your majesty, I'd rather the guards be here _now_ ," Beast spoke up.

"Agreed," Mal nodded, looking at Leah who refused to leave. "Or if it pleases the council, I could always _fly_ Leah out of here."

Leah started and finally got up, much to the amusement of everyone else. Mal smirked slightly as the geriatric bat made her way out of the room.

"Enjoy your victory," she whispered to Mal as she passed. "Just know that your mother got what she wanted through threats as well. You're not as different as you like to think."

Before Mal could respond, Leah was whisked out the door. Mal stared at the closed door in slight shock.

_Was she right? Am I no different than Maleficent? I've changed up my style but if…if Leah can see it, that means others can too right? How soon is it going to be before someone tries to rise up against Ben because they think he's being controlled by me?_

"King Ben, I would like to propose Chi-Fu and Duke Westleton also be removed from the council," Aladdin spoke up. "Due to the fact that they were more than likely accomplices to Leah's crimes."

"I second that," Tiana nodded.

"Very well," Ben said with a nod. "All in favor?"

All the hands in the room went up, with the notable exceptions.

"It almost seems pointless to ask but it's procedure," Ben said. "All opposed?"

The lone two hands once again seemed rather pathetic considering they were voting for each other.

"It seems that the ayes have it," Be said. "Chi-Fu, your grace, please remove yourself from the room. You are no longer members of this council."

Thankfully, Leah's underlings seemed to take their removal from the council with more aplomb than Leah had.

"I'll need to come up with people to fill the seats but that can keep until our next meeting," Ben said. "If no one else has any business they need to discuss, I think we can consider this meeting adjourned. Thank you all so much for coming on such short notice."

"It was our pleasure King Ben," Snow White said softly. "I just hope we can begin to un do the damage done by Leah to the Isle."

Ben nodded and watched as some of the council got up to leave. Others, like Elsa, stayed to chat with Akiho and Mal.

"Well done," Beast said as he walked over to Ben.

"Thanks," Ben told him. "You have no idea how weird it is hearing you call _me_ 'your majesty'."

Beast chuckled softly. "Yeah well get used to it Ben. I've only been here every council meeting but maybe it's time we changed that. After all, you've definitely proved you can handle yourself."

Ben smiled slightly before sighing. "Dad…I need you to tell me honestly. Did you know?"

Beast sighed. "I'm not proud of the fact that the Isle fell to the wayside after your mother miscarried when you were three Ben. Between running the kingdom, taking care of your mother and looking after you, something slipped through the cracks. But to answer your question, no I didn't know. It seems Lord Poseidon did know, from what Mal told us."

"Uma _is_ his granddaughter," Ben said. "Not to mention, Mal and Hadie are his niece and nephew. It'd make sense that he would know a little about what the condition of the Isle was. Can we really fault him if he didn't tell Lord Zeus? After all Lord Poseidon's not a member of the council."

Beast looked at Ben for a moment before smiling. "How did you get so wise?"

"I think it has something to do with having mom for a mother," Ben chuckled.

"That would help, yes," Beast nodded.

"No, Lord Zeus, you _can't_ have a word."

Ben paused and looked over his shoulder to see Mal glaring daggers at Zeus. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but knew it couldn't be good. Thankfully most if not all of the council had left; the only few stragglers were Elsa, Aladdin and of course Akiho.

"Dad, if you'll excuse me?"

"Of course, your majesty," Beast nodded and Ben sighed. He couldn't say anything though, this could turn into a situation where Ben needed to be _king_ rather than a boyfriend. He started making his way over to the two Gods.

"Lady Mal—"

"No." Mal said firmly. "Lord Zeus, if I have anything to say to you, it is this. Thank you for _robbing_ me of five years with my family. My mother told me about how she came to you when Maleficent _stole_ me from my father's home and you refused to help. Because why? Did you think that it was some karmic justice?"

 _Yeah the sarcasm is palpable,_ Ben thought.

"You could have stepped in. Dad was asking for _help_ from you, who cares if you didn't know the whole story?" Mal continued. Ben couldn't help but wonder why Zeus hadn't said anything.

Well he wondered until he saw the faint wisps of purple smoke starting to curl around Mal's feet along with how her eyes were shining. In fact they looked almost bright…

"Okay, okay," Ben said gently as he interjected himself. After all, Zeus had attended his coronation and knew what was coming just as much as Ben did. "Lord Zeus, if you'll excuse me, I need to borrow Lady Mal…"

He slowly led Mal off to the side of the room. Mal raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I wasn't going to shoot a fireball at him you know."

"I know," Ben said gently. "But you were…well you were beginning to smoke up. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, dragon."

Mal couldn't help but smile at the pet name. Ever since his coronation, Ben had used it as a nickname for her.

However, the smile slipped as she remembered what Leah had said to her. About being just like Maleficent.

 _A pet name like that is harmless though,_ she thought. _Still…Leah's more dangerous than Audrey or the Gazelle. Or at least she would be if she wasn't going straight to the Isle. I should write my crew…they should be on the look out for her._

"You okay?" Ben asked softly.

"Yeah," Mal nodded. "There's a reason why Zeus isn't my favorite uncle though. He didn't even _ask_ about Hadie! Or Uma! Rather he said something about how mom wanted him to have a word with me."

"You don't believe him?"

"Mom would have reached out to _me,_ Uma or Hadie if she needed a word with me. Not Zeus," Mal scoffed.

Ben smiled softly. "Well it's over now."

"Don't say that Ben. Now I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," Mal sighed.

"It won't," Ben promised. "Now…how about we go get something to eat?"

Mal smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Ben smiled back and, after gathering Akiho, quickly made their way to the cafeteria; however the words Leah had said earlier still rang in Mal's head.

And what was worse...she didn't know how to make them _stop_.


	11. Chapter 11

While life seemed to be looking up in Auradon, with Leah being sent from its shores, life seemed to stay the same over on the Isle of the Lost. The days were still cloudy, the food still rotten. While that might have been better than the alternative of things getting worse, it was still rather unpleasant.

Particularly for one Isle resident. Fred Frollo, or Freddy as he was mockingly called by Mal and her crew despite being three years older than Mal, stalked around the floor of his hideout. It wasn't much, just a dilapidated church his father had _tried_ to form but found that no one was attending. Such an activity had become a daily past time of his, so much so that his underlings had taken to clearing out of their haven to give him his privacy.

"How dare that little witch," he growled, strands of his jet black hair falling into his eyes as his hands balled into fists. "First she dares to show her face around the Isle after fleeing in disgrace to _Boreadon_ and then _taunts_ me by attending that coronation in Beastie Jr's. carriage?!"

If he had been in a calmer state, Freddy might have wondered how he hadn't recognized the boy who had been with Mal and Jay as the Crown Prince of Auradon. I mean, a change of clothes and a beanie could only change so much about a person.

_It must have been Mal's doing. She put a spell on Beast Jr. so that no one could realize who he was!_

"Honestly Fred," a feminine voice broke through his thoughts and Fred glared in her direction. "You're acting more like a jilted lover than anything else, obsessing over something that happened over a _month_ ago. You _are_ aware that Mal hated the ground you walked on right?"

"As if I care what the little witch thought," Freddy scoffed, looking at his little half-sister and second in command. "And what are you doing here? I thought you were on a food run Claudine?"

"Hard to do that when the pirates control the docks," Claudine said with a shrug. She was used to Freddy's erratic behavior concerning Mal. Or anyone really. The last time he had acted like a sibling to her was when he was nine and somehow got his hands on a set of daggers.

He had declared that she was going to stop being an embarrassment to the Frollo name and learn how to use them. That way, she'd stop being a timid little thing and be someone who belonged on the Isle.

 _Honestly, I was fine in the bell tower of Dragon Hall,_ she thought as Freddy continued to pace. _Fred and dad are exactly the same in one regard, they both live to control the lives of others._

Though there was that one time, the day of the coronation, that Claudine had thought they had finally started to develop a sibling bond.

They had taken the opportunity of Cruella being out over at Maleficent's to sneak in. Originally the goal was to steal some furs that Cruella wouldn't miss—the floor of the Haven wasn't exactly the softest and they only had a couple of mattresses.

Freddy and Claudine got to use those as the leaders, and whoever was Freddy's fling of the month shared with him, while others like the other underlings made use of ratty old sheets they were able to snatch from a barge delivery. The furs would at least provide some padding that the sheets could not.

Claudine sighed as she thought back on that day, that fateful, fateful day.

_"Hey, you think we could swipe a couple of her furs?" Claudine asked as the two Frollo siblings made their way to Hell Hall. Every member of their gang had split up to try to find a working television to watch the coronation. Not because Fred had a pressing need to see the Boreadon elite get all gussied up but it was a good idea to know who they'd be going up against for the future._

_"No!" Freddy snapped. "You want the old bat to know we were here? What would we even do with them?"_

_"Wear them? It does get cold at night—or we could use them to make the mattresses in the Haven a bit softer."_

_"…you get two. Any more and you know Cruella will notice and that would just bring that witch Maleficent after us."_

_"Do you think I'm stupid? I know how to take things inconspicuously Fred," Claudine said, rolling her eyes as they broke into the DeVil place. Though she had to admit, she was a little shocked that Fred didn't put up more of a fight. Then again, they were on the border line between Mal's old territory and the Caster's territory._

_The last thing they wanted was to run into Yzla or Zevon without the rest of the Angels with them. Daggers didn't work well against potions after all._

_Freddy rolled his eyes. "Well grab 'em now otherwise you'll miss Prince Beast's coronation. I know girls like that sort of thing."_

_"Eh, I'm not exactly interested in the stuck up Boreadon princes but I'm on it," Claudine said with a scoff as she made her way to the fur closet. Freddy shook his head and turned on the television. His timing seemed to be perfect as he had turned it on just as the camera showed the prince's carriage._

_"Wait a minute…" Freddy muttered as he looked closely at the image before him. "That's Mal. But that means…that sneaky little witch!"_

_No wonder she'd been so wound up the last time he saw her! He had been looking right at the Crown Prince of Boreadon!_

_She had actually brought the Crown Prince to the Isle! Freddy thought. And apparently sank her talons into him since she's riding to the coronation with him! That little…how did she pull that off?!_

_"Okay, I know Mal's not your favorite person but what did she do this time?" Claudine asked as she came back in, Freddy's eyes narrowing at the television. "You're staring into that television like you're our father and it's showing you a vision of Esmeralda."_

_"Look who's carriage that little witch is riding in!" Freddy growled. "She made a fool of me the last time she was here and now she does this?! She sank her claws into Boreadon's Crown Prince!"_

_Claudine smirked slightly. "Only the best for Maleficent's daughter I guess. Oh, by the way, check these out! I got black panther and snow leopard, figured the darker and less rare of the furs would be less likely to be missed."_

_Freddy couldn't help the small smirk on his face as Claudine stroked the furs. "Very nice. How in the world did Cruella even get black panther or snow leopard fur? We don't exactly have snowy places here."_

_"Don't ask me," Claudine shrugged. "Maybe she got the snow leopard fur from a contact in Arendelle? All I know is that furs are definitely hard to come by on the Isle, making them somewhat valuable and geez does Ms. Fur Ball guard them! I had to dodge bear traps in that closet!"_

_"Bear traps? Really?" Freddy scoffed. Such an idea was insane, no one cared about furs that much that they'd try to steal them. While he was aware of what they were doing to Cruella's furs, it was less because they wanted the furs and more because as a mid ranked gang on the Isle they didn't get the comforts that Mal's gang of sinners and misfits got._

_Claudine nodded. "Dibs on the snow leopard."_

_"You and the other girls can fight over the furs," Freddy said as he shook his head. "There's only one thing I want…revenge on that little witch over in Boreadon."_

_Are you sure it's not the fact that Mal sank her talons into someone more sane that you have a problem with? Claudine thought. After all Fred, you've been obsessed with Mal for as long as I can remember. You're acting like Mal just humiliated you by riding in the Boreadon Prince's carriage. It's not even as if you were ever 'together'. Everyone on the Isle knows she hates you and you her. Besides, Zevon would probably kill you if you made Mal one of your flings. Everyone knows about his not so low key obsession with her._

_"You planning something specific in terms of your revenge?" Claudine asked, pulling herself out of her thoughts._

_"Even if I was, I can't get off the Isle," Freddy growled. "God, I want to know how Mal got her claws into the Crown Prince!"_

_"How do you think she did it?"_

_"Probably a spell or something—Maleficent is a witch after all and Mal is her daughter."_

_Claudine sighed softly. "What does it matter anyway Fred? It's not like you'd be able to get near Mal. You're acting like dad did with Esmeralda to be honest. I'm waiting for you to start singing about Hellfire. Just be smart about this."_

_"You know, when Mal was back here, she had Beastie Jr. with her?" Freddy growled, his hands clenching into fists at the memory. "He was in front of me and I didn't recognize him! Both the little witch and beastie made a fool of me and I want my revenge! On both of them!"_

_"Wow…Beastie Jr's. either very brave or very stupid," Claudine muttered._

_"Doesn't matter what he was because he's going to regret his impromptu trip!" Freddy promised, a small growl to his voice._

_Claudine sighed softly. That was all Fred did nowadays, rant about either Mal or revenge. On occasion he'd mix it up and rant about Uma. Sometimes it'd even be all three subjects—revenge on Mal and Uma. Claudine didn't know why her brother was on this kick but she didn't really care._

_She didn't know why she'd been hoping that coming here could be a chance for some sibling bonding away from the other Angels. Of course Fred would be more focused on the fact that Mal was on camera. Never mind the fact that Mal arriving with Beastie Jr. might mean some positive things for the Isle. Fred just saw it as a slap in the face and another way Mal humiliated him._

_God, why couldn't her brother be normal? He took after their father too much. Maybe that was why she couldn't have a normal brother. After all their father was Mr. Choose Me or the Pyre. Sometimes she wished she could have been someone else's daughter? Anyone would have been better than her father._

_"Do you ever miss doing things like this?" Claudine asked softly, trying to save the reason she came along._

_"Breaking into Cruella DeVil's house and stealing her furs?" Freddy asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I meant doing things as siblings," Claudine sighed. "How many years has it been since we went off on our own to do something?"_

_"We're only half siblings," Freddy scoffed._

_"Why do you keep bringing that up? You've done it ever since you were nine! What does it matter? We're still blood right?"_

_"Lying's a sin Claudine. We're only halfway related through our father."_

_"But we were still raised as brother and sister." Claudine told him. "I just…I don't get it. I don't get it why it matters so much to you! It doesn't matter to me—you're my older brother! Full stop."_

_Even if you're creepy, obsessed with Mal and Uma, and are completely self obsessed, whether I like it or not, you're my brother, she thought._

_Freddy rolled his eyes. "Look Claudine, I don't know what you want to hear. You may be my half sister but you still mean something to me. If you didn't, do you think I would have helped you get over that timidness you used to have? You would have been eaten alive and it would have been a bad look on the Frollo name."_

_"Yeah because that's the most important thing," Claudine rolled her eyes. "Never mind the fact that our name kinda already has a bad look on it around the Isle. Our father's the only villain who attempted the murder of an entire city just to get with a girl."_

_"He was unfairly judged Claudine! How many times have you been told that?"_

_"More times than I can count Fred but think about it. Some of the villains don't deserve it here—Smee, Queen of Hearts, the Ringmaster, who's not even a villain now that I think about it. He just ran a circus. But Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, our father…you can't honestly say they were all unfairly judged."_

_"Maleficent and Jafar have magic, they deserve to be here! Cruella's a crazy old bat! But our father was just following the word of the Lord and they persecuted him for it!"_

_"Fred, have you actually read the Bible properly? One of the commandments is 'Thou Shall Not Kill' and our father killed half a city in the fires he caused!"_

_Freddy rolled his eyes. "If that witch didn't put a spell on him, that wouldn't have happened. And yet she lives in Boreadon with that traitor Phoebus while our father rots on the Isle."_

_Claudine shook her head. "Esmeralda and Phoebus aren't dangers to Boreadon though."_

_"All witchcraft is a danger, didn't our father teach you anything?"_

_"Yeah, he taught me to know who my friends are."_

_"That's kid's stuff. When I was your age, our father was warning me about the dangers of witchcraft and reminding me about the importance of remaining pure."_

_"Not that you took that lesson to heart," Claudine muttered. Freddy and Zevon were tied amongst the boys on the Isle for most number of flings._

_"Women are the ones who cloud the mind and lure others into unholy thoughts," Freddy told her._

_"If that was true then, our gang would have three members and I'd be the only girl because you'd have kicked out all the other girls for 'tempting' you!"_

_"There's safety in numbers Claudine. If we only had three members, the Warf Rats and the pirates would overpower us and we'd have no territory. We'd be lower ranked than the Casters!"_

_"Doesn't change the fact that it's hypocritical."_

_"Yeah, yeah," Freddy said, waving his hand as if brushing off the point. "Come on, let's watch the Boreadon brat become king before we have to hightail it out of here."_

_Claudine sighed and tightened her grip on the two furs in her lap as she turned back to the television. Freddy rolled his eyes before doing the same. However, it wasn't long before things got interesting._

_"What's going on?" Claudine exclaimed, her spat with Freddy forgotten. "Did…did Evie just grab the wand?"_

_The ground began to shake and Claudine looked toward her brother in fear. "F-Fred, what's going on?"_

_"The bluette may have actually been useful for once! She just broke the barrier," Freddy yelled in shock, jumping up and thankfully not commenting on Claudine's stutter._

_"We can leave?!"_

_"It may be temporary and I don't know about you but I'm not standing around to find out!" Freddy snapped as he started to bolt out of Hell Hall. Claudine looked at the furs before leaving them on the couch, bolting after Freddy._

"So are you going to actually _do_ anything or just pace a rut in the floor?" Claudine asked, pulling herself out of her trip down memory lane.

"What do you want me to do?" Freddy growled. "Like you said, the pirates control the docks and the docks are the only way off the Isle. The only chance I have would be…"

Freddy looked over at his sister and smirked, an idea forming in his rotten little brain.

"What?" Claudine asked before getting on the same brain wave as Freddy. "What? No! Fred, I am not going to be a spy for you!"

"Of course not," Freddy scoffed. "You're going to use your feminine gifts to distract Henry. He's the only one of the pirates who seems to maintain a constant watch on the docks. Not to mention you're the only girl who'd work. All the others were formerly Rats themselves."

"So why not use them?"

"You'd think any of that crew would _trust_ them?" Freddy rolled his eyes. "The Rats may be insipid but they're not blind. They know after weeks of being Angels, it'd be risky to bring them back into the fold. The only one I think that could maybe get away with it would be Brooke but she's so timid and meek, she'd crack under the questioning. The other two are too busy competing for a second shot of having a fling with me which leaves _you_ to attract Henry's attention. Once he's lured away, _I_ can get off the Isle."

"Oh that's not risky at all! You honestly think Henry'd break his rule just because I batted my eyelashes at him?" Claudine snapped. Henry Kersey was the _only_ guy on the Isle old enough to have a fling who _hadn't_ had one. It wasn't because he was an unattractive guy either, with his light red hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to shine every time they faced off against each other.

There were girls who _fought_ to be the one to claim they were his first fling. Ginny Gothel had almost draped herself on him before he turned her down. Though Ginny more than likely was just trying to get some food, being a girl without a gang on the Isle.

There wasn't much lower you could go in terms of rank than being a girl without a gang. There was a reason why the phrase 'flings for food' had become a popular past time—the boys of the pirates/Warf Rats were the most sought after since they had the best access to food.

Nine times out of ten though, the guys would turn down a fling and just give the girls the food. Especially if it was a younger girl trying to do it and _especially_ if it was a younger girl under the age of fifteen. Claudine could only assume Mal and Uma had trained their crew well.

Fred and Zevon, she knew, had no such scruples. There was a reason why, despite the fact that a few of the Warf Rats were older, that Fred and Zevon had the most flings on the Isle.

 _If I don't do this, the only other girls would be Locklyn or Shayla. Henry'd trust Brooke but even so she's too young. Henry'd just get her some food if he didn't bring her back into their fold,_ she thought. _Knowing the other two, they'd be a little too…enthusiastic in getting to be the ones to get Henry to break his vow of no flings._

"Fine, if only because I know this isn't a request," Claudine sighed.

"Good," Freddy smirked. "You'd best get going."

"What, _now_?"

"Why not?"

"It's almost dark out, I'm not exactly in the mood to become hyena chow Fred!" Claudine exclaimed. "You know they have no qualms in eating a human whether they be dead or alive— _and_ they're the pirates' allies meaning I wouldn't get a free pass being second in command of the Angels."

"What was the point in teaching you how to throw a dagger if you only ever use it against the pirates?" Freddy scoffed. "If those mangy beasts give you a hard time, just make an example of one of them."

Before Claudine could answer, the lone male underling came bursting in.

"You'd better have a good reason for bursting in here like the end of the world was upon us," Freddy growled, glaring slightly at the underling.

"My deepest apologies, your holiness but news from Boreadon came that I thought you might find interesting."

"What, did they kick out that witch and her traitor husband or Mal and Uma?"

"Well no—"

"Then I don't want to hear it," Freddy growled.

Claudine shook her head and looked at the former pirate. "What news from Boreadon, Strat?"

Strat looked over at Claudine and smirked. "Apparently King Beastie's exiled someone to the Isle."

"Oh boy," Freddy rolled his eyes. "Guess he's just like his father after all."

"Who is it?" Claudine asked.

"My source didn't say," Strat said and Claudine softly rolled her eyes. There was no need for secrecy, Strat more than likely got the report from the television. "However, they _did_ say that it's a Boreadon _royal_."

Freddy paused and Claudine stilled before slipping out of their haven unseen. She had a source of her own that she needed to meet up with after hearing something like that. He might not have heard the news report.

Quickly, she made her way to the bell tower of Dragon Hall—her old stomping grounds and the only neutral area she felt comfortable in. She could only hope he'd be there too…

"Thought you weren't showing up?" Henry's voice whispered in the shadows and Claudine smiled before the two embraced in a tender kiss.

It had taken everything Claudine had not to show the worry she had when Fred proposed the idea. But her brother need never know that there was no need for her to seduce Henry.

She was already in love with him.

"What's wrong?" Henry whispered as he broke the kiss. "You seem…distracted."

"Strat gave Fred and me a news report before I left the Haven," Claudine said, her voice soft, and Henry tensed at the mention of his former crew mate. "He said…he said that Ben had exiled an Auradon royal to the Isle?"

Henry stilled. "An Auradon royal got sent _here_? They must have majorly screwed up then. We haven't had anyone new since the Isle was _founded_ if we're not counting births."

"Well considering Fred's plotting an escape, I figured you should know…" Claudine told him. "If Fred gets this royal on his side, and they use any resources they still have in Auradon…"

"It won't be good for Mal. Or Uma, Harry or Jay for that matter," Henry finished as he gently brushed a bit of Claudine's brown hair out from her eyes. "I'll let the crew know. Hopefully we'll get word from Mal, Uma, Jay or Harry about _who_ it is who'll be coming to our shores."

"Oh! That reminds me," Claudine chuckled. "Fred wants me to _seduce_ you. Use my feminine charms to lure you to sin since you're always guarding the docks."

Henry chuckled. "I take it you didn't tell him that we meet here in secret?"

"Do I _look_ dead to you? You know that if it wasn't Fred's idea or orders, it doesn't get done."

"Okay, okay. I guess…we can meet back here in a few days. You can I dunno flirt with me in the next face off between our two groups. Freddy usually attends those."

Claudine nodded. "God, as if our being together wasn't stressful enough."

"Hey, it'll be okay," Henry said softly, rubbing her back as he pulled her close to him. "Freddy's so obsessed with Mal and Uma that he probably won't realize anything's up. You feed him or even feed the other Angels a few bogus reports, he should buy that. Plus I can start staying here later."

"What if your crew finds out? You're the _captain_."

"I'm _acting_ captain and Harriet's there if something happens where a captain's needed," Henry said softly.

"…okay," Claudine sighed. This wasn't going to be easy and she wasn't exactly happy about it but with Henry's help, they might just pull it off.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben sighed as he sat at his desk. It'd been a few days since Leah's exile to the Isle and he had finally gotten around to arranging a meeting with Aurora and Phillip Sr. With Stefan's death a few years back, and Leah being on the Isle now, Aurora was the legal heir to the throne of Auroria.

Ben had hoped Mal would be with him, if only so he could spend some time with her before the meeting. Ever since the council meeting, Mal seemed to be getting busier and busier. It honestly felt as if they'd only had fifteen minutes between them with how busy both their schedules had gotten.

 _This weekend,_ Ben promised himself. _This weekend, I'll take Mal on a ride on my scooter. Maybe we'll go to the Enchanted Lake, just relax with the two of us. Or maybe the three of us. Estelle would like the Enchanted Lake I'd think. Run around, swim, or just chill out on the platform._

He smiled slightly as he thought about Mal's impressively loyal Cerberus. The pup, if he could be classified as such, loved to follow Mal around whenever he could; even going as far as to follow Mal into a few classes much to the amusement of the teacher and other students.

Estelle had been allowed in of course, if only because how do you say no to a _Cerberus_ of all creatures? A symbol of Lord Hades?

A couple of teachers _had_ come to him to voice their concerns but Ben had stated that it was a matter they needed to voice to Mal. Just because he was king and dating Mal didn't mean he was going to start telling her what to do.

 _Not that I really could,_ Ben thought with amusement. _Mal's got a fire in her that I love. Not to mention, she's the daughter of a God. Two Gods actually. I'm pretty sure she outranks me._

He had considered though hiring a helper for Estelle, in the event that there was a class that didn't allow Estelle to join them as it might affect the safety of the students and of Estelle. He would have to broach the idea with Mal though—Estelle was her dog, he wasn't going to do anything behind her back.

"Sire?"

"Yes Dean?" Ben thought as he pulled himself out of his thoughts.

"Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip are here," Dean stated, his voice coming clear from the intercom. "Shall I let them in?"

Ben nodded and then paused as he remembered that Dean, despite being an excellent head assistant, could not see through the intercom. "Yes Dean, send them in."

He couldn't help but smile as he saw Aurora and Phillip walk through the doorway, though he had to admit he was nervous. He hadn't seen either royal since he broke off his betrothal contract with Audrey. Well scratch that, he had seen them at his coronation but the traditional meet and greets were cut rather short due to the surprise visit from Maleficent.

"Your majesty," Aurora said, her voice as soft and pleasant as it normally was whenever she spoke to Ben. She gave a small curtsey as Phillip gave a small bow.

"Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, there's no need for that," Ben said gently. "I've known you since I was a toddler. You're friends with my parents. No formalities are necessary."

"Then there's no need to use our titles," Phillip stated, a smile on his lips. "Though I think I know the reason why you've called us down here."

Ben sighed. "I do need to talk to you about the line of succession for Auroria. With your mother—"

"Please forgive my interruption Ben but from what I understand of her crimes, the former Queen of Auroria is no mother of mine," Aurora stated. "It is unfortunate that we share the same gene pool but that is it. I, in all honesty, consider Flora, Fauna and Merryweather to be more of mothers to me than her."

Ben nodded softly. "Understood. With Leah's exile to the Isle of the Lost, Auroria needs a Queen."

"Are you asking if I will be willing to pick up the mantle and the duties of Queen?" Aurora asked softly.

"I know it's a lot to ask, especially with everything your family has been through in the past few days," Ben said. "If you need time to think about it, I can set up a steward in your place."

Granted, he wasn't exactly sure _who_ that steward would be but he'd set one up. Aurora gave him the kindness of getting out of the contract when she could have insisted that he honor his commitment. The least he could do is allow her a few days to think over such a life changing decision.

"…I owe it to the people of Auroria and the people of Auradon to make up for Leah's crimes," Aurora said softly. "If by becoming Queen I can begin to heal the hurt she caused, I would gladly do so."

Ben gave her a small smile. "We can arrange for your coronation to occur whenever you see fit. I'll get the paperwork started immediately though."

"Ben, I can do that," Aurora stated. "You've got so much work to do yourself, adding another thing onto your plate wouldn't be fair."

"As well we wanted to inform you of some information we obtained," Phillip said softly.

"Phillip…."

"Aurora, he's _got_ to know. It's not fair to Ben if we were to keep this from him."

Ben tilted his head, slightly confused. "What information? Obviously it seems to pertain to the safety of Auradon?"

Aurora and Phillip looked at each other before Aurora sighed. "Leah…before this council meeting, Leah was attempting to drum up support for you to be reinstated into the betrothal contract by stating that it was weakening Auradon by you not having an official heir."

Ben froze in his seat. That had not been something he had been made aware of. To his knowledge, Emma White was still the unofficial heir of Auradon—the agreement had been made between their parents when they were three after his mother had miscarried. Of course the agreement was only made verbally, there was nothing written Ben could obtain as proof.

If Leah had been trying to drum up support to reinstate the contract…well then they could just convene a meeting of the newly formed 'what the hell are they gonna do' committee.

Because there was no denying the fact that Leah was right in one regard: the kingdom did need an heir and unfortunately, that fact gave Leah and Audrey a strong argument as to why the contract should be reinstated.

 _Just Audrey actually,_ Ben thought as the realization struck him. _Leah's on the Isle, it'll take her time to drum up any support there. If she can at all actually, a former royal of Auradon's probably not going to be the most popular over there if I remember correctly._

There'd been a reason why Mal and Jay had disguised him after all when they went on their clandestine trip before his coronation.

"I'm dating Mal though," Ben said after a few minutes as he seemed to be able to form words again. "I'm sorry but I'm not going to end my relationship with Mal just to reenter a contract I honestly believe no one was happy in."

"Trust us, we understand Ben," Phillip said softly. "We're in no way forcing you to do so. Not that we could considering you outrank us. But we figured it was information you'd want to have on hand."

"We don't know if Audrey knows about what her grandmother was trying to do," Aurora told him. "I understand that she didn't take the dissolving of the contract all that well."

 _That is putting it mildly,_ Ben thought but only nodded. No matter what Audrey had done, it wouldn't be fair to say it in a room where she wasn't there to defend herself.

"Ben…" Aurora said. "I know Leah probably never said it at the council meeting but I will. I'm so sorry she's put this on your plate, and I know Lady Mal probably won't want to see me so if you could…if you could let her know I am so sorry that she was put through that for _sixteen_ years, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course," Ben nodded. "Aurora, your apology is not necessary. It wasn't you who committed the acts."

"But as acting representative of Auroria, I should apologize on behalf of my family and my kingdom," Aurora stated. "Leah's actions do not reflect our beliefs and we stand behind our king."

 _And you are the reason why we put up with Leah for so many, many years,_ Ben thought with a small smile. Aurora was truly her mother's opposite in every way, shape and form. While Ben had been given the gift of Hope at his christening, he'd begun to give up a little hope of ever having a situation where Leah would not hold power over legislation or of his decisions.

Speaking of decisions…

"Aurora, there is one more thing I'd like to ask you," Ben said. "A spot has opened up on my council due to Leah being escorted to the Isle. I was wondering, as to ensure that Auroria is still represented, if you or Phillip would be interesting in taking that spot? It is yours by right."

The spot on the council that had been held by Leah was _supposed_ to go to Aurora after Stefan's death. No one had really tried to figure out why it hadn't but Akiho always had the theory that Leah refused to give it up.

After knowing what he knew now…Ben honestly wouldn't put it past the Beauty Matriarch from Hell as Chip liked to call her among other nicknames.

"While we of course accept the position on your council Ben, let me talk with my husband to see which one of us will actually sit on the council," Aurora said. "The new duties as King and Queen will take some getting used to of course."

"I think you're preaching to the choir there Briar," Phillip chuckled as he looked at Ben. Ben smiled; for as long as he could remember, Phillip had referred to Aurora as 'Briar' whenever it was an informal setting or around royals they trusted.

"It's been an…adjustment I must admit," Ben nodded. "Still, the ability to make changes for the betterment of Auradon and the people of the Isle is one I welcome."

Aurora gave him a small smile. "And I look forward to working with you in achieving those changes, Ben. I hope the trust between our kingdoms and our families is still intact."

"Aurora, you allowed me the chance to back out of a contract we'd established when Audrey and I were _three_ ," Ben said gently. "As I've been saying about the VKs, they are not their parents. Why then would I judge you on an action of yours? Especially when you allowed me the aforementioned kindness?"

"Well to be fair, we couldn't really insist you kids stay in a contract when we married for love," Phillip spoke up. "I was prepared to give up my throne for who I believed was a peasant girl I met in the woods."

"You were lucky that we were betrothed ourselves then," Aurora teased her husband slightly as she gave him a smile. "But anyway Ben, there are no hard feelings about that. I apologize, let me revise that statement. There are no hard feelings from me or Phillip."

"I know Audrey still is adjusting," Phillip sighed. "She's probably not going to take the fact that Leah's on the Isle all that well."

Ben held back a sigh of his own; that was an understatement. The nickname the Tourney team had bestowed upon her of 'Banshee' seemed aptly earned. Ben was honestly worried his ear drums were going to burst at one point during her tirade.

Thankfully, his friends and shadows had whisked Mal and the other VKs away as they saw Audrey approach so they weren't subjected to Audrey's ire. As it should have been really, He was the king, it was his decision to seek restitution for the Isle and its citizens.

For the Auradon citizens segregated into their own subsection of Auradon, split off from the rest by natural and magical means.

Ben wasn't going to lie though, after about fifteen minutes of a rant about how he was specifically targeting Leah because he never really liked her grandmother, he was thankful when Chad came and somehow led Audrey away.

 _I don't know how he can do it, even when they've been broken up for a couple of weeks, but Chad has always been an Audrey whisperer,_ Ben thought.

"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss Ben?" Aurora said softly, breaking through the silence that had overtaken the trio of royals.

"….not that I can think of," Ben said as he thought about it. "I do appreciate you coming down here. If there's anything I can do for you or your family—"

"Ben, that is incredibly kind but there's no need," Aurora said, giving Ben another kind smile as the two Auroria royals got up to leave. Meanwhile, on the other side of Auradon Prep, there was another meeting going on. However, this one was more impromptu.

"Hey! Lightning Butt!" Uma snapped as she finally came across one of her Olympian cousins. If she hadn't known better, she'd have thought that they were avoiding her.

"Yes Uma?" The girl asked with a sigh as she turned to look at her.

"Look, I'd rather not spend more time with you than I need to so I'll get right to the point. What's going on with Mal?"

The other girl frowned and tilted her head slightly in confusion. "I…I thought that was _your_ doing."

"Why in Uncle Hades' name would I change my cousin into avoiding all things Isle in her wardrobe?"

"Well sorry Uma but Mal wasn't like this before you came so it was a logical step. Especially since I don't know you all that well."

"And who's fault is that Macaria? Considering you and your siblings seem to excel at avoiding us Isle kids."

 _Well, not all of us,_ Uma corrected herself with an inward frown. Macaria had instantly taken a shine to Gil of all people, at least according to Carlos. Uma never thought she would agree with the brainless morons who called themselves family but she had to agree with Hyllus on this one whenever the older Zeus grandchild called the two of them being together strange.

Uma sighed and looked back over at Macaria. "Does Mal have your mental link on mute?"

"Mal…Mal knows about the mental link?"

"Of course she knows! She was raised as Uncle Hades' daughter, you really think he'd keep that from her?"

Macaria shrugged. "She never really brought it up whenever we talked but let me go ahead and give it a go."

Uma nodded and watched as Macaria grew silent, trying to reach out to Mal with the mental link of the Olympians. It wasn't five minutes before the brunette spoke once more.

"She…she didn't answer," Macaria said, a dejected note to her voice that seemed rather out of place if Uma was being honest. "The link is supposed to work between Olympians without fail. The only time it doesn't is if one of us has it on mute or…"

"Or?" Uma prompted.

"Or you're not considered family," Macaria whispered. "I knew Mal's not the fondest of my grandfather or father but I thought…I thought she at least considered _me_ family. I know it's stupid especially since we've only known each other for about a month but…"

Uma sighed. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, she's got me and Hadie on mute too and I _know_ she considers her brother family."

"She _does_?"

"Yep. And I'm willing to bet any money that she's got Sushi Breath and her little sister on mute as well."

"Elle doesn't eat sushi—"

"Yeah, yeah," Uma waved her hand as if brushing off the complaint. Hey, she needed a cruel nickname that wasn't about the girl's chair. She was wicked, not lazy. Why go for the low hanging fruit after all?

Macaria sighed. "So if she's most likely got _all_ of us on mute, then what in the world is going on with Mal?"

"Well I'd be the first to blame Blueberry but she's been out of our room so much it's almost like she doesn't live there," Uma stated.

It was the truth—as the doctors got closer and closer to waking up Evie's father, the blue haired girl had spent more and more time away from the dorm. That, on top of classes and her start up business, made it so that Evie was only in the dorm when it came time to sleep.

Not that Uma was at all complaining about that of course.

"Could it be Audrey?" Macaria asked. "She seems to be more on the warpath than she usually is, going on about how Mal stole her life."

Uma scoffed. "The day Mal takes anything Sleeping Brat says seriously is the day we should just start panicking."

"Okay…" Macaria said slowly as she turned to leave. "But just something to think about Uma. The impossible has a way of happening in Auradon. Did you ever think you'd be having a civil conversation with the daughter of Hercules?"

"Hey, my hatred of your father notwithstanding, you're less insipid than the other Boreadon girls around here. Plus you're one of the few people I could reach out to about Mal without worrying Aunt Steph."

"You know Great Aunt Persephone will find out eventually," Macaria pointed out. "She's only on the Isle for six months after all and she's going to see the change in her daughter."

Uma paused and looked over at her.

"What?" Macaria asked, noticing how silent Uma had gotten.

"You called Mal Aunt Steph's daughter."

Macaria shrugged. "Yeah. That's what she is."

"I thought you'd be in the same camp as Sleeping Brat, she keeps going on about how Mal is biologically Maleficent's."

"Yeah, I'm no idiot," Macaria scoffed. "With the exception of the dragon motif, there's nothing about Mal that could connect her to Maleficent. And regardless, she _stated_ at Ben's coronation that she wasn't Maleficent's daughter. I'm not arguing with someone who can turn into a dragon."

"You may actually have some brains in that head of yours," Uma chuckled. "Must come from your mother."

"I'd be offended on behalf of my father but his history has shown that you have a point," Macaria sighed. "I have to get to class Uma. Let me know if you need any help figuring out what's going on with Mal."

"I…I will," Uma nodded. She wasn't going to go out of her way to befriend her cousin but another Olympian on the case might help.

Now all she'd have to do is make sure Harry didn't spend the entire time flirting with her and Uma would be great. Seriously, did that boy have a habit of flirting with her family members or something? She still remembered the flirtationship Harry had with Mal when they were thirteen.

Well more like she remembered walking in on them in the clubhouse. Let's just say Uma spent about two weeks enjoying Jay's company and avoiding Mal and Harry's.

 _At least Mal looked guilty about it,_ Uma thought as she made her way down the hall. _Harry to this day maintains he doesn't know what he did to earn the silent treatment. I mean the boy has two sisters and does not understand women at all._

"Hey Uma!"

"Speak of the sea devil and he shall appear," Uma chuckled as Harry came up. "Where were you?"

"Trying to avoid working on the Remedial Goodness homework," Harry stated. Uma nodded. Fairy Godmother had originally decided that it would be a good idea for them to write letters to their parents' respective heroes to reach out and create a dialogue, show that they had changed and that they weren't their parents.

Uma and Hadie, understandably, thought the assignment was dumb simply because their parents' respective heroes were also family. Harry was avoiding the assignment on principle. As he stated, Pan cut off his father's hand and caused him to have a debilitating case of Krokodeilophobia. Why should Harry then have to reach out to Pan?

Poor Gil was the most confused.

"Umm…does that mean I need to write a letter to the Queen Mother?" Gil had asked in class. "Or can I just write to Ben? Because I'm pretty sure Ben already knows I'm not my dad."

Let's just say Fairy Godmother quickly gave them another assignment. Uma still wasn't going to do it of course but even Harry had been impressed with Gil.

"So, saw you talking with the Demigoddess," Harry said as they made their way down the hall together. "Was she able to get Mal on the mental link?"

"No, and you saw me talking with her and didn't come up?"

"Thought you might want some privacy for that conversation cap'n."

Uma smiled slightly at that before sighing. "Harry, what am I going to do? Something's obviously going on with Mal but I don't know _what_."

"You could talk to Blueberry. Don't you share a room?"

"Much to my displeasure, but Blueberry's been out of the room so much that she's practically invisible. What about Gil? He's perceptive and he's not as close to Mali as we are so he might see something we're missing."

"Fish for Brains has been a little down lately according to DeVil," Harry sighed. "I doubt he's noticed anything."

"What's wrong with Gil?"

"I think he's missing Brooke. I know the lass left us for Freddy and the Angels but she was still his cousin."

Uma gave her first mate a small smile. Harry may have hated the ground Gil walked on, even though he was under their protection, but every pirate understood the importance of family.

"Not to mention the fact that Brooke didn't really leave us _willingly_ ," Uma sighed. "Locklyn basically gave her an ultimatum: us or her."

Harry shook his head. "The LeGume brains are strong in that one. It was bad enough she entered a fling with Freddy but to not only leave the crew but take Brooke with her?"

"Well it was her decision," Uma said. "We couldn't force her to stay and it was probably safer for the crew that we didn't. Not with the younger members of the crew that we have."

 _Still…I wonder if Ben might be able to get Brooke off the Isle?_ Uma thought briefly. The young girl was the one Angel who didn't deserve to be there. But then she shook her head. She needed to focus first on Mal and then on getting Celia off the Isle.

Brooke would get her chance.

"Well I guess it's up to you and me then, cap'n," Harry said with a small smile.

"I guess so," Uma nodded. "But first I guess we should do that Remedial Goodness homework otherwise Fairy Godmother will be on our backs."

Harry sighed. "I guess you're right. But after that we talk with Mal?"

"Of course!"


	13. Chapter 13

Evie smiled slightly as she sat by her father's hospital bed, sketching the final design for Mal's cotillion gown. Like everything she did, Evie knew Mal's dress was going to look stunning but there was still something in the back of her mind that didn't sit well with her.

This wasn't Mal's style. Evie might not have been the closest of friends with the Godling but even she knew that. Mal's style was more dark colors, leather, and dragons. Not this bright yellow and blue strapless gown.

 _It's none of your business,_ Evie thought as she continued to sketch. _If Mal wants to change her style, you just nod and go along with it. After all, Mal could have insisted you be punished for your actions at the coronation but she didn't. Instead she was able to go ahead and work with Ben to get your dad back._

And he was truly back, something Evie would be forever grateful for. Dr. Sweet had brought her father out of the medical coma about a week ago and Evie had been by every day after classes.

"Hmm…" Daniel groaned as he woke up. The unfortunate thing about being Maleficent's captive for around eight years or so was the fact that he seemed to tire easily. He was always coming in and out of naps which didn't necessarily make him the best companion.

Evie didn't mind in the slightest.

"How long have you been here?" Daniel asked, his kind voice still tinged with sleep as he looked over at her.

"Not very, just maybe an hour or so," Evie said.

Daniel shook his head slightly as he sat up in the bed. "Your mother would have had my head if she knew I had been sleeping when you arrived. She would have said it was bad manners and that it was always important to greet a guest."

Evie gave her father a soft smile as she set the sketchbook off to the side. "I think mother wouldn't have minded if it meant she got to be with you. She missed you."

"I missed you two as well," Daniel said, giving a weak smile. "Once I'm out of here, I'll talk to King Ben about getting guardianship of you."

Evie looked at her father in shock. "I…I thought you'd be going back to the Isle?"

"And leave you?" Daniel asked as he looked over at her. "Evie, I love your mother. Always have, always will. Will I miss her? Of course I will, I'd be crazy not to. But I'm not leaving you alone in a strange land. Maybe once you're eighteen I'll ask King Ben about getting visitation visits for the Isle but right now, you need me more, light beam."

Had her father not been lying in a hospital bed, Evie would have leapt into his arms. She'd waited eight years to hear those words from her father. Especially her old nickname.

Her father used to say that she was the light of his life, always beaming with energy. Hearing that again…it was like a dream.

"Can I see your sketch?" Daniel asked.

"Oh…sure," Evie said softly, handing her father her sketchbook. "It's just a design I'm working on for Lady Mal's dress for cotillion."

"Maleficent's daughter?" Daniel asked, his voice growing sharp as he said Maleficent's name. Not that Evie particularly blamed him for that; she knew she wouldn't be fond of anyone who held her captive for years because of an imagined slight. "She's a Lady now?"

"She's not Maleficent's daughter," Evie said quickly. "She's Lady Persephone's, they said so at King Ben's coronation. Mal likes to say that Maleficent may have given her life but that didn't make her her mother. She's not a big fan of her title either, she only really puts up with it when it's an official event."

Daniel nodded slowly as he looked at the sketch. "This is a beautiful design Evie. You've got a real gift here."

"Thank you," Evie said, beaming with pride at the compliment. "I just hope Mal likes it. She had said that she wanted to branch out into more Auradon styles but…it's not her style at all."

"In this instance, you have to not look at Mal as a friend and look at her as a client," Daniel said gently. "This is what she's requesting so this is what you're giving her. No matter what, it's going to look gorgeous. I saw a photo of the dress Lady Mal wore at King Ben's coronation. The caption said you had designed it?"

Evie nodded, amazed that the fashion blogs were still talking about her dress. Then again, she had made something that had stood up to a dragon attack and Mal transforming herself into a dragon. That was something worth talking about, even a couple months after the event.

That was really the only positive to come out of her actions at coronation though. Well, and she and Mal seemed to grow closer from the experience. Evie wasn't as dumb as she pretended to be after all, she could see the faint remnants of the word 'traitor' on her locker and knew there were probably only a few people who would clean it off for her.

There was one day though she had stumbled across the word freshly sprayed on her locker, before there had been a chance for anyone to clean it off.

 _Whoever used spray paint probably thought I'd think it was Mal doing it,_ Evie thought. _The only thing is, I know Mal enough to know she would never use pink spray paint. If she used any color other than purple, it would be blue. You know, for Hades._

Maybe Mal would use green spray paint if she was in a bind, but it would only be if she had no other choice. With the exception of the green in her jacket and a light green dress Evie had designed, Mal had been vehemently against the color green showing up in her wardrobe.

Evie had suspected the only reason Mal okayed the dress was because of the fact that it was so light. A darker green might have gotten a harsher reaction. A darker green might have been too close to Maleficent for Mal's liking.

At least a lighter green would look closer to one of Lady Persephone's colors than Maleficent's. Evie, though, tried her hardest to keep Mal's wardrobe looking more neutral than anything else. She remembered the articles from _The Gazelle_ and she didn't want Mal to have to go through that.

"Evie?" Daniel prompted.

"Oh!" Evie said and gave her head a little shake. "Got lost in thought."

Daniel smiled. "I know being here with your dad isn't the most exciting but I'm happy to be here with you Evie. Just knowing you're safe is more than I could ask as a father but getting to see you…"

"There's no place I'd rather be," Evie told him, smiling as she took in his words.

"Now I know that's a lie," Daniel chuckled. "Surely you'd rather be with your friends or your boyfriend than with your old man?"

Evie sighed softly and bit her lip. "I…I don't have that many friends. I use to but after coronation, the only friends I have are Mal, King Ben, Doug, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Ally and Jordan."

_Maybe Gil but he tends to follow Uma and Harry's direction and everyone knows Uma hates the ground I walk on._

"Well, light beam, if they stopped being your friend after what happened at King Ben's coronation, then they wren't really your friends," Daniel said gently.

"But it was my fault," Evie said softly. "I'm the one who snatched the wand and I'm the one who caused Maleficent to escape the Isle. If it hadn't been for Mal and her own dragon transformation, I would have been responsible for Maleficent taking over Auradon and bringing down the barrier."

"Hey, hey," Daniel said gently as he looked over at his daughter. "Evie, you might have been the one to grab the wand but you were put in a position that no one your age should have had to worry about. And like you said, thanks to Lady Mal, Maleficent isn't free to rule Auradon."

Evie smiled slightly. "Mal said that Lord Hades has enjoyed having Maleficent as a pet. According to Hadie, he spends every morning gloating about how once again her plans have failed and she was forever doomed to be on the Isle of the Lost."

"Hadie?"

"Mal's little brother," Evie explained. "Well, half brother since biologically Mal's still Maleficent's. It's a little confusing from what Mal explained, but I think I got the gist of it. Lade Persephone adopted Mal in a magical adoption, meaning she became Lady Persephone's daughter and gained some of her magic. However, that doesn't change who Mal is biologically."

"I'll tell you one thing Evie, you're a lot smarter than I am for understanding that," Daniel said with a small smile. "Though considering your mother was a skilled potions maker, I'm not surprised you're able to grasp the more magical aspect of that."

Evie beamed at the compliment. It wasn't that long ago that her mother would have told her off for showing her smarts to anyone, even her father.

"Mother's going to be so happy when she hears you're alright," Evie said. "King Ben said that he would pass the word to her if you want or he'd set it up so you could talk to her. They did that for Carlos, Jay, Lady Mal and me before Family Day though Mal ducked out before she could be face to face with Maleficent."

"Smart girl," Daniel muttered, wincing slightly as he shifted to try to sit up more than he already was.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get the doctor?" Evie asked worriedly, noticing the wince.

"I'm fine," Daniel said, giving Evie a small smile. "Maleficent's goblins weren't the most gentle of beings and ten years of their ministrations isn't going to go away in the blink of an eye."

Evie couldn't help but give a sad smile at that. "I should go…you need your rest after all. I'm sorry for being a pest—"

"Hey, my room is always open to you Evie," Daniel said, his voice soft as his eyelids seemed to grow heavy. "Never think you're being a pest, light beam. I love you."

"I love you too," Evie said softly as she bent down to kiss her father on the forehead before packing up her stuff. She had a few consultations with a few more of her classmates to make their clothes for Cotillion.

They had gotten wind that she was designing Mal's dress and remembered that she had also done Mal's dress for Ben's coronation.

Though honestly, the request that had surprised her the most had come from Chad. At first, when it came, Evie thought it had been a joke. After all, Chad Charming hadn't exactly been apologetic about getting her to do his homework in exchange for a date.

And then of course there was the whole 'almost getting her expelled' incident though she did have some blame for that too. If she hadn't shown Chad her mirror…but other than that one time in class, when Mr. Delay had pulled her up to the board when she was talking with Doug, the only time she ever used the mirror was to see her dad.

The barrier stopped _wicked_ magic from coming through after all, and there was nothing wicked about a daughter's love for her father. And besides, the magic was affecting the mirror in _Auradon_ , not the Isle.

Well all that, and the fact that he'd gotten involved in a relationship with Audrey after stringing her along, meant that Evie wasn't exactly the most trusting of Prince Charming. But he was actually one of the easiest of all her clients to deal with.

On top of that, he also told the Fitzherbert girls about her business and they had been quick to commission gowns for Cotillion.

 _It was weird but Chad really turned down the jerky meter after he and Audrey broke up,_ Evie thought as she left her father's hospital room. _Sure he's had some slip ups, but those have really been few and far between after Leah got sent to the Isle._

Ben had tried his hardest to make sure the news was restricted to just those in the know, out of respect for his former relationship with Audrey and the working relationship with Queen Aurora but he forgot about one thing. Teenagers gossip and Akiho was at the council meeting where the judgement was handed down.

He had told Emir, who of course told his sister who then told Kitty who told her twin sister who had it spread to about half the school in three hours. Evie had to admit, it was pretty impressive how fast the younger Charming twin had gotten the news out about Leah's exile.

Of course Audrey wasn't all that pleased about it but then again she wasn't pleased with much ever since Mal became Ben's girlfriend. She would tell anyone who would listen about how hard her life was and how unfair Ben had been, to remove himself from their betrothal contract without talking to her first.

 _Honestly Audrey, if your parents thought there wasn't an issue in getting you two out of the contract then really you weren't all that negatively impacted,_ Evie thought with an inward sigh. _If you really want to see a hard life, try being a kid on the Isle in a low ranked gang…or no gang at all._

She had been lucky in that even though Mal and Uma hated her guts, her mother had been able to get in with Maleficent's gang. After all, Maleficent ruled the Isle so she got first dibs when it came to the food that arrived. It also meant anyone in her gang got first dibs as well—plus Lord Hades _did_ have some decent food at his restaurant.

Evie wasn't so innocent though that she didn't know how lucky she was that her mother was in Maleficent's gang. Otherwise she would have been a girl without a gang on the Isle. If she was lucky, she would have had to get a job at one of the shops around the Isle. If she hadn't been lucky…

 _Don't think about that,_ Evie thought as she walked out of the hospital. _If you think about that, you're going to go down a rabbit hole that won't help anyone. Just focus on your designs. That's probably the best thing you can do really. Mal'll do the work to help out the Isle, she's the highest ranked out of all of us anyway._

_Not to mention she's got the ear of the King, being his girlfriend and all._

Honestly, if you had told Evie a month ago that _Mal_ of all people would be the one dating the King of Auradon, she'd have said you were crazy. Mal was _notorious_ for not having flings on the Isle—she and Uma were probably the only girls who hadn't had some sort of a fling.

Even Evie had had innocent flings to get what she wanted, always stopping before it went too far. Her mother always taught her that a princess kept her purity.

She was a flirt, nothing more. Flirts were safe in a way, there wasn't a risk in getting a kid involved by being a flirt.

"Evie!" Doug called over to her, waving a bit and pulled Evie out of her thoughts.

"Doug!" Evie grinned and rushed over to him. She hadn't expected that he would be picking her up but she wasn't going to fight it. After all, the only other mode of transport available to her would have been a bus. She hadn't been around the general Auradon populace since Ben's coronation so she wouldn't know how they would react to seeing her.

"How was your dad?" Doug asked, giving Evie a hug as he took her bag to put it in the back of his car before opening the passenger's side door for Evie.

"He seemed better," Evie said as she slid into Doug's car. "Hopefully he won't have to be in the hospital for too much longer."

"It's likely that even if he doesn't stay in the hospital, it'll be a while before he's at one hundred percent," Doug said gently.

"I know," Evie sighed, her voice soft. "But I've got to keep hope."

Doug gave a sad smile before taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You know Snow will let you stay as long as you need. I think Emma might kill her parents if they kicked you out."

Evie couldn't help but give a weak smile at that. Emma White had become another unexpected friend after the catastrophe that was Ben's coronation. She and her brother were always quick to come to Evie's defense if needed and Emma had been one of the first to commission an outfit for Cotillion.

She was also really easy going in terms of her gown, preferring to stay in her normal color scheme of blue, white and red but not afraid to branch out. Let's just say pink would not be a color found in Emma's wardrobe.

"How're you holding up?" Doug asked, his voice cutting through the silence, and Evie looked over at him.

"I'm okay," Evie said, her voice still soft. "I just…I wish I could go back to my dorm and know I was rooming with someone who didn't hate me."

"Mal doesn't hate you."

"Anymore, and I was talking about Uma," Evie sighed. "I almost feel bad for Mal because of all of this, it can't be easy being put in the middle. Not that I'd ever tell Mal that to her face."

"Oh right because no one wants to hear that someone has sympathy for them," Doug said, his voice dry.

"VKs don't do sympathy," Evie said with a small sigh. "After all, unless you're in an alliance or it's your family member, it's pretty much every kid for themselves. And we might have left the Isle but there are still some here in Auradon who won't let us forget that we are from the Isle."

Doug reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze again, having put both his hands on the steering wheel as he was driving. "Well, if it helps, I know there are a lot of people who like the fact that you're from the Isle. You provide a point of view that we never got before."

"Is that an official 'King Ben' statement?" Evie asked with a small chuckle.

"I mean, I know one of the reasons Ben wanted to bring you all from the Isle was because you guys could give him a point of view he didn't have," Doug said. "But then again, Ben just wants to make sure everyone's happy."

"He's been good with that," Evie said. Ben really had worked tirelessly to make sure everyone was happy, she had seen that first hand. From getting her father back from Maleficent's clutches to helping spread the word about her business, Ben had truly been in her corner. He was a good friend.

 _I think I've never been more grateful that Mal's not the jealous type,_ she thought as Doug made their way back Auradon Prep. _It could have been so easy for her to think that I had put a spell on Ben for him to do all these nice things for me. Especially after how I ruined his coronation. But she's been just as nice as Ben has—and that's honestly the strangest thing throughout this whole debacle._

After all, Mal hating her was somewhat normal. Even being tentative allies had been nice but strange but this? This was the closest they had ever been to being friends and Evie was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.

For Uma to somehow convince Mal that a return to their normalcy was needed and to have Evie get kicked out of their dorm. She knew that no matter how close they got, Mal would always pick Uma first. Not that Evie faulted her for that. Uma was Mal's family. Family was everything on the Isle.

It was the one thing they thought they could always depend on.

 _Well, until we got to Auradon that is,_ Evie thought with a small smile as she glanced over at Doug as he parked his car and got out to let Evie out.

"I should probably go get started on my homework," Evie said softly.

"You want any company?" Doug asked with a small smile. A smile that Evie readily returned.

"I'd love some."


	14. Chapter 14

Mal rushed down the hall of Auradon Prep, frantically trying to get to her next class before she had _another_ meeting with Natalie. Ever since Leah's exile, her handler had been piling on more and more 'Lady of the Court' lessons.

It was one thing to be a Lady by right, what with her father being a God, but she still needed to know how to act. Gods forbid she accidentally embarrass Ben right?

But it was getting to be a bit too much. She just felt stressed and panicked all the time. And what was worse was she had a feeling those emotions were leaking out through her mental link because she could feel a constant pressure there. As if someone was trying to talk to her.

 _I know someone's trying to talk to me though,_ Mal thought, clutching her books to her chest like a shield as she weaved through the crowded hallway; keeping her head down slightly as to avoid detection. _It's been about three months since Ben's coronation and I've had the mental link on mute ever since. Mom must be going spare but I just can't talk to her about this. It'd be like admitting defeat—and VKs don't do that._

Not to mention it almost seemed cruel. Her mother was still on the Isle for another three months. Talking to her about everything that was going on would only hurt her since there was nothing Persephone could do.

Quickly cutting through the quad as if to take a shortcut, Mal couldn't help but smile as she felt the sun on her skin. She had lived sixteen years without the sun so whenever she could now, she took the opportunity to feel it on her.

"Mal!"

Mal was startled by an unfamiliar voice calling her name. Whirling around, she could see about seven adults, each one armed with microphones and a few cameras, rushing toward her.

"Mal! How's it feel to be approaching your three month anniversary with King Ben?"

"Mal! Love your dress! Is that one of Evie's designs or did you switch it up this time?"

"Mal!"

"Mal!"

Mal frantically looked around, searching for a break in the chain as to allow her to escape but no luck. The reporters had surrounded her like the hyenas would surround their prey on the Isle.

 _Shenzi would probably not be happy to hear that comparison now that I think about it,_ Mal thought as the reporters continued to lobby questions at her without giving her time to answer.

"Mal! Can you address the allegations that Maleficent is truly your mother?"

Mal's eyes flashed. "What proof is there that Maleficent is my mother? A page in a registry that she put there herself? It takes more to be a mother than just a blood connection you know!"

She knew she shouldn't have snapped at that, all it would do would add fuel to the fire but she was honestly fed up with people not realizing that Maleficent was not her mother.

"Well seeing as you have the same shade of green eyes as Maleficent, and both Lord Hades and Lady Persephone have _blue_ eyes—"

"Clearly you need to learn your biology," Mal scoffed. "Green eyes are considered blue on the genetic scale and two blue eyed parents _can_ produce a green eyed child."

"A green eyed child who has the _exact_ same shade as Maleficent?"

Mal's eyes flashed again and she could feel her magic bubble up inside of her, yearning to be let out. She never noticed, in her internal panic, the darkening of the sky above her or the ominous rumble of thunder in the background.

"Alright, break it up!"

The reporters and Mal turned their heads to see Macaria marching toward them, her two brothers flanking her on either side. Mal hadn't expected a rescue from her Olympian cousins but that didn't mean she wasn't thankful for it.

"Don't you lot have anything better to do?" Macaria snapped as she pushed through the mob of reporters. "Honestly, cornering a sixteen year old girl who did nothing but try to get to class! Let's go, Mal."

She gently looped her arm through Mal's and began walking off, Hyllus and Herkie flanking either side and preventing any of the reporters from being able to ask any additional questions. It wasn't until they were safely inside the building that Macaria let go of Mal's arm.

"Thanks," Mal said softly.

"Don't mention it," Macaria said with a small smile. "Hyllus thought maybe those piranhas would get scared off by the darkening sky but when that didn't happen, we thought we'd come give an assist."

 _An assist you'd know about if you didn't have us all on mute,_ Macaria thought with a small frown. She'd had her brothers try the mental link as well and sure enough, they were unable to reach Mal.

"Fairy Godmother's not going to be happy to know reporters are on the grounds," Hyllus frowned, bringing Macaria's attention back to the matter at hand. "With how many of the students are the heirs to their kingdom's throne, they have the right to expect privacy. Plus the parents probably expect their kids won't get hounded whenever they go to class."

"Oh Gods! Class!" Mal exclaimed, her fingers tingling due to the build up of magic that was still inside her yearning to be let out. "I'm so late, I got to—"

"Mal, calm down," Macaria said. "What class are you going to?"

"Life Skills Without Magic."

"Wait seriously? They put you in _that_ class when you're a Godling?" Macaria asked before shaking her head slightly, as if to get herself back on track. "Well anyway, Merryweather will understand you being a bit late."

"Especially if she turns on the news," Herkie spoke up, handing his older sister his phone. "Just got an alert. 'Lady Mal freaks out at reporters'."

Mal groaned as Macaria watched the clip. She hated hearing her voice, hated hearing how annoyed and slightly panicked she sounded. On the Isle, she had been the best at keeping her voice cool and calm—the only one who could really tell what she was thinking was Harry, Jay and Uma.

 _Oh Gods, Ben's going to see that!_ Mal thought as her heart sank to her stomach. _He's going to know how much of an embarrassment I am!_

Had Mal been in a calmer frame of mind, she might have realized how ridiculous that line of thinking truly was. After all, this was Ben they were talking about. But with the excitement with the reporters and the build up of her magic, one could excuse Mal for not exactly thinking clearly.

Not to mention there wasn't a single meeting with Natalie where the handler didn't bring up how much of an embarrassment Mal was as a Lady. Honestly at this point it was just better for Mal to keep her head down rather than snap back.

"I have to go," Mal said softly. She couldn't keep watching that but she knew she couldn't go to class at this point either. Her magic was itching to be let out and while it would be ironic if it happened in her Life Skills Without Magic class, Mal didn't want anyone to get hurt because of it.

Ignoring Macaria and Hyllus calling her name, Mal hightailed it back to her dorm. One might say she almost sprinted based on how fast she was going. Tossing her books on her bed, Mal began to pace back and forth, her breathing growing more frantic and ragged as her magic began to bubble and build.

Unable to take it anymore, Mal let loose a fireball—thankfully it only hit a nearby trashcan which would be easy enough to replace. Thankfully Estelle hadn't been in the room but had been with a caretaker Ben had set up—James Porter, an older student who was set to graduate the following year. He had been vetted and interviewed by Ben _and_ Mal.

He was basically Estelle's version of Dean for Ben. Normally Mal would have never agreed to someone else who wasn't Hadie or Uma taking care of Estelle but as her schedule got more and more packed, she knew it wasn't fair for her lovable dog to be cooped up in their dorm room.

Thankfully Estelle took a liking to James right away and, if Mal was honest, so did she. He didn't shy away from asking questions that first day and he was quick to let _her_ know if something happened with Estelle.

But as she looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity, all Mal saw was the same bright green eyes that used to terrorize her as a toddler. The same eyes that allowed people to still make the claim that she was Maleficent's daughter.

This wasn't the first time she had hated her eyes. Ever since she was thirteen, Mal had hated the fact that she shared the same shade of green as the Dragon.

_Mal laid down on her bed, curled into a ball. She had just gotten back from her one night a week stay at Casa de Dragon and she hated it. Hated the fact that she had any connection to Maleficent at all. Hated the fact that she saw the same eyes whenever she looked in a mirror._

_"Mali?" Persephone said softly as she knocked on the doorframe. "Can I come in?"_

_"It's your house mom," Mal muttered._

_Persephone gave a sad smile at that as she walked into Mal's room. "It may be my home but it's also your home too Mal. I just wanted to check on you, Hadie said you seemed a bit down when you came home. Maleficent didn't…she didn't give you a 'lesson' as you kids call them?"_

_"No," Mal shook her head. "She's not happy with my level of villainy but for a change she's willing to ignore it this week. I think she's coming up with a new plan for getting off the Isle. Not like it'll work."_

_"Best to let her find that out herself," Persephone said with a small shake of her head._

_"Mom?" Mal said after a few minutes. "Why…when you adopted me, why didn't my eyes change?"_

_"That's a good question Mal," Persephone said. "Remember I only adopted you magically, meaning biologically you're still Maleficent's. You have some of my powers though and I would assume that would also make you a full God like Hadie, granting you the immortality as well but I'd have to research that."_

_Mal sighed and flopped back on the bed, having sat up when her mom walked in._

_"Did you want your eyes to change?" Persephone asked._

_"…kinda," Mal said in a small voice, a voice that didn't really suit her. "I'm just…I'm tired of seeing Maleficent's eyes everywhere I go. It's almost like a reminder that no matter what I do, I can't escape her. She'll always have some claim to me."_

_Persephone sighed and brushed her fingers through Mal's hair. "Mal honey, you know I love your eyes. I love every bit of you but the last thing I want is for you to be unhappy. If it truly bothers you that much, would you want me to look into some contacts to give you a different eye color the next time I'm in Auradon?"_

_"You..you can do that? Make your eyes a different color?" Mal asked, her voice soft. "Doesn't that seem more like something you'd do through magic? Which would be blocked by the barrier?"_

_"There are magical ways to do it sweetie, maybe one day if you get off the Isle you can do it magically, but yes there is a way for you to have different colored eyes without using magic."_

_"But Maleficent would notice wouldn't she?" Mal asked softly. "She's vain enough that she'd notice if I started sporting a different eye color."_

_"Mal, honey, how many times does she look at you close enough to get a good look at your eyes?"_

_Mal shrugged. "Probably never if she even looks at me at all. She's too busy planning her way off the Isle."_

_"Exactly."_

_"I…I could really have a way to…no wait, the only way Uma, Harry and Jay have any protection is because everyone knows I'm Maleficent's daughter. Someone would notice the change," Mal sighed. She was stuck._

_"…what if we made it so your eyes were still green but they weren't the same shade?" Persephone suggested. "That way, people would still see the green eyes but you wouldn't have the same as Maleficent?"_

_After all, most if not almost all of the Isle residents were dumber than a sack of potatoes. All they'd see is a pair of green eyes._

_"But…neither you nor dad have green eyes. Couldn't someone say—?"_

_"Blue eyed parents can still produce a green eyed child Mali. It all has to do with genetics and genetically green eyes are still considered to be blue. So? What do you think? You'd still have green eyes but not 'Maleficent' green."_

Mal had, at the time, elected to keep her eyes just in case Maleficent ever noticed. Not to mention the fact that contacts seemed like too much work for the Isle. The last thing she would want was to be seen as 'prissy' especially as the co-captain of the largest crew or gang on the Isle.

But now? I mean she _was_ in Auradon after all, and no one seemed to bat an eye at prissiness. Going over to her laptop, which had been a gift from Ben, Mal pulled up a search browser and began searching for colored contacts.

 _I mean, sure I could do it magically but the spell might wear off then,_ Mal thought as she searched. _And then you've got the stress of reapplying it plus what if it fades when I'm around Ben? Or worse, mom or Hadie? I don't need something super different, maybe just a shade or two darker than my regular color._

Finally, she found a pair that looked like they would be perfect. Unfortunately, like all good plans, there was a snag.

"…since when does Auradon have an optometrist?" Mal muttered to herself as she saw that the contacts were only available through a prescription. "Are there any heroes that even _have_ glasses? Oh wait, Milo Thatch but you'd think Kida would fix his eyes. Glasses don't really seem the most practical."

After all, you never saw any kids with glasses on the Isle. Then again, a crummy medical system and a lack of sun might have prevented those from even being options. Kids might have just grown up thinking they had poor eyesight.

"Great, what am I going to do now?" Mal sighed. "There's no way a doctor will give me a prescription for something just because I want it. Not without mom's or my guardian's permission since I'm under eighteen. Never mind the fact that I'm a Godling and needing a prescription for non prescription colored contacts is _stupid_ …"

Mal trailed off as she began to form an idea and quickly opened a new tab, pulling up the online shopping website used by many a student and beloved by all of Auradon. If they didn't have what Mal was looking for, she would be officially out of luck.

Typing out the search, Mal scanned the pages; looking for the exact item she would need. It didn't take her long before she found them. Enough contacts to last her _three_ months and there was no need for a prescription.

Plus, since Evie had used her laptop to buy new supplies, her expedite account was still logged in. Meaning Mal could get the contacts in about two days.

Moving quickly, as to avoid losing her nerve, Mal added the contacts to her cart. Then, after fishing out her wallet from her pocket (hey, she was desperate not stupid. She knew that Evie would probably get an alert if she used the card attached to the blue haired girl's account) and even if it was only about thirty dollars, Mal did not feel comfortable stealing that from Evie.

Besides, the fewer people who knew the better. As the old saying went: the best way to keep a secret? Keep it to yourself. Second best? Tell one person—if you must. There is no third best.

Evie was great but if she somehow told her father, Daniel might tell Ben. Or her mom. Or both.

Quickly entering in her card information, Mal placed the order and then erased her purchase from Evie's account. Mal relaxed for a split second—until she remembered something.

_Crap! Evie's account means Evie would get an email about that delivery! But wait, she's ordered so much stuff for her business, she might just think that it's related to something she ordered. Though note to self, set up an account for yourself so this doesn't happen again._

Mal nodded and went back to deleting her search history. Just on the off chance someone went rifling through her computer.

"Well," she said once she was finished. "I guess I should head to class. After all, Merryweather's going to notice I was gone."

 _Though what was missing one class really going to hurt?_ Mal thought _After all you've got a meeting with Natalie right after that class. What would you rather do? Be stressed all through class because of how much you've missed and therefore have a horrible time with Natalie or miss one class and have a less than pleasant time with Natalie?_

Mal sighed. If she was honest, she knew she'd pick no time at all with Natalie but she wasn't going to make problems for Ben.

"I guess…I could go over some of the decisions that need to be made for Cotillion," Mal said slowly as she reached over to grab one of the many books that were cluttering her nightstand. "Natalie wants to know what sort of progress is being made and then if there's time I could read some of the books she gave me…"

The problem with Natalie piling on her schedule was that there was never any time to do the additional work she wanted Mal to do. As Natalie would often lament during their meetings, if Mal didn't have the hours blocked off for her magic practice it would be likely that there would be time to start the readings or work in their meetings.

 _I mean, it's not like Natalie respects those hours anyway. How many times has she found a way to cut into that time?_ Mal thought. _It's probably why I've had so many flair ups lately._

Ben had done his part, and lobbied for her three hours a week to be increased to three hours a _day_ after her fireball incident when she learned that the food being sent to the Isle had been purposefully turned rotten. Since Ben was the king, and his council were the ones setting up Mal's schedule, there was nothing Natalie could do outright but accept the change.

 _That didn't mean Natalie couldn't overload my schedule,_ Mal sighed. _Especially seeing as she has my planner._

The older blonde had….'requested' Mal give her the planner after Leah's council trial. Mal couldn't escape the feeling that Leah had somehow ordered Natalie to get revenge for her behalf but…there was no way she could prove it.

Mal sighed and cracked open the book that she'd taken off her nightstand to read. Honestly—she would have gotten more useful information talking to anyone from the Isle about being a Lady of the Court than she did reading this dribble.

_What in the world does it matter what fork I use? It's all going down the same hole anyway and by reducing the number of utensils used, you're not washing as many and therefore not using as much in the way of resources! Though multiple forks does mean that you could theoretically stab someone with one fork and keep eating with the other._

Somehow, she didn't think that was what Natalie had in mind when she said that there were some things Mal could learn from this book.

The dulcet tones of her cell phone broke through the silence and Mal scrambled to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh hi Natalie, I was just—no I didn't know I was running late, I thought—no Natalie, I'm not calling you a liar I was just say—yes Natalie I know we've been through this before, I—No you're not wasting your time, I promise. I'll be better," Mal said, wincing a little at that last line.

It reminded her too much of her toddler years and how she used to try to please Maleficent, before she learned that there was no truly pleasing that dragon.

"I'll be right there," Mal said softly. "Yes Natalie, I…I understand that everything's going to overlap now. Trust me, you've made it clear about how you feel about my training hours. Uh huh. We can talk more in person."

Mal hung up and sighed softly. There was only so much of her handler she could take before she felt like she was going to explode.

 _This is for Ben though. Ben's council believe you need Natalie and I'm not going to make life tougher for Ben. Besides, you're from the Isle. The kids there are facing worse than a snobby instructor,_ Mal thought as she stood up. _Hopefully Natalie hasn't seen the news so she won't know about the reporter incident earlier._

Though, if Mal was being honest to herself, she knew that the likelihood of Natalie actually not knowing about that incident was about as big as Maleficent learning to love and turning back into a human.

"Okay, let's go," Mal sighed to herself before strolling out of her dorm, hoping she at least looked like her regular confident self. Even if that was the last thing she felt like. After all, like the old saying went: fake it till you make it.

 _Okay just relax,_ Mal thought as she neared her meeting room with Natalie. _You go in there tense, Natalie will know. I swear it's like she can smell strife. You only have three more months until Cotillion anyway and then a huge amount of your duties will be done._

Nodding to herself, Mal sighed softly before pushing open the door to yet another mentally painful few hours.


	15. Chapter 15

Leah scowled as she surveyed the area around her. It had been a couple of months since she was unceremoniously exiled from Auradon and there had been no effort to get her off the hellscape that was the Isle. To make matters worse, there was no one here who recognized her as the Queen she was. Instead the Isle dwellers were content in shunning her and making her get by with minimal shelter.

No, but they were fine in showing differential treatment toward _Mal_. One of the brats she had seen by the docks the day she had arrived had even called her _captain_ when talking about her. As if the little spawn knew how to captain anything. According to Natalie, Mal was floundering at even the basic of tasks that a royal would know.

 _Of course, that would be an adult royal,_ she thought with a small smirk. _After all, we don't come out of the womb knowing what we know. But I would have thought months of watching Mal fail and embarrass him would have been enough to make Ben see that he was better off with my Audrey._

Ah Audrey. She was the only member of the family who hadn't forgotten her. Leah lived for the weekly letters, filling her in on the activities of Auradon. But her beloved granddaughter seemed to be the only one who cared about her. Her grandson Phillip had yet to reach out to her, though why she would want to communicate with that spare is beyond her.

 _Honestly how egocentric do you have to be to name a child after yourself?_ Leah thought with a small scoff. _At least my Aurora had some sense when she named Audrey. It wasn't some common name like Phillip! I'm not at all surprised that Phillip hasn't come to my aid yet. He's always hated me, his own mother in law! I would have thought though he wouldn't be as petty as to poison Aurora against me._

She sighed as she shook her head, looking at her makeshift home. It wasn't the castle she spent so many years in but then there weren't really any castles on the Isle. Oh sure she could have tried to set up shop in Maleficent's empty castle but that wasn't something she was about to do.

For one, it would have involved spending time in a location that Maleficent had once called home. Who knew how many booby traps that demon had set up?

However, that wasn't the only reason. There were groups of the Isle brats who seemed to work in shifts, guarding the castle for Mal. Mal! Gods, the very thought sent waves of anger down Leah's spine. Maleficent's spawn got better treatment on the Isle than she did—and she was a ranking royal of Auradon! Those brats should have been grateful she had even lowered herself to talk to them.

Thankfully, Lady Persephone was still on the Isle as well. At least there was someone who was worth the effort of having a conversation with—at least that's what Leah thought.

_"Lady Persephone," Leah smiled upon seeing the Goddess as she took one of her many walks around the Isle. Finally, someone with Auradon's social graces. The last time she had lowered herself to talking to one of the brats, the little blonde haired goblin had pulled out a dagger and warned Leah that unless she wanted to know what a pin cushion felt like, she'd leave her the hell alone._

_Honestly, the language on that girl! She couldn't have been more than fourteen and yet she swore like a sailor! Then again, what did Leah expect? This was the Isle, the same place that produced Mal. A girl who was more than content with lying straight to Auradon's face._

_"Leah," Persephone stated, her tone flat. With Maleficent in her current state of being a lizard, it was much safer for her to walk around the whole Isle and see if there were any other kids in need of assistance. She had not expected to see the former Queen of Auroria even if she knew of Leah's banishment to the Isle thanks to her son._

_Persephone held back a sigh as she thought about her son. Her Hadie. Talking on the mental link wasn't the same as holding him in her arms and unfortunately, the portal only worked to talk through when she activated it from the Auradon side. Otherwise, she'd be able to talk to both her kids—and find out why Mal had her mental link on mute for so long._

_It wasn't as if Persephone was constantly chatting to her through it, and the other Gods seldom used it unless it was an emergency. Still, she liked talking to Mal and knowing something was wrong but not being able to do anything was torture._

_Hades knew it too, he could feel the waves of panic and stress that had to be coming from Mal's link but he was put on mute as well. It was honestly worse than the time Mal had run away to her clubhouse after Hadie was born. She hadn't been trained how to use her mental link so they couldn't use it to find her. This time, they knew where she was but she was refusing to talk to them._

_"Finally someone I can petition here. There's been a mistake."_

_"A mistake?" Persephone asked, raising an eyebrow as she brought herself back into the conversation she was being forced to have. After the events of Family Day, Persephone made it a point to not be alone with Leah should the aged monarch do something that might force Persephone's hand and cause Leah to remember how the mint plant came into being. "How so? I don't believe King Ben would have sent you to the Isle had there not been a reason. After all, he knows what the Isle is like thanks to Mal and her friends."_

_Leah resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of Mal. She was trying to get on the Goddess' good side and showing contempt toward a girl she thought of as a daughter was probably not the best way to do so. Why Lady Persephone thought that was still a mystery to Leah._

_Oh sure, the girl technically was Lady Persephone's step-daughter being the biological child of Lord Hades but there was no denying the fact that Mal was Maleficent's daughter. The sooner Persephone realized that, the sooner they could prevent the destruction of Auradon._

_"King Ben may believe that he had a reason but really he just let his council demean me and persecute me without reason. All because of baseless accusations that I tried to starve the people of the Isle!"_

_"Yeah I probably wouldn't shout those accusations while out in public on the Isle," Persephone said dryly. "There's a large contingent still loyal to Mal and my husband. Not to mention, Leah, my son spent eleven years of his life dealing with that 'food' you deemed acceptable for the children of the Isle to eat. If it hadn't been for the fact that I had the ability to bring over some food from Auradon, I've no doubt all the kids would be a lot worse off than they are."_

_This time, Leah did not resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Honestly Lady Persephone, you can't honestly believe—"_

_"Leah, if you truly feel that there was no harm done, then you'll have no qualms in eating the food that will be presented on the barge," Persephone said._

_"Why...um no of course not. I'd gladly eat anything that was presented to me—."_

_"Oh no Leah. That's not how it works here," Persephone said and unless Leah was mistaken there was a small smirk on Persephone's lips. "If you're not present at the barge when it delivers the monthly food drop, then you're likely not going to get anything unless you're fortunate enough to make an alliance. The only ones who are so fortunate as to not be there are the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella and my husband. The later three because they have their own businesses to run or because it's easier to limit contact with her in Cruella's case and the Evil Queen because of everything that happened with her husband."_

_They may have been an Island of Villains but even they had a code. Daniel had been beloved by many of the children of the Isle because of his kind nature—while the adults appreciated his strong work ethic and his tendency not to complain. After all, he had volunteered to come to the Isle to be with the Evil Queen._

_Villains understood loyalty after all. Even after Daniel was taken off the Isle by King Ben, there was still some speculation that he would return. Obviously once that happened, the deliveries of food from Hades' restaurant would stop but until that day arrived, they would continue._

_"Oh, and Leah," Persephone said as she turned to leave, "don't think you'll be able to just get food from my husband's restaurant or Ursula's if you're unable to get anything from the delivery barge. After all, I did inform my husband of your abhorrent behavior at Family Day and well I'm sure Uma's already informed her mother about what you've done toward the Isle. You might get lucky though and be able to purchase something from Frollo's shop. You and he are a lot alike if you think about it. Both of you were content to commit mass murder to get your goals."_

_Leah's jaw dropped and Persephone turned on her heel, making her way back whence she came._

It had certainly been an alarming notion—the idea of getting food for herself! She was a royal after all! She had people to do that for her!

But as the month came and went with the delivery barge arriving, Leah watched as the denizens of the Isle trampled each other for the remnants of what had been delivered after Lord Hades' representatives had grabbed what they could. They were nothing to look at—two brats if Leah was being generous. One a tall skinny boy who seemed perpetually nervous and twitchy, the other a small dark skinned girl with dull red hair.

Once they collected their prize, the kids scurried off in direction of the Underworld and that seemed to be the unspoken signal for the others to commence the free for all. Honestly, it was like scenes Leah would see on the news about people killing each other for a sale at one of the many shops Audrey would frequent. Didn't they know there'd be enough food for everyone?

Then again, these were villains. Maybe they just preferred killing people.

When it was finally Leah's turn, she was shocked to see how picked over everything was. She was lucky to find a few cans of soup that looked to be a week past their expiration date, a couple of carrots that were blacker than Mal's soul, and a brisket with more fuzz on it than her grandson's chin. She grabbed it of course because food was food. She'd need her strength if she was going to get off this hellscape of a rock.

Eating it would also prove that Mal had kicked up too much of a fuss at the council meeting and show Ben that he'd been better off with Audrey. Honestly, a girl who was that fussy about food would only complain and drive a wedge in their relationship. Audrey was content to let things rest where they may.

To her surprise, all eating the disgusting food did was give her food poisoning. Much to no one's sympathy for that matter. Well, except for Audrey. Her weekly letters would contain messages urging Leah to feel better and save her strength, that one day she would be reunited with her and that Leah would regain her rightful spot as Queen of Auroria.

There was a reason why she had begun to hypnotize Chad after all. Her granddaughter needed a reward for her unbridled loyalty and a boyfriend who would never leave her was just the thing to get the girl who had everything.

Granted it was a non magical hypnosis, which were reported to be weaker than magical hypnosi but Leah had no magic to speak of. If she reached out to the Good Fairies for their assistance, there was a risk of word getting to Audrey and spoiling the surprise. Those three nitwits couldn't keep a secret if their lives depended on it.

 _I have to wonder how long the hypnosis will stay without my administering it every week,_ Leah thought. _Though Natalie should be able to handle that. She's certainly handling Mal just the way I thought she would. Honestly, one would think a supposed daughter of Persephone would be able to handle a bit of stress but from the reports I get, Mal's slowly growing more and more frazzled each day._

_Well you know what they say about Karma. Had Mal not enchanted Ben somehow and stolen him from Audrey, she wouldn't be going through this. Though I never thought about implying she'd embarrass Ben by acting like herself. I mean, it's obvious but I would have just slipped in some comments in the Gazelle. Natalie shows some true promise to say such comments to Mal's face. As much as I love Aurora, there are times I wonder if she's truly my daughter considering how she favors the Isle brats and comes to their defense._

Leah shook her head, trying to rid herself of her thoughts. The brats of the Isle had proven that being lost in thought would only mean they'd have an opportunity to steal what was rightfully her's. After all, that's what Mal did and that's what her own daughter did as well. Stole her ability to rule the kingdom.

She had a plan though. It was near the day that the food barge would arrive and Leah was going to be on it. Once she was back in Auradon, she'd clean house first and reinstate herself as the rightful Queen of Auroria.

She'd make Audrey her heir of course. Her granddaughter's loyalty would be rewarded, not to mention the hypnosis Leah had put on Chad would have to be reestablished as to allow Audrey the chance to run _two_ kingdoms.

It helped, of course, that Chad was already besotted with Audrey. If it wasn't for the fact that her granddaughter deserved the best, Leah would have been satisfied with the Charming heir as a match. But Audrey was meant to be more than just a Queen. She was born to be _the_ Queen and now, because of a sneaking snake of a girl, she had lost that chance.

It just wasn't fair! The Evil Queen's brat had been the one to break the barrier and cause _Maleficent_ of all villains to have a chance to escape yet it was _her_ who was unceremoniously sent to the Isle! And for what? Trying to protect Auradon?

 _The villains had their food and really they should have been grateful they got what they did,_ she thought as she made her way to the docks. Night had fallen, or at least she assumed it had. With the constant cloud cover, it was almost nigh impossible to tell if it was ten in the morning or six in the evening. But Leah could assume it was night judging by the almost empty street she was on.

"Well well well," a menacing voice came out from the shadows, causing Leah to jump as she stopped in her tracks and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "What do we have here Banzi?"

"I don't know Shenzi. What do you think Ed?" Another voice responded only to get a laugh from this 'Ed' person. Leah knew she'd have to think quickly to try to get some form of an alliance—or at least assistance to get to the docks. Of course, all thought went out the window as the owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows and Leah realized she was surrounded by about twelve hyenas. Twelve _angry_ hyenas by the looks on their faces though four of the smaller ones simply looked amused.

"The humans informed us about you," the owner of the first voice as she stepped forward. Shenzi, Leah believed. She also noted that there was a slight menacing growl to the hyena's voice though Leah was sure she was imagining it. The hyenas' feud was with Simba not with her.

"I...I mean you no harm—."

"Ha!" One of the smaller hyenas let out a bark like laugh. "Captain Mal and Captain Uma warned the other humans you'd try that."

"Jasiri," Shenzi barked in warning and Jasiri nodded, backing up back into the pack of hyenas. Turning back to Leah, Shenzi stated, "my daughter is correct though. The other humans did state you'd try to lie and say you mean no harm to us."

"But that's true! Your feud is with the lions, not with me!"

"Our 'feud' as you called it is with whoever threatens the cackle," Shenzi growled. "Do you not think by denying the humans food, you threatened the safety of my family? Of my children?"

They had been lucky that they had survived for so long. It had actually been due to the captains approaching her all those years ago to set up an alliance. Normally Shenzi would have been wary about doing such a thing. The last alliance she put her family in, Scar had stabbed them in the back. Granted, they got their revenge on him and the humans knew all about it.

But two things had prevented Shenzi from eating the two captains where they stood. After all, they had willingly come to her den to talk about an alliance. That showed bravery, a trait that was rare for the humans of the Isle. As well, they were but cubs when they approached her. Only five years of age and yet desperate to make deals to secure their safety.

Normally, Shenzi wouldn't have cared about the age of the human cubs but unbeknownst to her, she had been carrying her own cubs at the time of the meeting. So she had been a bit more agreeable—and it didn't hurt that the humans really made the deal more beneficial to the hyenas than they did for themselves.

Her cackle would get to patrol the Isle, eating any dead or decaying human they could find. As well, they would have full access to the dead bodies that came out of the monthly food deliveries. All the humans asked was that they had the chance to remove the bodies of any children under the age of twelve or any of their people should they be in the crowd.

As well, the Captain Mal somehow had access to fresh water. Not that salty stuff that helped to imprison them on this Island. It wasn't fit for the _humans_ to drink let alone the hyenas. Though if they were desperate enough, they could get some hydration from the blood of their kills.

The deal favored the hyenas in such a way that Shenzi would have been a fool to turn it down. But she was still wary. Like she said, the last time they entered a deal that favored the hyenas to such a degree, it turned out to be a bust for them. So it was an alliance that was under a probationary period until Shenzi felt as if she could at least count on the humans if not trust them.

The time came sooner than she thought, when that moronic Evil Queen captured her children and used them as party favors for the other brats attending her spawn's celebration. As soon as Shenzi learned about that, she had rushed to the pirates. To her surprise, Mal had jumped on the chance to get her cubs back and made sure each cub got water and food upon their return. It was then that Shenzi knew that this was an alliance that would not end horribly.

If it did, she could always do what they had done to Scar.

Even though both captains were gone, the new captain was honoring that agreement. He seemed fairly competent for a male though most of the time the black furred captain handled any discussions that were needed. The pirates seemed to have the right idea of it, keeping the females in charge. Even the new captain showed deference to the black furred captain.

"What are we going to do with her Shenzi?" Banzi asked, pulling Shenzi back to the present.

"I...I know you just ate," Leah lied, sounding braver than she felt. She may have been a Queen but even Queens knew the danger of angry hyenas.

"Actually we didn't," Shenzi said and smirked as she could see the color fade from the human's face. "Shere Khan's brat beat us to a child. Though it wouldn't matter even if we did just eat. Don't you know what they say about a hyena's belly?"

Shenzi didn't wait for an answer but instead dove straight for the human's throat. Once her teeth bit down, it was as if it was a signal to the others to dive in. The human honestly didn't last long but that was fine by them. Less of a fight meant less blood on their fur.

"I'll report back to the pirates. They should know that we've rid them of an enemy," Shenzi stated with a small smirk as she gnawed on one of the human's bones, having quickly stripped it of its flesh. As matriarch of the cackle, she had the right to claim the biggest one there was—though there were plenty of bones to go around for all of them. The human's fur was ripped to shreds though there was a red furred human cub who seemed to like messing with the furs of other humans. As well, the cub seemed to be under the pirates' protection at the very least.

If she felt up to it, Shenzi might gift the bits to the human. But honestly after a meal like that, all she wanted to do was curl up in her den and sleep.

"Mother, why don't I do that?" Jasiri offered.

"Because, even though you are next in line to be matriarch, I am still the leader," Shenzi said firmly. It would be bad form to insult the humans by sending her cub in her place, considering it had never been done before. Oh sure Jasiri had accompanied her when it came to having discussions with the humans but had never interacted with them one on one before.

"Yes mother," Jasiri nodded.

Shenzi smirked slightly and walked over to her. "That's my wicked girl," she said and nuzzled her daughter's face. "You all run back to the den, I shouldn't be long."

Her cubs nodded and ran off.

"Banzi," Shenzi said, her voice growing hard. "If Shere Khan, his girlfriend or brat, or those infernal lions harm them, _you_ will see the inside of my belly."

"No harm will come to them," Banzi promised before leading the rest of the cackle off to make sure nothing happened to the cubs. He had no wish to see if Shenzi would be true to her threat. Shenzi sighed and shook her head before making her way toward the pirates' den. She hated the smell of the salt water but it was a temporary evil.

Besides, informing the pirates meant that word would get to Captain Mal. After what she did to make sure her cubs got back safe and sound, informing the purple furred human about the death of her enemy was the least Shenzi could do.

"Hyena on the gangplank!" One of the humans called and Shenzi wasn't going to lie, she loved the fact that there was always a hint of fear and trepidation in the humans' voices whenever she walked up. It meant that these humans at least had a brain rattling around in their skull.

"Thanks Nick! Someone get Harriet!" The new captain called as he walked up to greet Shenzi. "Matriarch, it's a pleasure. Is everything alright?"

"There's no need to get the female captain, Captain Henry, though I do appreciate the courtesy," Shenzi told the red furred male. "I only came to inform you that my cackle has rid you of an enemy."

"Please say it's Freddy, _please_ say it's Freddy," a brown furred male begged as he passed by.

"Ryan!" Henry warned but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Zevon?" A black furred male asked as he walked up.

"Matriarch, would you like to take this meeting to the captain's quarters and away from prying ears?" Henry offered, shooting a small glare toward the black furred male who at least had the common decently to look sheepish.

"Yes please, thank you captain," Shenzi nodded and followed Henry to the captain's quarters. It was a room Shenzi was well familiar with, considering it was where she would often meet with Captains Mal and Uma when the need arose. However, Shenzi couldn't help but note that the room was not empty as it normally was.

"CJ told me you were meeting with the Matriarch," the black or brown furred female told Henry. Shenzi could never really tell with her, her fur color seemed to change as the light did.

"Why am I not surprised Harriet?" Henry chuckled. "Shenzi was just saying that the cackle has rid us of an enemy."

"Freddy?"

"I don't know who this Freddy is but the enemy we rid you of was an older female," Shenzi told them. "I have to say, they should send more enemies from across the salt water over here. There's a lot more fat on the bones than there are of the humans here."

Henry and Harriet froze at those words.

"Leah? The woman responsible for the food we've been getting according to Mal?" Harriet asked and seemed to sink back into her chair as Shenzi nodded.

"You okay?" Henry asked, his voice soft.

"I...I don't know why," Harriet said softly, "but it feels like my mother's been avenged somehow. I know she died in childbirth but..."

"I know," Henry said, his voice still soft. "I think most of our mothers were the same. Gil lucked out, being born in a warm month. Not to mention the fact that his mom gave Gaston a son. That would have been enough motivation to make sure she got more food than the others."

Shenzi kept quiet, knowing that the humans' walls would come back up once she spoke. It was strange though, she found she was oddly touched by the fact that the humans had reacted as they did around her.

Almost as if they knew they could trust her.

"I'll have to have a crew meeting," Henry stated.

"You'll need to inform Mal," Harriet told him. "At the very least, inform Lady Persephone or Lord Hades and they can pass the news along."

"Right," Henry nodded before shaking his head slightly. "Thank you for informing us Matriarch. Would you like some water before you leave?"

Shenzi nodded. "If any can be spared, it would be appreciated Captain."

"Lord Hades just sent over a batch last night," Henry said. "I'll go and fetch some. Be right back."

He left and quickly made his way to the deck where his friends were still mingling about. They were not who Henry wanted to talk to though.

"Dustin," Henry stated, grabbing one of the boys' arms.

"I didn't do it!"

"I don't want to know," Henry sighed. "You haven't pissed off Lord Hades or Lady Persephone in some way have you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good. I need you to run to the Underworld and let them know that we need to send word to Mal and Uma. Tell them that Leah's been taken care of."

Dustin nodded and took off as soon as Henry let go of his arm. Henry chuckled softly as he made his way to the galley to get the water. Dustin was a grade A prat at times and held the record for number of flings held among the crew but he could still be counted on for more responsibilities than say the younger crew members.

After all, Ryan and CJ were only fourteen—the same age Brooke was when she left the crew to join Freddy's gang. While it wasn't Brooke's fault that she left, she might try to use that connection of being relatively close in age to try to lure Ryan or CJ to Freddy's side.

More so CJ than Ryan if Henry thought about it. Freddy _had_ commented about how CJ was growing up during a face off last year. It had taken three crew members to drag Harry off to prevent him from killing the male Frollo. Not that it would have been a waste if Harry had but Mal was firm on the whole 'we don't kill' thing.

They were the only gang on the Isle with that rule. Every Angel, with the exception of Brooke and Claudine, had killed at least one Rat during a face off. Brooke because she had only just left the Rats and Claudine because she only ever aimed for the shoulder if she had to. They also had to be sure to keep on their guard if they found themselves in Caster territory. Yzla or Zevon wouldn't think twice before throwing a potion at them.

And with Mal, Uma, Jay and Harry off the Isle, they couldn't afford to lose any more crew members than they already had.

"Henry?" Ryan asked, pulling Henry out of his thoughts as he realized he was still standing in the galley.

"Sorry," Henry said softly.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You're not keeping information from me because I'm under fifteen are you? Believe it or not I won't be traumatized if there's information that's not sunshine and rainbows. Whatever those are."

Henry snorted in amusement—another thing Mal and Uma had insisted on was working on keeping the innocence of the younger crew members for as long as they could. Maybe it came from having younger siblings but whatever it was, they were the captains so their rule was law. No talking about flings around the under-fifteen year olds, no under fifteens allowed at face offs though Ryan often broke this rule. CJ tried to break it too but it was harder when she had two siblings watching her every move.

"Keep a secret?" Henry asked.

"Did you finally get a girlfriend?" Ryan asked, sounding a little excited at the prospect.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Leah won't be a problem for us anymore."

Ryan's eyes got wide and he grew quiet before rushing out of the galley. Henry knew exactly where Ryan was going—to tell CJ. Those two were closer than Harry and Uma if such a thing was possible. Henry wouldn't be surprised if they partnered off together at some point in the future.

But for right now, they were no more than friends which Henry was fine with. No need for them to grow up before they had to. Quickly grabbing the water, Henry made his way back to the captain's quarters.

"Apologies for the wait, Matriarch," he said as he presented Shenzi with the water.

Shenzi nodded and began to drink. As she did, Henry sat down next to Harriet.

"I told Dustin to inform Lord Hades and Lady Persephone," he muttered to her. "Hopefully he doesn't dally or try to pick someone up for a quick fling before coming back here."

"Not with it being dark as night out there," Harriet shook her head. "Dustin's a prat and an idiot at times but he's no fool. Lord Hades might actually tell him to stay the night. No point in risking Dustin coming across Shere Khan or Zira."

"If I come across your cackle member I'll accompany him back here," Shenzi said as she looked up. "It's not safe for humans in this time of night."

"That would be appreciated Matriarch," Henry nodded and Shenzi nodded back. Before long the water was emptied and Shenzi knew it was time for her to make her way back to her den. Giving her farewells to the humans, she got up and made he way across the deck and down the gangplank. Thankfully, there were no other creatures of the night out and about. Either that or Shenzi just didn't encounter them but no matter what, she made it to her den without issue.

 _I have to say,_ she thought as she curled up by her cubs, _a hyena's belly may never be full but right now it's the closest it's ever felt to being so._


	16. Chapter 16

Mal sighed as she left one of the multitude of meetings Natalie had her attend. Thankfully it was the last one of the day and it was a good thing too because Mal felt like she was at the end of her rope. Lately it felt more and more as if her handler was trying to drive her insane rather than help her become a Lady of the Court. Something that apparent was going to happen at Cotillion now instead of a private ceremony.

 _Whoever decided to make this a public thing should be shot,_ Mal thought. _Hmm, maybe not shot but definitely slapped._ _Was it Wonderbreath? Was this revenge on dad kidnapping him as a baby? No wait, he's all brawn and no brains. If it wasn't for the fact that he sounds like a sweetheart from the few stories Macaria's told me, one might think he'd get along well with Gaston._

Oh yeah, _that_ had been a fun discovery, finding out that her becoming a Lady of the Court was going to be in public rather than in private like Mal had thought. Ben had told her about that at one of their rare date nights—so rare they were practically endangered. Thankfully Mal had no qualms about spending time with Ben in his office so it wasn't as if they _never_ got to see each other.

Just almost never.

_"Ben, what do you mean I'll become a Lady of the Court at Cotillion? I thought it was just going to be a small thing. You, me, Fairy Godmother and my mom when she gets off the Isle?" Mal asked, looking at Ben with slight trepidation in her voice. Trepidation that she hoped wasn't audible. She was already working so hard to not embarrass Ben and she already knew she'd likely mess up once the cameras and lights were focused firmly on her._

_It was bad enough that they were insisting on having Cotillion be on a yacht. A. Yacht! Oh sure, that'll be fun-so not only would the pressure to not embarrass Ben make it near impossible for Mal to enjoy herself but then there was the added bonus of making sure not to accidentally fall off the side and die! It wasn't like almost drowning at nine left her with a fear of water or anything!_

_...oh wait, it did! The only reason why said fear didn't rear its head on their date to the Enchanted Lake all those months ago was the fact that she'd been more worried about Ben than anything else. And then she had almost drowned again!_

_Thinking about it, she really needed to learn how to swim._

_"I know you're granted a title by right since your father is the Lord of the Dead," Ben stated as he looked up from his pile of paperwork, pulling Mal out of her thoughts that had started to spiral, "but I also know that there are some who don't want to use that title for you and it was pointed out to me at the latest council meeting that some might use the fact that it was done in private to cast aspersions on whether it was done at all."_

_"And by some you mean Leah's allies."_

_"I do in fact mean Leah's allies," Ben nodded. "She didn't have many of them but she did have them and they were surprisingly loyal to her."_

_So much so that Chi-Fu was petitioning him for Leah to be laid to rest with official royal honors. Never mind the fact that there was no body for them to recover. Mal hadn't said but Ben was no idiot. Akiho had told him about how Mal had mentioned to him that she and her friends had made an alliance with the hyenas of the Isle. Hyenas wouldn't leave a body for them to recover. They'd be lucky if they recovered bones._

_Aurora, however, had stated that a full state funeral wasn't needed, especially with Cotillion as close as it was. Auroria would handle Leah's funeral._

_"Ben, it doesn't matter if I have a title or not or if anyone uses it," Mal said, pulling Ben out of his thoughts. "I'm titled through my parents and that should be enough. Besides, I don't exactly act like a Lady does."_

_"So? I don't exactly act like a King does," Ben said with a small chuckle as Mal moved to sit on his desk. "Besides, once you become a member of my court, you'd be able to attend more council meetings and we could see each other more often."_

_"Not really selling it there Ben," Mal said, making a small face. "I attended one of your council meetings and almost ended up having a fight with Zeus."_

_"You never did tell me what that was about by the way," Ben said, looking over at her. "I mean, I know Lord Zeus is your dad's brother and there's no love lost between the two of them but I don't—."_

_"Ben, don't worry about it," Mal said, shaking her head softly. "It's just family drama. That's all."_

_"Mal, the last time the Gods had 'family drama' as you put it, your dad almost successfully pulled off a coup to take over Olympus."_

_"And my father is currently trapped on an Isle with a barrier around it," Mal told him. "Not to mention I have no intention of taking over Olympus. I've seen what being in charge is like based on how much paperwork you have to do. No thank you."_

_Ben chuckled as Mal leaned over and kissed his cheek._

_"I think you missed," he said, a teasing tone coloring his voice._

_"Oh did I now?" Mal teased back. "Well let me correct that your highness."_

_She leaned forward once more but before she had a chance to connect her lips to his, her phone buzzed. Sighing, Mal leaned back and flipped it open; holding the cellular device to her ear. Ben couldn't make out who was talking but Mal seemed to grow more and more tense with every word. It seemed to Ben that whoever was on the other line was in charge of the conversation as Mal was really only able to let out a few sounds of agreement before she grew silent once more. Finally Mal hung up and slid off the desk._

_"Sorry Ben," she said softly. "I gotta go."_

_"Everything okay?" Ben asked, getting up to at least walk her to the door._

_Mal gave him a small, sad smile that Ben could tell didn't reach her eyes. "It's...it's fine Ben. Everything's fine."_

_As Ben walked her to the door, he reached over and took Mal's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and earning a small smile in return._

_"See you at dinner?" Ben asked, his voice soft._

_"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Mal promised before lifting up on her tiptoes and placing a gentle kiss on Ben's cheek._

That had been two weeks ago and ever since then, Natalie had been like a woman possessed with her schedule. Mal wasn't quite sure but she was almost positive that she'd had fourteen meetings or events throughout the past two days.

Was this payback, for Leah's untimely demise? Mal wasn't going to lie and say she was all cut up about the geriatric bat's death but she knew Natalie had always spoken about Leah with a certain fondness.

That being said, it didn't excuse either one for being so nutty Mal was amazed squirrels didn't attack them for food. Though, now that Leah was no longer of this world, was it right to keep thinking of her in such a negative light? Speak no ill of the dead and all that?

 _Well think about it this way,_ Mal told herself. _Leah would probably not stop thinking negative things about you if you died. Why grant her the courtesy that she wouldn't give to you?_

Unfortunately, Mal knew the answer was as plain as the nose on her face. By doing the same thing Leah would do, she was no better than the former waste of oxygen or her blonde cohort. Besides, Ben never said anything negative about anyone and he seemed happier for it. If she didn't want to be an embarrassment to him, she should start following his example.

On top of that, the last thing she wanted was to make it look like she was influencing Ben's decision in some way. If anyone from _The Gazelle_ overheard her trash talking someone and reported on it, Ben would more than likely have to comment on it seeing as they were dating. Which would mean he'd be taking a side.

With how Ben was, he wanted to make sure everyone was happy—and if someone wasn't and it was because of something _he_ did, he was usually devastated. As Emir had said once when Mal asked him about it, Ben basically attached his happiness on the happiness of others.

She sighed softly as she continued to make her way back to her dorm to drop off her stuff. Even as Natalie seemed to make it her mission to drive her round the bend with meetings, there was always time carved out for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

 _That's either Ben's doing or Natalie knows that someone would notice if I'm not eating. Though, I'm a VK after all. I've gone without the Auradon levels of food before and if I have to I'll do it again. It's better to not embarrass Ben—if I can do that, then that also ensures Ben's safety. Every time I mess up or blow up at reporters, there's a chance someone will remember who I am. A VK. Also known as a villain in their eyes. No one would want a villain dating the King,_ Mal thought as she placed her bag on her bed before heading over to her vanity to change out her contacts.

The colored contacts had arrived a few days ago and, to her surprise, Evie hadn't said a word about receiving an email about them. Mal hoped that merely meant that Evie had deleted the email without even opening it. The contacts were a pain to deal with at times and, after a highly stressful day, they dried out faster than Mal expected them to according to the reviews online.

But if the only complaint she had was that she had to deal with some dry eyes, she'd live with it. She'd lived through worse on the Isle. Sixteen years worth of worse. The lessons about respect she'd been taught, the pinching and the prodding by the goblins, the kids trampled to death to get something decent in their bellies...

 _No, don't think about that,_ she thought as she finished putting in her contacts. _Don't think about the fact that you've left your crew on the Isle. Don't think about the fact that the food situation doesn't seem to have changed if the letters from Henry or Harriet are accurate. Don't think about the fact that the Isle's counting on you—and you're letting them down with every day you delay and every mistake you sooner you become a proper Lady of the Court, the sooner you can start petitioning Ben to get actual food sent to the Isle._

Mal knew that Ben was trying but he was also trying to be King, be a student, be a boyfriend _and_ fill the three empty spots in his council that came from kicking out Leah, Chi-Fu and Weasleton. If something had to give, at least it was something the kids of the Isle were used to.

She shoved that thought out of her head and quickly made her way out of her dorm. She'd be able to meet up with everyone in the cafeteria, just as it'd been for the past few months. After all, Jay and Carlos were often busy with training for R.O.A.R while Harry and Uma tried to get as much sparring in as they could. Sometimes they were accompanied by Akiho and Emir but the fact that the castle hadn't been destroyed meant that the accompaniments didn't happen all that often.

After all, Emir and Akiho had their own girlfriends who were often neglected by the two boys' shadowing of Ben. Though Mal was convinced that no matter what, the Agrabah and Arendelle princes would always shadow her boyfriend. That was alright by her, it allowed some semblance of security especially as Ben insisted on giving his guards the day off whenever they would go somewhere or tried to get a date in.

Meanwhile Evie was often off at the hospital with her dad or working with Doug to get her business off the ground. Yes, Evie was starting a business. Mal had honestly been shocked as well when she first heard it but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed like a good idea.

There was no one who had a better eye for fashion than Evie and considering she was making Mal's dress for Cotillion, that'd be an easy way to drum up business. Plus Daniel would have hopefully instilled something of a work ethic in Evie before Maleficent abducted him when the blue haired girl was six.

If she wasn't working on her business or at the hospital, chances were that Evie was in the gym with Rose Fitzherbert. Evie had told Mal, after the craziness at Ben's coronation, that she had been interested in trying out for the cheer squad at Auradon Prep. In fact, she could do a round off and three backhand springs...whatever those were. But Audrey had been head cheerleader at the time and after the awkward meeting on their first day, Evie didn't think Audrey would let her on the squad.

Mal was honestly just thankful no one was making _her_ try out for cheerleading. There was only so much she could fake being cheery all the time.

And of course Ben was often occupied by meetings and paperwork, so much so that meals were the only time anyone saw him out of his 'official' role. Well scratch that. Mal and the others did but only because they were the only ones bold enough to actually stroll into his office while he was working. Any one who _wasn't_ in their friend group, however, wasn't likely to see Ben out of his office.

"Hey Mal," Uma smiled and Mal couldn't help but smile back as her cousin didn't comment on her eyes. Mal had been worried that Uma might notice the change in shade but realized that had been an almost ridiculous fear. It was a difference of two shades. For someone not all that artistically inclined, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Hey Uma. Get some good sword work in?"

"Of course! Harry and I tied, three to three. Would have gone longer but the R.O.A.R team came in and kicked us out."

"You were in there for three hours," Jay shook his head. "Besides we had the gym booked for that time. You know the rules, you can't start a spar when there's a spar already in progress."

"That's a new rule for R.O.A.R practice," Ben said, looking up from his soup.

"Jay insisted on it," Akiho chuckled as he walked up with Elle, making sure there was enough room for her to fit her chair in with the group before he sat down.

"Yeah, he said something about how he'd grown up by that rule and it always worked for him," Emir nodded as he and Emma also sat down with the group. "It seems to have worked. At the very least, we have fewer injuries because of it."

"It's practice. You all shouldn't have _any_ injuries," Emma sighed and Elle shook her head.

"Speaking of practice, how was it Jay?" Mal asked. She'd asked him every time she saw him after practice in the hopes she'd hear if Lonnie finally tried out for the team. So far there'd been no word but Mal was sure she'd hear something soon. If not, she'd chase Jay down in her dragon form and take him on a magic _dragon_ flight until he told her.

The logical side of her knew she could always just ask Lonnie but that side was often shouted down by the stressed out side of her. A side that was a lot more vocal these days, that was for sure.

"It was fine actually," Jay nodded. "Those two idiots skipped again but Conner and Will ducked out and dragged them back to practice."

"He made us spar by ourselves and then had the team point out our weaknesses for us to work on," Akiho griped.

"Yeah, everyone had to point out three things we needed to correct," Emir shook his head. "And I don't mean three things total but three things _per_ person."

"Good," Ben chuckled as Jay and Carlos rolled their eyes. "Honestly you two, I know we keep saying that you need to remember you have girlfriends but not at the expense of practice."

"I don't know, we kinda like it," Emma chuckled, giving Emir a kiss on the cheek.

"Just because you're the champ at living with an overloaded schedule, Ben, doesn't mean we all are," Akiho sighed. "Mom and dad started giving me a bit more 'official' responsibilities since I turned seventeen."

"Oh yeah! Aren't you officially of age at twenty one or something?"

"Yep, that's how old Aunt Elsa and my mom were when they were coronated," Akiho nodded. "Meaning Arendelle officially thinks your family's insane for having you coronated at sixteen, Ben."

"Yeah well what else is new?" Ben chuckled before sobering up as he looked over at the Arendelle princeling. "Is everything okay though? With your mom I mean? She hasn't mentioned anything about making plans to step down."

"Mom's fine, so's dad," Akiho nodded, giving Ben a small smile. "Honestly I think they're just trying to make it so that if the need _does_ arise and I take the crown, I'm ready to hit the ground running on day one. After all, dad needed an adjustment period since he was basically dropped into the world of royals and magic snowmen after living with rock trolls."

"Your dad got lucky you were born a guy," Emir chuckled. "I mean, he'd love you if you were a girl, everyone knows that. But your family's got that tradition where the first born girl gets ice powers after all."

"Aunt Elsa would definitely be around a lot more than just every Friday for family game night if that was the case," Akiho nodded.

Mal smiled and began to eat her dinner, content to just listen while everyone else talked. She wasn't going to lie, with all the meetings and everything Natalie had her doing, she was exhausted. Never mind the fact that she only got _thirty_ minutes of magic practice in that week!

Natalie liked to say that since Mal hadn't mastered the art of punctuality that her meetings needed to run over so that they'd get the full effect and not feel rushed. However, that just meant that the meetings after that would run over into each other, causing a domino effect until they ended up running into the hours blocked off for her magic practice.

 _Thirty minutes isn't enough time,_ Mal thought with a small sigh as Hadie waved at them as he sat down with Alexandria. Mal couldn't help but smile at the sight, happy to see that her brother had begun to branch out and felt comfortable enough to eat away from the group.

Plus, Alexandria Charming was a good girl and Mal knew her older sisters Kitty and Lucy would keep an eagle eye out for any trouble to come to the youngest Charming. As would Chad, as surprising as that sounded considering trouble usually consisted of Audrey. Not to mention that Harry, Jay, and Uma would keep a close watch on Hadie.

Biting her lip slightly, Mal got up from the table and slipped out of the cafeteria as an idea seemed to hatch in her mind. This would be just a one time thing, she told herself as she ducked into an unused classroom. But if I don't practice magic, I'm going to have more and more flare ups. All it would take would be someone to take a picture at the right moment and then everyone's talking about whether or not I'm a danger to be around.

 _Besides, it's not like I'm using magic behind Ben's back or something, or worse trying to use magic to fake my way through becoming a perfect Lady of the Court. I'm pretty sure mom would kill me if I did that,_ she thought as she rubbed her hands together as if to warm them up. _He blocked out the hours for me to use in order to practice my magic. It just so happens Natalie is certifiable and thinks my magic hours are a waste of time._

It wasn't as if meals were all that relaxing anymore either. Ever since Natalie gave her a copy of _A Lady's Manners_ , Mal was oddly attuned to everything she did now. Especially the rule about how a Lady didn't talk too loudly or draw unnecessary attention to her table. That was really all the VKs did, considering how they ate with reckless abandon as if they were worried the food was going to be snatched from them.

Evie was really the only one who ate with any 'manners' considering she'd been raised since birth to be a princess. But even she ate rather quickly, even if it was slower than the rest of them. Sure, the AKs had grown used to it but Mal knew most of them still judged the VKs on it. Plus Ben had told her that there was going to be a tour of the kingdom soon! If the Auradon _kids_ judged them on their manners, Mal _knew_ the adult royals were definitely going to do so!

Hence why Mal was currently in an unused classroom practicing her magic instead of enjoying dinner. Because dinner wasn't something she could enjoy if she was constantly aware of everything she was doing wrong. If she was aware of every little thing that could embarrass Ben.

 _I didn't even know you couldn't cut pasta with a knife until I read that! Gods, that first dinner with Belle and Beast after Ben's coronation…they probably didn't say anything because mom was there since it was her last night before heading back to the Isle,_ Mal thought. _Beast was probably the one who put the bug in Ben's ear that I needed a handler in the first place! So I don't embarrass Auradon, or embarrass Ben!_

Oh, it wasn't as if Ben would care—like Emir and Akiho liked to joke, there was a debate about whether or not Ben was human anyway considering how good he was. But _Mal_ would care. Besides, she was the daughter of Lady Persephone and Lord Hades. She wanted to prove that just because she was a VK, she could still be taken seriously in the royal sphere.

She just wished she could do that without having to deal with all those rules. I mean seriously, who eats a banana with a fork and knife? If it wasn't for the fact that her mom would sometimes bring close to overripe bananas over when she came back from Auradon, Mal would have assumed bananas were just the blackened peel they got as snacks when they were kids.

Mal shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. Thinking about her mom was painful at times—she missed talking to her through the mind link. But not only would it just hurt her mom if Mal told her what was going on, there was a small part of her that felt as if telling _anyone_ would be like letting Natalie win.

She spent six years living solely with Maleficent, dealing with her brainwashing and the pinching and prodding of the goblins. Even after she moved into her dad's home, Mal still dealt with the Dragon once a week. If she could deal with Maleficent for sixteen years and come out stronger for it, she could deal with Natalie.

Besides, once she was Ben's Lady of the Court, maybe she could put in a new request for a different handler if one was truly needed?

Maybe one without a connection to Leah? Maybe Athena? After all she _was_ the Goddess of Wisdom and Creativity. If anyone would know how to present themselves to a bunch of royals, it'd be her cousin. Plus Mal was the daughter of one of the Big Three. She'd need to know how to navigate Olympus at some point.

"Just get through Cotillion first," she told herself as she brought up a fireball. It was important to start small after all, just like her dad had taught her all those years ago. "One thing at a time. If we can get through this without any major incidents or accidents, then we can see about asking Ben for a new handler."

She could handle having Natalie for a couple more months. Right?


	17. Chapter 17

"Please tell me that's not what you're wearing."

Mal sighed as Uma walked into their dorm. Evie had finally gotten around to cornering Mal into gettin a dress fitting for her Cotillion gown. Mal honestly didn't know how Evie had had the time to _make_ her gown but she had—it was a blue and yellow strapless dress that was probably the exact opposite of her style which made it perfect to get people to stop connecting her with the Dragon. Privately, Mal had hoped that Uma would be distracted enough by sparring with Harry that the fitting would be done by the time her cousin came back to the dorm.

No such luck.

"Seriously Mali, that's not what you're wearing are you?" Uma asked as she sat down on her bed.

"It's either this or I'm going to Cotillion in my bathrobe," Mal told her. "No one wants to see that, now do they?"

The dress wasn't that bad either. Evie had really listened to Mal and tried to go all out in terms of Auradon fashion. Sure the colors were a bit...bold and stood out a lot more than Mal was comfortable with but this was the dress for the girlfriend of the _king_. No matter what Mal did, she was going to stand out.

She had to smile though as she saw the boots Evie had designed. It was clear that the daughter of the Evil Queen couldn't resist a bit of the Isle in her designs as the heels were studded with faux spikes.

Not noticeable enough that anyone would comment on them but just enough so that Mal didn't feel like she was _totally_ losing her identity. She hadn't even brought this up with Evie whenever they planned her dress. How had she known?

"No! Just...no! Ugh Mal, this dress is an eyesore! I'm not a big fan of the prissy and the fru-fru but if you _have_ to go out in something prissy, it can't be as busy as it is right now! Not to mention it clashes with your hair!" Uma exclaimed, bringing Mal out of her thoughts.

"Uma, tell that to Evie," Mal sighed. "I'm just waiting for this fitting to be over. I've got like twenty other things I have to do after this and right now I can't even tell you what one of them is."

Uma frowned slightly as she heard that but turned toward Evie. "Princess, you _might_ be good at design judging by the sketches I'm seeing all over the place. But you're clearly not good at matching colors for Mal. What, is this revenge for all the smoke bombs we pelted at you over the years or something? Mal, take that dress off and get changed! I'll change that color for you!"

"Uma, blue and yellow are the royal colors," Evie sighed and shook her head. "What other colors would the dress be for the event where Mal gets inducted into the _royal_ court?"

"I don't care if the royal colors are orange with pink polka dots!" Uma exclaimed as Mal changed out of the dress. If either blue haired girl was paying attention, they would have noticed that Mal put up minimal fuss over the issue. Something that was extremely out of the ordinary for her. Sadly, they were in fact not paying attention. "Mal is not wearing something that is just going to make her look like a mess. If I have to see her in a dress, it's going to be one that at least looks good!" Uma declared, taking the dress and sitting on the bed with it, her hand and shell glowing dimly.

Thankfully, transformation magic was relatively easy for her considering both her parents had experience with it—Ursula with turning Ariel into a human and Facilier with turning Naveen into a frog. Changing a dress' color was child's play in that regard. Her magic _may_ have been mostly water based but that didn't mean she didn't have a few other tricks up her sleeve.

"Orange and pink polka dots? Wait, are you saying my dress didn't look good?" Evie exclaimed while Mal grabbed her bathrobe and slipped it on. "Also, we're not supposed to do magic here! Not without royal permission!"

"Your basic design was fine, it was the colors that were a no go," Uma told her. "And do I look like I care? I'm changing the color on a dress, not burning down a building. Besides, I'm a Godling just like Mal. We've _got_ to use our magic otherwise we'll have flare ups and that _definitely_ wouldn't be good."

"Evie, just let her do this," Mal muttered as the dress changed from the blue and yellow to a single sapphire blue. "You know as well as I that Uma could do a lot worse."

"There!" Uma declared, holding up the now sapphire blue dress with purple sparkles shining throughout. "Think you could handle another fitting Mali?"

"Sure Uma," Mal nodded. _I have to admit, it doesn't look as garish since Uma changed it,_ she thought as she slipped back into the dress.

"Can you breathe alright?" Evie asked as she zipped Mal back up and fluffed out the skirt. Maybe it was Evie's imagination but the dress seemed almost a little too big on Mal. But she was _positive_ that she had the right measurements. She hadn't seen Mal a lot at meals but that didn't mean anything—all the VKs knew what it was like to go without food so it wasn't like Mal would starve herself if she was trying to lose weight. Not that Mal _needed_ to lose weight.

"Honest opinion, what do you think?" Uma asked, looking over at Mal.

"Guys, you know I have next to little knowledge about clothes," Mal sighed. "It's covering my body and preventing me from embarrassing Ben at Cotillion. But I...I have to admit, it looks good. Even with my limited knowledge."

"Good," Uma said with a small nod. "You should be in something that looks good."

Evie nodded but there was a small frown on her face that had appeared when Mal mentioned embarrassing Ben. A frown that Uma noticed as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't give us that look Princess. You have to admit that Mal looks a thousand times better than she did in the blue and gold dress," she said, having missed Mal's statement about embarrassing Ben.

"Uma, come on, don't be harsh. Evie put a lot of work into the dress, especially with how busy she's been."

"Hey I'm not being harsh. She's over there frowning like I did something wrong. I changed the _color_ , it's still her design."

Evie bit her lip as she studied the dress. "Mal does match better with what Ben's wearing," she said softly. "And I guess it is still a royal color."

"Exactly," Uma nodded. "It's just not as busy now that it's not _both_ of them. Besides, blue's Uncle Hades' color anyway. You really think anyone's going to give the daughter of a _God_ any grief for representing her father?"

Evie sighed. "I guess you're right Uma. I got all excited about the fact that Mal was going to be a member of the Royal Court, I...I wanted to make a good impression. Finally drive Ben's coronation out of people's minds."

Mal frowned as she stepped down from the platform she had been on. "Are people _still_ giving you a hard time about that Evie? That was what? Four months ago?"

"People have long memories here," Evie said with a small shrug. "It's okay. Audrey's finally stopped spray painting the word 'traitor' on my locker so that's a start at least."

"You knew it was her?"

"She used bright pink spray paint Mal. Who else could it be?"

Mal nodded. Evie had a point there.

"Sleeping Brat sounds like she still needs to be taken down a peg," Uma muttered. "A good smoke bomb or five should do it."

Hey, she may hate the ground Evie walked on but _she_ was the only one who got to mess with the bluette. Her and Harry. Well and Mal but it didn't seem that was the case anymore.

"It doesn't matter," Evie sighed. "Besides this is _Mal's_ dress fitting. The attention should be on her."

"Evie, the attention's going to be on me throughout Cotillion," Mal told her. "If someone's giving you a hard time, tell us. We're your roommates. If we can't help you, who can?"

Evie gave Mal a small smile. "Seriously M, it's okay. But thank you."

"M?"

"Too much? I just—."

Mal chuckled. "No I like it. I just didn't expect it from you Evie. Besides, it's not like my name's that hard to say. It's three letters."

"Seven if someone's irritated at you, Malinda," Uma chuckled. "So is it a 'yes to the dress' as those ridiculous programs like to say?"

Mal nodded. "It's a yes," she said with a small chuckle.

"Good. That being said, I think we can bring this fitting to a close."

"Oh thank Gods! I miss my normal clothes!" Mal exclaimed, causing both Uma and Evie to chuckle.

"Go get changed and I'll put this dress back into the garment bag," Evie told Mal as Mal shed the dress. Mal nodded and scurried into the bathroom. Uma sighed as Evie put the dress away.

"At least that's taken care of," she muttered. She may not have been the biggest fan of dresses but she knew it was at least important for Mal to look nice for Cotillion.

"Like I said...I may have gotten a bit overzealous with the color choices," Evie said as she zipped up the garment bag and hung it up. "Your color choices suit her more."

Uma sighed. "You're good at what you do princess. I'll readily admit that even if I don't want to. But your ability to match dress colors with hair colors needs some work. Did Mal pick the yellow and blue or did _you_ pick it because they were the royal colors?"

Evie sighed. "It was...heavily suggested at the last Cotillion meeting. I had asked Mal what she wanted but she said she didn't care. Though she then ran off to another meeting so she probably wasn't even listening to the question."

"Just because it was 'heavily suggested' doesn't mean you make the dress both colors or at least learn what compliments things like skin tones and hair colors, particularly when the girl that's going to be wearing it has purple hair!"

"Uma, you don't think I didn't have at least a thousand sketches with swatches and everything? That was the one that came out looking the best."

Uma sighed. "Then you disregard that advice as the designer and put her in a single color. Either blue like we've done or yellow. Honestly, I don't know why I'm giving you this advice. Maybe it's because Mal's insisting you design her clothes and as the Gods as my witness I'm going to make sure Mal at least looks _good_ if she has to dress all prissy."

Evie nodded before turning back to her sketchbook.

"I um...I have a design for you," she said softly. "For Cotillion. I know we hate each other and you probably already have your outfit planned but it might make less stress for Mal if we got along and she's under enough already. Just...um...let me know."

Uma raised an eyebrow as Evie tore a page from her sketchbook and handed it to her. She stared in shock at the sketch—there was no denying that Blueberry was good at what she did and actually managed to get a bit of who Uma was in the prissy design. The dress looked like it was going to be a teal blue that complimented her hair, with pale blue and turquoise sequins scattered throughout.

Uma's favorite bit of the sketch, not that she would ever admit that out loud, was the note about gold and silver netting folded into the skirt. If it was anyone else designing it, it might have looked trashy but Evie managed to make it part of both worlds. There was a tiny part of Uma that couldn't help but note that the dress might make her look like one of her mermaid cousins.

 _Was that necessarily a bad thing though?_ Uma thought. _After all, your mother is from Atlantica. You've just as much right to call yourself that as Elle and Melody._

"Okay now see, this is fine," she told Evie, realizing she was still holding the sketch and pulled herself out of her thoughts. "Why couldn't you do something like this for Mal?"

Evie sighed. "Mal requested we go more Auradon centric for her style. I may not be the closest in terms of our friendship like you are with Mal but even I can see the Isle centric aspect of her style suits her more. If anything, I could weave the two together but Mal wants pure Auradon and that's what she'll get."

Uma shook her head softly. She didn't know what was happening with her cousin but she was going to find out.

"Anyway, thank you for the compliment," Evie said. "I think everyone's going to be happy now."

"You're welcome, though don't get used to it Blueberry," Uma stated. "I think so too—though I think Ben would be happy if Mal walked in wearing her usual Isle garb."

"She will be on _camera_!" Evie exclaimed, looking scandalized at the very thought. "Not to mention Cotillion is an extremely formal event. Lonnie told me that the Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged."

Uma rolled her eyes. "So? I'm pretty sure the whole kingdom knows Mal's an Isle kid and Benny wouldn't propose to Mal without asking permission first."

"From your Uncle Hades?"

"I was thinking more from me, Harry and Jay since there's no way the _king_ could safely go onto the Isle. I think Akiho for one would have a conniption at the very thought of it," Uma chuckled. "But I suppose you're right about one thing. I didn't tweak that dress for her not to wear it after all."

"She's going to look stunning at Cotillion," Evie said with a small smile.

"Beast boy might just fall over when he sees her," Uma smirked.

Evie nodded. "He'll definitely need a moment after he sees her though I'll have to rethink Mal's accessories with the new color. The cape and the gloves aren't going to go very well considering they're pure blue and that dress looks closer to a purplish blue especially with the purple sparkles throughout."

"Well, and I'm clueless when it comes to clothes so you can just ignore me, but can't Mal just wear her regular purple gloves?" Uma asked.

Evie bit her lip as she thought about it. "That could work...I mean she already has the purple hair so it's not like they would clash. Plus the dress now has a tiny bit of purple on it. Oh! I think I know something that would go well! Mal's new teardrop necklace that Ben gave to her the other day! She just showed it to me! It's absolutely gorgeous, Ben had great taste in picking it out. The center has a purple gem, my money's on amethyst though. What other gem is purple?"

"You'd be surprised," Uma said with a small smile as Evie hurried over to the shared jewelry cabinet. "But ask Mal if you're truly curious. She'd be able to tell you what it is."

"Oh yeah that makes sense," Evie nodded as she pulled out the necklace. "Considering her father's the God of Gems after all."

"It _is_ nice. Is it real? The gem I mean?" Uma asked as she looked at the necklace.

"Mal said it is, and I don't think Ben would have given her a fake," Evie told her.

"My kinda guy," Uma muttered.

"I heard that!" Mal's voice called from the bathroom causing Uma to shake her head in amusement.

"Didn't mean anything by it Mali," Uma called back.

"Good! Go ensnare someone else in your tentacles," Mal teased as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing some pale green dress with sleeves that looked more like butterfly wings than dragon ones. "Maybe Harry?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mal."

"Of course you don't. It's not like he's completely devoted to you or anything," Mal said with a chuckle.

Uma rolled her eyes. "He's just a good first mate. We've known each other since we were five after all."

"Uh huh," Mal smirked. "And the fact that he becomes almost like a guard dog if a guy who's not Jay, Hadie, Ben, or his shadows talks to you is completely irrelevant. Oh yeah and he almost killed Gil for pulling a leaf out of your hair the other day!"

"You know perfectly well that Harry would have found another reason to almost kill Gil. He can't stand him."

"Whatever you say Uma." Mal said, smirking in amusement. Ben had told her about the fact that Harry had almost killed Gil the day he brought them over to Auradon and it had looked to be over something to do with Uma. Though her cousin did have a point, if given the chance to kill Gil, Harry would probably take it.

Uma rolled her eyes again. "Just come tell us what thing you want with your dress."

"Us?"

"Hey I had to tweak the damn thing, I'm making sure you look good in it!"

Mal chuckled as she walked over, sighing gently as she took in the teardrop necklace. "Gods, I keep forgetting how beautiful this is," she muttered, her fingers brushing over it.

"You just got it though."

"Ben's started giving me gifts almost every day. The even numbered days because he likes to say I'm 'even' more perfect than he thought. They sort've started to blend together," Mal said with a small shrug. "But this one's one of my favorites..."

"So Benny's been spoiling you?" Uma asked with a small smile. Her cousin deserved the best after all and if she couldn't do the 'hurt her and you die' speech, the least she could do is make sure the guy who stole Mal's heart deserved it.

"Yeah," Mal said softly. The worst part was she couldn't spoil him _back_. He was the king after all and Ben was probably the least spoiled person there was. He could have had the best designers in the land create his suit for Cotillion but he wanted to support Evie's business. People tried to gift him books as if to curry favor with him and Ben just went and donated the books to the Isle, stating while he loved books there was such a thing as having too many of them.

The only way Mal _could_ spoil Ben was to make sure she didn't embarrass him at Cotillion.

"Mal, you should totally wear the necklace at Cotillion," Evie nodded. "Uma had suggested you wear your regular purple gloves and I think those and the necklace would complete the dress."

"And I can't believe I'm saying this, but isn't it good 'PR' or whatever to wear something your boyfriend got for you at an event he is putting on for you?" Uma asked.

Mal sighed. "Well yes but you guys and Ben are the only ones who know Ben got this for me. Still it is nice and it would go well with the dress..."

"So wear it," Uma said with a small shrug. "Look Blueberry and I are in agreement on this. How often does that happen?"

Mal chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, okay, I'll wear it. And the gloves sound good..."

 _Even if it might remind people I'm from the Isle and make the connection between me and Maleficent,_ she thought with an inward sigh.

"Okay," Evie nodded. "And I'll remove the cape since you're going to wear the necklace. I think it'll be a bit much otherwise."

"She speaks sense," Uma said, looking up at the ceiling.

Mal chuckled. "Uma, be nice."

"Hey, I'm nice!"

"You are," Mal nodded.

"Let me correct myself. I'm nice to people who deserve it."

Mal just shook her head in slight amusement. That was her cousin. Ruthless yet loyal. Just like the rest of the crew.

"Uma, are...are you taking anyone to Cotillion?" Evie asked.

"Why would I?" Uma scoffed.

Evie shrugged. "Just thought you might. I'm taking Doug."

"Of course you are. Look I'm not one for dresses and getting all gussied up," Uma stated. "I'm only going for one person."

Mal smiled a little. "Thanks Uma."

"Who says it's you?" Uma teased.

"Oh you mean you're going for Harry?" Mal teased back.

"Why would I go for Harry?" Uma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "But he's going too by the way. He and Jay plan on going 'stag'. Whatever that means."

"Yeah, that sounds like them." Mal nodded. "Jay keeps saying he doesn't want to disappoint the rest of the school by taking one girl."

"Oh! Gil asked out Macaria!" Uma exclaimed. She hadn't even known the son of Gaston had wanted to ask out her Olympian cousin so it had come as a shock when she heard it on the gossip chain. Though Uma wasn't going to lie, it had been quite amusing to see Gil run from Hyllus and Herkie a few days ago.

She would have backed up Gil no matter what, but she couldn't lie and say it wasn't funny to see Gil run from an altercation.

"No!" Mal gasped. She'd been so busy, it felt that she was entirely out of the loop in terms of the gossip chain. "And what did she say?"

" _Yes_ according to Harry! He spent about three hours ranting about what she saw in Gil because he's, and these are Harry's words, not mine, dumber than a sack of rocks."

"Carlos wants to ask out Jane," Evie said as she started to put some materials away, cutting into the conversation and preventing Mal from making a comment. "It's cute."

Mal couldn't help but smile slightly at that. Carlos was really growing up.

"DeVil? On a date?" Uma frowned as she leaned against her bedpost. "Seems weird."

"He's fifteen," Evie pointed out. "It's not like he's five or anything."

"Yeah. Still seems weird though."

Evie shrugged with a small smile.

"At least we know Jane," Mal pointed out. "Could be worse. Carlos could be asking out a girl we never met."

"And it concerns us _why_?"

"Because unless something's changed since we left the Isle, Carlos is still under our protection."

"Oh...right..."

Mal chuckled. "Not that Carlos really needs it anymore, being off the Isle. He's really come into his own now that he's away from his mother. At the very least he's not cowering behind Jay or Gil anymore."

"True."

"Sometimes it's hard to believe _we're_ not on the Isle anymore," Mal said softly. "Even after all this time..."

"You're telling me?" Uma shook her head. "There are days I'll think 'oh I'll stop by the clubhouse' and then remember the clubhouse is on the Isle."

Mal chuckled a little at that.

Evie shrugged. "I haven't thought about it to be honest. Now that I have my dad back, I...I'd rather focus on him."

Mal wasn't really all that surprised. Even when they were on the Isle, Evie wasn't really considered to be an 'Isle kid'. She'd been raised to be royalty after all.

"Seriously Princess?" Uma asked, rolling her eyes. "You don't ever think about the Isle? Not even about your mom? I mean, I know my mom doesn't care about me and I still think about her sometimes."

Evie sighed. "As far as my mother knows, I'm doing what she asked me to do. Find a prince and marry him."

"Last I checked, you were dating Dopey's kid," Uma pointed out. "He's not much of a prince."

"I know that, and you know that, but my mother doesn't need to know that," Evie sighed. "Besides, I'll think about Dizzy sometimes but it's...it's painful."

"We'll get Dizzy off the Isle," Mal promised. "Ben's working to get more kids off the Isle. I know Harry's been chatting his ear off to get Harriet off that hellscape of a rock."

She looked over at Uma, as if to convey the fact that she was fighting hard to make sure Celia was the next off the Isle as well.

"We'll get the kids off Mali," Uma said softly, as if knowing what she was thinking about. Mal nodded.

"Now, I don't know about you all, but I'm going to go find Harry. Leave all this frou frou stuff alone, maybe do some sparring," Uma smirked.

Mal chuckled. "Have fun Uma."

Uma chuckled and waved as she walked off. She was happy to get away from all the girly and prissy stuff. Even if Evie's design for _her_ Cotillion dress almost seemed to suit her style. It really did look good.

But that wasn't who she was—and before coming to Auradon, she wouldn't have thought that this was who Mal was either. It was strange, to constantly see Mal without her leather jacket or her gloves. Her boots, as well, seemed to be a thing of the past; Blueberry putting Mal in shoes that more closely resembled the high heels that the Auradon girls wore rather than the more chunky boots of the Isle.

 _I miss you Mal,_ Uma thought with a sigh as she made her way to Harry's dorm.

"What's up cap'n?" Harry asked as Uma stuck her head in.

"You up for some sparring?"

Harry grinned and got up. "If there's ever a day I say I'm not up for that, especially sparring with you, assume I'm dying."

"Then come on," Uma grinned and the two of them made their way to the gym.


	18. Chapter 18

Mal sighed as she got ready for class. Lately, she'd been feeling sluggish and lethargic, though she wasn't sure as to why. She wasn't using any more magic than she normally did...well she _did_ cast the 'No Rest for the Wicked' spell a few days ago.

It was probably the only time she'd been thankful to find Maleficent's spell book still in the drawer of her bedside table, the same place she put it all those months ago when she had been searching for the antidote to the love potion she thought she'd put on Ben. She had thought she had donated it to the Museum like Evie had done with her mother's mirror.

It had honestly surprised Mal when Evie had done that but it was the first thing the Evil Queen's daughter had done after Ben's coronation. Maybe Evie had thought it would get people's minds off of her actions at the coronation? Not that it had worked of course.

"Come on boy," Mal sighed, shaking her head as she brought herself back into the present and looking over at Estelle. She was going to drop him off at James' dorm and then finally make her way over to class. Or at least she would if not for the fact that, at that moment, it felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over Mal's head.

Realistically, she knew no one had. She was alone in her dorm room and Estelle couldn't turn into a human. Unfortunately though, logic had no place in her brain at that moment.

You see, the cold was not pleasant for cold blooded creatures...such as dragons. Add in the fact that Mal was also the daughter of Hades and she was already ill-equipped to handle the cold. It only got worse after her impromptu trip into the Cove back when she was nine, the cold causing violent chills to run down her spine. They made it so she could barely move at times.

 _I haven't had a chill in ages, not since we got to Auradon,_ Mal thought as she doubled over, her eyes forcing themselves shut as shivers wracked her body, her arms prickled with goosebumps as she fought to keep herself standing. She clenched her jaw, willing herself not to let her teeth chatter. She didn't feel the heat that came from the vents in her dorm, she didn't feel the slight warmth her dress provided...all she felt was cold.

Gingerly crawling back into her bed, Mal pulled the covers up and curled into a ball as if to preserve as much warmth as possible. She had a meeting with Natalie later that day anyway, she'd need her strength to put up with whatever diatribe the blonde went on today.

She sighed softly as she curled into a tighter ball, the chills continuing to run rampant over her body. Had this been the Isle, Uma, Harry, and Jay would have been on the bed in the clubhouse with her; pressing in as tightly as they could to give her enough warmth to make it through the day. If one of them _had_ to leave, it was only to run to her dad's restaurant to get a lukewarm drink—and it was usually Jay who was the one to go as Uma and Harry were firmly glued to her side.

Not that Jay wasn't just as glued and usually only spent about fifteen minutes away. If they made a request at her dad's restaurant and said it was for her, the staff got it done right away. They knew her as Lord Hades' errand rat but that was still enough for them to fear angering Lord Hades if they made her wait too long. Most of the time, though, her dad was working in the kitchen and would see to getting it made himself.

 _Tea would hit the spot right now,_ Mal thought as a small whimper escaped her lips. _Or coffee. Hell I'd drink fire if it meant the chills would stop._

A small lick on her hand brought Mal out of her thoughts and back to the present. Estelle had hopped up onto the bed and was acting almost as her Uma—pressing his body as close to her as possible even as Mal continued to remain curled up in her ball.

"Okay, five minutes boy and then we'll tough it out. We're from the Isle, they don't make us weak there after all," Mal whispered and wrapped her arms around Estelle the way a small Auradon child might hug a plush toy. However, as the five minutes came and went, Mal found she was in no mood to leave the small pocket of warmth she'd created for herself. Nor was she eager to leave it after an hour went by either.

In fact, that was how Ben found her three hours after creating her little heat bunker. He'd been worried when he didn't see Mal at breakfast but he figured she was running a bit late. She always seemed to have a meeting to get to or class to attend. There were times when he honestly wondered if _Mal_ was the royal and he the VK considering she seemed to beat him in terms of how many meetings they'd have in a day.

It wasn't until James called him, asking if Estelle was alright, that the worried feeling returned and it was cemented when Uma pulled him aside after her Safety on the Internet class, which happened to be right before lunch.

_"Benny, have you seen Mal?" Uma asked. Ben didn't rightly know how that nickname found its way into use but he found he didn't mind it when it was used by the VKs. In all honesty, it felt like he belonged in their group. "She wasn't in class and while that's not necessarily a bad thing, I know you all here in Auradon get worried if people skip."_

_Ben frowned. "No I haven't seen her. I haven't seen her all day in fact. She wasn't at breakfast and normally she's dragging me down to the cafeteria for food."_

_"Check the dorm," Uma suggested as she bit her lip slightly in concern. "I'd go but I've got Remedial Goodness 101 after lunch. Fairy Godmother said if we skip, we'd get expelled. I think she was joking but Gil's insistent that she wouldn't lie to us."_

_Truthfully, Uma was in no hurry to get herself sent back to the Isle, even if it meant she'd be able to be with Celia again. Not with whatever was going on with Mal and her Aunt Steph still on the Isle. She didn't want to bother Hadie with this. He was only eleven and Mal would kill her if she dimmed the little storm cloud's innocence._

_Uma understood of course. She'd do the same thing if someone did anything to remove Celia's innocence anymore than the Isle already had._

_Though, if Blueberry was any indication, it seemed like Boreadon was just as good at removing someone's innocence as the Isle was. The blue haired girl had been more withdrawn than Uma ever remembered seeing her back when Uma had first arrived in Auradon. Thankfully, she seemed to bounce back a little which made Uma happy a little._

_She and Mal were the only ones who got to tear down the Princess, thank you!_

_"Uma?" Ben asked, his voice gentle but loud enough to pull Uma out of her thoughts. "Do...do you think Mal's okay?"_

_"I'm sure Mal's fine," Uma nodded, even if she didn't believe it herself. But she had no way to verify it: Jay and DeVil had R.O.A.R practice, and Harry had to be with her in Remedial Goodness 101, same with Gil and Hadie. Not to mention there was no way she was going to ask Blueberry to check on Mal. Plus Ben was really the only one who could skip class to check on Mal. After all, who was going to lecture the King?_

He'd knocked on the door to Mal's dorm and never got a response. Normally he would have never done this, especially considering it was a dorm room, but he needed to make sure Mal was alright.

"Mal?" Ben said softly, opening the door and knocking on the doorframe just in case Mal was in the bathroom or something. Yet again, he received no response from his girlfriend and he had to admit, he was really getting worried now. No response, Estelle wasn't with James and Uma hadn't seen Mal? Did...did something happen to Mal?

Ben sighed softly as he crossed the threshold of Mal's dorm, frowning slightly as he felt the chill of the air conditioning blow over his face. It was an unseasonably warm day but it wasn't so warm to warrant the air conditioning. It was barely sixty five degrees outside!

"Mal?" Ben called as he approached her bed; the giant ball of blankets the only indication that something was out of the ordinary. The pit in his stomach that had appeared in his worry seemed to dissipate a little as the pile of blankets groaned softly in response, indicating that Mal was the one under them. He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips as Estelle poked his center head up and gave him a small doggy grin.

"Not funny," Mal murmured, and Ben couldn't help but smile slightly at her attempt to still sound tough despite how soft her voice had gotten. "Cold. I think Elsa's a liar, how can the cold _not_ bother her?"

"Hey, hey," Ben said gently as he shed his suit jacket and draped it over the pile of blankets in an attempt to give her some more warmth. "It's okay. I got you. You feeling okay?"

Without thinking, he slipped his shoes off and climbed onto the bed, spooning Mal and holding her close to try to give her some of his warmth. He softly rubbed where he thought her arm was—it was honestly hard to tell due to the mass of blankets.

"Did you steal some blankets from Evie and Uma?" Ben asked, a small bit of amusement coloring his voice. He didn't think her bed _had_ this many blankets if he was honest.

"They weren't using them," Mal muttered as she seemed to curl into his warm embrace, "and I think it was more Estelle's doing. I didn't want to leave this heat bunker I built."

"I'll talk to Fairy Godmother about why the AC was turned on," he promised her as he went back to rubbing her arm and her back. "It was supposed to be warmer than normal today but not so much that it warranted the air conditioning. I'm so sorry Mal, I didn't realize you didn't handle the cold well."

"I can turn into a dragon Ben," Mal muttered, her voice still soft as she turned over so that she was facing him. "Dragons, I'm sure you know since you've read every book known to man on the subject, are cold blooded creatures as they are lizards. Meaning..."

"Meaning you by your nature wouldn't welcome the cold," Ben finished for her. Sure it stunk that he probably wouldn't get to enjoy a snowball fight with his girlfriend when the first snow fell but if this meant he'd get to cuddle by a roaring fire with her instead, he felt that was a fair trade.

Mal sighed and poked her head out so that she was looking at him. "It's...it's not _just_ the cold Ben."

"What do you mean?"

"When...when I was nine, I had an incident where I fell into the water in Pirate Cove," she explained, her voice still soft as chills continued to run up and down her spine. "It was in November so the water was as frigid as possible. I spent about twenty five minutes in that water and even though I'm a Godling, I still get these...these body wracking chills whenever the weather gets colder. Normally Uma, Jay and Harry are here to do what you're doing or get me something warm to drink but..."

Ben nodded, gently rubbing circles on her back and fishing out his phone out of his back pocket to text Lumiere to see about getting a cup of tea or coffee sent up for Mal.

"I didn't mean to miss class. I...I only meant to stay under the covers for five minutes but the heat was so enticing and...and the chills make it almost next to impossible for me to move sometimes," Mal said and Ben's heart broke as he heard how small her voice had gotten.

"Hey, hey," he said gently. "I got you, dragon, it's okay. You're not in trouble, Uma was the one who asked me to check on you. She was worried, that's all."

Mal grew silent and Ben honestly thought she had fallen asleep. Not that there was anything wrong with that, even though Mal was currently using his arm as a pillow making it so that he couldn't move. If he had to use his status as King to skip class in order to make sure Mal was warm, he would.

"...could you not call me 'dragon' anymore?" Mal finally asked, her voice just as small as it'd been before and Ben's heart shattered.

"Wha—why?" Ben asked, trying to keep the astonishment out of his voice. He had called her 'dragon' since she turned into one at his coronation and there never seemed to be an issue.

"I just...you can still do it when we're in private like this but in public, please, just..." Mal said with a small sigh. She hated it, the little term of endearment was one of the things that came from her relationship with Ben that she loved more than anything. But her connection to dragons connected her to Maleficent in the eyes of the Auradon public. There were _still_ constant articles from _The Gazelle_ making comparisons between her and the Dragon.

Hearing _Ben_ of all people call her 'dragon' was probably music to their ears.

"Okay," Ben said softly. "If...if that's what you want, Mal."

 _No it's not what I want Ben. It's the last thing that I want! I want to be able to enjoy you calling me 'dragon' without fearing that someone will realize you're dating a villain and rise up against you. I want to be able to wear my jacket without anyone connecting me to the Dragon. I want...I want my mom and I don't know how to ask you if she can leave the Isle early,_ Mal thought as she curled even more into a ball than she had been previously.

But Mal didn't say that. Instead Mal just nodded softly and Ben bit his lip as he went back to rubbing her back and her arm. He didn't know what was going on with Mal, but she seemed to have changed from how she was when they had met all those months ago in front of his father's statue.

The worst part was Ben didn't know _why_ Mal had made the change. She didn't need to, she was amazing as she was.

_Had...had Audrey said something to her? But it's Mal. She's so self assured that she wouldn't let Audrey get under her skin. Maybe it's her shoulder? From when we visited the Isle back before my coronation and that kid...Freddy was it? Yeah him. He stabbed her with a dagger._

_No, Jay, Harry, or Carlos would have told me if it was that. But it might explain why she's gone without her jacket. If the wound's been giving her trouble, it might be painful for the leather to rub against it. I wonder where her jacket is, I could see about getting a fleece lining put in. Plus that might help keep her warm in the winter months...oh what about a removable lining? That way she could wear it year round! I'll talk to Evie or maybe even Ken, the royal tailor. He might have some ideas._

A slight vibration brought Ben out of his thoughts and he realized his phone was ringing. Quickly grabbing his phone, Ben slid his arm out from under Mal's head and rolled off of Mal's bed, walking a ways away as to not wake her up as he noticed Mal had fallen asleep.

Now, one might have assumed that because of the 'No Rest for the Wicked' spell that Mal had put on herself, that Mal was faking to get out of having that conversation with Ben. Of course, one would be right but Ben had no idea about the spell his girlfriend had cast on herself and therefore had no reason to suspect a fake.

"Hello?"

"Your highness? I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to check and see if Estelle was okay?"

"Oh! James! I am so sorry," Ben said, trying to keep his voice down even as embarrassment colored his words. "Estelle is fine. Lady Mal just caught an unexpected bug and needed the comfort only a dog can give."

Even though he couldn't see his face, Ben knew the older student was smiling. "Please let Lady Mal know I hope she recovers. I missed seeing Estelle today but I know Lady Mal needed him more."

"I will pass along your kind wishes, James, and rest assured you'll still get paid for today."

"Your highness, I couldn't...I didn't do anything."

"You still expected to work despite our not letting you know it wasn't needed for the day and not only that, you contacted me with your concerns. You're getting your pay for this shift."

"Well then...thank you sire. You really don't have to do that but it is appreciated."

"It's my pleasure," Ben assured him. "Is there anything you need by the way? New toys for Estelle? Balls? Chew toys?"

"Some new tennis balls would be handy but those are something I can easily get myself your highness. No need to trouble yourself."

"Alright, if you're sure," Ben said even though he was already making a mental note to go online and purchase some tennis balls for Estelle. He never really got a chance to have a pet of his own, his dad's dog Sultan had died two years after Ben was born.

Sure Ben could easily go out and get a pet now that he was King but...he didn't want to do that. He was so busy now with being King, he couldn't give the attention a dog needed. Plus, Estelle and Dude would likely get jealous if Ben got a dog of his own.

"I'm positive your highness," James told him and Ben could hear a bit of amusement on the older boy's voice. "But thank you."

"Well then let me know if you do need anything James," Ben said.

"I will."

"Okay then. You have a good rest of your day," Ben said and disconnected his phone after the necessary goodbyes. He would have climbed back into bed to keep Mal warm but it wasn't two seconds after he hung up his phone that _Mal's_ phone was ringing.

Normally Ben would never think of doing what he had done but Mal was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up.

"Hello?" Ben said, answering Mal's phone.

"Oh! Your highness!" A female voice exclaimed from the other end and Ben could tell that she had not expected to talk to him or for him to be the one to answer the phone. "How can I help you?"

"Well um...Natalie," Ben said, quickly checking Mal's caller ID to see who this woman was, "you're the one who called so maybe the better question is how can I help you?"

Natalie, Natalie…why did that name sound familiar? Oh right! Mal's handler, the one his council had appointed for her! Though if you asked Ben's opinion, she wasn't needed in the slightest.

"Oh, I was just calling to check on...Lady...Mal your highness," Natalie stated and Ben frowned slightly as he heard the pause on Mal's title. It was almost as if Natalie wasn't used to using it. "We have a meeting today she hasn't turned up for it."

"Lady Mal unfortunately caught an unexpected bug and won't be attending your meeting," Ben stated. "She does apologize for not letting you know though it was truly a last minute occurrence."

"Presumably a once a month last minute occurrence?" Natalie asked and Ben rolled his eyes slightly at the implication that Mal was just being dramatic because of cramps. Honestly, with the life Mal had lived before coming to Auradon, Ben would have totally understood if she wanted to be a bit dramatic once a month but she wasn't. Actually, trying to get Mal to admit she needed anything was like pulling teeth.

"Well, your highness, thank you for letting me know," Natalie stated, pulling Ben out of his thoughts.

"I'll let Lady Mal know you called," Ben promised.

"Please do so," Natalie told him and Ben couldn't help but feel a bit of uneasiness regarding her. He hung up and put Mal's phone on her dresser, making sure to plug it in so that the battery wouldn't die if Mal needed it. Crawling back over the covers, Ben smiled as Mal seemed to curl into him once more, like a moth attracted to the light.

"I love you dragon," he whispered, gently kissing the top of her head. He didn't care that she didn't hear it. All he knew was that he truly did love her and wanted to do anything and everything he could to make sure she knew that.

His eyes closed and he too drifted slowly off to sleep, never seeing Uma walk in a few hours later and smile at the sight. Nor did he see her take a quick picture of the three of them curled up together, even if all you could really see of Mal was a bit whiff of purple hair.


	19. Chapter 19

Ben sighed as he walked over to the gym. It was the best place to find Uma and right now, he needed to talk to her. He knew everyone changed, that was just a way of life. But Mal's request to not have the dragon nickname be used...well it honestly bothered him.

Uma would know if anyone was giving Mal a hard time about being a VK. They were practically glued to the hip ever since Uma got from the Isle, or at least that's how it seemed to Ben. Not that Ben blamed them. If he'd been separated from Chip for even a _week,_ he'd be hard pressed to leave his side.

Walking into the gym, he couldn't help but smile as he watched Uma and Harry once again go at it with swords. They truly were good at what they did. Though, as Harry once told him one of the first times Ben had seen them in action, they were pirates. They couldn't not be good at sword fighting otherwise how could they protect themselves and their crew?

The Isle was probably the most dangerous place in Auradon after all, and they had younger crew members to look out for. Mal would have killed them if they let anything happen to Hadie while she was across the bridge.

Plus, Harry was a Hook. They were practically pirate royalty after all. It would have been more alarming if he _hadn't_ been good at swordplay.

"Nice match," he said as Harry's sword hit the ground with a clang. Uma and Harry looked over at him with a little bit of shock as if they weren't expecting him to be there. Well, granted, it _was_ class time but all the classes got cancelled due to Cotillion prep. Fairy Godmother figured that it would elevate stress if there were a few days off here and there—Mal had told him she figured it was because Jane was the one planning the thing this time.

Ben thought that made sense. Fairy Godmother would want to try to elevate stress for her daughter where she could and if that meant the whole school got a day off from classes here and there, they weren't going to argue.

"Thanks Benny," Uma nodded as she picked up Harry's sword and handed it to him. "Mal's not here."

"I know," Ben nodded. "I'm looking for you. I'd like a word."

"I know nothing about that smoke bomb that went off in Charming Jr.'s face," Uma said instantly.

"What smoke bomb?" Ben asked with a small chuckle. He knew which smoke bomb she was talking about, how could he not? The thing went off right in front of him, and of course Uma had to know _something_ about it. It was a bright teal smoke bomb after all.

Chad hadn't minded though, to Ben's surprise. Then again, Chad had been more of himself ever since Leah had been sent to the Isle. Every so often, especially if he was around Audrey, he would act 'prattish' as Akiho would often say but more often than not Chad would be the way he used to be back when he and Ben were kids.

Kitty and Lucy were a bit apprehensive about the change but Alexandria seemed to welcome it. Then again, she was the youngest Charming. To her, Chad might have just been changing for the better and not going back to the way he used to be.

"Right. So what did you want to talk about Benny?" Uma asked as Harry looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, as if he didn't know what she had been talking about.

Ben sighed. "Has...has Mal seemed different to you?"

"Oh thank Gods someone else has noticed it! " Uma sighed in relief. Ben blinked in surprise, that definitely hadn't been the reaction he had expected.

"I don't know if I should be happy that someone else has noticed it or sad that I'm not the only one," he sighed.

Harry sheathed his sword and shook his head. "Benny, I think _everyone_ has noticed that something's going on with Mal. She couldn't make it more obvious that something was wrong than if she shot a cannon at us."

"Trust me Ben, I feel the same way," Uma nodded. "But whoever that is, that's not Mal. Something's wrong. She doesn't spray paint anymore, she won't draw dragons. Actually she hasn't worn _anything_ with a dragon on it or that looks remotely Isle like for a while. Not even her leather jacket which she hasn't taken off since she got it when she was _eight_. In fact, if anyone even _mentions_ the word 'dragon' around her, she...she almost gets paler than normal and quickly changes the subject."

"She asked me not to call her dragon," Ben said softly and Uma and Harry looked at each other sharply before looking back at Ben. "It's been my nickname for her ever since she transformed at my coronation and I don't know why she doesn't want it anymore. She just…it was out of the blue too. I honestly thought she was fine with it."

After all, he had experience with nicknames he didn't want. If he had to hear the words 'Bennyboo' or 'Bennybear' one more time from Emir, Akiho, or Chip…

He sighed, pushing that thought out of his head, and ran a hand through his hair. "This...this is going to sound weird but...I miss her..." he whispered.

"It doesn't sound weird Ben," Uma sighed and looked over at Harry. "I miss her too. The _real_ her, not this pod person."

Ben bit his lip. "I just...I wish I knew what was going on but whenever I ask, she just gives me this fake smile and says that she's fine. But I know she's not fine. I used to be the same back when I was betrothed to Audrey, pretending everything was fine even when everything was piling up and...and it hurts that Mal won't tell me what's going on."

Uma sighed. "Mal's better at dealing with emotions than I am but...she still bottles things up...it drives Uncle Hades and Aunt Steph insane sometimes."

"It's one of the few ways to survive on the Isle, keeping your emotions bottled up," Harry added and Ben couldn't help but notice Uma glance over at the pirate. "An emotion is a weakness, it's a way for your opponent or your enemy to get under your skin and potentially get one over on you."

"But...why not talk to me? She knows she can," Ben said softly. "I haven't been...I haven't been too busy for her with my king duties have I?"

"Of course not Ben," Uma sighed and shook her head. "But, and this might just be me but... _Mal_ seems to be the busy one, not you. Every time I see her lately, it seems like she's either throwing me a quick smile as she goes out the door to another meeting or class or she's on the phone with someone. I didn't think being the girlfriend of the King required so many meetings."

"Don't forget all the time she spends with Natalie. Mal seems to have dozens of meetings with her on top of her Cotillion prep stuff," Harry added. "I've never met her but I'm beginning to hate her more than I hate Gil. Hell, I hate her more than I hate _Freddy_."

"Who?" Ben asked with a small frown. That name…where did he know that name?

"Fred Frollo," Harry explained. "We all hate him. Mal started calling him 'Freddy' when we were five and it just stuck."

Ben nodded—now he remembered where he knew that name from. From his trip to the Isle all those months ago.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Mal's handler," Uma nodded before rolling her eyes at the mention of Natalie. "Amazing since she's constantly blowing up Mal's phone. And just to give you a sense of how much I hate her, Benny, I hate her more than I hate _Blueberry_."

Ben frowned. Ever since he'd talked to Natalie when he answered Mal's phone a week ago, he'd been trying to get a sense of Mal's schedule. But for the life of him, he couldn't find Mal's planner at _all_. "How many times does Natalie call her? Mal I mean? I doubt she calls Evie."

Uma shrugged. "I couldn't give you a real number Ben. I'm not always around Mal, even if it seems like I am. But the times that I am around her? I'd say maybe eleven times?"

Ben stared at her in shock. "That's mad! That would have to be like twice every minute!"

"Mal does seem glued to that phone," Uma sighed. "In between her meetings, school work, trying to make time for Hadie, hanging out with you and Blueberry's fittings for her Cotillion gown, I'm amazed Mal has time to _breathe_. It's...Mal can't keep this up Ben. At some point she's going to snap."

"I know, I know," Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What about the others? Have they noticed anything?"

"Jay's noticed something's up with her," Harry nodded. "So's DeVil."

"What about Gil?"

"Fish for Brains wouldn't notice if his hair was on fire! But he does like Mal so he might have noticed. At the very least, I know that girl he's caught a shining to has noticed…considering she's Mali's cousin. I don't know if Blueberry's noticed anything, and Hadie probably has noticed too, he's Mal's brother after all. If he hasn't noticed..."

Ben sighed and held up a hand to stop Harry's rambling. He had heard enough.

"Uma...reach out to your aunt," he said softly. "If we're going to reach out to Mal about this, I want to make sure her parents are informed."

"Ben, Aunt Steph's still on the Isle," Uma stated. "I'm all for letting her know but doesn't that seem almost cruel to make her worry when she can't leave the Isle?"

Ben looked at her for a minute. "Uma...Mal's going through _something_. When I needed to get out of my betrothal contract, my mom was the one I needed to reach out to. Mal _will_ have her mom with her because I will make it so Lady Persephone can leave the Isle early if she wants. Deal with Zeus be damned, Mal comes first."

Uma smiled at that. "If I didn't already like you Benny, that would have made it so. Give me a sec, I'll reach out to Aunt Steph."

She sighed and shook her head before reaching out on her mental link.

_Aunt Steph? You there?_

_...Uma?_

_I hope I'm not bothering you but I wanted to reach out._

_You are never a bother Uma. But you hardly ever reach out on the mental link, at least not to me. Is...is something wrong? Is it Hadie? Mal?_

_It's...Aunt Steph, something's going on with Mal_ , Uma told her, feeling as if a weight had been removed as she told her aunt. Finally someone would know who could _do_ something. _Everyone's noticed and she won't talk to anyone. Even Ben's concerned._

_I can feel her panic and stress through the mental link every day but she's got me on mute,_ Persephone said with a sigh. _She's got her father on mute as well, meaning he's been taking his frustration out on Pain and Panic. Thankfully, ever since Maleficent became a lizard, people have been turning to him to rule the Isle since Mal stated she was his daughter at King Ben's coronation._

_I bet Uncle Hades loves that._

_You know what, oddly enough he does not,_ Persephone said, giving a dry chuckle. _But it helps to keep his mind off of Mal and her muted link so that can only be a good thing. Otherwise he'd drive himself mad. You know he actually reached out to your grandfather to see if he'd heard anything?_

_Really?!_

_Yes. He wasn't thrilled when Poseidon didn't know anything and he was even less thrilled when your grandfather recommending he reach out to Zeus._

_Ooh Uncle Hades would definitely not like the idea of reaching out to Zeus._

_You would be right in that regard. But because it had to do with Mal, he did so. Granted Zeus also knew nothing but Hades brought me into the conversation otherwise it more than likely would have been derailed with your uncle ranting at Zeus._

_Uncle Hades can go on pretty impressive rants,_ Uma said, nodding slightly through the mental link.

Persephone chuckled and then sighed. _Uma, I want to be there for Mal. I don't know what's going on but if she needs me...Gods, if it wasn't for this agreement I'd be by her side right now!_

_Well then you're in luck Aunt Steph. Ben said he'd grant you early leave from the Isle. He'd probably have to send a car since there's no way the stubborn old swan known as my uncle would let you leave early through the portal but—."_

_A car is fine,_ Persephone said instantly. _It's perfect actually. How soon would that car be here?_

_I'm sure Ben would send it right now but let me ask him. I'll be right back._

"Benny," Uma said, coming out of the mental link and looking over at Ben. "Would you be sending a car to pick up Aunt Steph?"

"Of course," Ben nodded. "We don't have time to try to finagle a meeting with Lord Zeus and I can send a car right away. In fact, I'll send that car once I'm back in my office so Lady Persephone can be here today."

Uma nodded and tuned back into the mental link. _Ben says he'll send the car right away._

_I knew he'd be quick about it but I didn't think he'd be that quick,_ Persephone thought, slightly amazed.

_He's worried about Mal. I think he really cares about her Aunt Steph. I know I don't really do the touchy feely stuff but I'd have to be blind not to see it._

_Well then I'm glad he's there for her,_ Persephone said. _And I'll be there too. I'll be on the lookout for the car._

_Knowing Ben, he might be driving that car,_ Uma chuckled as she disconnected the mental link.

"Uma, you go and get Mal," Ben said. "See if she's up for talking. I can meet you guys in my office."

"Ben, won't she feel like she's in trouble if I take her to your office to talk to you?" Uma asked.

Ben sighed. "It's the only location I can guarantee privacy for her. If we do it outside, there's a risk of someone overhearing and sending it over to _The Gazelle_. I'd rather not have Mal have to deal with that."

"And your dorm's not exactly private cap'n," Harry pointed out. "Since you're rooming with Blueberry."

"Hang on," Ben said slowly, an idea starting to form. "What if we just meet in my office and then we can go over to my dorm? I don't have a roommate so it's guaranteed privacy."

Uma and Harry looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll make sure Jay and DeVil are distracted," Harry said. "Otherwise they'll be trying to crash your meeting with Mal. I mean, Jay makes sense. He's practically Mal's first mate the way I'm Uma's but DeVil?"

"The pup's changed for the better ever since he got to get in the sun and away from Cruella," Uma nodded. "But also this'll make sure Blueberry can't butt in.

"Though I think she's over at the hospital right now, cap'n," Harry told her.

"She is," Ben nodded. Evie had been sure to inform Ben whenever she went to the hospital to spend time with her dad, even though that wasn't necessary. It wasn't as if he would ever forbid her from doing that. The only reason he hadn't told her to stop letting him know was because it was a good way of making sure he knew where she was in case something happened. Not because he thought she'd do anything but because he wanted to know for her safety.

Auradon had a long memory after all and they only just started to bring kids over from the Isle. Leah had blamed Mal for something Maleficent did and she wasn't even Maleficent's daughter!

"Benny, talk to your shadows," Uma said, pulling Ben back into the conversation and out of his thoughts. "I know your female friends are also worried even if it's hard to tell with Jordan. But Mal'll only clam up if there are too many people in the room or if someone randomly barges in."

"Right," Ben nodded and sent a quick text to Emir. Of his two shadows, he was usually the calmer of the two when it came to things like this. Maybe it was because he was a middle child and was used to drama whereas Akiho was an only child like Ben?

To Ben's surprise, he got a response back immediately.

_Please tell me you're not going to propose to Mal and that's why you need privacy._

_You may be insane you realize that?_ Ben texted back. _If I was going to propose to my girlfriend, would I really do it in my dorm?_

_Okay, you have a point there. But Ben, you do realize we're all concerned about her too._

_Let me have a conversation with her in private Emir. You all can plan a picnic for her, how about that?_

_...you may have just said the magic word to get Akiho excited._

_Picnic? Why would he get excited about...he gets to make sandwiches doesn't he?_

_Got it in one._

_I need different friends._

_You know you love us._

_Yeah, I do. I'll love you guys even more if you can guarantee me the privacy with Mal._

_Done and done, oh kingly one!_

Ben looked at his phone and shook his head in astonishment.

"From the look on Benny's face, the shadows have been contacted," Harry chuckled. "Well cap'n, I'm off to make sure Jay and the pup don't bother you though that may mean I'll be subjected to Tourney talk."

"I'm sure Mal will appreciate your sacrifice," Uma chuckled.

"It probably won't be that bad if it's just Jay and DeVil," Harry said, shaking his head. "If it's Akiho and Emir along with them though...Gods how can four boys talk about one thing for hours on end?"

"Harry, you could talk about sword work until the earth fell off its axis," Uma told him.

"Yes and your point is cap'n?"

Ben couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. It was obvious that Harry and Uma had an unspoken thing but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why they hadn't said anything or gotten together. Mal used to rant to him for _hours_ about how their denial would only end if one of them had gotten wounded in battle.

He missed those rants. He missed how Mal's eyes would get bright with passion about something, he missed how she'd stick out her tongue ever so slightly as she was trying to get a detail right in a sketch or a tag.

Hell, he missed the feel of her leather jacket as he gave her a hug. He missed the faint aroma of spray paint fumes that seemed to follow her around everywhere she went.

He missed _her_.

"Okay," Uma nodded, bringing Ben's attention back to the conversation at hand. "I'll go and get Mal. Benny, you go and get that car sent for Aunt Steph. I'm sure she's waiting and driving Uncle Hades mad with her pacing since I didn't say _what_ was going on with Mal. Only that something was."

"Uma... _we_ don't know what's going on with Mal."

"That doesn't change the fact that the vagueness will probably drive Aunt Steph up the wall until she can actually _see_ Mal," Uma stated as she started to make her way to the door, her back straightening up and a sense of urgency entering her walk. Her cousin needed her...her _crew mate_ needed her.

This was something she could do as a captain and as the Gods as her witness, she would do it.

She would get her Mal back. No matter how long it took, she'd get her back.

"Better go do as she says," Harry told Ben as he started to follow. "Once Uma's got her mind made up about something, chances are it's next to impossible to get her to change it."

"Well then it's a good thing I wouldn't want her to do that," Ben told him, pulling out his phone and calling his chief attendant. "Dean? It's Ben. Oh right, you already knew that from the caller ID. Anyway, can you please have a car sent over to the Isle of the Lost? That's right. Yes we are picking up someone. Lady Persephone. You can have the car sent in fifteen minutes? Dean, you're awesome and remind me to give you a raise."

Ben hung up and looked at Harry as he pocketed his phone. "I meant what I said by the way. I'd be lost without Dean really, he's like what Cogsworth was to my dad."

"Only less uptight about time?" Harry asked with a chuckle, still making his way toward the door.

"You could say that," Ben nodded with a sheepish smile. Even though he was now king, he still had a bit of a reputation for running late. Actually it'd gotten to the point where Dean was telling him meetings started a half hour earlier than they already did, just as an attempt to get Ben to _one_ meeting on time.

Though, as Ben would often remind anyone who complained about his tardiness, sometimes class ran late.

"Come on," Harry said, as he stopped and looked over at Ben. "Mal's not going to fix herself you know? Plus I doubt she'd be willing to talk in this smelly gym."

"Does she still spar?" Ben asked as he made his way over to the first mate. "Mal I mean?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "If Mal ever stopped sparring, I think we'd be having a different conversation because Uma and I would probably be before you accused of kidnapping your girlfriend."

"Please don't. I'm rather fond of my girlfriend," Ben said, shaking his head slightly. He now knew what Mal meant when she said that Emir and Akiho were like Auradon's version of Harry and Jay. How many times did his shadows threaten to kidnap him whenever they felt his schedule got too hectic?

Heck, they practically declared they were going to do that when Ben announced he would need to step down because he was taking over as King for his dad.

They were his best friends, they'd do anything for him. And now, it seemed, they'd do anything for Mal too. It was certainly a change from how they were around Audrey—but honestly Ben did not miss the four hour long rants about his ex.

The two boys made their way out of door and split off, Harry to go keep Jay and Carlos from interfering with the meeting and Ben to make his way to his office to prepare for Lady Persephone before talking with Mal.

Hey, there was _no_ way he was going to greet a _Goddess_ in his _bedroom_!


	20. Chapter 20

Uma sighed as she walked into her dorm. She figured it would be the best place to start looking for Mal, even if she was constantly on the move. Even if she wasn't there, there was a chance that she'd come back and Uma could grab her then.

Even better would be if Estelle was with her because then Uma would have backup that Mal couldn't say no to. Well, Estelle or Hadie would work but Uma wasn't picky.

Luckily, Mal _was_ in their dorm but Uma had to pause as she saw Mal put something in her eye. What in the world...?

"I _thought_ there might have been something different going on with your eyes but I wasn't sure," Uma said as she walked into their dorm. Unfortunately, their dorm was empty but as long as Mal was there, Uma wasn't all that disappointed. "Your eyes were _not_ that dark when you were younger. I'm your cousin, I should know."

"It's nothing Uma," Mal sighed and shook her head, setting the contact down since it seemed that Uma was insisting on talking. She wasn't so skilled that she could do two things at the same time. "I just...I just wanted a change is all."

"Hey it's not a big deal Mali. It's not like they're turning _yellow_ or anything. But…why? I thought you were over the whole 'hating your eyes' thing?" Uma said, keeping her voice gentle. Sure they were probably wasting time on this but Ben would probably appreciate the extra time to get Aunt Steph into Auradon. Besides, if she was sarcastic or anything _other_ than gentle, Mal might get her back up and that would just end up in a fight.

It was rare when such a thing happened but when it did, Mal and Uma usually didn't speak to each other for a day at most. Hey, they were cousins. Cousins fought.

But they didn't have time for a fight right now so if handling with kid gloves was the only way to do it, then Uma would.

It took Mal a moment before she answered. "I...I don't want to be connected to Maleficent," she whispered. "It's the _only_ thing Auradon has right now to claim I'm actually the Dragon's spawn instead of mom's daughter."

"Okay...and you're doing it manually _why_? I mean you have magic! What's the point in living in Auradon if you're just going to insist on doing it manually anyway?"

"Spell might wear off and I'd have to keep applying it. This is a one and done sort of thing. Sure my eyes dry out faster but there's no risk of them failing in front of mom or Ben."

Uma frowned slightly and sat on her bed. There was something… _off_ about the tone of Mal's voice. "Mali...do you need to talk?"

Mal sighed and turned to face her cousin. "Uma...what's there to talk about? No matter _what_ I do, they're going to find a way to connect me to the Dragon. To them, it doesn't matter what I do or what mom does. They only see my 'evil' DNA. Changing my wardrobe didn't change anything, they're still writing articles saying I'm really Maleficent's kid because of my eyes. So...I'm changing that too. Besides, they're only a shade or two darker... _Ben_ hasn't even said anything..."

"Mal, if I hadn't seen you putting in those contacts, _I_ wouldn't have known," Uma said, a little taken aback at how _easily_ Mal had told her all of that but worked to keep it off her face and out of her voice. "Granted, I thought they were darker than they were on the Isle but I just chalked that up to the sun. After all, you've been living here longer than I have."

Mal shrugged slightly. "If that's what it takes, then that's what it takes. I should probably get the other one in before I'm walking around with two different colored eyes."

Uma nodded slightly, her attention more focused on something sticking out under Mal's mattress than on her cousin's words.

"Mal? What's that?" Uma asked, pointing to whatever was poking out from under her cousin's mattress.

"What's what?"

"That thing under your mattress, what is it? Why do you have something stuffed under there?"

"It's just a bit of paper, Uma. It's nothing."

"You don't hide _nothing_ under your bed," Uma said and went to pull it out.

"Uma, don't—!"

"Too late cuz, I'm curious now," Uma said and pulled out the paper. Or rather, pulled out the multitude of papers from under Mal's mattress. _Gazelle_ articles from the past few months spilled out on to the ground as Uma stared in shock before combing through them, putting each one back on the bed before moving on to the next. As she read, her eyes began to narrow and her fists curled up against the paper in rage.

"Mal, what _is_ this nonsense?" Uma asked as she kept reading. Mal's words from before began to echo in her head: _they_ ' _re still writing articles saying I_ ' _m really Maleficent_ ' _s kid,...changing my wardrobe didn't work..._

"What anyone who's not the crew, Ben, the Tourney team, mom and dad think," Mal muttered. "So basically all of Auradon."

"And you _believe_ them?" Uma asked, looking at her cousin in astonishment. "Mal, it's complete and utter _trash_."

"Of course I don't believe them!" Mal exclaimed, turning to look at Uma, her eyes flashing green for a split second in her irritation. "I know _exactly_ who my mom is. But...that doesn't mean reading the articles doesn't sting a little. I mean, I turned Maleficent into a _gecko_ for Auradon but all they see is the fact that the Dragon gave birth to me."

"Has Ben seen these? Does he know about them? Mal, if he does and he hasn't done anything, I'm going to remind him you're not the only child of the Gods here! Plus Harry would be _happy_ to introduce him to the business end of his hook!"

"Uma don't!" Mal exclaimed "No, he doesn't know and I don't plan on him knowing!"

She could live with Natalie implying Ben would be embarrassed by her, she could live with the articles implying Ben was making a mistake dating her…she didn't know what she would do if Ben learned the truth and truly _was_ embarrassed or ashamed.

"And why not? Your boyfriend's the _king,_ he could put a stop to this garbage once and for all! Bad enough you're busy all the time but you don't need this poison being hurled at you either!" Uma exclaimed, gathering up all the newspapers into an easy to grab pile in the event she needed to.

"Uma, Ben has enough on his plate without worrying about what some stupid, no brained 'reporter' writes about me."

"Mal, you're _changing_ stuff about you to try to get these 'reporters' off your back! Don't think I haven't noticed you're not wearing your dragon stuff! Your jacket for instance! The only time I remember seeing you without your jacket was when you fell off the dock when we were nine and Uncle Hades told you to take it off so it could dry!"

Mal shrugged slightly and turned to take out the one contact she'd managed to get in before this all started. "It's not a good look, walking around with dragons on my clothes in Auradon. It provided me protection on the Isle but here…"

"Says who?! Who in their right mind would say dragons are a bad look? Because you rocked that look when we were on the Isle!" Uma exclaimed, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

Mal shrugged again and Uma shook her head. A shrug wasn't an answer but if anyone was giving Mal a hard time…she was already making a mental note to reach out to her cousin Hermes. As a Messenger God, the mortals considered him a God of Communication—meaning he'd be able to look into things like revenge against _The Gazelle._

As much as she hated the puffed togas on Olympus, her cousin came first.

"Mal, do I need to get Ben involved?" Uma asked, not mentioning the fact that her cousin's boyfriend was already involved. In fact the whole reason why Uma had been looking for Mal in the first place was on Ben's request.

"No!"

"Well I think I do now, since you're changing your clothes and your eye color because what these fools are saying! What next, you'll change your hair color? Am I going to come in here one day to find you've gone _blonde_ or something? Mal, you don't exactly have much more to change before you're not you anymore! Come on!"

"Wha—no! Uma!"

"Oh yes Mal, we are going to see the person who can _legally_ do something about this! If not, well then I'm all in favor of bringing round some Isle style justice to these vultures!"

"Isle style...no Uma!"

"Yes Mal! I'm sure Shenzi would not mind letting us borrow one of her cubs to scare these morons straight! And if not, well then use the tools at your disposal! Get Estelle growling and bob's your uncle!"

"First off, I don't have an Uncle Bob. I have an Uncle Zeus and an Uncle Poseidon and I'm sure a multitude more over on Olympus. Second of all if I did that, how soon do you think it would take before they wrote an article about how I was allowing a dangerous animal to be around the _King_ and Fairy Godmother had to take Estelle away?"

"Then you sue their ass for slander!"

"Libel. Slander is spoken," Mal said softly.

"Semantics," Uma told her, waiving her hand in front of her face as if shooing away a fly.

"Our uncle is the God of Law and as you pointed out earlier, I'm dating the King. I kinda _have_ to know the difference," Mal sighed. "Uma, just leave it okay? If I just make it till Cotillion, it'll all be over."

"You can't _last_ until Cotillion!" Uma exclaimed. "You're always rushing around, scurrying to meetings or class or Cotillion prep...when's the last time you relaxed? You _do_ remember how to relax don't you?"

Mal sighed again before she stiffened up and looked at her phone. "Gods is that the time? Uma, I got to run! I am so late for—."

"A meeting? Why yes you are," Uma nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "With _Ben_."

"Very funny Uma but I really do have to run," Mal said, gathering up her books and making her way to the door. Or at least she was until Uma grabbed her arm, preventing her from walking any further.

"I wasn't joking Mal," Uma said, her voice soft. "You need to talk to someone...you used to talk to me but if you don't want to do that, at least talk to Ben."

"He can't do anything Uma," Mal whispered, her eyes flashing green once more only this time out of worry rather than irritation. "And I don't want to stress him out by telling him. It's not fair to put this on his plate."

"Mal, I know we're VKs and I know the 'touchy feely' stuff isn't what we're used to but it's clear to anyone with eyes that Ben cares about you. He'd walk through _fire_ to make sure you were okay."

Mal gave a weak chuckle at that. "He almost did too. At his coronation...when Maleficent attacked and transformed, he tried to fight his way to me to make sure I was alright. It took Jay, Akiho, and Emir to take him out of the room."

"See?" Uma said, keeping her voice gentle even though she was seething mad. But it wouldn't help anyone if Mal thought she was mad at her. She'd just clam up or worse, try to rush out of the room to whatever meeting she was _trying_ to go to. "He was willing to face off with Maleficent as a _dragon_ for you. Last I checked, the only other guy who had done that was Phillip for Aurora."

"...are you implying that I'm Aurora in this scenario?"

"I just heard the implication myself and unfortunately yes, yes I am. However that does not mean you are in anyway like Sleeping Brat."

"Good. Otherwise you know what'd I have to do to you right?"

"Kill me?"

"Got it in one."

"I'd deserve it." Uma told her before shaking her head. "But anyway, that just proves my point! Ben cares about you! Hell if Blueberry was here she'd probably say Benny _loves_ you...where is Blueberry anyway? I'm only asking because it's been five minutes and she hasn't said anything to completely get on my nerves and make me wish I had a smoke bomb."

"She's with her dad," Mal said, shaking her head. "Honestly Uma, how is it I could room with her for a month and be fine with her but you've been here for _months_ and still despise the ground she walks on?"

"Trust me Mali, I've asked myself the same thing," Uma said with a sigh. Harry had mentioned that Blueberry was at the hospital, why hadn't she…oh that's right. More important things on her mind. Things that started with 'm' and ended with 'al'. "But anyway, you've distracted me yet again. We're going to Ben!"

"Uma, there's no need to bother Ben with this! I'm handling it the best way I know how!"

"Mal, the way you're 'handling' it has resulted in you giving up parts of yourself to try to appease people who don't seem like they want to be appeased! Your eyes I can sort of understand because you've hated them since I've known you but your dragons? Your spray painting? Your _jacket..._ hell your Isle garb in general?"

Mal sighed and shook her head. _Uma didn't get it. She didn't have all of Auradon's eyes on her almost every second of every day. She didn't have to deal with Natalie and her comments nor deal with The Gazelle and their articles._

"Mal, what did Uncle Hades tell you all those months ago when you and Jay were heading out to Auradon?" Uma asked. "He told you to never apologize for who you are and not to change yourself for anyone. Boreadon doesn't deserve it and Ben would never ask you to do that."

"Uma, what else can I do? I break out the dragon clothes or the spray painting, the reporters will just find more ways to connect me to the Isle and Maleficent! It has to be done Uma! And no one, not even Ben can change that!"

"He should at least know about it!" Uma exclaimed, getting fed up with how stubborn her cousin was being. "And we're going to tell him even if I have to drag you to him!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I did it when we were seven and then again all those months ago when you got the invite off the Isle. What makes you think I wouldn't do it this time?"

Mal shook her head. "Because of what people might think?"

"You honestly think I care about what some prissy princesses and pansy ass princes think? The only ones I remotely like are your boy, his shadows, their girlfriends and Lonnie" Uma stated, moving her hand so that it was on Mal's wrist instead of her forearm for ease of dragging. "Right. To Ben we go!"

"Uma, you're insane!"

"Complements won't get you anywhere Mali!"

"You hang around Harry, Jay, Akiho and Emir way too much if you think that's a complement!"

"Mal I've heard worse. Remember, we're from the Isle? Freddy boy's called us 'witches' and 'demons' so many times it's practically lost its meaning. Besides Ben calls Emir and Akiho insane like twice a day and it barely phases them."

"That should tell you something about _them_!"

"That they're good people!" Uma stated firmly as she continued to drag her cousin toward Ben's office. She wasn't lying either, Emir and Akiho were in fact good people. She would spend many an hour with them as they would commiserate about what Benny used to be like before Mal appeared.

Honestly, Uma didn't know how those two didn't go insane before now; acting like the responsible party in the friendship. From constantly having to bring Ben either dinner or breakfast to sometimes dragging him out of his office so he'd go to bed at a decent hour. Sometimes, Akiho had told her, the only way he could really get Ben to take a break was to threaten to go to their coach.

After all, Ben was their captain. He had to set an example for the boys on the team and if _they_ were worried about him, then that would be something they should bring to the coach since they all knew he'd do the same if the situations were reversed.

It would work for a week or so, if only because Ben knew that Akiho wasn't bluffing. He also knew that their coach, on top of potentially benching him from games, would be honor bound to go to Belle or Beast with his concerns and that was the _last_ thing Ben wanted. He didn't want his parents to think he wasn't taking care of himself.

Never mind the fact that he clearly wasn't, it was still a good threat. But it was one that never truly lasted as sure enough, Ben would find his way back burrowed in his office under a mountain of paperwork.

Uma couldn't help but smile a little as she thought about Emir and Akiho, or as Mal had called them, Ben's shadows. They truly were almost glued to the King's hip but considering the boy had no guards around him it was almost understandable. At first, Uma was a little on edge considering they were _always_ around. But Ben had explained that they were always like this—it wasn't a recent development with the arrival of more VKs as Uma had thought.

Akiho and Emir also clearly cared about Mal too. Sometimes, Uma noticed, Akiho would pass Mal a sandwich during class or Emir would slip her some grapes or a baggie of strawberries if he passed her in the hall. They had gotten the others on the Tourney team to do so as well—Jay and DeVil needed no prompting and a lot of the others did it with no issue but Charming Jr. almost seemed to drag his feet in checking on Mal.

That was, until one of the Tourney boys pointed out that if something happened to Mal, then Ben might have to go back to Audrey and his betrothal contract. Then Charming seemed to almost lead the charge in making sure Mal was okay. Much to Mal's annoyance.

_"I know why he's doing it," Mal muttered to Uma after one such instance. "The idiot told me himself. He thinks if something happens to me then Audrey could pressure Ben back into their betrothal contract. Never mind the fact that Chad's a better person when he's away from Audrey…but I never said that."_

_"Of course not," Uma chuckled. "But seriously, betrothal contracts are a thing here? What, do the people who got together because of True Love not think lighting will strike twice for their kids or something?"_

_"Do you honestly think Audrey of all people has a True Love waiting somewhere for her?"_

_"Judging by how she acts…I'd say she has a True Lust."_

Charming had met his fair share of smoke bombs since then but Uma wasn't going to complain about that. Smoke bombs were normal for Mal. Prissy dresses and caring about what other people thought was not.

"Uma, I swear to all the Gods, if you don't let me go..."

"What are you going to do Mal? Make Blueberry dress me in some prissy dress?" Uma chuckled as they continued to make their way to Ben's office. She couldn't help but hope that Ben had had enough time for her Aunt Steph to arrive and be made aware of what all what's happening with Mal. Otherwise, it'd be a tense meeting while they waited and something told Uma that Mal would rather see her mom first thing than have Persephone burst into the office.

Though that _would_ be an awesome thing to see.

"Honestly Uma, at least knock first," Mal said as they reached the door to Ben's office. It was closed but that was usually how it was, despite Ben's open door policy. "What if he's in a meeting with someone?"

Uma sighed and shook her head but knocked once on the door, loud enough to count as a knock but soft enough that there was no way that Ben had actually heard that if he was in his office. "There. I knocked. Happy now?"

"Why are you the way that you are?"

"Would you have me any other way?" Uma asked as she opened the door and couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight before her. There, standing in front of Ben's desk and looking over at her, was her aunt.

"Mom?" Uma heard Mal whisper but that was all she heard before Uma was knocked to the side as Mal rushed into Persephone's open arms, Mal's books clattering to the ground with a loud crash. Uma frowned as she watched Mal cling to Persephone like she was a drowning woman and her mom a life raft. As she continued to watch, Uma's brow furrowed as Mal's shoulders began to shake. Was...was Mal _crying_?

"Shh, shh, it's okay Mali," Persephone said, gently rubbing Mal's back as Mal's body continued to be wracked with silent sobs. "I'm here."

Ben walked over to Uma to try to give the two of them as much privacy as possible, bending down to pick up Mal's books and set them on a nearby table. "You were longer than I thought you'd be. Did you find out what's going on with Mal?"

"Oh yeah," Uma nodded and sighed. "There's a stack of newspapers about four or five months old back in our room. If you want to, read 'em but what Mal needs to hear right now is that you don't want her changing anything about herself."

"What? Of course I don't want her to change anything Uma!" Ben exclaimed but tried to keep his voice down as Mal was still being comforted by her mother. Her muffled sobs continued to break his heart and he looked down at the ground to brace himself for the conversation that was about to happen.

Mal needed her mom right now. She didn't need him butting in.

"Tell _her_ that," Uma said and Ben looked back up at her. "Trust me, I'm already planning on dragging Mal back to the Isle so she can have a reboot or at least time away from those vultures. We've got friends back on the Isle anyway and we need to check on the crew and our allies."

Ben nodded. "Before you do that though...I think I need to learn everything that's been going on."

"That would be a good idea, King Ben," Persephone spoke up. "As I would also like to know why my daughter is still sobbing in my arms and why I'm just now learning about it!"

"We didn't know Aunt Steph," Uma said softly. "We...well we thought something was going on with Mal but we didn't know what it was and it didn't seem fair to worry you since you were on the Isle for your six months."

Persephone sighed and shook her head, looking down at her daughter. "Mal, honey? Are you up for talking? What's wrong sweetheart?"

Mal sighed and nodded, breaking from the embrace and wiping away any sign of her tears.

"Hey, hey," Persephone said gently, grabbing her hands as to stop her from wiping away the tell tale sign of her crying. "You don't need to be ashamed of your tears Mali. You don't need to put on a brave exterior. Not here. Not around me."

"Or me," Uma nodded, mentally making a note to talk to Harry and Jay so that they could take care of anyone who was giving Mal a hard time outside of the vultures that called themselves reporters. That, she would take care of _personally_. Maybe she'd even rope in Benny's shadows.

Hell if needed she'd talk to her grandfather! Those vultures would have a hard time working if their offices were _flooded!_

"Or me," Ben said softly as he walked over to her. "Mal... _talk_ to me. What's going on?"

Mal took a shaky breath before looking over at Ben. Ben's heart broke as he saw how unsure and terrified Mal looked. And yet...she also looked as though someone had removed a large weight from her.

 _How long had she waited for someone…for me to ask her what was going on? How long had she been waiting for me to ask her if she needed to talk?_ Ben thought, almost feeling like he'd been hit in the stomach by the realization.

"If you want, we can go someplace with a bit more privacy," Ben offered.

"This is your office," Mal said, her voice soft. "I don't know if there's anyplace with more privacy?"

Ben couldn't help but give her a look. "You and I know perfectly well that Akiho and Emir love to randomly burst in here if they think I've been working too hard. That's not much of a guarantee of privacy."

Mal gave a small giggle at that and Ben smiled slightly, not noticing the approving looks from Uma and Persephone.

"Come on," Ben said gently, holding out his hand.

Mal bit her lip but slowly took Ben's hand, a small smile forming as she felt his hand in hers. "Mom are...are you going to be there too?"

"A Cerberus couldn't drag me away," Persephone promised. She had a feeling that Hadie would be well looked after by Harry and Jay, after all it hadn't escaped her notice that they weren't in the room with them and they were normally almost impossible to remove from Mal and Uma's sides. "Speaking of Cerberuses...where's yours?"

"With his attendant," Mal said as Ben began to lead her off. It was time they _finally_ had their talk.


	21. Chapter 21

Ben sighed softly as he led the way to his dorm room, accompanied by Mal, Uma and Lady Persephone. In all honesty, Ben had no idea what was going to happen but he knew he needed to have a talk with his girlfriend.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Uma break off and head in the direction of the room she shared with Evie and Mal.

 _She's either going to get Harry and Jay or she's going to get the newspapers she talked about,_ he thought with an inward nod of his head. _Hopefully it's the later. As much as I know Mal loves her friends, she won't want too big of an audience for the talk we're going to have. Something tells me it'll be an emotional one and Mal's not big on showing her feelings._

Thankfully his room was just as spotless as it had been when he left this morning. He didn't know why he expected anything different but then again, considering who he had as friends, anything was possible.

"Lady Persephone, would you like the chair?" Ben offered as he held open the door for his girlfriend and his girlfriend's mother to walk through. His desk chair was probably the most uncomfortable chair ever made but it was the best thing in his dorm room he could offer that wasn't the bed.

Ironic considering he was the King but he spent more time in his office than he did his dorm anyway.

"No, thank you King Ben," Persephone shook her head. "I'd like to stay with my daughter if possible."

"Of course. I just...I thought you might prefer...the chair might have been more comfortable—."

"Ben, mom's not going to smite you for offering the bed as a place to sit," Mal said softly and Ben couldn't help but smile slightly. At least she was talking, that was a good start. "But...mom, as much as I love the fact that you're here, aren't you going to get in trouble with Old Lightning Butt?"

"Zeus can worry about the agreement when he wants to actually provide a _good_ agreement for a mother of two who has a daughter who needs her," Persephone stated as she sat down on the edge of the bed, holding Mal close to her. "King Ben was kind enough to provide a car and Zeus can't really get upset if I came at behest of the King now can he?"

"You've been around dad too much if you can list a loophole that quickly," Mal told her but didn't put up any resistance to her mom's embrace.

"When you become a parent, Mali, you'll learn that you'll do whatever it takes to make sure your kids know you're there for them," Persephone said gently, softly brushing a bit of hair out of Mal's face. Ben tilted his head slightly as he took in Mal's eyes...did they seem a bit brighter than usual?

He didn't mean brighter because of the tears in her eyes, but the shade of green in her eyes. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed before but it was like they were back to the shade of green he loved so much.

It was almost as if a tiny bit of _his_ Mal was breaking through.

"Mal...what's going on?" Ben asked, his voice soft.

"It's nothing Ben," Mal shook her head as Uma slipped into the room, unnoticed by all but Ben. His second assumption had turned out to be the correct one as she had her arms loaded with newspapers. Or at least what passed for newspapers considering they were all _The Gazelle._

Everyone at Auradon Prep knew that the only thing _The Gazelle_ was good for was a fire starter or as something for a dog to use the bathroom on if they went inside. Well, anyone with any sense that is—and Ben would never give Estelle a copy of that trash to do his business on.

"Yeah okay," Uma scoffed, setting the newspapers down on Ben's desk. "That's why you haven't done any spray painting or worn anything with _dragons_ on it for months now. Because what, you just felt like it?"

"Uma, what does it matter? Besides, it's not like I have time for drawing anyway let alone spray painting," Mal sighed before looking at her watch. She was definitely late for her Natalie meeting. "Speaking of not having time for things...unfortunately I have to run. Nice talking to you and it was great to see you again mom."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold it young lady," Persephone said as Ben gently grabbed her arm as Mal went to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ben...what are you doing?" Mal asked, looking at him with slight confusion before looking over at her mom as if her words had only just begun to sink in. "Mom?"

"We need to have a talk," Persephone stated. "You say you're fine Mal but people who are fine don't run into their mother's arms _sobbing_ upon seeing them."

"I just...I just missed you that's all," Mal said with a sigh.

"Uh huh," Persephone nodded, though Ben could tell from the look on her face that she was clearly not buying what Mal was trying to sell.

"Mom, I really have to get going—."

"Not today you don't," Ben said gently but if one was listening closely they might have heard a hint of firmness in the King's voice.

Mal raised an eyebrow and pulled her arm out of his grip. "Seriously?"

 _Mal, what's going on with you?_ Uma thought as she could see a small flash of hurt go through Ben's eyes at her actions.

"Don't look at me like that Uma!"

"Look at you like what?"

"Like I'm snapping."

"How should I be looking at you then? At the very least, you're being grouchy Mal. We're just trying to help."

"I'm fine Uma," Mal said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm not grouchy."

"You are _not_ fine."

"Okay, so I've been a little busy. Sue me."

"That's not an option," Ben said, quickly interjecting as Uma opened her mouth.

Mal shook her head. "So...we talked. Can I go now?"

"No!" Uma exclaimed.

"And why not?!"

"Because this isn't healthy Mal!"

Mal shrugged. "I managed. It's just a few extra meetings on top of school stuff—."

"You're glued to your phone!"

"I'm not glued to my phone! I have to answer calls Uma! It's normal!"

"Mal, if you're not on your phone, then you're rushing to a meeting or scurrying over to Blueberry for a fitting. It's not normal!"

Mal sighed, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Mal...please. Talk to me," Ben said gently, going back to his chair as to not make Mal feel like she was being trapped. "What's going on in your head, dragon?"

"Ben! I asked you not to use that!" Mal exclaimed, her eyes going wide in shock. If Ben was going to just...disregard her request like that, then she'd never be free of people comparing her to the Dragon!

Even if there was a small part of her that _liked_ the fact that Ben had disregarded her request. She loved hearing him call her 'dragon'. It meant something different coming from him.

"You said it was fine in private." Ben said with a small shrug.

"Does being in a room with my mother and cousin count as being in private to you?"

Ben sighed. "See, that's what I mean. You asked me not to use it but I don't know _why_. You've never had an issue with it before. You love dragons!"

"I changed," Mal said, her voice flat.

"Why?"

Mal sighed. "Ben...it's not important okay? Just...no more dragon nickname. Please?"

Ben couldn't help but bite his lip. He'd be happy to give her the world but this was one thing that he didn't want to give up. Not because of the nickname, but because of what it represented. Mal was as wild, as free, as protective as any of the dragons in the books he'd read.

She _was_ a dragon in human form...and that was just one of the many things he loved about her.

"Mal, the fact that you're insistent on this makes me think that it _is_ important," Persephone said gently. "Remember when you were eight? What did I tell you about dragons then?"

"That just because I liked dragons, it didn't make me connected to Maleficent," Mal said, her voice soft. "That dragons were often considered a Godly symbol."

"Exactly," Uma nodded, giving her aunt a small smile. _Thank Gods we brought her in otherwise we'd be beating our heads against a wall. Mal is nothing but stubborn. But luckily so am I._ "Dragons are kinda your thing Mal. Or at least they were until something changed but you won't tell me what it was. It can't just be the stupid idiots at _The Gazelle._ "

"Uma, just drop it okay?! It's nothing, alright? If I don't go now, we're going to be treated to Natalie _blowing_ up my phone—!"

"Why would this Natalie blow up your phone?" Persephone asked. "On that note, who is Natalie? I thought I knew all your friends Mal unless this is one from Auradon?"

"She's...she's not a friend," Mal sighed, looking at her mom. "She's my 'handler'."

"...why on Gaia's green earth would anyone think you'd need to be _handled_?" Persephone asked, her eyes flashing.

"There, um, there were some on my council who thought it might help Mal in navigating the royal life," Ben said, his voice small as Persephone glared over at him. "I was not one of them!"

"Considering the status your mother had all her life before marrying your father, I should hope so! For that matter, I've been working with Mal on navigating life in Auradon. Just in a manner that would also help her survive the Isle!"

"It's true," Uma nodded. "Aunt Steph was a big help in learning diplomacy and all that stuff that a captain of the seas needs to know. Probably comes from having to deal with Zeus for six months."

Ben though frowned as the rest of Mal's statement rang through his head. "You're allowed free time Mal, I don't understand why Natalie would be blowing up your phone. Unless...hang on...Mal, Natalie's not the reason you don't want to be called 'dragon' anymore is it?"

"Ben, just...I...she's...I _have_ to go," Mal told him and Ben's heart broke at hearing the plea in her voice.

"Mal...please," he said softly, getting up from his chair and walking over to her; gently cupping her cheek with his palm. "You're with _me_ , what's Natalie going to do? _Talk_ to me."

"Ben..." Mal said softly, looking up at him and Ben could see the pain and the pure exhaustion she had somehow managed to hide shining through. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me why you want _nothing_ to do with something you _love_ anymore," Ben told her, his hand still cupping her cheek.

"I...I can't," Mal said softly, her voice a near whisper.

"Why not?" Ben asked, keeping his voice gentle even though every cell in his body was vibrating with rage. Not toward Mal though. Never toward Mal. How had he missed this? How had he missed Natalie turning Mal from the most confident and self assured girl he knew to someone he barely recognized? To someone who looked like she expected a punishment from him for doing something wrong?

The looks he was getting from Mal's mom and cousin both said the same thing: _fix this_ or _I_ will.

Ben wasn't sure he wanted to know how they would fix this. Something told him though that it would involve Natalie turning into a plant of some kind. Maybe an underwater one if the aunt and niece teamed up.

"I just can't!" Mal snapped, bringing Ben's focus back to the matter at hand, and he watched as her eyes flashed bright green before fading back to their normal shade. "Because maybe, Ben, I don't want you to realize you're potentially dating the next version of Maleficent' like the entire kingdom already knows—!"

She slapped a hand over her mouth, clearly having said more than she had wanted to.

"What do you mean the next Maleficent?" Ben asked, his voice soft as he gently moved Mal's hand from her mouth. He never wanted her to silence herself. Not around him. Not ever. "You're _nothing_ like Maleficent."

"Maleficent could turn into a dragon Ben," Mal said softly. "She's what people think of when they think of dragons...if I have to give up dragons to distance myself from her, I'm fine doing that. They're only clothes and pictures...they're...they're not important."

Ben couldn't help but look at Mal in shock and he knew Uma was doing the same thing. Even though he figured the cousins had had a talk before Uma brought Mal to his office, he didn't know what it had consisted of. What all Mal had told Uma, if anything.

"What?" Mal asked softly, noticing the shocked looks. "Ben, your safety's more important. If the kingdom thought you were spelled or something because you were dating the next Maleficent—."

"Malinda!"

"Yes mom?" Mal asked, looking over at Persephone.

"You are _not_ the next Maleficent!" Persephone said firmly. "I seem to remember you standing up _against_ Maleficent at the battle at King Ben's coronation."

Mal sighed. "Mom, it doesn't matter. I'm still _genetically_ connected to the Dragon even if I know you're my mom. All anyone will see is a copy of Maleficent because you can change everything about yourself but you can't change genetics..."

Ben honestly lost count at how many times his heart broke during this talk but it broke again as he saw tears begin to form in the corners of Mal's eyes.

"You are not a copy," he whispered, scooping Mal into his arms and holding her close. "If you were, you wouldn't have stopped Evie from stealing Fairy Godmother's wand, you wouldn't care so much about your friends. Hell, you wouldn't have cared about why Evie did what she did and you certainly wouldn't care about my safety in all of this."

Mal sniffed softly as she buried her head into Ben's shoulder.

"Hey, hey," Ben said gently, putting his hand on Mal's chin and gently raising it up so he was looking her in the eye. "You are _Mal_. You are one of a kind. You're a dragon themed, spray painting, pirate co-captaining girl who has no qualms about walking into my office to tell me I'm working too long. You are not Maleficent, you are Malinda. And anyone who says otherwise is an idiot. Maleficent doesn't hold a monopoly on dragons, just ask Lonnie about Mushu. Hell, I like dragons. Does that make me like Maleficent?"

"No! Ben, you're nothing like Maleficent!" Mal told him.

"Then why are you?" Ben asked gently. "You're doing the same as me, admiring dragons for the animal they are and not for the person most of us think of."

"Ben, I'm genetically connected to her! Like it or not there's no changing that!"

"Mal, blood does not dictate family or personality," Ben said softly. "Chip is my brother even if we're not connected by one drop of blood. Hell, Emir and Akiho are practically my brothers—the whole Tourney team is actually. My father, before he was turned into a beast, was rude, shallow and arrogant, I'll freely admit that. Am I any of those things?"

"No!"

"Then why should your genetics have anything to do with Maleficent?" Ben asked.

Persephone shook her head slightly as they waited for Mal to answer. _Oh sure, it's just the same thing I've been saying ever since we got Mal back from that witch but what do I know? I'm just your mother. Gods help me when Hadie's a teenager._

Uma walked over and gently rubbed her cousin's back, trying to convey to Mal that she wasn't alone. That there were people she could talk to, who could help her.

"I got you Mali," she said softly. "We're just trying to help, that's all. We can see you're not happy. Ruthless yet loyal after all. I'm not letting my co-captain suffer needlessly."

"But...but..."

"But nothing Mali! What did you say to Harry when he was injured back when we were nine? And he was idiotically fighting our help?"

"That was different Uma. Harry was fighting getting medicine that would stop him from being in pain," Mal said softly.

"And we can clearly see that you're hurting too and you're fighting our help," Uma said gently. "Remember what Uncle Hades said? We don't leave family behind."

Mal couldn't help but give her cousin a weak smile, which Uma and Ben eagerly returned. Unfortunately, Mal's phone rang at that moment breaking the silence and the peace.

"Gods a minute's peace, is that too much to ask?" Mal muttered as she broke away from Ben and answered her phone. "Hi Natalie. Yes, yes, I know I'm late...I'm sorry, I was just—."

"I don't care Mal!" Natalie's voice rang through clear as day as Mal had accidentally pressed the speaker button in her haste to answer her phone. "When will you get it into your _ditzy_ brain that you can't goof off and keep missing meetings? My Gods, the way you're going, I'm surprised King Ben isn't more embarrassed by you!"

Ben's eyes widened while Persephone's narrowed in anger. Uma's hands curled into fists with every word that came out of Natalie's mouth.

"I know, I know...I'm really sorry Natalie. I'll be right over," Mal said, and Uma looked over in shock. How long had this been going on for Mal to just sit back and take that kind of talking to?

"You know we'll have to go over your allotted time, and all your meetings now are going to run into each other. If you didn't have those hours blocked off for magic of all things, maybe I could be a bit more flexible with your schedule but clearly you don't care about getting this right. Gods, what King Ben sees in a slacker like you I'll never know. I'm just glad you finally wised up and got rid of those stupid dragon clothes and leather! You should look like a Lady, not a ruffian. Am I just wasting my time being your handler? Because I'd have thought you would finally get some decent time management? Gods, a Lady doesn't run late to meetings Mal!"

"Yes Natalie, I know...and I appreciate what you're doing..." Mal whispered.

"Okay that's it," Ben growled. "I've heard enough!"

"Ben, if you don't kill her, I will," Uma snarled, rubbing Mal's back as Mal stared at her boyfriend in shock, Ben having grabbed the phone from her hands.

"Ben, don't—!"

"Malinda, it's either Ben has a talk with her or _I_ have a talk with her," Persephone said. "Granted, I'll be having a talk with her either way but it _might_ be better if Ben goes first."

Mal sighed but nodded.

"Excuse me Natalie, but I don't believe abusing my girlfriend was part of your job description!" Ben growled.

"King Ben! Oh hello sire, how can I help you?" Natalie asked, her voice clearly showing her shock at Ben's appearance on the call.

"You can help me by telling me what in the world you think you're doing! As I said, I don't believe abusing my girlfriend was part of your job! Calling her 'ditzy'? Making her feel ashamed of something she loves?! Telling her that she's an 'embarrassment' to me?! Natalie, right now, the only one who I'm embarrassed by is the person who was appointed by my council who thinks it's okay to abuse a teenager!"

"Sire! If Miss Mal can't handle a little tough love, then she can tell me. But a Lady, especially _your_ Lady, should look the part and not...well not like a street rat from the Isle!"

"And how exactly is she supposed to do that when you don't give her a chance to speak when _berating_ her?! If you'd let her speak for a minute, then you would have known that she was with me, that's why she was late! For that matter, how many meetings are you giving her that they run over and she has to give up her magic practice? Finally, Mal is from the Isle Natalie! If she wants to wear whatever makes her comfortable, she can!"

"With _you_? But sire, we...we didn't have a meeting with you scheduled in her planner. Had I known...well no matter. Mal should have been on time. We've gone over the importance of punctuality many times, I'm honestly surprised she hasn't retained anything I've told her. And honestly sire you don't need to trouble yourself with her schedule. That's why your council appointed me to Miss Mal's service after all. And she may be from the Isle sire but she lives in Auradon. She should look the part."

"My girlfriend doesn't need a meeting to be with me!" Ben exclaimed. "And 'trouble myself'? Natalie, you know that those hours are blocked off so that Mal can practice her magic and ensure her health and safety! Those blocks of time are to be left alone! And frankly Natalie, I don't care if Mal 'looks the part' or not. If she wants to wear leather with dragons on it, she can!"

"Sire, I'm sorry but if Mal keeps being late to meetings, there's only so much time in the day! The meetings we have scheduled are important as a Lady of the Court and as your Lady sire! Mal's perfectly able to speak up if she feels overworked but I don't see why she should! No one from Auradon wears leather your highness, all it would do is remind everyone that she's from the Isle!"

"So we can't kill her right?" Uma asked, turning to look at Persephone as Ben continued to go back and forth.

"I'm still toying with the possibility," Persephone stated. "Hades has been providing suggestions as to her punishments through the mental link."

"Mom...don't," Mal said softly. "All it would do is make people think being from the Isle's too dangerous and advocate for permanently separating the two worlds. I...I couldn't live completely separated from you and think about Hadie. He still needs his mom."

Persephone sighed. "Alright Mal. I won't smite her. Though I make no promises that your uncle won't at some point if he ever finds out what Natalie did."

"Zeus didn't care about me when I was a baby and Maleficent grabbed me, he doesn't care now," Mal scoffed and Uma couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing remnants of the old Mal come out. She was still in there, just buried deep down.

"Well at the very least, your father will have fun judging her soul when the time comes," Persephone stated. "He had a ball with Leah."

"I'm not surprised," Mal said, shaking her head in slight amusement.

"Speaking of your father, he wants you to talk to him," Persephone stated. "And you're _never_ muting your mental link again young lady. If something's going on with you, I want to know."

Mal nodded. "Yes mom. I'm sorry... at first I thought I could handle it or that Natalie just didn't like Uma for some reason. She kept encouraging me to spend time with Elle or Macaria. But then it was jabs about my clothing on top of all _The Gazelle_ articles and then Leah made a comment at her hearing and it just piled on top of each other... plus you were still on the Isle. I didn't want to make you worried since there was still time in your deal."

"Which is why I'll talk to Zeus about reworking that deal," Persephone stated. "I won't leave your father to his lonesome as that's not fair to him but I won't leave you without someone to turn to."

Mal smiled and went over to her mom, giving her a hug in thanks.

"It's the parent's job to protect the kids Mali. Not the other way around," Persephone said softly, returning the hug.

"That's _Lady_ Mal to you Natalie!" Ben's voice broke through and all three Olympians looked over in slight shock. "Don't think I haven't noticed you're only addressing her politely when speaking to me! As the daughter of two Gods, Mal is afforded the title by default which is exactly why she has the blocks of time for her magic! And for the record Natalie, the only expectations I have for my Lady is that she's happy and healthy! The Isle is a part of her, it's where she's from. It's what made her the woman I _love_ and she shouldn't be made ashamed of that!"

Mal gasped as she heard Ben's words, Persephone resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ben...Ben loves me?" Mal asked.

"I don't think he'd be going through all of this if he didn't," Persephone told her. "But I don't think he remembered you were in the room."

"Do I have to say it back?"

"Not if you're not ready. Though I do just want to say your cousin Aphrodite is going to be very smug about all of this. She had a bet with your cousin Hermes that Ben would be the first to say it."

"...they bet on me and Ben?"

"Immortal beings, Mal. We get bored very easily." Persephone said, shaking her head. "Now, I think it's time _I_ have some words with this Natalie."

She caught Ben's eye and held out her hand for the phone. Ben nodded.

"Natalie, I will be continuing this conversation but for right now, Mal's mother would like a word with you," Ben said, his voice still a near growl. "I hope for your sake you don't insult Mal the way you've done with me. Because you will be _extremely_ lucky if you still hold a job at the end of this phone call."

Ben handed over the phone and Mal shook her head, going over to him as to provide her mom some privacy for her call.

"You didn't have to do that," she said softly.

"She was berating you and making you feel ashamed about things that you love," Ben said. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Mal gave him a small smile. "Um...speaking of things that were said..."

"Oh! Yeah that...that wasn't the way I wanted to tell you," Ben said softly. "But it doesn't change the fact that I do love you with all my heart Mal. I'm not looking for you to say it back. I know life is different on the Isle, Harry and Uma have told me multiple times. But I just wanted you to know and for you to know that I would do _anything_ for you."

Mal gave him another smile and rested her head on his shoulder. "Ben...as long as we're truth telling, I should tell you. I've been ducking out of lunch and dinner early to get more magic practice in."

"Well that's not going to be a problem anymore because you'll have your time," Ben promised. "As for food, well, after this phone call I know there's a picnic being set up by our friends that'll have everything you want."

"...strawberries?"

"I guarantee it," Ben nodded as he slipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Emir to guarantee the appearance of the fruit.

"Ooh Benny, can I run down to the kitchen and make some hush puppies for this picnic?"

"Yeah Ben can she?" Mal nodded.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course. Tell the kitchen staff you have my permission if they ask."

Uma nodded and smirked slightly as she left. Oh, she'd make the hush puppies but she needed to pick something else up too.

"Oh no Natalie," Persephone stated, pulling Ben and Mal's attention back to the phone call and Mal realized that her mother hadn't actually taken a break at any point since taking the call. "You don't seem to understand. You don't look at Mal. You don't _talk_ to Mal. You don't _breathe_ around Mal. If you do, King Ben will be the least of your worries. Do you not think Mal has an entire _mountain_ of Gods waiting to act on her behalf? The only reason you're not being smited or turned into a mint plant or a spider or a bull or a tree or a bear or anything else is because _Mal_ asked me not to. However...that doesn't mean I won't have a bit of revenge even if it's less than what you deserve."

Mal watched as her mother's hands glowed bright before fading again.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I just did," Persephone stated. "Enjoy trying to grow a garden again Natalie. I'm sure it won't take you long to wonder why everything you touch dies."

 _That...is an oddly appropriate punishment,_ Ben thought. _After all, Lord Hades is the God of the Dead and Lady Persephone is the Goddess of Vegetation with her mother being the Goddess of Agriculture. Still...now it's my turn._

"Hello again Natalie," Ben said as Persephone handed the phone back. "You're fired. That's right, fired. You have an hour to clear out your quarters and if you're still here after that, you'll be arrested for trespassing."

"...yes sire."

"Oh and Natalie? Don't expect any recommendations from the castle for your next employer. Well, don't expect any _good_ recommendations. We'll be happy to provide _truthful_ ones though."

Ben hung up the call and handed Mal back her phone. "Now then, how bout that picnic?"

"I'll leave you to that," Persephone stated. "I'm sure your driver is anxious to get me back to the Isle."

Ben shook his head. "Lady Persephone, your invitation here is for as long as Mal wants you. I would never presume otherwise."

"That's very kind King Ben but my husband shouldn't be left to his own devices for too long."

"You'll see Hadie though right?" Mal spoke up. "He'd be devastated if he knew you'd been here and didn't get a chance to see you mom. He misses you."

Persephone smiled. "If you want me to stay Mal, of course I will. Hopefully your father won't go completely insane."

"Dad lasted completely on his own before I was born," Mal pointed out. "Not to mention the five years when Maleficent had me full time."

She sighed softly. "It'd be nice if dad could be here too but something tells me that's almost impossible."

"Nothing's impossible," Ben promised. "Once the kids are off the Isle, I can look into getting some of the adults who don't belong there off as well."

Mal stared at him in shock. "Ben...are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"That is a very generous offer King Ben," Persephone said with a small smile. "And one I'll be happy to talk to my husband about. But for right now, if you don't mind, I need to go yell at a few Gods."

"Ooh, try to film it so Uma and I can see!" Mal said with a grin.

"Of course Mal," Persephone chuckled before leaving in a swirl of leaves. Ben stared in shock.

"...can you do that?"

"Dunno. Never tried," Mal told him. "Dad can do it too but the Isle makes it impossible. But you said something about a picnic?"

Ben grinned and held out his arm. "Right this way my Lady."

"Oh now, I thought we agreed no titles your highness?" Mal teased and Ben's smile got even bigger at that. They made their way to the tree grove near the Tourney field where the Tourney team had set up an elaborate spread of different sandwiches, bags of chips, strawberries, blueberries, two different types of cole slaw and a strawberry rhubarb pie.

Ben couldn't be sure but he _thought_ he also saw a box of Queen Tiana's beignets near the back along with some cookies that could have only been made by Queen Rapunzel.

"...I have questions," Ben said, staring at the spread in shock. "The first one being…how'd you all pull this off so fast?"

"You left us up to our own devices Ben," Jay stated. "Uma let us know that she was making hush puppies so she'll be here later...where're the newspapers?"

"Back in my dorm," Ben said, tilting his head in confusion.

"Carlos, go fetch."

"Hah," Carlos shook his head before running off to get them. Akiho chuckled before handing a plate with a ham and cheese sandwich, strawberries and a bag of chips to Mal.

"I know it's not complete with the lack of hush puppies but you're staring at the picnic like it was blessed from the Gods."

"Thanks," Mal said, taking the plate and digging into the sandwich. Everyone else looked over at Ben who just shook his head. He'd explain later but he didn't want Mal to feel bad again. Not after Natalie's phone call.

"Don't tell me you all got started without me," Uma's voice said as she walked up, one hand holding a tray of hush puppies and another one clutching a very familiar article of clothing.

"Woo! Just made it!" Carlos exclaimed as he slid in. "Newspapers present and accounted for!"

Mal furrowed her brow in confusion. "Do you guys want to read those or something?"

"Oh hell no Mal," Uma said, shaking her head. "Will, did you bring the trash can?"

"Right here," William said with a small smirk, holding it up.

"Great," Uma nodded and then looked over at Mal. "You're going to put all those 'newspapers' into that trash can and then you're going to bring up a fireball to incinerate them. No more hiding them under your mattress. Once they're ash, you're going to put _this_ on."

Uma held up the article of clothing that was under her arm and Mal stared in shock to see that it was her jacket.

"Uma..."

"I got you Mali," Uma stated. "And I know Natalie's been on you for who knows how long so I know you won't be back to normal tomorrow. But you got to start somewhere."

Mal sighed and nodded softly, Ben gently rubbing her back.

"Carlos...give her the papers," Jay said and Carlos handed Mal the newspapers. Everyone couldn't help but smirk as Mal dropped them unceremoniously and summoned a lilac-colored fireball in the palm of her hand.

"Wait!" Ben said. "That trashcan's fireproof right?"

"Of course," Will nodded. "Uncle Hiro designed it to prevent lab accidents. Of course this is a prototype so it might get a little damaged."

"That's why we brought some water," Harry said, "and we have someone skilled in water magic."

"Harry, I'm not skilled."

"Cap'n, you're more skilled than the rest of us."

Ben looked over at Mal who just looked amused at the banter. "Set it off Mal," he said gently.

Mal grinned and lobbed the fireball into the trash can, embracing the warmth that washed over her body. Uma handed over her jacked which Mal slipped on. There was something...right about wearing the jacket again.

"Welcome back Mal," Jay said.

"...it's good to be back," Mal said softly as she began to dig back into her sandwich.


	22. Chapter 22

Freddy scowled as he paced the floor of the Haven. How in the world had his half-sister not gotten Henry in bed yet? What was the point of having feminine wiles if they weren’t going to entice men? It wasn’t as if she wasn’t entirely unattractive either, at least from an Isle point of view. 

She was no Boreadon girl but Evil Queen’s daughter was truly the only Boreadon girl of the Isle. And now she was in Boreadon. 

“Are you even trying?” Freddy snarled as he continued to pace. “Anyone else would have gotten the job _done_ by now!” 

“Believe it or not, convincing a guy to drop a long held belief is not the easiest thing in the world,” Claudine snarked as she sat on one of the mattresses that laid in the main room of the Haven. 

“Bah! Every guy’s the same,” Freddy shook his head. Well, except for him but then again that was obvious. The others though were weak, their heads easily clouded with thoughts of lust. “Either you’re not trying or Henry’s more of a lost soul than we thought. Then again, he’s close enough to Dustin so that’s not outside the realm of possibilities.” 

“You do know that just because Dustin enjoys the company of men, that doesn’t mean everyone he comes into contact with will then end up enjoying the company of men,” Claudine said dryly. “If that was the case, then you wouldn’t look twice at any of the girls on the Isle considering you led the four Angels who jumped Dustin last year.” 

“If he’s going to sin, then we’re going to teach him the cost of sinning.” 

“Four on one though? And all you did was get the Rats and the pirates more on our backs than they already were. You know their motto—Ruthless yet Loyal. After all, it’s spray painted all over their territory.” 

“Dustin hasn’t sinned since we taught him that lesson has he?” Freddy pointed out, ignoring Claudine’s quip about that Godforsaken motto. It truly was spray painted all over the Rats’ territory, and that’d be the first thing he removed once he got that territory for himself. 

Claudine shook her head. From what Henry told her, Dustin just learned to hide it better or keep it on the ship considering Henry had walked in on his crew mate and Harry Baddun in the act of...let’s just say they were in the throws of having relations. 

The only reason Henry had told her was because he knew she knew about Dustin’s jumping and the context of it. The rest of the crew of course knew about the jumping but they all thought that it was in relation to Dustin being a Rat instead of the gender of the company he kept. 

“You honestly think Henry would just let me get him into bed after only a few months?” Claudine asked with a sigh. “I’m still working on getting him to trust me, Fred. He’s not an idiot after all. To meet up with me alone, as a captain of the Rats...” 

“Have you at least gotten him so dazed he can’t think?” 

“...I’m not having this conversation with you,” Claudine sighed as she stood up. “Fred, I’m trying. Just accept that. But Henry’s slow moving in terms of a fling. Everyone on the Isle knows that too. You’ll just have to be patient.” 

“I don’t have to be anything when Henry’s what stands in my way of me getting off the Isle!” Freddy growled. 

“Henry and the rest of the Rats,” Claudine added. “You really think luring the Captain away would prevent the rest of the crew from stopping you leave the Isle? They’re too loyal to Mal and Uma, not to mention Harry would probably come back and hook them all if they let you slip past them.” 

Freddy smirked. “There’s a rumor that the food deliveries might be a bit better considering that old Boreadon harridan was sent here and then consumed by the hyenas...and I _may_ have been talking to a young Rat in training...she seemed to be _very_ attached to Ryan of all people.” 

“You know as well as I that Mal and Uma have a rule for their crew, considering how many of the Angels used to be Rats,” Claudine said firmly.“Ryan’s fourteen, he wouldn’t have a fling. Even if Mal and Uma are across the bridge, he’s Henry’s best ally along side Derek.” 

_Not to mention the fact that everyone knows he has feelings for CJ,_ she thought. _After all, he almost skewered you last year when you made that comment about not being able to wait to play with her pirate booty and teach her what a real man was like. I honestly didn’t know who’d kill you first, Harry or Ryan._

That had been one of the rare times she had challenged him in front of the other Angels. Freddy had been eighteen at that point, and CJ had been thirteen. Then again...Freddy never really cared the age of the girls he had his flings with. Most of the girls were ready and willing, considering they were coming to him for _food_ rather than actually having a relationship. 

The Angels were the second ranked gang on the Isle after all. The pirates/Warf Rats were the highest ranked and had the easiest time getting the food with their ability to go to Lord Hades’ restaurant or Ursula’s Chip Shoppe whenever they wanted but they were more likely to actually just give the girls the food rather than have the fling. 

“Hold on....” Claudine said slowly, looking over at Freddy. “How old’s the girl?” 

Part of her didn’t want to know but considering what her brother was like, it was almost a necessary evil that she find out. Especially if she was truly a ‘Rat in training’ as Freddy had said. 

“Old enough to do what I have planned,” Freddy said simply. “And that’s all you need to know. But hopefully there’ll be a larger crowd with the next food delivery. A larger crowd’ll keep those Rats busy so they won’t notice someone slip onto the barge.” 

“You don’t think the people who work on the barge won’t notice?” Claudine asked, trying to not think about exactly what her brother had planned. People died every month because of the rush to get edible food and now he was trying to make that crowd _bigger?_ Almost…almost as if he was trying to guarantee a mad house. 

It was certainly an interesting plan but not one she necessarily felt comfortable with. There was so much death on the Isle already, it didn’t make sense to add to it. 

“Get Henry dazed and the people on the barge won’t matter,” Freddy told her, rolling his eyes. “Stop being such a Boreadon girl about this. After all, they probably won’t even notice I’m there until we’re far enough away from the Isle for them to do anything.” 

Claudine sighed but nodded. She made her way out of the room and out of the Haven, heading over to Dragon Hall. Hopefully Henry would be there, not because she wanted to daze him but because she just wanted to have his company. 

_After all, being around someone sane is preferable to being around my brother,_ she thought with an inward sigh. _Though let’s be honest, his fling with Brooke and the comment he made to CJ makes it harder and harder to call him my brother. Though thankfully Morgan helped me get Brooke to safety and set up in a safe house after the first day of her fling._

Honestly she didn’t think she would ever be thankful for Shayla or Locklyn’s pursuit to be the first girl to have a second fling with Freddy but that pursuit was extremely helpful. After all, he had been distracted from his attentions toward Brooke and then had forgotten all about them. The younger girl only needed to show up for the gang meetings and then keep herself out of Freddy’s line of sight. 

As for CJ...well even with Harry being in Auradon, Harriet was as protective as a Cerberus and wasn’t going to let Freddy get within one league of her sister. Never mind the rest of the crew. 

Plus, CJ was a Hook. She’d have a sword in Freddy’s gut faster than he could say ‘codfish’ if he tried to force her to do anything she didn’t want. That’s if any of the crew allowed Freddy to even touch CJ or any of the other girls in the crew. 

“Henry?” Claudine called out, keeping her voice down as she entered the bell tower of Dragon Hall. “Are you there?” 

“I’m here,” Henry’s voice called out from the shadows. “Sorry, I heard someone coming and I didn’t know if it was you or Facilier. Figured it’d be too awkward if Facilier found me here so I hid.” 

“Well you don’t have to hide anymore,” Claudine told him, unable to hide the amusement that was in her voice. 

Henry chuckled and shook his head as he stepped out of the shadows and walked over to her. “What’d Freddy do now?” 

“What makes you think my brother’s in anyway involved?” 

“You’ve been coming here more and more and more often than not it’s after a confrontation with Freddy,” Henry told her. “Let me guess, he’s upset that you haven’t taken me into bed yet?” 

“I don’t know why he’s so determined to take _you_ out of the picture when there’s the rest of the crew,” Claudine sighed. 

“I’m the captain while Mal and Uma are over in Boreadon,” Henry shrugged. “As insane as your brother is, it makes sense. You take out the leader, the rest of the crew would hypothetically become a floundering ship. Now there’s no guarantee of that especially since Derek and Ryan are my first mates.” 

“You made a fourteen year old one of your first mates?” 

“With Mal and Uma’s rule that none of the under fifteens can partake in face offs or scouting runs, it makes sense,” Henry told her. “Derek can be with me in a face off while Ryan handles what needs to happen on ship.” 

He sighed and sat down on the mattress that was pressed up against the wall. 

“Your shoulder bothering you?” Claudine asked, her voice soft as she sat down next to him. 

Henry shook his head. “I was just thinking about the last face off.” 

Claudine bit her lip, knowing what he was talking about. It had been a couple of years since the last time their two groups had faced off. It had been unfortunate that it had been right after Shayla’s brother had been crushed by the mob at the food barge so her want for blood had increased. 

She hadn’t been particularly close to Caspian but at the same time, she hadn’t been thrilled that the Rats had allowed her brother to become hyena chow instead of allowing them the chance to bury him. 

Claudine had just fired off her dagger into Henry’s shoulder when she heard Morgan exclaim that Shayla had managed to get one of the Rats in the stomach. At first she thought it was an intimidation attempt but then her blood went cold as she saw one of the younger Rats lying on the ground—a dagger standing tall and proud in the center of his stomach. 

Derek had been the one to take over, considering Henry had been hit. Though Claudine often tried to aim for the shoulder or another non-lethal area to hit if she had to let one of her daggers fly. It was common to hear the phrase ‘damn it Claudine’ be uttered in a face off. 

Claudine didn’t care. She could win a face off without taking a life, especially a life of one of the younger ones. A belief that Freddy, Locklyn, and Shayla did not agree with considering Shayla had been rewarded to fourth in line for leading the Angels after that gut shot. 

“Thinking about Rick?” Claudine asked softly, gently rubbing Henry’s back. 

“Yeah,” Henry nodded and then sighed. “He’d just turned sixteen, he was fairly excited about joining us. Had he more experience in dealing with Shayla, he would have been able to stay out of her range....but we should have paid more attention.” 

“Did he suffer?” 

Henry shook his head. “We got him to Uma and Mal, and Uma gave him a stab to the chest. Harriet had offered to do it but...” 

“But Uma was captain,” Claudine whispered. Despite the fact that she wasn’t part of the crew, she knew how the Rats and how the pirates worked better than any other Angel. Henry never told her anything important but honestly, Claudine enjoyed that. The stories about Ryan and CJ getting into a four hour sparring match or Henry walking in on Dustin and his latest fling meant more to her than any secret plans Henry’s crew might be making. 

Even if she knew her brother would rather know about the plans than the mundane. 

“He wants you to do something doesn’t he?” Henry’s voice broke through the silence and Claudine looked over at him. “Freddy I mean. You can tell me.” 

Claudine sighed. “He...he wants me to make you so dazed you can’t think straight.” 

“Figures,” Henry shook his head. “Why is he so obsessed with getting you to break my no fling policy?” 

“Search me,” Claudine shrugged. “He did say though that there was a possibility you were a deeper sinner than he thought because I hadn’t been able to take you to bed. Because of how close you are with Dustin.” 

Henry scoffed. “First of all, of course he’d have a problem with Dustin. I know he’s your brother but with that attitude, he belongs in Boreadon.” 

“I know,” Claudine nodded. “But you know it’s a danger, the idea of him being over on the other side of the bridge.” 

“I know,” Henry sighed. “But even so, there’s nothing wrong with Dustin. I mean, yeah he’s a prat and doesn’t think before he speaks meaning some of the younger crew members know a bit too much about his trists and flings—.” 

“Didn’t Mal and Uma punish him for that?” 

“Strung him up the mast in his underwear,” Henry nodded. “Pretty sure he had that wedgie for a week.” 

Claudine couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped her lips at that. Sure it was wildly immature but this was the Isle, where death and darkness reigned supreme. If you couldn’t find something to laugh at, you’d lose your mind. 

“Anyway, I’m not on Dustin’s team,” Henry said. “That doesn’t mean I won’t skewer anyone who tries to hurt him though.” 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Claudine nodded. “I know your motto. I think it’s a better motto than the one the Angels have.” 

“Let me guess...’Freddy’s always right’?” 

“You’d be close. It’s ‘Enim spectans deus’ or ‘God is Watching’.” 

“Why is it in Latin?” 

“Who knows? Maybe it was a way for Fred to feel like he was better than Mal and Uma,” Claudine shook her head and then paused. “How’d you know it was Latin?” 

“Your dad tried converting mine a few years back, started trying to teach him Latin so that he could read the Bible. It didn’t work, mainly because Lord Hades told Hook that if any more of his crew took up with Frollo that the deal would be off. At least, that’s what Harriet told me.” 

Claudine smiled softly and rested her head on Henry’s shoulder. “You think our parents wish we’d give them grandkids?” 

“Well considering neither one of our parents know we’re together…” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Yeah…yeah I do. My dad? Not in the slightest,” Henry sighed. 

“I have to agree with that,” Claudine nodded. “My father probably would want me to be married before I turned to sin. Of course, in that case, it wouldn’t be sin. Never mind the fact that Fred does it all the time without being married and dad doesn’t bat an eye.” 

“Does your father even _know_ about Freddy’s activities?” Henry asked. “Your dad’s got to be about as old as Yzma, how’s he still alive?” 

“Don’t you know the rule Henry? It’s the _good_ who die young, even on the Isle where no one’s good,” Claudine sighed. “I honestly thought my dad would try partnering up with that Auradon royal they sent us. After all, they had a lot in common.” 

“Let’s not talk about that,” Henry said softly, gently brushing some of Claudine’s hair out of her eyes. “My crew thinks I’m off on a scouting run but I’ve been making those longer and longer so we should have some time before anyone truly questions I’m gone.” 

“How good of an actor are you?” Claudine whispered. “Fred’ll know if you don’t go back to the ship dazed even if you don’t run into him. The Isle’s only so big after all.” 

Henry nodded and grew silent for a bit. Claudine didn’t know what could be running through his head but she hated the fact that he even had to consider breaking his pact he’d made. 

It wasn’t uncommon for girls to make a pact to never have kids, especially considering how the food situation was growing up on the Isle. No one wanted to put an innocent child through that, especially with the risk that they wouldn’t be able to be there to defend them. But boys normally didn’t care about that. All they wanted was an escape from the gloom from the Isle. Besides, they didn’t run the risk of pregnancy. 

Henry was different though. All of the Isle knew about his vow to never have a fling...though no one really knew the reasoning behind it. 

Claudine figured that the only people who truly knew were Mal and Uma, considering they were his captains. Besides, Henry normally did nothing but train and spend time with her. Claudine wouldn’t be surprised if his crew gave an intervention at some point. 

_That could only help you though. If Fred heard about that, he’d think the Rats were experiencing infighting or something. Might get him off your case about how slow going you’re being with getting Henry to bed._

Still…it wouldn’t make sense not to do _something_ while he was here. 

Slowly, she placed her lips on the base of his neck; gently kissing him in the spot she knew drove him wild. 

Hey, a little bit of truth never hurt anyone and at least she knew of a way to make Henry dazed without forcing him to give up something he held near and dear to him. 

Claudine would never ask him to make that choice. 

“Claudine....” Henry mewled, shivers running down his spine. 

“I just figured...might as well report to Fred that I managed to get you _somewhat_ dazed right?” Claudine told him, looking up with a small smile. “We won’t go further than what you’re comfortable with though.” 

Henry gave her a small smile and then gasped in pleasure as Claudine returned to trailing kisses up and down his neck. It was amazing how gentle and yet how...how forceful she was. It was like she knew what she wanted but wanted to make sure he wanted it too. 

_And I do,_ he thought as they slowly laid down on the mattress. _Claudine’s the only girl I want to do this with. But every time I can’t help but think if this is a fling or not....after all I can’t be open with the fact that I’m with her even though Freddy’s ordered her to get me to bed. If any of the crew found out I was with an Angel, let alone the second in command they’d mutiny for sure! Never mind what Uma and Mal would do to me! I’m pretty sure I’d find myself on the business end of Harry’s hook in a heartbeat!_

Henry may have been older than the captains, the first mate, and Jay but he didn’t care one bit that they were in command. Probably helped Uma and Mal were Godlings and Harry was the son of Captain Hook. 

When they were first starting out, and Uma had declared herself the captain at age seven, Henry went along with it because he didn’t want any trouble for his father. If Harry wanted to, he could go to Hook with complaints about him and then Hook would take it out on his men. Men that included Henry’s father after all. 

_My dad may have been a fling having, non support providing bastard to my mother but he’s...he’s still my dad. Family’s everything to a pirate after all._

“You’re thinking again,” Claudine said softly, looking down at him. 

“Sorry,” Henry told her, giving her a small smile. “I know it’s a dangerous past time, at least it is according to Gaston. I just...I can’t get it out of my head if this is a fling or not.” 

Claudine couldn’t help but give him a small sad smile at that. “I promise you Henry, it’s not. But if you want, we can stop.”

Henry sighed. “You can’t convince Freddy you managed to daze me if we stop now.” 

“...I’ve got an idea. Take off your shirt.” 

“I’m sorry, _what_?” 

“Take off your shirt,” Claudine repeated and Henry stared at her in shock. “Oh honestly! The Isle’s not that big after all. What do you think would happen if say you were seen coming out of Dragon Hall with a wrinkled shirt on?” 

“That I wore a wrinkled shirt...oh. _Oh_! That’s honestly really clever.” 

“Hey, my brother may be a bed obsessed hypocrite but he sometimes has good ideas. I just happen to have more of them,” Claudine smirked as she helped Henry sit up and gently pulled off his shirt. Her fingers brushed over the numerous scars all around his shoulder; it was amazing he even had use of it after all the times he’d been hit with a dagger. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“Sometimes,” he told her, his voice soft. “But not right now. Never when I’m with you. You could never hurt me Claudine.” 

She couldn’t help but give him a gentle smile at that as she leaned down and softly pressed her lips to the scars, trying to convey all she felt without saying the words out loud. Henry wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, understanding the message she’d been trying to get across to him. 

“You know Fred’s going to figure out we’re faking this at some point right?” 

“As long as your brother thinks we’re going along with his plan, we’re safe. I’ve got the Rats training as much as they possibly can now in case there’s a fight. Nick and Jake need to work on their footwork anyway.” 

“Well I mean, they can’t all be in the top five in a list of swordsmen,” she teased. Henry rolled his eyes but a small smile formed on his lips at that. Claudine couldn’t help but wonder if that list had been remade since Harry, Uma, Mal, and Jay had gone to the Isle. 

“How’re Gaston’s girls?” 

“You asking for Locklyn and Brooke’s sake or are you legitimately curious?” 

“...both?” 

Henry sighed. “We’re providing what aid we can but I know Gene and Gillian have already had to go to Zevon for a ‘fling for food’. It’s a good thing Gil’s off the Isle, knowing that would break his heart.” 

Claudine nodded and rested her head on Henry’s chest. Gaston had been notorious for having flings with any woman he wanted, well any lower ranked woman he wanted. There was no way the Evil Queen or Maleficent would have lowered themselves to have an evening with him. The Bimbettes were his fling of choice though as they worshiped him and stroked his ego every chance they got.

If a fling produced Gaston a son, all the better for him really. He got a night of fun and a strapping young lad who would pass down the LeGume name.

However, if the fling resulted in a _daughter_...the poor girl would be lucky to have a ‘G’ name never mind actually have their father acknowledge them. They’d have to scramble to get whatever food they could…any way they could get it. 

_I never thought I’d be lucky enough to have my father actually acknowledge I was his daughter,_ Claudine thought. _Then again, my mother didn’t exactly give him a choice what with dying in childbirth and all. Sometimes though, I wonder...after all my mother had been a fancy of Hook’s before he met Milah according to scuttlebutt. What would it be like? To have siblings that didn’t make you ashamed to call yourself their sister?_

She sighed softly and curled deeper into Henry’s embrace. She only got so much time with him before they had to leave their little bubble and go back to a reality where they had to hate each other to survive. 

Mal would have gotten Henry off the Isle in a heartbeat if he asked but Claudine knew he wouldn’t. Not when there were younger kids who needed it more. He’d never forgive himself if he took a spot from the Smee twins...or CJ...or Ryan. 

If he did ask, it would probably be for her. But Claudine would never ask him to do that. Because she would never take a spot from a younger VK and...because she didn’t want to be without him. 

She was his, no matter what. And she knew he was her’s. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chad sighed as he shook his head, making his way down the halls of Auradon Prep. Lately, he found, it was a lot easier to be alone than to be around other people. Especially Audrey.

It wasn't that Audrey was necessarily difficult to be around but whenever he was with her, his head would go all...cloudy and for the life of him he couldn't remember what had happened. What he did know, though, was whenever the cloudy feeling faded, there was usually someone mad at him.

Sometimes it was people he didn't even know existed, like Quasimodo's daughter Macy or Phoebus' son Zeypher. However nine times out of ten, it would be either Kitty or Lucy who'd be the one mad at him. Sometimes it would even be Alexandria but she was the bright ball of sunshine that seemed to consist of endless optimism. The few fights she had had with the other two Charming sisters had been because of him.

_"_ _Guys, honest! Chad's changed!"_

_Chad looked up from his computer as he heard his sister's voice outside his dorm room door. Why was she there? And more importantly why was she talking to someone about him? Was everything alright?_

_Maybe it was one of her friends, he told himself. After all, you do have a bit of a rep for being a womanizer around the school._

_But...I haven't dated anyone since Audrey broke it off. If one of Alex's friends was upset with the fact that I messed with their sister, why wouldn't they say so before now?_

_"_ _I'm sure you think so Alex but...I don't know."_

_Chad's heart sank as he heard Lucy's voice and wondered if he shouldn't step outside, let them know that he could hear everything they were saying. Though he couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't the point of their conversation. To let him know how they truly felt about him without risking getting in trouble with their parents._

_"_ _Lucy, you weren't there," Alex said firmly. "He didn't even make a comment to Mal, Uma or Harry. Not even to Hadie."_

_"_ _Well our brother's an idiot but he's not a moron," Kitty stated. "Mal, Uma, and Hadie are Godlings after all and Chad's the heir to Charmington. He's not going to risk making an enemy of Olympus by making one of them mad at him. And making Harry mad at him is basically the same as making Uma mad at him from what Mal's said."_

_"_ _Besides, he might make a change but you know he's still pining over Audrey," Lucy told them and Chad could honestly see her roll her eyes. "Never mind the fact that she was the one who broke it off and never mind the fact that he cried over her. He'd still take her back if she asked him. Not that she would since you know, Chad's not Ben."_

_"_ _Chad wouldn't do that!"_

_"_ _Alex, there's being positive and then there's being naive," Kitty sighed. "Chad's always had a crush on Audrey but lately it's like it's been moved into hyperdrive. Ever since Ben removed his consent from his betrothal contract."_

_Chad shook his head, biting back a sigh. Ben was practically another brother to those three, considering he'd been Chad's friend since birth. Chad couldn't help but think that his sisters would have preferred to be Ben's sisters rather than his._

_Ben was really close to the girls too, happy to act as another brother to them. When they were kids, Chad'd been a little jealous that Ben was so close to his sisters. After all, they were the Charming girls, not the Le Bete girls!_

_It wasn't until Chad was about eight or nine and his mom had sat him down, explaining about Queen Belle's miscarriage back when Ben and Chad were three or so. Ben wasn't trying to replace him with his sisters, she had said. He was probably just trying to see what having sisters was truly like._

_So Chad was more than happy to share his sisters, especially as he got older and they grew apart—Chad opting to hang out more with Audrey and his sisters gaining their own lives. Chad knew though that Kitty at the very least had grown to be a staunch defender of the VKs when they arrived, and Lucy had quickly followed. Chad suspected a combination of their mother's teachings and Ben's influence._

_"_ _Come on," Kitty said, breaking through Chad's thoughts to bring him back to the present. "Chad might hear our conversation."_

_"_ _Would that be so bad?" Lucy asked. "I mean, it's no secret we don't exactly trust him."_

_"_ _You mean you two don't trust him," Alex stated and Chad couldn't help but smile a little at the implication that his baby sister did trust him. "Chad's still our brother."_

Chad shook his head, trying to clear the memory of that day from his mind. He wasn't going to lie, it had hurt to hear that his sisters didn't trust him. And yet...he knew they had a reason not to.

Kitty'd had her locker filled with cat litter—thankfully it was unused—and Chad hadn't said anything. Lucy had been mocked about being the only dark haired Charming heir and Chad hadn't defended her.

In fact, as the other Tourney members sans Ben had _graciously_ let him know, Chad had told them to grow up and learn to take a joke.

"Charming?"

Chad turned to look over his shoulder, surprised to see Harry walking toward him. He wasn't exactly the warmest toward the VKs...not that he meant to be. But whenever a VK came near him, it was almost like the foggy feeling came back.

Mal and Carlos were the only two where the foggy feeling never truly came when he was around. Carlos was relatively easy, he never really _acted_ like a VK anyway. With Mal it was more of a fight to resist the foggy feeling but he had been able to do so. Because otherwise he'd be treated to the disappointed puppy dog eyes from Ben, which honestly, that was the worst thing he could ever experience.

Disappointing his parents was bad of course but disappointing Ben hit harder. It was truly like disappointing a brother.

"What're you doing here Hook?" Chad asked, digging his nails into the palm of his hand as if to drive off the foggy feeling. "I thought you guys were heading over to the Isle?"

That had been fun to discover—the fact that Ben was taking a clandestine trip to the Isle of all places.

_"_ _You're going where?"_

_"_ _I'm going to the Isle with Mal and the others for the day. Mal needs to see her dad and honestly, I want to see if things've improved over there," Ben explained as Chad stood in his dorm, staring at Ben with his jaw dropped. "Chad, I'm trusting you not to tell anyone."_

_"_ _What I don't understand is why!" Chad exclaimed, unaware of how immature he sounded at that moment. "Besides, I need you here."_

_"_ _Carlos, Gil, Hadie, Harry, and Jay not letting you use their 3D printers again?"_

_"_ _Carlos made all those improvements on his and it just runs so much smoother! Plus Jay got Carlos to make the improvements on his too!"_

_Ben shook his head. "You know if you just asked them, they'd let you use it. Don't just sneak into their room and use it. How did you get in last time by the way? They lock their door."_

_"_ _Made a key on the printer," Chad muttered. Ben sighed and held out his hand. Chad shook his head but dug the key out of his pocket and placed it in Ben's palm. Ben raised an eyebrow._

_"_ _What?"_

_"_ _The key for Jay's room too," Ben told him._

_Chad sighed and reached into his other pocket to take the key out and placed it in Ben's still waiting hand._

_"_ _Honestly," Ben said. "What were you even using the printer for?"_

_"_ _Project for Woodsmen and Pirates," Chad said. "I swear I wrote it in my planner but I only just realized it was due tomorrow and my 3D printer's on the fritz. I think I need more sleep or something, my memory's been horrible lately."_

_Ben gave him a small smile as he jammed a dark blue beanie on his head and grabbed a leather jacket off the back of a chair that Chad could have sworn Ben didn't use to own. The jacket, not the chair. "Use mine, Chad. You're more than welcome to."_

_"_ _Thanks Ben," Chad said, returning the smile before letting out a small sigh. "So you're seriously going to the Isle?"_

_"_ _Why not?" Ben shrugged as he put on the jacket. "Maleficent's a lizard after all so a lot of the danger has passed by. Besides, we're going to stay in Mal's territory so it won't be like I'll be in trouble or anything. Plus I know how to use a sword so it's not like I'm totally useless or a 'prissy pansy of a prince' as Uma likes to say."_

_"_ _Does Emma know?" Chad asked, ignoring Uma's saying or how that could describe him to a 't'. All commenting on that would do would result in a fight with Ben._

_That was the last thing he needed before he went to the Isle._

_"_ _Yes she does and so does Emir."_

_"_ _Oh Gods."_

_Ben shook his head in amusement. "Emir won't be that bad. Besides, we'll only be gone for a few hours."_

_"_ _Something tells me you wouldn't be letting me know if I didn't just burst in on you."_

_"_ _You'd be right," Ben chuckled, patting Chad on the shoulder. "Catch you later Chad."_

Harry chuckled, bringing Chad back to the present. "We just got back Charming. And now I owe Jay five bucks, he said he had a feeling Ben told you when he said he ran into you on his way out to meet us."

"I didn't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about," Chad muttered.

"Believe it or not, I don't spend a lot of my time worried about your actions, Charming," Harry rolled his eyes. "I figured you didn't anyway. Jay said you Tourney blokes are like a crew and I know how a crew runs. You don't last long if you're not tight knit like you seem to be."

Chad couldn't help but smile slightly. Jay was an okay guy sometimes…even if the only time Chad could truly be around him without the fog was during a Tourney/R.O.A.R practice. "The team's like a family, as coach always likes to say. We may get on each other's nerves or fight with each other but we'll always have each other's backs when we need to."

"One of the few reasons why I've put up with you breaking into our dorm," Harry told him but Chad watched as the amused look grew to be more serious. "I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about, speaking of family."

"Shoot."

"You may be the worst brother I've ever seen."

Chad paused. That honestly was not what he expected the pirate to say. " _Excuse_ me?"

"You heard me. Jay told me about some of the stuff that happened before me and Uma came over here. This might be Auradon where you lot don't have to actually worry about anything but you've got to look out for your sisters. After hearing everything those girls had to deal with, I honestly think _Evie_ would be a better sibling to them than you!"

"You don't know anything about my family!"

"I know that when Kitty had cat litter put in her locker, Mal was able to cheer her up with an hour long sparring session. I know that when Lucy got teased for her dark hair, Evie gave her an Isle style spa day and DeVil let her borrow Dude for the day—and I know both girls have returned the favor ten fold. Mal told me about how Kitty was part of the group who told her about the first _Gazelle_ article about her. Lucy's been helping DeVil with asking out Jane to Cotillion as well as helping Doug with Evie's business. And both girls have been a big help with keeping an eye on Hadie."

Chad couldn't help but stare at Harry in shock. Had...had Mal, Carlos, and Evie really done that? Especially after what he had done to Evie?

"The fact that you didn't even know what Mal, DeVil, and Evie did for your sisters should tell you something Charming," Harry stated, shaking his head slightly in either exasperation or disgust. Chad honestly couldn't tell. "You only have three sisters. Take it from someone who's in the same boat."

"You have sisters?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "My older sister Harriet and my little sister CJ. I call her the runt and while I'm not particularly fond of her, if anyone was messing with her and I found out about it...well let's just say they'd be tasting my steel before they got a chance to do that again."

Chad sighed before looking over at Harry. "You said you had three sisters. I only counted two. Who's the third?"

"Mal."

"But...Mal's brother's Hadie...and you're not a Godling..."

"Dear Gods you might have less brains than Gil," Harry muttered before shaking his head. "Mal's my sister in all but blood. She's been one of my best friends since we were five and I'll die before I let anyone hurt her on my watch. _That's_ what a brother does Charming. So what I'd advise is that you clean up your act, you stick up for your sisters and who knows? Maybe you'll have something of a relationship with them in a few years."

"Why are you even telling me this? You don't seem like you particularly like me."

"First smart thing you've said this whole conversation Charming," Harry stated, nodding his head slightly as he held up his hook, the light dancing off the silver implement. "You're right, I don't. I don't dislike you as much as I hate Gil but you're coming close. Because Fish for Brains has a lot of faults but he's loyal to his siblings and that is the _one_ compliment you will _ever_ hear me give Gil."

"So why give me that advice?"

"...you're Benny's friend, and he was worried about you," Harry said after a few minutes of silence. "If there's one person who'll always be there for you, it's your sibling. Bound by blood and all that. But Ben considers you a brother and he's the first and only one Mal's let herself be...well let's say 'girly' around. So I'm going to make sure the only thing he has to worry about is this stupid dance and spending time with Mal."

"You mean on top of all the stuff he has to do with ruling Auradon?"

"Of course I meant that!"

"Just checking!"

Harry shook his head. "Look, Mal doesn't know I'm having this conversation with you. Jay doesn't know I'm having this conversation with you. Ben's shadows don't know I'm having this conversation with you and _Ben_ doesn't know I'm having this conversation with you. Let's keep it that way."

"I won't tell a soul," Chad told him as Harry patted his cheek with his free hand. "But...if I'm keeping your secret, think you could do me a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is."

"Can you get Uma to stop pelting me with smoke bombs? I can tell it's her because most of the smoke bombs have been teal colored smoke. When Mal does it, the smoke's purple and the two times Jay's done it, the smoke has been orange."

"Stop making yourself a target for her smoke bombs Charming. That's all I can say...but I'll talk to the cap'n for you."

"Why do you call her that?" Chad asked.

"Cause she's my captain," Harry stated. "The Lost Revenge is her ship and I'm her first mate from now until she says otherwise."

"But you're not on your ship. You're in Auradon."

"Just because a captain's off their ship, that doesn't mean they stop being a captain. Tell me, who's Pan's villain?"

"Captain Hook."

"Exactly," Harry stated. "You didn't say Hook, you said 'Captain' Hook even though the Captain's been on the Isle for about twenty years or so. And don't say you just said it to avoid confusion unless the person you were trying to prevent from being confused was yourself."

Chad sighed but nodded.

"Now...why in the world did Jay have to pelt you with smoke bombs?"

"I...may have strung Evie along with the promise of a date if she did my homework," Chad sighed.

"That's not exactly smoke bomb worthy, not to mention Mal and Uma hate Evie. The only reason why I'm even using her first name instead of her nickname is so I don't want you getting confused and we go off topic."

"Okay first of all, I'm not that dumb. I've heard Mal call Evie 'Blueberry' before so I know you'd be talking about her. Second of all, that wasn't why he did it," Chad sighed once more. "After the championship game, when Ben did his song and dance number to ask out Mal, Audrey pulled me up into the stands and said that I was her boyfriend."

"Ah," Harry nodded and made a mental note to look up said song and dance. "So Jay pelted you for breaking Evie's heart?"

"I think so but Jay never gave me a reason." Chad said. "I mean...don't get me wrong I like Audrey and I like my relationships with her. But..."

"But?"

"...I don't think I like who I am when I'm around her," Chad said softly. "The others on the team hate being around me when I'm with Audrey, even Ben tends to distance himself. But I...I don't know _why_ I act the way I do. I tried talking with Bobby Hood the other day and Lucy practically dragged him off."

Harry nodded. "To be fair to the Charmette, none of us like dealing with you more than we have to Charming. But...have you talked to anyone about this? Other than me I mean?"

"What you mean like my parents? I wouldn't want to trouble—."

"Nope! Nope, not doing this again! One person I know refusing to talk to their parents about an issue they can easily fix is enough for me! I'm done!"

"Wha—Hook, let go of me!"

"Nope! We're going to go see Mal."

"Why her?! You just said you didn't want Mal knowing that you were talking to me!"

"One, because she'll be able to prevent me from hitting you for being an idiot more than Benny would and two, because she might be able to figure out what's going on with you which makes it worth her knowing we had this conversation. Or you could do the _sane_ thing and talk to your parents but Gods forbid anyone in Boreadon actually do something _smart_ like that! Gods I miss the Isle sometimes!"

"You don't even like me! Why do you care?"

"Because for some reason Ben likes you, as I stated before. And when Ben's upset, Mal's upset. Not that I've seen that in action yet but I have a feeling that's the case. Do we want Mal to be upset?"

"I'm guessing that answer is no?"

"Good job Charming! You do have a brain! Now come along."

"Your hook is on my collar, Hook. I don't exactly have a choice here!" Chad exclaimed as Harry dragged him to Mal's dorm.

"Cap'ns," Harry said as he strolled through the doorway. "Mal, sorry to trouble you but I need you to deal with an idiot."

"You're going to need to be more specific Harry," Mal sighed as she looked up from her sketchbook. "And no, I'm not killing Gil for you."

"As much as I appreciate the offer Mali, not the idiot I'm looking to address today. This one is more of a local."

"Emir and Akiho?"

"Nope," Harry stated and tossed Chad onto the ground. "Tell her what you told me."

Chad glared at Harry as he picked himself up.

"Chad?" Mal asked, getting up and walking over to him. "What is he talking about?"

The Charmington heir sighed and began to tell Mal everything. About the foggy feeling, about his memory lapses. About his personality changes. _Everything_.

"Hmm, that's a pretty story," Uma snorted from her spot on the bed.

"Uma, I'm inclined to believe him," Mal said. "Honestly, it makes sense. Would you honestly think _Cinderella_ would raise her son to act like Anthony?"

"Oh Gods, the little Lord Tremaine isn't even here and he's raising my blood pressure," Uma shook her head. "Still, it's convenient don't you think? What, he just got it in his head that no one likes him and now he's trying to sell a story that sounds like he's being magically influenced?"

Mal sighed. "Chad, I'll look into it and ask my mom about it too. She might have some more information or better resources. But for right now...honestly all I can really advise is that you stay away from Audrey. If this is what I think it is, it's not even a magical version so the fact that it's lasted for so long..."

"Mal?" Uma asked as Mal trailed off, looking at Chad.

"Were you ever alone with Natalie?" Mal asked.

"Once every other week," Chad said. "It used to be once a week with Leah through phone calls or in person if we were at Beauty Castle but after she got sent to the Isle, the meetings stopped for a bit. I want to say it was three weeks after Leah got sent to the Isle that Natalie asked me to meet with her."

Mal nodded and began to pace, growling slightly. Why had she spared her? She should have let her mother smite her over the phone! Honestly it was one thing to mess with her, she could fight back. But to mess with Chad's _mind_...how can you defend against your own mind?! If Chad didn't know the trigger words, he'd be in a constant state of flux!

"Mal...?"

"Right," Mal nodded. "Chad, I get that you're not the biggest VK fan but listen to what I'm telling you. Stay _away_ from Audrey. Block Natalie's number from your phone if it's in there. If she tries to contact you, tell Ben."

"Why?"

"Because, and don't quote me on this because I'm not one hundred percent positive, but it sounds like you were hypnotized," Mal told him. "Unless you always live in a cloud of fog and just come out of it when you're around Ben and the others?"

Chad stared at Mal in shock. "That...that's not...okay I know you all hate Audrey and her family but to accuse her of hypnotizing me? Leah wouldn't do that, she knows the penalty for messing with the heir of a royal family!"

"Well she _knew_ the penalty," Harry corrected. "Cause right now I'm pretty sure all she knows is what the inside of a hyena's belly looks like."

Chad scoffed. "I didn't even _want_ to come here, I was forced to. If all you guys are going to do is cast aspersions on a woman who's _dead_ , I won't stand for it."

Chad turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"Well...that happened," Uma said, staring after the irate royal. "You really think he's under a hypnosis Mal?"

"I think he's under _something_ ," Mal sighed. "And unfortunately, until he believes it, there's not going to be anything we can do."


	24. Chapter 24

A few days after the Chad debacle as Mal had begun to call it in her head, the Godling stood in front of her bed. Her bed, which had been taken over by the interior of her wardrobe. She was going to clean it out and start anew...she just didn't know where to begin.

"Did your closet explode or something?"

"Please tell me you don't come bearing food again. It's like you do that every time I see you lately," Mal said, shaking her head as she turned to look at the Arendelle heir in her doorway. "What are you even doing here? Your girlfriend is on the other end of the school."

"It's a beautiful day and Emir and I wanted to see if you and Estelle wanted to go running around with Emma, Elle, Sven and Rajah?"

"...Ben's cool with a tiger being on campus?"

"Well we wouldn't be on property. We'd go to the Enchanted Lake. Rajah's up there in years but he still likes to swim. What about Estelle?"

"Honestly I don't know," Mal told him, ignoring the slight bit of panic at the idea of swimming. Besides, unlike Ben, his shadows seemed to be well aware of when she was lying. She just...she'd already been weak around them once. Letting them know about her fear of water almost seemed like overkill.

And yes she was aware that she went into the water during her date with Ben. That was different. She wasn't going to let Ben _drown_ while on a date with her!

"Well doesn't Harry swim all the time? At least that's what it seemed like from what Jay told us."

"His dad taught him to swim by the time he could walk. It's a pirate thing really, you can't really have the kid of a pirate drowning now can you?"

"What about Uma?"

Mal raised her eyebrow, giving Akiho a look and causing the blond to shake his head.

"I realized the stupidity of the question the moment it left my lips," he said with a sigh. "But Estelle never joined them for a swim?"

"Look Akiho, we don't really swim on the Isle," Mal told him. "Sure some of the crew will if it gets hot enough but otherwise, we tend to not want to risk our clothing, what little we had. Speaking of which, I need to get back to this."

"Need some help?"

"You're offering to be around girly clothing for who knows how long when your best friend and girlfriend are probably waiting for you?"

Akiho chuckled. "If I can be around Ben when he reorganizes his books, I can be around a few dresses. Fair warning, the book reorganization can go on for _hours_. Sometimes it's days if Belle gets involved. Nine times out of ten you'll walk in on him _reading_ the books instead of you know actually organizing them."

"Ben didn't put you up to this did he?"

"He knows I'm asking you about the Enchanted Lake trip before I go down to his office to drag him along but other than that, he does not know that I'm helping you with your closet reorg. Speaking of which...why _are_ you reorganizing your closet?"

Mal sighed. "I know Evie worked hard on all the clothes but...they're not me. The issue is I like some of them. But if I'm going to go back to being 'me' instead of what I wanted to be to keep Natalie off my back and _The Gazelle_ off my back, I need to have clothes that reflect that I'm me."

"Gotcha," Akiho nodded and picked up a white dress. "Well, first off, this? Not you. It looks more like something my aunt would wear than you."

"Put it in the pile then," Mal said, pointing to her pillows where a fair bit of her clothes already were. "Clothes I'm getting rid of go there and clothes I'm keeping will go on the foot of the bed for ease of transport."

"Great...just one question."

"Yes?"

"Where are the clothes you're getting rid of going to go?"

"Well I was thinking the Isle but none of those clothes are anything like what anyone on the Isle would wear."

"So we're making it up as we go along," Akiho nodded and Mal couldn't help but chuckle.

"...Sven swims?" Mal asked after a few minutes of sorting in silence.

"No. He's our lifeguard," Akiho told her. "I'm pretty sure mom would have insisted I take Olaf since he can actually talk but he's more prone to panicking than anything else. As well he's easily distracted."

"Can't you distract Sven by just bribing him with carrots?"

"I'm pretty sure Olaf gets distracted by shiny things so he's definitely more likely to get distracted than Sven."

Mal couldn't help but shake her head in amusement as Akiho held up a pale green dress with sleeves that almost looked like butterfly wings.

"Yay or nay?"

"Ooh I don't know," Mal bit her lip. "It's not remotely my style and yet...I don't know, it almost looks like something my mom might wear when she goes to visit Olympus."

"So keep it. I'm sure Evie can make you some new stuff anyway," Akiho told her. "You know...you pair this with your black leather jacket and it'd be almost the best of both worlds."

"How is it you know so much about clothes?"

"Melody," Akiho chuckled. "Elle's not much one for fashion but Mel can chat my ear off if need be. She's been hanging out with Hadie more though so I haven't had a chance to talk with her."

"It's been good for Hadie though, being around his cousins," Mal nodded. "Well, that and having mom here."

Akiho nodded as they continued to comb through the mountain of clothing on Mal's bed. It honestly was a challenge just because Evie had made such nice clothing. It'd be a shame to just throw it out or burn them but they really wouldn't work for anyone on the Isle.

The only one they might have worked for was Evie. And she was in Auradon.

"Hey Mal?"

"Hmm?"

Akiho sighed. "My dad, he wanted to reach out. I um...I hope you don't mind but I told him about Natalie."

"It's fine," Mal sighed. She knew it wouldn't be long before the other royals of Auradon found out about that.

"Well after spending about thirty minutes trying to keep my aunt from turning Natalie into an ice sculpture—."

"Doesn't she live in the Enchanted Forest?"

"She was there for Family Game Night. Mom insists on it, she'll even have me bring Emir and Ben along. Fair warning she'll probably rope you into it as well."

"Ah. Proceed."

Akiho shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, after that and then after thirty more minutes trying to get my mom to not haul off and punch her in the face a la Hans, my dad wanted to invite you to a club meeting of his. It consists of all the other Auradon royals who married into the royal life. You know, like Ben's mom, my dad, King Eugene, Emir's dad..."

"I got it," Mal nodded as Akiho trailed off. "But why does he want me to join?"

"He says it's a lot less stressful, being around people who are in the same boat. There are still days that dad says he doesn't understand most of what's been said in terms of the royal life."

"And...and he's okay with the fact that I'm the daughter of Hades?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"Considering you all prefer Odin...?"

"Oh. _Oh_! Yeah no, dad's cool with that. After all, my mom and aunt are part Nothaldra who have spirits who can wake up and destroy everything in their path. He's not going to anger anyone. I mean, my grandparents are _rock trolls_ for Gods' sake."

Mal couldn't help but smile at that. It was weird but after years of dealing with Freddy, hearing someone say that they were cool with the idea of there being different Gods than the ones they had legitimately touched her.

"So...who else is in this club?"

"Queen Tiana, Queen Aurora, Queen Snow..."

"Wait, those last two were born royal. Why are they in a club dedicated to learning to being royal?"

Akiho shook his head. "Snow White was treated like a servant most of her life and Aurora didn't know she was a princess until she was sixteen. They may have been born royal but they're still learning the way the others are."

Mal nodded and they grew silent once more, every so often sorting clothes or chuckling over a particular piece of clothing.

"Hey Akiho?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound mean and trust me, I don't mean for it to be but...why do you care?"

"About you?"

"Yeah," Mal nodded. It was honestly something that'd been rattling around in her brain since she met the blond prince. "I mean, I appreciate it but between this and the picnic..."

Akiho sighed and set down whatever article of clothing he'd picked up to evaluate. "Mal, you remember what Ben was like when he was in the betrothal contract with Audrey?"

"Completely miserable and insisting on living in his office? Yeah I'm pretty sure I remember," Mal nodded.

"Yeah well he'd been that way for a year. The worst part was he wasn't willing to fight for his own happiness or health. He was a shadow of my best friend. And then you came around and it was like he woke up or something. He wasn't bound to anything with you, he could just be friendly. Seeing that change in Ben, seeing my best friend come back instead of the robot that had been in his place for a year...I'll always appreciate it Mal."

Mal couldn't help but smile a little at that. On the Isle, the only people who would have cared would have been her allies and there was no guarantee that a fling's allies would have been _her_ allies.

This...this was different. And she loved it.

"You seriously kept this?" Akiho asked, holding up the curry stained dress from the weekend visit to Agrabah. Mal shook her head. That had been an awkward dinner between Aladdin, Jasmine, Emir and his siblings. Thankfully Emir had somehow managed to spill his bowl of curry onto his _and_ Ben's lap causing everyone to laugh and taking the attention off of Mal.

"Evie swears she can get the stain out but it's been a month since the dinner," Mal chuckled.

"Yeah well if you're serious about keeping it, talk to Queen Ella. She's good at getting stains out of clothing."

"Ella...?"

"Cinderella," Akiho elaborated and Mal nodded. Of course, that made sense. Kitty had even said that her mother's name hadn't truly started with a 'c'.

Tossing a piece of clothing back on her bed, Mal sighed and looked over at Akiho. "This has grown boring and tiresome and it's a beautiful day. Let's go get my dog and then see about making our way to the Enchanted Lake."

"That sounds like a plan," Akiho grinned and wrapped an arm over Mal's shoulders, the two of them abandoning the mountain of clothing. Meanwhile, on another mountain, a conversation was about to take place that was many many years in the making. Why hadn't it happened after Persephone left Mal you may ask?

Well, after thinking it over, she figured it wouldn't be a good idea for her to yell at the other Gods while still furious about Natalie and the way she had treated Mal.

"Zeus!"

"Persephone? What in the world?" Zeus asked as Persephone stormed into the meeting chambers. "We thought you were on the Isle. It is still your six months after all."

"Yes, I am aware. And it's because of that idiotic agreement that my daughter suffered through who knows how many months of abuse and slander on her own because she didn't want me to worry. Because I couldn't leave. Tell me, Zeus, do you care about your niece at all? Because this is the _second_ time your actions have led to her suffering!"

"My actions? I don't—."

"Oh he doesn't remember! Maybe this will ring a bell! 'Zeus, we need your help! Maleficent, she just stole a child from Hades! Please!'" Persephone stated, glaring at the King of the Gods. "You could have said yes. You could have helped then. But you didn't. You decided that an innocent five month old should suffer at the talons of Maleficent rather than swallow your pride and help your brother!"

"Now to be fair, he didn't know the child was actually Hades'," Apollo spoke up. "Father thought you were referring to a child of one of Uncle Hades' minions."

"Apollo, until you're a parent, you don't get to partake in this," Persephone stated with a glare.

"But she's not really yours—."

"I. Adopted. Her," Persephone growled out the three words. "She is mine in all but genetics. She will have use of my magic just as she would have use of Hades and some of her Fae powers as well. More than likely she will have our immortality. But even if she didn't, even if she was only my step-daughter, she would still be my daughter."

"I had a granddaughter?" Demeter gasped.

"That's right mother," Persephone nodded. "For six years, you had a grandchild that you wanted, that you longed for. However, for five of those years, Mal was basically held hostage by Maleficent since there was nothing either one of us could do. The Isle has no sun, barely any plants can grow there. What good are my powers over vegetation when nothing grows? And yes Hades can flame up to a minimal amount but there would have been the risk to Mal. There is _nothing_ Hades would do that would have put his daughter...that would have put _our_ daughter in harms way!"

"Wait, wait, back up," Hermes said, flying over to Persephone. "What do you mean Mal's been suffering now? Everyone knows she's your daughter."

"Well except for my idiot brother apparently," Artemis muttered.

"Apparently, there've been some... _articles_ written about her in _The Gazelle_ that have cast aspersions about that," Persephone stated. Uma had filled her in about those even if Persephone never had a chance to see the articles. "That would have been enough to earn my ire if it wasn't for the fact that I then learned Mal had a _handler_ that was appointed by King Ben's council. And who do we know who's on that council?"

One by one, all the Gods' heads turned to look at Zeus.

"Well now, can you really blame me? It was just to make the transition easier for Mal, after living on the Isle for so many years. I'm sure Maleficent didn't teach her how to interact with royalty—."

"Of course Maleficent didn't teach her anything, you arrogant peacock!" Persephone exclaimed. "When I finally got Mal back, she was timid yet suspicious of everything Hades and I did! If we dared to reward her for something or spoil her for her birthday, it was treated like a trap and that we were really going to _punish_ her for being weak! And that was _on top_ of everything Mal had to see as part of a day to day life on the Isle! A life you all deemed perfectly fine!"

"Persephone, what are you—?"

"Mother, tell me. What is one of Hades' responsibilities?"

"Why to manage the Underworld and judge the souls of those who enter there of course."

"Exactly," Persephone nodded. "Do you know how many _children_ have entered the Underworld in the past twenty years? How many _babies_? How many _mothers_? The correct answer is too many. But because they were all villains, you felt free to turn a blind eye."

"We didn't set up the Isle Persephone."

"You reinforced the barrier," Persephone told Zeus. "And yes, I'm aware that I could have said something but who could I have told? I tried to come to you when Mal was taken and you brushed me aside. Former King Beast and Former Queen Belle were dealing with their own issues at the time."

Persephone took a small breath and then looked back at Zeus. "Know this Zeus. I will _not_ be returning to that Isle for the rest of the six months. My daughter needs me, especially after the months of verbal and emotional abuse laid down at the hands of the handler you saw fit to bestow your niece. My son needs me. And yes, my husband will need me but I'll have the portal and the mind link to keep in contact with him."

"Persephone...we made an agreement..."

"Mother, the agreement was made back before I was a mother and with a king who is no longer in power. That would be like honoring a treaty with a king who'd been deposed. King Ben not only saw fit to invite me off the Isle so I could help with the issue but also informed me that I could stay as long as I wanted."

"Persephone—."

"No. Zeus. She's right," Demeter nodded, much to Persephone and Zeus' shock, and looked at the God. "You remember what all I did to get my daughter back the first time. Now imagine what Persephone might do if you forced her back to the Isle and her daughter was still in need of her? The agreement needs to be renegotiated to one that allows Persephone to move back and forth with ease."

"Or crazy idea, we allow Hades off the Isle," Persephone stated.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"First off, Zeusy, it's not up to you! King Ben's the one who decides who comes off the Isle," Persephone snapped. "And second of all, don't you think you're even by now? You weren't eaten by your father when Hades was, Hades yes kidnapped Hercules and turned him mortal but if he hadn't done that, your grandchildren would have never been born as he would have never met Megara! Further more, Hades has spent twenty years on the Isle for his coup of Olympus!"

"He released the Titans, he waged war against the Gods and potentially caused the deaths of hundreds of mortals by putting the Cyclops on them." Zeus stated. "To let him off now would be allowing him a lighter punishment than any we would have given a mortal who committed the same acts."

"He _is_ a God," Persephone shot back. "I know he stole from you but considering he's not chained to a rock and having eagles eat his liver every day and having it grow back, I'd think you already went light on his punishment."

Zeus didn't answer. Of course he didn't go as harsh on Hades' punishment as he had Promethus'. Hades was his older brother. No matter what, there would always be that blood connection. But a coup could not go unpunished. Hell he had turned Poseidon and Apollo mortal for a while when they had attempted to overthrow him, back before the creation of Auradon.

"I will...think about it," he said, finally breaking his silence and looking at Persephone. "But I would need to talk to King Ben before any final agreement could be made. Releasing Hades from the Isle...that could require a council vote."

"Should be easy enough, no mortal would risk angering the Gods by voting against them," Aphrodite stated and then smiled over at Persephone. "On a happier note though, I understand Mal's had some advancement in her love life?"

"Of course you'd know about that," Persephone said, shaking her head. "I'll fill you in on that later. But let's just say Hermes owes you some money."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Oh come on!" Hermes exclaimed.

"You really bet against me when it comes to who would say the 'L' word first? I'm the _Goddess of Love_!"

"Speaking of titles, Hermes, you're considered by the mortals a God of Communication. Do you think you could...?"

"Oh I'm on it," Hermes said with a small smirk as he looked over at Persephone. "The mortals also consider me a God of Mischief after all. I think I can make it clear to those at _The Gazelle_ that Mal's not one to mess with."

"Excellent," Persephone grinned, and if one looked closely, they might have been inclined to call it an almost feral grin. But then, Persephone would be well within her rights to have a smile like that.

No one messed with her daughter after all.

"Tell me, what punishment did her handler get?" Demeter asked.

"I had originally wanted to turn her into a mint plant. It may be a bit cliche but it's a classic at this point. But Mal didn't want that. She said turning her into anything would just make it seem like anyone from the Isle was too dangerous to be around resulting in the barrier being closed for good. So instead I made it so she could never plant a garden again. Any attempt will just result in dead plants."

"It's less than what she deserves," Demeter muttered. Oh sure she wasn't happy that Hades was the father of her grandchildren but she at least had grandchildren.

"Mother, I know that look," Persephone said. "What are you thinking?"

"Well dear, you may be from the Isle, at least temporarily...but I am from Olympus. There'd be no aspersions cast toward those from the Isle if a Goddess of Olympus were to intervene on Mal's behalf. Especially if that Goddess was her grandmother."

"Mother, keep this up and you might just get to meet Mal. What do you have in mind?"

"And nothing like what you did to get Persephone back," Zeus stated. "The other mortals don't deserve to suffer."

"Oh yes, now he cares about the suffering of others," Persephone muttered as she and Demeter walked out of the room, content to start planning their own revenge. After all, one never went up against a God or Goddess of Olympus and expected to come out unscathed now did they?

Besides, Persephone had told Natalie that she wouldn't be transformed into anything. To the best of her knowledge, her mother had never transformed a mortal into anything.

But if they happened to transform the world around her...hey, her husband thrived on making deals. Persephone was well equipped at finding a loophole.


	25. Chapter 25

Mal sighed as she stood outside Ben's castle. She had finally decided to bite the bullet and take up King Kristoff's invitation to attend one of the 'Learning to be Royal' meetings. In all honesty, she wasn't completely sure what she should expect from the whole thing.

Would this be like one of Ben's council meetings, where they all sat at a table and took turns talking? Would this be like on the Isle, where they all talked over each other? Would this just be complete madness where the guys dressed in drag and did the hula?

 _Okay you have officially spent too much time around Ben's shadows, Harry, Jay, Carlos and Gil if that's where your mind went,_ she thought as she pulled her jacket around herself. Yes she was wearing her pale green dress with the butterfly sleeves, having deemed it good enough to save from the 'donate' pile as it almost reminded her of something her mom would wear, but she wasn't taking her leather jacket off unless it was on fire.

And even then she'd probably debate whether or not it was worth it. After all, she could turn into a dragon, the likelihood of fire burning her was exceptionally low. Not that she was practically interested in testing that theory if she was honest.

She wasn't particularly attached to the dress in question but she figured it'd be a good idea if she looked reasonably put together when going into a castle filled with royals. If Family Day was any example, royals were not ones to 'dress down'.

"Did you forget how to knock?"

Mal blinked as the door opened and she stood face to face with a snowman. Wait... _what_?

"It's okay if you did. Anna forgets how to knock all the time," the snowman continued as Mal stood in silence, the gears in her head trying to put a name to the snowman. Or just figure out how it was alive really. "Kristoff brought me with him to keep me out of Anna's hair, which is silly. I'm never in her hair. Oh! I'm Olaf by the way and I like warm hugs!"

"Okay..." Mal said slowly. "I'm Mal."

There was no way she was going to tell the snowman what kind of hugs she preferred. Or even if she preferred hugs. That was just a bit too much information to give the snowman...and she was still talking to a _snowman_ of all things.

 _I think I know why Akiho is the way that he is,_ she thought as she shook her head slightly. _Good thing Estelle's with Ben and Hadie, otherwise I think he'd have a ball chasing Olaf all over the castle. Actually, that'd be fun to watch. Why didn't I bring Estelle?_

"How did you know I was at the door?" Mal asked as she walked in, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Kristoff told me to check the door so I did," Olaf grinned, walking with Mal to the ballroom where the meeting was being held. If anyone asked, Mal would deny it but she let out a small sigh of relief seeing how informal everything was. Well, as informal as it could look being in a ballroom but no one was decked out in their royal finery so her leather jacket didn't look completely out of place.

"Mal!" Belle grinned as she walked over to her.

"Hello Belle," Mal said, returning the smile and dipping into a small curtsy. She wasn't going to lie, she was still a bit uneasy around the former Queen. After all, the woman was part of the team that set up the Isle. One wrong move and Mal could find herself back on the other side of the barrier.

 _There's no way Uma would stand for that though. Never mind Harry and Jay. Plus, there's the fact that you're dating the woman's son and mom would probably just bring me back the second she found out,_ Mal thought, trying to shake the nerves that had formed.

"I was nervous my first meeting as well," Belle told her and Mal looked over at the brunette.

"I'm not..."

"Of course not," Belle nodded and Mal couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that. "But, just in case you were, Rapunzel and Tiana are great to talk to in order to get any jitters out before the meeting officially starts. I think we're just waiting on Ella and Aurora and we'll be all set."

"Aurora's not coming," Aladdin told her as he walked past, giving Mal a small smile which she returned. "There was an emergency council meeting over in Auroria and she had to host. She just texted me to let us know to start without her."

"Ella's not coming either," Rapunzel called out. "Kit's got a stomach bug and she doesn't want to leave him alone. Claims he'll work while she's gone and he's supposed to be resting."

"Right," Belle nodded, sounding as if she was all too familiar with the idea that her spouse would work rather than rest. Though, Mal supposed, Ben had to get it from _someone_ after all. "Well I'll take notes and shoot her an email after the meeting so she knows what all she missed."

 _Okay, so it looks like this is going to be like one of Ben's council meetings,_ Mal thought with an inward nod. She could handle those, even if she'd only been to one of them. At least she was friends with the kids of three of the people in attendance. And of course she was on hopefully good terms with Belle.

"Since we won't have everyone, shall we move into the den? We'll be able to spread out a bit more," Belle proposed.

"Sounds good to me," Eugene nodded and the other royals murmured in agreement. Mal had to say, as they moved into the den, that she was thankful for the change in location. The den was a lot more cozy than the cavernous ballroom, and felt more like a room they'd find on the Isle rather than something you'd find in a castle.

The darker wood paneling and navy blue accents certainly helped to put Mal at ease. It felt...it was strange to say but it felt like a place where she could be herself rather than try and pretend to be someone she wasn't.

"Alright, who would like to speak first?"

"Belle, since we have a new member joining us, why not have it be a more casual meeting?" Kristoff proposed and Belle nodded, flushing slightly.

"Sorry...you're Queen for twenty years, sometimes it's hard to turn it off you know? But I completely agree with the motion that we aim for a more casual environment today," she said. "All in favor?"

Mal chuckled softly as all the hands rose in favor of making the meeting more 'relaxed'.

"The motion passes," Belle said and everyone broke apart to mingle and nosh. Mal quickly found her way to the side of the room. Not because she wanted to be antisocial but because she'd be less likely to be crushed if everyone needed to flee the room than she would be if she was in the center.

Hey she was tiny after all and even if her dragon form would have made it next to impossible for anyone to crush her, it still took time for her to transform. Time that could make the difference between getting crushed or not—and even if it wouldn't kill her, it would still hurt!

"Hello Lady Mal," Aladdin said as he walked over to her.

"Hello Sultan Aladdin," Mal nodded in greeting and Aladdin shook his head.

"There's no need to use my title, not here and especially since you're a friend of my son's."

Mal couldn't help but give a small smile upon hearing that. "If there's no need for me to use your title, then there's no need for you to use mine. You outrank me after all."

"Pretty sure daughter of two Gods outranks sultan but let's not quibble," the raven haired man said with a small chuckle. "How've you been? Emir told me about your trip to the Enchanted Lake.

Mal's smile grew as she thought back to that trip. The two boys, Emma, Melody (who they'd dragged along with minimal protest), Rajah and Estelle all enjoyed swimming in the water while Mal stayed on shore with Sven and Elle. She didn't even need to worry about either Emir or Akiho tossing her into the water.

Mainly because she had warned them that if they even thought about it, she'd make them rue the day.

In all honesty, she wasn't completely sure what she'd do to them if they had ignored her threat but she didn't need to worry about that as they kept her completely dry. Plus, unlike her date with Ben, neither one of them swam off making her think they had drowned or worse.

"I've been good," she told Aladdin, pulling herself out of her thoughts and back to the conversation at hand. "That little trip to the Enchanted Lake with Emir, Melody, Elle, Emma, Akiho, Rajah, Sven and Estelle was just what the doctor ordered. I'm just sorry Ben couldn't come with but he was in a meeting when we left."

"If I know Emir, he'll make sure Ben will accompany you on the next trip," Aladdin nodded.

"Akiho will too," Kristoff agreed as he walked past. "He's just like his mother in that way."

"I don't know, when Anna was in trouble who was it who went riding into a blizzard on Sven to save her?"

"Who was it who flew from the ends of the Earth on a flying carpet to save Jasmine?"

"Who was it who chased after Anna on a reindeer when she angered the rock giants?"

"Who was it saved Jasmine from getting her hand chopped off by an angry street merchant?"

"Who was it who gave a ride to a girl they just met in a shop because they bought them carrots?"

"Who was it who gave the bread they'd obtained to hungry street kids?"

Mal blinked. When had the conversation turned into a 'who was more heroic' contest?"

"Boys, boys, you're both pretty," Eugene chuckled as he walked up. "Mal, how've you been? Rowyn told me to tell you she says hi by the way...though I just realized you're both in school together so why she wouldn't just tell you herself, I've no idea."

"I've been good," Mal told him.

"Any more articles?"

Mal stared at him in slight shock. "How'd you—?"

"Rowyn wrote to Rapunzel and me when they started appearing en mass," Eugene told her. "She wanted to lead her sisters and brother in a swarm to gather up all the copies and burn them in a giant bonfire but the idea was quickly nixed when it was pointed out that there were likely more than six copies out there and she'd just tire herself out."

"She didn't have to do that," Mal said. "Rowyn was one of the ones to let me know about the very first article after all."

Eugene couldn't help but give a soft smile as he heard that. "Well, she certainly kept that under her hat. I wonder if she needs any new canvas."

"Eugene, you're not seriously going to reward our daughter for doing a good thing are you?" Rapunzel asked as she walked up, Kristoff and Aladdin's conversation still ongoing.

"Blondie, you'll never believe what Rowyn never told us!"

"I'm going to guess our daughter never told us the thing you just found out because she knew you'd act like this," Rapunzel said, brushing a bit of brown hair out of her eyes.

"Why does he still—?"

"Call me 'Blondie'?" Rapunzel finished, looking at Mal. "Because it was what he called me when we first met, back when I had about seventy feet of blonde hair cascading from my head. Honestly, it's amazing Ruby was the only one to get a blonde head of hair out of all of my kids."

"Well being blonde is a recessive trait and unless King Eugene also carried the gene for blonde hair, it makes sense that only one of your kids would get it, considering both you and King Eugene are 'brown-brown' genetically."

Hey, she knew listening to Evie prattle on about science stuff would pay off someday!

"You don't have to use his title you know," Rapunzel said with a small smile. "All you'll do is make his ego even bigger, considering he just inherited the Dark Kingdom now so he's king of _two_ kingdoms."

"At least now Rowyn's got something to inherit," Eugene pointed out. "Since Rachel's first in line as heir to the throne of Corona."

"You all don't practice primogeniture?" Mal asked.

"That outdated practice of the first born son getting everything?" Kristoff scoffed. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"I see your 'who's more heroic' contest has concluded. You get a winner?"

"No we did not," Kristoff chuckled.

"Anyway, can you really claim it's an outdated practice when you've got only one kid and a son no less?" Eugene asked. "Both you and Aladdin don't really have a leg to stand on."

"Hey, just because I have a son doesn't mean I can't find a practice outdated!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Rapunzel sighed and turned back to Mal. "To answer your question, Mal, no we don't. If we did, I'm fairly certain I wouldn't have been able to inherit my throne and Aurora wouldn't have been able to inherit her's."

"How...how is she doing? Aurora I mean?" Mal asked, her voice soft. "I meant to reach out after but...I wasn't sure how that might look."

Rapunzel gave her a small smile and rested a hand on Mal's shoulder. "She's doing okay but I think she'd appreciate you reaching out Mal."

"Even after all this time?"

"To be honest, she's been meaning to reach out to you and the other VKs but I think she's worried." Rapunzel told her.

"Worried about what?" Mal asked. "What, does she think we'd take our anger toward Leah out on her? She didn't know what was happening first of all and second of all, she didn't have any power considering Leah was Queen at the time. It'd be completely ridiculous for us to blame Aurora for anything her mother did. Not to mention it'd make us all hypocrites considering that was our major complaint about being on the Isle. The fact that we weren't our parents."

_Now how Audrey turned out...no wait, considering Audrey seemed to cling to Leah's side, could Aurora really be faulted there? I mean, she could have kept a closer eye out on Audrey. Considering the fact that Phillip Jr. turned out alright, it's clear that Aurora's a decent mother. And yes, I know the irony of the girl who everyone thinks is Maleficent's daughter being the one to think that._

"How's your brother?" Rapunzel asked, pulling Mal out of her thoughts and changing the subject at the same time. "Rowyn said he's made friends with Alexandria Charming?"

"And Akiho and Emir," Mal nodded. "Honestly, the first time he met them, I thought he'd chat their ears off with facts about Cerberuses."

"Well considering Emir knows more than anyone should about tigers and Akiho knows more than anyone should about reindeer, he should be in good company," Aladdin chuckled.

"Plus King Ben knows more than anyone should about dragons," Kristoff nodded. "At least according to Akiho."

Mal chuckled softly and shook her head. "Ben's a bookworm, that's all there is to it. Though I doubt he knows more about dragons than say Lonnie or myself."

"Hmm, possibly but he does know a fair amount about dragons," Belle chimed in as she joined the group. "Now, why are we talking about my son and his knowledge of mythical creatures?"

"We were talking about people in our lives who know more than anyone really should about a specific animal," Mal told her. "I'm afraid I started it, talking about Hadie and his knowledge about Cerberuses. Cerberi?"

"How _is_ your brother doing?" Belle asked and Mal could tell that Belle was genuinely curious about how Hadie was doing since coming to Auradon from the Isle. She wasn't just asking to be polite, as some other royals might have been.

"He's good," Mal nodded. "A lot better now that mom's here to stay. At least until Cotillion."

"I invited Lady Persephone to this meeting," Belle said. "It would have been a pleasure to have her."

Mal smiled at that as she brushed a bit of her purple hair out of her eyes, which were thankfully her regular shade of green with the little gold flecks sprinkled throughout. Even if it had been a wasted thirty dollars, Uma had insisted she throw out the contacts. Truthfully Mal wasn't going to offer much in the way of protest.

She hated putting those things in and the feeling of a finger going near her eye was not the most enjoyable one in the world.

"Mom would have enjoyed coming but she's still in her 'make Zeus pay' mode," she said. "She did say though I would get to meet my grandmother on her side after all the fun was over with Cotillion. She didn't want me to have anything more to stress over."

"Oh! Speaking of that," Tiana said as she hurried over. "Mama Odie asked me to ask you to pass along something to Uma?"

"Um...sure."

"She said she'd like to meet her at some point," Tiana said and Mal smiled at that, happy that her cousin would get to have a relationship with both of her grandparents.

_I'm sorry, what now?_

_Your grandmother wants you to reach out to her,_ Mal thought in amusement as Uma reached out on the mental link. True to her word, Mal had not put her link on mute though sometimes she wished she could.

Uma randomly appearing on the link was one thing, she was used to that. Same with Hadie. But Macaria, Elle, Melody, Herkie, and Hyllus were another thing all together!

She had already gone ahead and blocked most of the Gods from being able to reach out through the mental link. If they wanted a relationship with her, they'd have to actually do it in person.

_Grandmama Odie wants me to reach out to her? Why?_

_Maybe because she wants a relationship with her granddaughter? I mean, I know she's got a daughter in our grade but Facilier's also her kid._

_I need to figure out how this works considering she's over one hundred._

_Uma, Yzma's got two kids and so does Frollo and they're both older than dirt itself. I've stopped trying to figure out how the whole thing works._

_True, very true. Oh, tell Belle Benny says hi._

_Why...?_

_Your boyfriend's strange, that's all I can tell you Mali._

Mal shook her head softly before turning to look at Belle. "Ben would like me to tell you he says hi."

"How did you—?"

"Um...it's sort of a trade secret among the Olympians," Mal said softly, biting her lip slightly.

"Ben's not an Olympian thought."

Tiana chuckled. "Oh honestly Belle. I think you might have been up a bit too long last night reading, sugar. Ben might not be an Olympian but Uma's a descendant of one. Mal was probably just doing what Mama Odie asked me to ask her to do."

"You know this is why they invented cell phones right?" Eugene asked Mal.

Mal shrugged. "This was faster, plus more of a guarantee that Uma would pick up. Besides isn't it considered rude to just whip out your phone and make a call in the middle of a conversation?"

"Texting's a thing."

"I like using my mental link."

"Fair enough," Eugene chuckled and Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"I apologize for my husband," she told Mal.

Mal shook her head. "Don't, Rapunzel. It's fine. I actually enjoy the report. It's almost like being back on the Isle."

It was true too. The back and forth almost felt like she was back on The Lost Revenge, listening to Nick and Jake or even Derek and Henry banter back and forth. Then of course there was CJ and Ryan.

It was clear that they were going to be the next Uma and Harry, though hopefully without the denial that drove them all up the wall.

Jade and Jay were another two who were good for a quick verbal spar though they were cousins so Mal wasn't necessarily surprised. Dustin, nine times out of ten, got into a verbal sparring match with at least one crew member at some point during the day. Some might have thought that with all the barbs that the crew was always fighting or something.

Mal knew better though. The crew was like a family. Families teased one another and sometimes were sarcastic, if her interactions with Uma were any indication. It was nice to know she could still get some of that sarcasm on this side of the barrier as well.

"If you truly want to interact with a sarcastic person, might I recommend my son Evan?" Eugene chuckled.

"You may though I think Hadie's interacted with him more," Mal said. "Evan's circle of friends consists more of Melody, Phil Jr., Ashaki and the like, after all. At least that's what Rowyn told me."

Eugene and Rapunzel chuckled once more and Mal had to admit that she felt any remaining nerves slip away. Knowing what she knew now, that there was a group of adults who were still learning what she had tried to learn herself, was honestly something she hadn't expected to put her at ease but she did.

Failing wasn't exactly an option on the Isle, since it would mean the difference between life or death. But the fact that there would be quite a large safety net was something that Mal appreciated.

Maybe...maybe she could do this after all.


	26. Chapter 26

Mal grinned as she sprawled out on the couch in Ben's office, her cousin sprawled out next to her. After what felt like a lifetime, they were finally going to go ahead and start picking more VKs to come across the bridge. Or at least they'd pick the _method_ in which they were going to select the next group of VKs.

She had hoped Ben wouldn't have to work on paperwork during their planning session but to be fair to him, they had pretty much barged into his office. Well where else would they plan the next group? Their dorms?

Still…he looked almost miserable surrounded by all that paperwork. Mal wished there was something she could do for him. After all, he'd done everything for her. He brought her off the Isle…had been there when she needed someone…

"I still think it should be via application," Carlos said from his spot on the floor, looking up from petting Dude who whined slightly as the pets stopped. Estelle laid on the rug next to them, his legs in the air as if hinting for a belly rub from Carlos. "That way it's not just the people we like getting to come but all the VKs get a chance."

"You and I know perfectly well that there are VKs who don't deserve to come over here, DeVil," Harry told him, leaning over the couch so that his head was between Mal and Uma as Carlos finally picked up on the hints and gave Estelle a belly rub. "Freddy and Zevon for instance, plus Zevon's sister Yzla and Mad Maddy."

"You know I just want to say, this Zevon's name sounds like it should be a laundry detergent," Akiho said as he came in and sat on Ben's desk.

Mal chuckled. "I would give you all the chocolate in the world if you told him that to his face. His reaction would be priceless. But what are you guys doing here?"

"Ben texted us and said you all had taken over his office to plan out the next VK group," Emir said from the doorway and held up a tray of sandwiches that Mal could only assume had been created by Akiho. "So we brought snacks for you guys."

"Ooh!"

"We didn't take over his office," Uma chuckled. "We just walked in. He wasn't even here!"

"Yes he was Uma," Mal shook her head. "You just couldn't see him because he was buried under a mountain of papers when we walked in and set up shop."

"Yeah! I mean, he's _right_ here doing paperwork!" Akiho said, shaking his head in amusement as he pointed to Ben, Emir crossing the threshold of the doorway to join in the madness. The teenaged King, to his credit, only looked bemused at the whole thing. Almost as if this was something that he was used to.

 _Though knowing Ben and the insanity of the friends he has, he probably is used to things like this,_ Mal thought.

"We're getting off topic," Harry said as he snatched a sandwich off of the tray that Emir was holding. The Agrabah prince shook his head and made the rounds, offering sandwiches to all the VKs and Ben. "What's so wrong with just picking the next group ourselves? After all, that's what Mal and Jay did."

"We do that, then it looks like the only kids who get to get off the Isle are the ones who're close to us," Mal sighed as she too took a sandwich. Ever since the picnic, she'd noticed that Emir and Akiho at least were determined to make sure all the VKs got food whenever possible. Not that they were complaining of course. "Carlos is right, it's only fair to do an application. That way, kids don't get disheartened if they don't get picked this go around."

"Mal, be honest. If you saw an application with Freddy or Zevon's name on it, would you give it a fair consideration or would you turn it to ash?"

"Oh ash to be sure," Mal nodded and then paused. "I see your point Harry."

"I know why we don't want Freddy," Ben spoke up from his never ending mountain of paperwork. After all, he wasn't exactly fond of the guy who hit Mal in the shoulder with a dagger and he wasn't exactly crazy about the idea of bringing gang warfare to Auradon even if every kid on the Isle deserved their chance to be in the sun. "But why don't we want Zevon?"

"He's got a crush on Mal," Jay and Harry spoke up simultaneously, causing Mal to roll her eyes and Ben's back to stiffen up.

"Honestly, you think every guy I interact with has a crush on me!"

"Not true. We don't think Emir or Akiho has a crush on you," Jay pointed out.

"Considering they both have girlfriends, I should hope not!"

"We also don't think Charming or DeVil or Fish for Brains have a crush on you," Harry added, acting as if Mal hadn't spoken. "Though if I had to be fair to Zevon, we at least know what his next move would be if he got to Auradon. Freddy's unpredictable."

"I think for the second group, it couldn't hurt to have an application," Ben said, bringing the conversation back to stable waters and giving a nod to Carlos' point. "We keep it fair that way. Plus then it builds the framework for future groups."

"Okay but then who reviews the applications?" Jay asked from his spot leaning against the wall by one of Ben's bookshelves. "Your shadows? Because I'm pretty sure we just made them biased by going on about why we don't like Zevon or Freddy."

"To be fair, we don't like any of the Angels or the Casters," Mal pointed out as Estelle got up from his spot by Carlos to go over to her. "Well...except for Brooke and Quinn."

"That's only because the lass didn't exactly have a choice in leaving our crew and Quinn's pretty much harmless in that she's the only Caster who can't use magic," Harry told her.

"Right. You'd said Locklyn basically told Brooke it was us or her."

"You know it's a good thing Gil's not here otherwise he probably wouldn't like where this conversation was heading, talking about his sister and cousin like this," Carlos said, shaking his head.

"Where _is_ Gil anyway?" Ben asked. While the blond wasn't necessarily close to the other VKs, Ben would have thought the son of Gaston would have been at this meeting in case there was someone he wanted to get off of the Isle.

Evie wasn't there either but Ben had pretty much expected that—her father had officially been released from the hospital and Snow White was helping him get set up in a guest room in her castle. Something that Evie was more than happy to help with. Ben had already sent a card to Daniel, hoping that the older man continued to have a speedy recovery and that whenever he was ready, Ben was more than happy to meet with him to set up guardianship for Evie.

"Gil's on a date with Macaria," Mal told him, a small smile pulling at her lips at the thought. Of all the things she'd seen since coming to Auradon, that was probably not something she had ever expected to happen. But, and she'd deny she even _thought_ it if anyone actually asked, it was cute. Sometimes Mal would see the two of them watching R.O.A.R practice on occasion when she'd sneak in to watch Jay and Carlos.

Plus Lonnie had _finally_ decided she was good enough to try out for the team and there was no way Mal was going to miss that.

"Harriet," Harry stated, pulling them back onto their original topic. "If _anyone's_ coming off the Isle, it should be Harriet."

"Excuse me? Why not Celia?" Uma asked, leaning her head back to look at her first mate and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"No reason they both can't come cap'n. In fact Freddie might prefer it if Harriet was with the young shadowling."

"I thought we didn't want Freddy?" Ben asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Freddie with an 'ie' is Uma's older sister. Freddy with a 'y' is the spawn of Satan himself," Harry explained and Ben nodded.

"Harriet probably would want us to take a younger kid instead of using a spot for her," Mal pointed out. "She's what? Eighteen? Nineteen?"

"She's still a VK," Harry stated firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest and Mal couldn't help but give him a small smile. She knew that while Harry loved both his sisters, his older one would always have a preferred spot in his heart.

Harry would die before he let anyone harm Harriet. But then again, Harriet would die before she let anyone harm her younger siblings.

"What about CJ or Ryan?" Hadie spoke up as he took over giving Estelle belly rubs as Carlos got up from his spot on the ground. "Or Dizzy, if we're listing non crew members?"

"One of these days, you're going to tell me how you managed to make friends with Dizzy Tremaine of all people," Mal told her little brother. "Especially seeing as dad rarely let you out of the Underworld with the exception of trips to the ship."

"Mom would take me on her walks sometimes and we'd go into the neutral zone to check on dad's restaurant. Dizzy works over at _Curl Up and Dye_ which is right next to the restaurant," Hadie shrugged.

"That makes sense now that I think about it."

"If we're talking younger kids, Squeaky and Squirmy Smee have _got_ to come to Auradon," Jay said firmly. "Think about it. If being here brought _Carlos_ out of his shell, it'd do wonders for those boys."

"Hey!"

"Three words DeVil. Fear. Of. Dogs." Harry told him as Dude wagged his tail and nudged Carlos' hand to indicate his want of more ear scratches.

"Three words for you Harry. Obsessed. With. Hook."

Mal chuckled and Uma shook her head. "Pup's got some bite to him now I see. Though you're just proving Jay's point that Auradon would probably do wonders for Squeaky and Squirmy."

"You guys really think you'd be able to get them away from Sammy?" Carlos asked.

"Pup's got a point," Harry nodded and Carlos rolled his eyes as Dude barked in agreement.

Mal bit her lip. "You know...if Harriet came with them, the twins would probably come across the bridge. They'd be terrified but at least they _know_ her. She's Sammy's best friend after all."

Well, she was _more_ than just her best friend but like all the Hooks, Harriet seemed to live in a permanent place of denial. Maybe it was because she was a pirate? They did like to spend time in the water after all—and the Nile was a river in Egypt as Emir liked to constantly spout.

 _If Harriet wants to be in denial, that's none of my business,_ she thought. _Just like with Dustin, I'm not going to say anything until they're ready. Besides, she might be worried about how Harry would take that. Not that he would be anything but happy for his favorite sister and her first mate. It's really the Captain that Harriet would have to worry about—which is just another reason to get Harriet at the very least to Auradon._

"But again, Harriet wouldn't want to take a spot from a younger kid," Jay said, pulling Mal back into the conversation. "And if there're going to be only four spots again—."

"But why do there have to be only four spots?" Mal asked as she stood up and began to pace back and forth. "I mean, really think about it. The only two people who'd object to us increasing the number of VKs that are in the next group would be Natalie and Leah. Natalie really has no power legislatively and well...to be as crass as humanly and Godly possible, Leah's dead."

 _Well Audrey might object as well but let's not pick that scab with Ben in the room,_ Mal thought.

"It _is_ rather hard to be a pain in the ass when you're dead," Uma nodded. "Not impossible as she's proven but still incredibly difficult."

"So we could increase it," Mal said.

Ben sighed. "Four is a nice round number though and if there are any incidents or accidents, they're—."

"Easily contained?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. Ben at least had the common decency to look sheepish at that and Mal sighed.

"Benny, one more VK's not going to ruin anything," Uma pointed out.

"And it _would_ give Sammy piece of mind if Harriet was going with the twins," Jay added. "You know, if they got selected."

Akiho shook his head. "I don't know why we're all pretending the people you all just named aren't going to be the ones who're in the next group of VKs to come off the Isle."

"We need to make it at least appear fair," Emir reminded him.

"Ah good point."

"You two may be insane." Jay chuckled.

"What does that say about you though? You spend as much time as you possibly can around us," Emir teased.

"Wait, how are these applications even going to _get_ to the Isle?" Carlos asked. "It's not like we've got wifi or even any internet over there. Plus no one sends anyone mail on the Isle."

Mal snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head. "Ben, we were going to do a food run to the Isle right? Before the barge came in so that we could check on the hospital that was being built?"

"We were? Oh right! We were!" Ben nodded. There hadn't been any reports on the progress of that and it was probably a good idea to make sure there was a fully stocked hospital on the Isle before people who were used to eating rotten food and essentially garbage got a shock to their system with fresh foods.

That wasn't to say that they weren't sending _any_ fresh stuff to the Isle. Harry and Jay had pretty much taken over the food delivery drives, much to the amusement of Emir and Akiho who had been in charge of the drives before, and were making sure only light stuff was making its way over to the Isle of the Lost.

"We can get the applications passed out then. If there's one thing my crew can do, it's spread the word around the Isle," Mal nodded, bringing Ben back to the present. "We can pick up the applications the next time we go over."

"We could call it 'VK Day'," Uma chuckled.

"That's not a bad idea actually," Ben grinned, moving his paperwork off to the side so that he could be fully focused on the conversation at hand. "It'd certainly get people interested if there was a day specifically dedicated to them."

Harry nodded. "If Mal's endorsing it, they'd definitely be interested in it. After you took down Maleficent, there was a group of VKs who insisted you were more evil than the Dragon and that was why you took her down."

"Seriously?" Mal scoffed, not noticing Ben seemingly relax at her lack of reaction.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what happened," Harry chuckled. "Ginny Gothel actually took one of the Dragon's cloaks but the VKs made sure your 'room' was left untouched if you ever came back."

"Nice of them."

"I think they're just scared of you."

"Still, I'm in Auradon. For all they know, I'm never coming back to the Isle. It could have been really easy for them to just sack my room along with the rest of Maleficent's castle." Mal said with a shrug. "Plus, anything I really care about is over at my dad's or the clubhouse anyway. It's not like I'd be that upset if they turned it over."

"They'd run the risk of upsetting dad though," Hadie pointed out. "And he runs the Isle now that Maleficent's a lizard."

" _Seriously_?"

"Oh yeah, did I not tell you that?" Uma chuckled.

"I think I'd remember if you told me that!" Mal exclaimed as she shook her head in amusement.

"People come to him all the time with their grievances about other villains. At least according to Aunt Steph."

"Dad must love that," Mal shook her head again, this time in slight exasperation. He wasn't really one to suffer fools as he liked to say and most of the residents of the Isle were dumber than a bag of rocks. Sure there were a few who had more than two brain cells to rub together but they were few and far between.

 _At least now the kids of the Isle will be guaranteed food no matter what side they're on,_ Mal thought. _If dad's truly the leader of the Isle, he can't be seen favoring anyone. Then again, he never charged any of the kids at the restaurant when they came in for a meal. Well, any kid who wasn't an Angel or a Caster. Those kids had to pay._

"Oddly enough, he doesn't really seem to be enjoying it," Uma told her. "Though according to your mom, he does love starting his day with a gloat to Maleficelizard about how her plans failed and that he won."

"Fairy Godmother said she could turn back if she grew to love," Mal stated.

"Does that really seem like something the Dragon would do? Learn to love?"

"...touché." Mal nodded but then shook her head. "I feel that we've gotten extremely off topic."

"You have," Akiho nodded. "It's quite entertaining to watch."

"You know you and Emir are just as bad, right?" Ben asked.

"Of course! We never claimed otherwise!"

Ben shook his head as his phone pinged with a text from Jane. He smiled as he opened it; Jane had been helping him put together a gift for Mal that would be presented at Cotillion. A stained glass window similar to the ones that were seen in his parents' castle.

It was the two of them, with Mal in a purple dress that almost made her look like she was a dragon as the skirt was designed to look like dragon scales while the sleeves at the shoulders stuck out to look like wings. While he was in a suit almost like the one he wore at his coronation.

However, it was the background that Ben really liked. Working from his memory of his coronation, Ben had instructed that there be a dragon that looked like Mal's dragon form. It needed to be somewhat prominent since Ben wanted to show Mal that he loved _all_ of her. That he would never be embarrassed by her.

It'd been a couple of months since Natalie had been fired and Mal hadn't said anything, but Ben knew that it wouldn't go away overnight. That's why he had made it a point to dress down a bit more, much to Evie's delight since she could design casual Auradon clothing and dip her toes into new fashion trends.

In fact, Ben was wearing one of the new items Evie had designed—a short sleeved light blue shirt with tan slacks. To quote Evie, he was dressed down enough so that he actually looked like a teenager but was still dressed up enough in case he had to go into an emergency council meeting or got snagged by any reporters.

Evie had also designed a jacket in the style of Isle fashion for him, since Ben had a feeling that there were going to be repeated trips to the Isle. Sure Chip and Chad might think him insane to repeatedly return to a place that had been set up by his dad but Ben wanted to see the Isle with his own eyes.

After all, no one had checked the reports for twenty years and the Isle had suffered from rotten food. Reports could be falsified after all.

"So we're in agreement?" Mal asked, and Ben brought his head up to make sure he wasn't agreeing to anything he wasn't fully listening to. That had happened once when he was seven and he had vowed to make sure it never happened again.

"Five spots instead of four?" Ben clarified.

"Yep."

"I think that's doable," Ben nodded. "But we'll need to do the applications if that's the case. I'm sure Lonnie and Jane could review them if we need an unbiased party or Fairy Godmother could help if they don't have time considering I know Jane's on the cheerleading squad with Rose and Evie."

"Honestly we could just give the applications to the cheer squad. Now that Audrey's off of there, they're probably the most unbiased group we've got in terms of reviewing applications and then Ben and Mal can give their final approvals," Akiho said.

"Yeah and the Tourney Team could help as well," Emir nodded. "I mean, Chad might not but he's one guy."

"Carlos and Jay couldn't help either. Otherwise it becomes biased," Akiho pointed out.

"Oh yeah!"

None of the VKs wanted to point out that it'd be biased with Evie there too. Hey, they were wicked not stupid. Even if Evie acted the most like an AK, she was still from the Isle.

"That...could work," Ben said as he thought about it. "I wouldn't want to give them more work than they already have though."

"It can't hurt to ask and Yi-Min and Tiger Peony would be more than happy to help at the very least," Emir said. "Plus Ashaki and Melody would definitely help."

"I can get the applications drafted and sent over to you Ben," Mal offered.

"Mal, I can't ask you—."

"You're not asking me, I'm offering," Mal told him. "Besides, I'm a VK. Who better to handle the VK groups than someone who has been on the Isle?"

"She has a point," Emir nodded.

Ben chuckled. "Just let me know if you feel like there's too much on your plate," he told Mal.

"Are you ever going to tell people when you have too much on your plate?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...I don't have _too_ much—."

"Ben, you're fooling no one," Akiho stated. "I'm pretty sure you were close to falling asleep in Grammar yesterday."

Mal shook her head. "Come on Benny. I think it's time _you_ took a break. And maybe a nap."

"Mal!"

"Ah ba ba ba! If you want me to take breaks, then _you_ need to take breaks." Mal said as she took Ben's arm and began to drag him out the door.

"Ah, it's nice to see someone who's not me drag him out of this office," Akiho grinned.

"You know it's weird if we're here without Mal and Ben," Uma said. "Anyone want to go spar?"

"Is that all you do?"

"Of course not. But right now, it's what I want to do."

"In that case, I want to watch!" Emir grinned as the VKs chuckled and began to file out of Ben's office and made their way to the gym.


End file.
